


Buenas noches

by Sesaria_Herluna



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 123,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesaria_Herluna/pseuds/Sesaria_Herluna
Summary: 将近6、7年前的旧文。搬来AO3存档，前圈已暂退。大纲最后一章见。融合HP及DW时间线及世界观的详细大纲/草稿见https://vespersfanfictionarchive.wordpress.com/2020/04/09/bn%e6%83%b3%e6%b3%95/六岁的圣诞夜，年轻的Tom Riddle遇到了一个穿奇装异服有着蓝盒子的旅行者，他给了Tom一同旅行的承诺。不过，规则第一条：博士撒谎。给他留下了永生的愿望和不断向前的动力。成为Voldemort的他终于又一次见到了博士，只是，以一个他不希望博士看到的方式。这一次的冒险又有了一个新的参与者……标题对应Robert Frost的《雪夜林边驻马》But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep.但我有必须要履行的诺言，睡觉前还有许多路要走，睡觉前还有许多路要走。
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, The Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 6





	1. Episode 1 圣诞夜访客 The Night-visit Before Christmas

If one's different, one's bound to be lonely.

如果一个人与众不同，他必注定孤单。

― Aldous Huxley, Brave New World 

奥尔德斯·赫胥黎，美丽新世界

殷红的夕阳在他黑色长袍包裹着的后背上投下违和的暖色，照着背上巨蛇深色的鳞片，引出一阵舒适的嘶嘶声。眼前的小树林却在根根细枝的交错编缠下织成了遮光的密网，业已漆黑如夜。过了几秒，面前便现出一座被荨麻、苔藓和盘根错节的树丛包裹着的绿色巨物，像是一头体型过大的畸形绿兽，趴卧着、沉睡着、等待着，唯有顶上露出的突兀的、被侵蚀的圆形木柱泄露了它作为一幢房子的身份。  
长长的黑色袖管下探出一个木棍，修长身影的主人朝着巨兽抖了抖手腕，像是在挥走什么，然后他走上前，推开挂着死蛇的门。门发出抗拒的无力shen吟，房内却同破旧的木质外表大相径庭。  
以自然的线条优雅伸展的石质表面，从地面舒展开来，与不规则形状的近圆墙体相接，一直延伸到拱形的穹顶，在石质的墙面上隐隐约约地间隔着凸出、弯曲的树干状装饰，像是从高迪的手稿中走出的一般。顶上离地面最高处，均匀地分布着3个圆形的白色光源，发出几不可见的微明。房间中央，圆形高台散发出绿色的柔光。  
那身影又挥了挥手，走上前去，将另一根木棒插入了石台上升起的圆形插口里。只听一声清脆的“咔”在寂静的四壁内回响，一个蓝色丝绒包裹的平台升了上来，一只打开的金盒子坐在上面，空空如也。  
黑魔王感到一阵寒意从心头滑过，胸口像是被一只冰冷的手死死攥住，死亡。接着炽热的怒火在寒冷之下熊熊燃起。失去控制的魔法与四周的空气交互反应，闪烁出噼啪的火花，魔法创造出的美丽幻象开始一点一点的消失。发着柔和绿光的精致石台，蓦地消失，金盒啪的一声掉到已经恢复成腐烂地板的地面上，原本是石台的地方此刻只空余边沿狰狞的洞。里面大于外面的小屋开始一点一点地向内围拢收缩，只剩石质的墙面屋顶还留下残存的影像。Voldemort发出一声愤怒的叫喊。  
半晌，他才平静下来，全身都微微颤抖着。他长长的手指紧紧地包裹着袍子内绕在颈上的、中国风情的护身符上，垂首而立，伴随着一声不合性格的软弱抽噎声的坠落，同全然木化的房屋陷入了的寂静之中，只有巨蟒凑到他眼前嘶嘶的安慰声偶尔与这静发出有声的共鸣。但只是短暂的，随即他又抬起头，目光炯炯，锐利得像是准备攻击的蛇。贴着袍子的微微突出的脊椎伸展直立开来，他迈着坚定果断的步伐踏出了破败的小屋。

站在粗糙的洞壁前，Voldemort抽出魔杖用魔法放出一个特定频率的声波，墙上出现了白得耀眼的拱门轮廓。他能够感到这个地方被魔法的到来惊扰过。洞穴内的气息都和他第一次来的时候迥乎不同。他召唤来绿船，径直穿过黑色的湖面，登上小岛。他甚至都不需要做任何事来接触石盆的防护便能看到快被喝完的魔药和空荡荡的石盆内部。压制住又作势要窜上来的怒火，Voldemort最后环视了一遍宽广的石洞内部，给Nagini加上了防护罩。  
是时候拜访母校了。

战争没有必要，巫师的流血没有必要，信或者不信，他并不认为Hogwarts的孩子们需要经历一场战争，不，他的战争从来就没有打算针对过作为同类的巫师们，如果不是……他想要的只有Potter，那个站在他和他的永生之间的小鬼头，那个可能让他半个多世纪一来全部的努力与希望化为泡影的怎么都杀不死的家伙。  
如果有了老魔杖就能够一劳永逸地消灭Potter，如果消灭的Potter就不再有什么会威胁到他的永生，如果有了老魔杖就可以帮助他进行他从来没有热情也没有条件进行、现在却成为了最后一条通路的研究，如果为了达到这些他必须要杀死他最得力的仆人，那么就这样吧。

那些没有大脑的愚蠢巫师最终还是选择开战，迫使他又一次下达了停战命令。那群愚钝的人究竟要多久才能意识到这场战争到目前为止都只是两个人之间的，且是在两个人之间能被解决的？如果他真的下了功夫对整个魔法界进行整顿还由得了他们现在在这胡闹？  
他站在禁林空地的中央，一堆篝火正在燃烧。他垂首伫立在那里，双手交握着老魔杖，感到护身符坠在胸前的重量。像是近65年以来的每一次一样，他期望并期待着那个人承诺过的归来。他想象着如果那个人再一次地，像是那些让他曾经从夜里惊醒的梦中那样倚靠在蓝色的盒子上，快活地张开手说他回来了，哪怕是用他悲伤的眼睛注视着他，责问他：“Tom，你做了些什么？”那么这所有的一切对他就将不会再有意义，所有一切他为了将自己拴在这片土地上，为了能够与他重逢，为了能够有机会让他实现诺言所做的事情，他都可以不假思索地放弃掉。然而他没有，一次都没有。  
规则第一条。  
Voldemort嘴角扬了扬。  
Potter一定会来的。如果事情能够在自己的手中被解决就一定不会让它牵连到别人，这点Potter和那个人真是令人讨厌地相似。  
Voldemort长长的手指透过薄薄的袍子抚过护身符的形状，纵容自己陷入片刻的回忆之中。

1933年12月24日，那是一个普普通通的星期天，一个普普通通的平安夜。孤儿们吃了冷冰冰的、简单的圣诞晚餐后，在Cole夫人严肃的指挥和孤儿们敷衍的合唱下完成了圣歌的传统。按照惯例，他们还应当接待为孤儿院提供微薄赞助的富人们，但是由于大萧条，富人们来这个区域就已难得，也就只有Middleton先生在下午的时候来院里走了走。Middleton先生是一个微微发胖的中年人，有着一张总是带着笑的脸，对孤儿院非常热心，一个月总要来上个2、3次。很多孩子们因此觉得他很亲切，Tom不这么认为，就算Middleton先生的脸上怎么带着笑，Tom从来没在他的眼睛里看见过真诚，Tom不信任他。所以每次Middleton先生来时，许多孩子都抢着凑到他跟前，天真地期望着能够被收养，Tom都只是远远地站在后面。  
实际上Tom甚至不在圣诞晚餐桌上。因为最近许多孩子向Cole夫人报告说他们在夜里感到房间里有响动，他们很害怕。而，非常不巧，这些孩子又是Tom公开表现出厌恶的家伙，再加上之前他们就怀疑Tom做过一些事情却没找到证据。好吧，他承认Billy的兔子是他吊在房梁上的，不过谁叫那个自以为是的小鬼天天拿着他那只该死的兔子到处炫耀？他要是真不想弄出事就应该把好东西自己守好。哦，Tom才不会承认他当时是想摸摸那只毛茸茸的小东西。不过Billy那个鼻涕糊的小东西怎么敢因此暗示他是不讨人喜欢、没人要的jian种，他怎么敢在所有人面前说他是个怪胎，怎么敢……虽然Tom知道大家私下都是这么叫他的，不过这不要紧，有了Billy做示范，他们至少会学会不要当众挑战他的权威。事实就是，这一年圣诞节他很自然的被怀疑了。Tom觉得这很可笑，这种半夜弄出动静的事情，首先，他难道不睡觉了吗？其次，就算他的能力能够远程完成这种事情，如果他不能现场欣赏到他讨厌的人被惊吓时那令人满意的扭曲表情，这对他来说又有什么好处？那些人真的愚蠢到连这么简单的逻辑都弄不懂吗？总之，他可不想在这群家伙中间受这种无名的指责，于是他就一直呆在自己的房间里，想着不知道哪个世界的故事，看着天空和偶尔泻下来的月光。十二声钟响穿透银色的夜空，传到了孤儿院。“Merry Christmas。”Tom轻轻地对自己说。  
然后，他听见了走廊里传来人的动静。这不应该啊。圣诞晚餐9点就结束了，Cole夫人和其他助手们也在11点就回到了自己的住宿区域，谁还会在这个时候在外面游荡？  
Tom双手撑着床边，轻轻的将脚搁到了地面上，裹紧灰色的束袍，轻手轻脚地挪到了门边，将门微微拉开了一条刚刚好可以不让铰链发出声响的小缝。在整洁却压抑的冰冷瓷砖过道上，他能分辨出一个穿着长风衣头发乱糟糟的瘦长身影正拿着一个什么东西挨着个地朝房间门下面张望。可疑，看起来却不那么有威胁性。他深吸了口气，鼓起勇气，拉开门，顺着门板滑到了走廊上，一只手紧紧抓着把手，准备情势一有不对就马上蹿回房间锁上门。  
“你是谁！”他轻声又严厉地质问道，“半夜在走廊上干什么？”  
那人一惊，接着弹起身来，动作镇定而轻松，甚至是有些夸张，手上那个蓝莹莹的笔一样的东西塞进了西装内口袋里，双手插进裤子口袋里，摇摇晃晃。“嗨！嗨！嗨！抱歉，你刚刚说半夜了？哦！半夜了！”瘦长的男人像是突然想起了什么，蓦地转向了Tom满脸都是愉悦的笑容，两只眼睛在黑暗里闪烁着欢乐的光，Tom紧张地向后又靠紧了门板些，“圣诞快乐！”  
“圣……”Tom愣了半秒，松开了攥着门把的手指，挑起了眉毛，“你是什么人？”  
“I’m the Doctor。”男人快活地伸出一只手来。  
Tom却像触了电一样猛地弹回来，远离那只伸的手。“Doctor？Doctor who？是Cole夫人叫你来的是不是？来给我看看是不是？或许你来的太早了一点，要么就是太晚了？还是说你们连一个晚上也按捺不住？”Tom警惕地看着对方，冷冰冰地嘲讽道。  
“什么？啊，不不不，我不是那种doctor……well……我确实拿到过执照，不过那是好久好久以前。不，我不是那种doctor。为什么Cole夫人会找人来给你看看？”  
“无关紧要，”Tom随意得如同没听到对方的问题，得到了Doctor一个探究的眼神，Tom的视线依旧锐利地锁住Doctor“不是那种doctor，那你是什么人？”  
“Well。我就叫Doctor，大家都这么叫，至少。”Doctor抓了抓后颈，随后弯下身来，“小家伙，你叫什么名字？”  
听到“小家伙”三个字，Tom就立即不喜欢这个家伙起来，撇了撇嘴，双手插在胸前：“Riddle。”  
“就叫Riddle吗？一个单名？还是那是你的名字？或是你的姓？”  
“你也没有告诉我你的真名，我认为不提供进一步信息对你我来说都是公平的。”  
“啊，聪明！我喜欢聪明的男孩子们。”Doctor则显得更为欣喜，“聪明”这个词在他she尖滑过，像是什么美味的东西，让他顺着这个词的发音舔了舔牙际，扭了扭脖子。  
前面一排的某一间房中传来了悉悉索索的声响在安静下来的走廊中格外清晰，Doctor的注意力马上便被吸引了过去，飞快地扭过头去，一根眉毛高高跳起，闪着蓝光的笔一样的器械在空中完美而优雅地转体，正正地落回到了等待的右手中。Doctor又躬下腰，用同之前一样的姿势一个一个房间、顺着声音的方向照过去。  
“你到底在这里做什么？”被声音又一次提醒了所处环境的Tom越发压下了声音，轻手轻脚地跟着博士走过漆黑的空荡荡的长长通道。  
“嘘……”迈着静悄悄的大步子，Doctor来到了发出声响的房间门口，他一根手指贴在唇上示意安静，蓦地趴在了地上，视线顺着闪着蓝灯的小笔探进门缝里面。好一会儿，他终于又蹦了起来，眉头皱得紧紧的，蓝色小灯的笔在手上敲了敲，又放到耳边听了听，接着又敲了敲，最后露出了略显失望的表情。  
“你手上拿的是什么东西？”Tom歪着头，好奇地注视着那个反复出现似乎很重要的笔一样的小东西，先前逼问时凶狠的语气在不经意间消散殆尽。  
“哦，这个啊，这是个音速起子。”Doctor像是刚刚意识到手上拿着个东西似的，把“音速起子”又放在眼前来回晃了晃，眼中流露着满满的喜爱、欣赏和更为深邃的回忆。过了一小会儿，他才终于从自己的沉浸的小世界中走了出来，对上了Tom张着困惑的大眼睛摇着的小脑袋，那神情就像是他第一次见到Donna*时……不，他需要停止去想她。Doctor将那些随时准备缠上他的过去狠狠地推出自己的脑海，“这是个，额，科学器械。”  
Tom扮了个怪相，微微点了点头，显然对这个答案并不十分满意：“好吧，总结一下，你在半夜的时候溜进一个孤儿院的住宿区，对着每一个门缝使用你的‘科学器械’。到现在为止你都没有具体告诉我你在干什么，你没有同伴助手，也显然没有通知Cole夫人你的到来，可以推断你在进行某种并不想要别人参与进来的、你私下进行的某种调查活动，又或者说研究？为什么是这里？为什么是现在？为什么是这个时间点？除非你是在调查所谓的房间里半夜的响动？不，这太奇怪了。半夜的响动？Cole夫人明显不会真的把这种小事放在心上，更何况他们已经有了一个完美的嫌疑人，这里的孩子都是孤儿，也不会有人有机会向任何会在乎的人抱怨。怎么会有人知道？但是这确实是这一段时间内值得调查的唯一事件了，这毕竟是个无聊乏味又愚蠢的孤儿院。所以，你到底是怎么知道的？还是说这个鬼地方真的有什么其他的事情值得被研究？”  
Doctor的脸上又一次洋溢着欣喜和赞赏的神情：“Impressive！”  
“那么，到底是什么造成的半夜的响动？”Tom两臂环在胸前，扬着头问。  
“Well，今天晚上似乎不会再出现了。现在还是不确定是什么东西，我本来没打算……我只是路过，然后碰巧看到这里四周奇怪的力场……”  
“没法拒绝那一点小小好奇心的诱惑？”  
“就是这样！”Doctor激动地肯定道，“所以，你对这个问题感兴趣？为什么？你遇到过这种响动或是这个响动打扰到了你的小伙伴？”  
“当然没有。他们不是我的朋友。我没有朋友。”Tom干巴巴地说道，显然很讨厌被当做关心同伴，“如果你因为不是自己干的事情，遭到愚蠢的家伙们怀疑，你也会想知道罪魁祸首是谁或是什么的。”  
“怀疑？为什么他们会怀疑你？等等，你之前说过Cole夫人找人来给你看病？你从来没告诉我为什么。你在淘气名单上吗？”  
“淘气名单？圣诞老人甚至都根本不存在。”Tom讥嘲地说道。  
“他当然存在了！可爱的老朋友Jeff，我是这么叫他的，Jeff。”Doctor露出了被冒犯的表情。  
“那他为什么从来没有带着所谓的快乐与温暖，滑下这个糟糕透顶的孤儿院脏兮兮的烟囱，送来所谓的圣诞礼物？还是说遗弃我们的不仅仅是父母？至少我活了这么久收到过的唯一礼物就只有一个完美至极的紧闭！”Tom克制不住内心一阵阵上涌着想要淹没他的怒意。  
“你从来没有收到过圣诞礼物？”Doctor显得相当吃惊，接着不快地皱起了没，然后他露出了深思的表情，最后像是决定了什么似的点了点头，“我会解决这个的。”随后他又弯下了腰，凑近Tom：“现在，为什么他们会怀疑你？”  
“因为我是个怪胎，也许？”Tom透过鼻子发出一声冷笑。  
“不一样没有什么不对的。”Doctor皱着眉说。  
Tom毫无笑意地扬起嘴角，眯起眼睛，音速起子从Doctor的手中悠悠地飘到了半空中，接着倏地飞进了Tom的手里。将起子把手的一边朝外，Tom又把起子递还给Doctor：“显然不是所有人都这么认为。”语气中的气势略带威胁性，让人产生他正企图威慑别人的错觉。Tom等待着Doctor柔和的眼神变得冰冷而警惕，友善喜悦的表情僵硬成怀疑和嫌恶，就像其他所有人一样。倒不是Tom希望这样，不过这似乎能为Tom证明些什么，像是，关于他对这个世界上其他人的、或是他对自己的看法。  
“这实在是太棒了！我还从没，也许有那么一两次，或是三四次，或是有那么几次？总之……我还从没想过会在这里遇上一个特殊能力的人，更别说是一个孩子了！”  
“所以你知道这是什么，我的能力？”Tom的惊讶瞬间便扯下了带刺的伪装，好奇又期待地望着Doctor。  
“是的……不……”Doctor拿着音速起子对着他上下扫着，“不完全……不……没法确定。有很多能力的表征都和你的相似，而且显然你的力量还处于初期阶段——我得说作为初期不稳定阶段你对它的控制令人印象深刻——目前还很难对其下定义。不过我大概有概念你的力量是个什么样。”  
Tom显得不是很满意不过还是有些开心，控制住面部的表情：“所以……我不是个怪胎？”拿捏着语气，谨慎地观察着。  
“不！当然不是！为什么你会这么想？”Doctor不可置信地皱起了眉。  
紧绷的神经放松了下来。“我当然不这么认为！只是，别人总是这么说……”Tom厌恶的神情混杂着其他复杂的情绪。  
“Well，别听他们扯。不管怎么说，看起来今天是不会有什么收获了。你也是，小家伙，是时候上床睡觉了。动起来，动起来！”Doctor一路将Tom赶回了自己的房间，对着从未被使用过的旧暖气管道扫了扫他的音速起子。“明天早上见！圣诞快乐！”Doctor在门口对着无奈钻进被子里的Tom说道，最后又俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，关上了门。  
Tom不可置信地看着关着的门，摇了摇头，带着情不自禁的微笑合上了眼睛，忽略掉心底如坠深渊的一颤——Doctor的话意味着他并不是唯一一个。

“咚咚咚，咚咚咚！”Sarah揉了揉朦胧的睡眼，不高兴地挪到了门口，什么家伙圣诞节还一大早上不让人清静！她磨磨蹭蹭地拉开门。一张兴奋的脸蓦地就冲进了她的视线。  
“嗨！你好！早上好！圣诞快乐！I’m the Doctor。我相信Cole夫人在等着我的到来。”他拿出一个夹着一张纸的小皮夹在Sarah面前晃了晃。看到上面的内容Sarah惊讶地睁大了眼：“真抱歉！我这就带您去见Cole夫人！”  
在Sarah的带领下博士穿过黑白瓷砖的门厅，穿过整洁到刻板冰冷的走道，来到一间半是客厅半是办公室的小房间。Doctor打量了一下这房间，和门厅一样简陋寒酸，家具都很陈旧*。杂乱不堪的桌子让这个房间显得比外面多了不少“人”的气息。  
Sarah请他在一张不太稳当的椅子上坐下：“我这就去叫Cole夫人，您先在这里稍等一下。”说着便匆匆忙忙地走了出去。  
过了好一会儿，一个瘦骨嶙峋的女人快步走了进来，然后谨慎地关上了门：“卫生部部长助理先生，我们没料到您会在这个时候过来。”  
看到对面这个穿着长风衣蓝西装，头发乱糟糟还穿着沙地鞋的细瘦男人，Cole夫人不禁怀疑地眯起了眼。男人掏出一个小皮夹，挑着眉打量了一下上面的内容。  
“介意我看一下您的证件吗？”Cole夫人礼貌而冰冷地说道。  
“哦，当然，给。”男人将手中的小皮夹递给了她。  
Cole夫人反复细细查看了一下，时不时抬头锐利地对对方扫上几眼，对方只是对她报以灿烂的微笑。最后她终于不太情愿地说：“看起来是合乎程序的……Doctor。”  
接着她将小皮夹递还给了对方，绕道桌子的另一边坐下。“那么，是什么事情烦劳您到我们这个小小的孤儿院来呢？”  
“哦，没什么大事，就是随意看看，确保孩子们的健康，圣诞的欢乐与温暖什么的。”Doctor把脚翘在桌子上，摇头晃脑地说道，随后又啪的一声将双脚落回地上，“以及……我听说您需要找人给小Riddle看看？”  
*“哦，是的，不过我没想到会是您亲自……”Cole夫人的疏离瞬间转变为了无比集中的兴趣，“Riddle他，是个古怪的孩子，一出生就是，从来不哭。太安静，不像个正常的婴儿，那个时候小护工们就不太愿意接近他。当然，我当时跟她们说绝对是她们恐怖小说看太多了，不过您得明白我的意思。他也从来不像其他那些孩子一样合群。很小时候他还和负责照看他的Abby挺亲近，后来Abby却主动找到我要换个职位让她离Riddle远一点。长大一些，他就变得很怪异……”  
“怪异？什么样的怪异？”Doctor干巴巴地问道，表情不是很高兴，脚又翘上了桌子。  
Cole夫人舔了舔嘴唇，显得有些迫不及待，却没有说任何话，Doctor的神情里露出了不耐，Cole夫人突然脱口而出道：“他让别的孩子感到害怕。”  
Doctor的脸上露出了些微好奇的神色：“您是想暗示些什么？”  
“我认为他经常欺负别的孩子，我可以肯定是这样的。但是很难当场抓住他。出过一些事故……一些恶性事件……”Cole夫人微微皱着眉头说。  
Doctor挑起了眉。  
“先是前年，Sam的父母去世前留下的古董花瓶，Riddle道歉说是他不小心打碎的，但是我们都认为那根本不可能，花瓶碎的时候他明明在另外一个房间里。总之本来他和Sam同一间房，也只和他关系还不错，那之后Sam就要求搬走了，后来那小家伙被人领养走了。我们也提到过说在Tom的房间里再安排一个孩子，毕竟孤儿院的政策在Middleton先生资助之前都是不设单人间的，但是没有一个孩子愿意和他一起住。”  
“你们问过为什么吗？”Doctor不带情绪地问道。  
“这还用问吗？总之人家孩子不愿意我们也不能强逼吧？”Cole夫人不耐地挥挥手又进入了下一个话题，“然后就是Terry的棒球棍，可怜的小家伙，那可是他上一个领养家庭留给他的唯一纪念了。他说他当时正在后院场地上好好地练习，Riddle肯定是看着眼红了，总之其他孩子都说看见他们在后院吵了一架，然后Terry的棒球棍就断掉了。我们还是没有证据确定是他干的，毕竟是那么粗的一个棍子……总之。  
“还有禁闭室里面裂开的耶稣像。当时就他一个人在那里面，耶稣像虽然旧，但也不至于旧到就那么裂成一片一片的木头块吧？我们怎么也想不明白他是怎么做到的，那个像明明挂得那么高，房间里也不可能有任何工具让他够到……”  
“等等，他是怎么进到禁闭室的？”Doctor打断了Cole夫人话。  
“哦，因为别的好些孩子一起来向我们告状说Riddle欺负他们。虽然孩子们说的东西都挺离奇的……不过既然所有人都说是他干的，那么他肯定至少是干了些什么，才会所有人都来告他的状嘛。要知道，先生，孤儿院的工作可是很忙的，Riddle又是一个撒谎的惯犯。当初Abby开始讨厌他，这也是其中一个原因。我可没有精力去辨别这个小谎话精说没说实话。而且相比于一群平时听话的孩子、长期一起工作的同事和一个孤僻阴森还有不少未证嫌疑的孩子，您会相信谁呢？总之就是去年那个圣诞节的事，我们关了他禁闭，整整一个星期，希望能够罚掉他身上那些坏的因子。没有用，先生，什么用都没有！您看看，就连耶稣像……哎……我本人不是一个非常信教的人，不然我肯定得说这个孩子和长角的那家伙准有什么牵扯。  
“Billy Stubbs的兔子……Riddle说不是他干的，我也不认为他可能办得到，可说是这么说，那兔子总不会自己吊在房梁上吧。但我死活也弄不不清他是怎么爬到上面去干这事儿的。我只知道他和Billy前一天吵过一架。再有就是这段时间总有孩子向我抱怨说晚上听见房间里有响动让他们感到害怕，他们都相信是Riddle干的，这些孩子之前和Riddle的关系不好是众人皆知的，我和其他工作人员也都这么认为。但我们怎么都想不出他到底是怎么做到的。要我说这个孩子本身就有点问题……你知道的，就是那方面的问题……我知道你们有专门安排地方给……哎……我相信许多人看见他离开这都会拍手称快的。”  
Doctor挥挥手没有理会Cole夫人的最后几句话，坐正了身子，前倾着注视着Cole夫人的眼睛：“你说的夜里的声响，是什么时候开始的？”  
“大概是一个月以前吧。”  
Doctor沉下视线思考了一会儿，又问道：“那他们说了声音是从哪发出来的吗？还是整个房间都回响的那种？”  
“整个房间都回响？不不，是孩子们最害怕的那种，衣柜。响动是从衣柜里面发出的。”Cole夫人显得很疑惑，“您为什么要问这个？难道您不是为了Riddle来的吗？”  
“对！当然！他的房间在哪里？”听言，Doctor马上收起了思考的表情笑着说道。  
“三楼平台左拐第一个房间。我带您去好了，把他叫起来。”Cole夫人说着站起身。  
“不用麻烦了，我自己去就可以。”Doctor笑着拒绝了她，大步走出了房间。

Tom眨了眨眼睛，感叹于异乎寻常的好睡眠的同时，也因为房间里不同于往常温暖而感到些微的惊讶。不属于房间中应有的香气充斥的他的鼻腔。等等，那是，茶的香味？Tom猛地睁开了眼睛，正对上了Doctor笑着的脸。  
“嗨！早上好。圣诞快乐！”接着Doctor从Tom面前挪开了身子，从旁边的之前绝对不存在的小桌上端起一杯泛着热气的茶还有一碟饼干甜点，“我看你半天没醒所以我泡了茶，准备了点早餐，修好了你的暖气，好吧，准确的说是整栋楼的暖气。”  
“从来就没有暖气，整个管道都是废弃的，没有供暖中心。”Tom喝了一口茶，Tom几乎没有喝过茶，而他相信这是他喝过的最好喝的茶，嘲讽地勾起了嘴角，但还是掩饰不住笑容中的真实。  
“哦，我建了一个供暖系统。”Doctor咧开嘴，眨了眨眼，“我真聪明（I am brilliant）。”  
Tom发出一声嗤笑：“你为什么在这？”  
“I’m your doctor。”  
“什么意思？”Tom挑起眉毛。  
“我现在是这所孤儿院的医生。”  
“但你说过……”Tom危险地眯起了眼。  
“是的……”Doctor装出一副不为所动的样子，接着又突然凑近，像是在透露什么不能为人所知的秘密，“但是我有这个。”他腾地掏出了那个小皮夹举在Tom面前。  
“一张白纸？”Tom怀疑地拖长了腔调。  
“不！是Psychic Paper（总觉得翻译成通灵纸很奇怪，谁有更好的翻译？）。而且它不是……”Doctor又把皮夹举到自己眼前看了看，“哦，我应该想到的。*这张纸能够显示我想要它显示的东西。总之，现在他们以为我是卫生部部长助理。”  
Tom不可置信地看着他。  
“快，喝掉它，喝掉它，我们要开始我们的疗程了。”Doctor催促道。  
Tom快速地喝光茶，将被子整齐地推到一边。  
“所以你要开始执行你作为一个医生的本职工作了？要知道我到现在都在怀疑，你真的是你所表现出来的那样一个神经质、爱炫耀、说着不合常理的话的怪人，还是这是你作为一个糟糕的医生试图用这种蹩脚的办法来哄骗和接近你精神不正常的病人。”  
“哦，你还真是个怀疑主义！”Doctor做出一副嫌恶的表情，不耐烦地招着手，“站起来，站起来。”  
Tom犹疑着站起来，抚了抚灰色束腰袍子上并不存在的褶皱和灰尘。  
“跟我来。”Doctor向他招着手，然后大步走出了房间，Tom得小跑着才能赶上他。他们经过过道时，有几个孤儿看见这场景，开始围在一起窃窃私语，Tom眯起眼向他们投以危险的注视，他们又马上散开。  
Tom追着Doctor，同时又谨慎地打量着四周，尤其警惕路上经过的车辆，在脑袋中计算着如果有变的合适逃跑路线。他一直跟着Doctor到了几个街区外一个偏僻的小巷里，他迈着踌躇的步伐慢慢走近，在巷子深处道路的中央坐落着一个蓝色的方亭子，上面写着“警亭”。Doctor掏出钥匙打开了门，门里透出光来，这光令Tom很好奇，对于这样一个小的亭子来说，这个光的来源显然太深了。Doctor站在门口冲他招了招手接着便消失在了门内。  
Tom疑惑地跟上，走近亭子跟前，手好奇地抚过它木制的表面，接着他转向门口，朝门内看去，僵硬地愣在了原地。对于一个外壳这样小的盒子，它的里面实在是太大了！Tom克制不住自己的双眼惊讶地张大，嘴巴也因为赞叹而呈现O形。他带着惊奇和崇敬一步一步地走进蓝盒子，感觉到绿莹莹的柔光投在他扬起的脸上，脚下微微的震动，还有空气中的颤抖，他立即又被除了空间外小内大之外的东西吸引了注意——  
“来吧，说吧。”Doctor鼓励道。  
Tom在金属栏杆的过道上转了一个圈，缓缓地带着赞叹地来到了控制台边上：“它……它是活的！”  
“Well，这不是我预想的回答，不过……”Doctor有点失落地偏过头。  
“它是个……他还是……？”Tom心不在焉地问道，双眼全被内部的景象沾满。  
“她。”Doctor略带自豪地说道，“是的。她是我的Tardis，我的飞船，宇宙中的时间和相对空间（Time and Relative Dimension(s) in Space）。我想她喜欢你。”  
“为什么？”Tom好奇地随口问道。  
“她喜欢小孩。”Doctor的尾音上扬，显得缺乏底气。  
“所以，你不是……你是……你是来自另一个时间？空间？”Tom专注、期待又钦佩地望着Doctor。  
“是的。我是个时间领主，我有两颗心脏。”说着Doctor还欢快地敲了一下自己的两边胸腔。  
“那，你一个人旅行？还有其他的时间领主在时间和空间中旅行喽？”  
Doctor的脸色沉了下来：“不……没有了……我是最后一个。我的星球……Gallifrey已经不在了。”  
“我很抱歉。”Tom不知道这意味着什么，只能这么回复道。  
“Well……”Doctor歪着脑袋做沉思状，紧接着神色又马上恢复了先前的快活模样，“那么，现在我们该来谈谈你了。”  
“你想谈什么？”Tom显得有些防备，但不像往常那样防备。  
“像是……Sam的古董花瓶？”  
“我在试验我的力量。我道歉了。他不愿意接受还觉得我是个阴森的怪胎不是我的错。之后四处宣扬，所谓朋友……我或许是给了他点教训，不过……这不过是追平（getting even）而已。”  
“Terry的棒球棍？”  
“那个傻大个以为他拿着根棍子就无所不能了？我不过告诉了他他正确的位置。”  
“Abby？”  
“‘友好地提醒’了她我是个人，不是随她怎么喜欢就怎么对待的玩具娃娃。”  
“那些孩子？”  
“哼，那群家伙居然蠢到感到威胁，以为聚集一帮胆小鬼妄想围攻我就能显得自己更有力量了？我不过让他们知道谁才是真正有力量的人。这样他们就不会再傻到来打扰我。顺便留了些‘人质’提醒他们离我远一点。”  
“Billy的兔子？”  
“他当着我的面拒绝我合理的要求，还当着所有人的面侮辱我。如果不给他一点教训，那么所有人就会开始认为这样也是可以被我容许的行为，认为我是可以被随意挑战、随意践踏而不会反抗的。”  
“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？至少他们在对我做什么之前会考虑一下害怕。”  
Doctor深沉地注视着他，Tom辨得出一丝的厌恶，但更多的，深刻又古老的忧伤蓄满了Doctor的双眼：“有一天……总有一天……当你所有的理由都用完的时候……”  
Tom皱着眉疑惑地望着Doctor，大概能想到接下来话的方向。  
“请你……不要变成一个残忍的人。”*  
Tom对望进Doctor的双眼。接着他不高兴地皱起眉，转开了视线：“我不喜欢你看我的方式，Doctor。就好像你看的不是我而是别的什么人。”  
“我……抱歉。”Doctor显得有些心不在焉，又稍带无措。接着他转过身去，拨弄着操作台上的按钮：“我只是觉得……你可以成为更好的人。”他转过身来，认真地对上Tom的视线。  
对视了一阵后Tom主动转开了头。  
“所以……你在时间和空间中旅行。你多大了？”Tom转开了话题。  
“907？908？大概就这个数吧。”Doctor做出思考的样子。  
“这么大？你怎么可以活这么久？还是你们的族群的平均寿命有几千岁？”Tom惊讶地问道。  
“时间领主们在每一次接近死亡的时候可以重生，只不过会换一个shen体，换一个样貌。当然如果在重生过程被杀死的话就……重生的次数也有限制……我……well。至于说族群的平均寿命……其实我也不是很清楚。”  
“但是你在时间和空间中旅行，你怎么知道自己多少岁了？我是说你既然活在一个相对的时间里，你要怎么计呢？”Tom好奇地望着Doctor。  
“说实话，我也没有……就是那么知道的……大概。”Doctor露出了深思的神情。  
Tom再次环视了一下四周：“为什么你要把Tardis停得这么远？她既然是你的交通工具，不应该越近越好吗？”  
“她很不想靠近孤儿院附近，那附近似乎有什么奇怪的力场阻碍着她。现在！我们该回去了。又或许……可以先去一下商店？”

回孤儿院的路上Tom算是体验到了什么叫圣诞大扫货。Doctor带着Tom在伦敦绕了一大圈才找到开着门的商店。Doctor将每一种拉花、贴纸、烟花爆竹都买了个遍，更少不了的还有成堆的糖果。至于付款嘛，当然是psychic paper显示出来的假支票兑换的钱。两个人拖着大包小包的东西总算是挤进了孤儿院的大门，在其他工作人员诧异的目光中将东西搬到了储藏间。  
Tom暂时告别Doctor回到了自己的房间，发现自己之前留作“人质”的东西都被人翻走了，橱柜也被人弄得乱七八糟，好在其他的孤儿对他收集的书没什么兴趣，看在耶稣的份上，他们连字都识不上几个。Tom关上门，开始查看房间里留下的痕迹。  
可以看出刻意消除个人痕迹的意图，Tom俯身查看地面，挑起了一根金粽色的长发。这些孤儿一定是以为他被Doctor领走了，就好像他真的会给任何人机会送他进疯人院似的，不过显然其中某个人考虑到了他还会回来的可能性，于是怂恿着其他的孩子做这种没有效果、不重细节、多此一举的事情。显然当他/她提出消除痕迹的时候其他孩子虽然顺从了，但并没有放在心上。自作聪明、对他抱有巨大的敌意、有这个能力指挥其他孩子消除个人痕迹，结合地上留下金棕色的头发——Amy Benson。那个讨厌的女孩，典型的欺软怕硬的胆小鬼，对其他的孩子鼻孔朝天颐指气使，遇上孤儿院的工作人员就乖得像个天使，倒是每次一遇上Tom就蔫了，但总是抓住一切机会从背地里找Tom的茬。不过，不管别人怎么认为，Tom还是很赞赏绅士风度的，所以，不，他不会直接找女孩子的麻烦。但这并不意味着他不能从别人下手。Amy Benson最亲密的小跟班……Dennis Bishop。他会找到机会找他谈谈的，不过……他觉得Doctor不会乐意知道他做什么巩固自己地位的事。他会低调的。  
这个下午之后的时间Doctor都花在了给其他的孩子检查身体、修好他们的东西还有用贴纸和其他的东西装饰孤儿院上。Tom则用这时间内友好地拜访了那些从他那拿回了自己东西的孩子。好吧，所谓“友好的拜访”其实就是幽幽地从那些孩子所在地方的只有他们能看到的角落中晃出来然后送上一个诡秘的微笑，让他们知道自己还欠着他。然后对其中一个孩子进行了一些小小的暗示。总之，Tom很开心地在晚餐时间之前发现独自一人留在清洁工具间整理的Dennis Bishop。  
“下午好。”Tom礼貌地站在门口向背对着他的小Dennis打着招呼。  
原本正摆着拖把和扫帚的Dennis浑身猛地一颤，战战兢兢地转过身来，挤出一个不算笑容的扭曲表情：“Riddle。”  
Tom脚步干脆利落地走进小房间，房门“啪”地一声合上，只剩下小房间内微弱的光源投下的暗光。所有工具都开始抖动起来，发出卡拉卡拉的响声，扫帚和拖把长柄的顶端如长矛一般将Dennis围逼在中间。  
“我以为我们已经把什么事能做什么事不能做的概念划清了呢。”Tom做出一副受伤的表情。  
Dennis的额头上渗出密密的汗珠，喉咙深处发出一声可怜兮兮的呜咽：“我……我很抱歉。”  
“哦，你确实应该。”Tom露出假惺惺的同情，紧接着沉下脸，危险地眯起眼，“我想你知道该怎么做？”  
Dennis上了发条似的猛点头。  
“关于这里发生的小小事件？”Tom轻声地唱歌般地说道。  
“我不会向任何人提的！”Dennis抢着保证道。  
“很好。”Tom微笑着说道，推开了门。  
拖把、扫帚们“啪”地倒在了地上，声响惊得Dennis一跳。  
“真抱歉你又得再摆一遍了。”Tom毫无歉意地说道，消失在了转角。  
当他来到大厅兼餐厅时，Doctor也正在一群孩子的簇拥下进来。Tom熊熊燃烧的妒意在Doctor笑着向他招手示意他坐到他边上时消失无踪，他只是默默地在心中记下了走得离Doctor最近的几个人而已。  
“那么，你的下午过得怎么样？”Doctor随意地问道。  
Tom决定不向Doctor说谎，他不想：“其他人以为我被带走了，把我的房间弄得乱七八糟。我下午都在‘收拾’。”当然也不一定是全部细节和真相。  
Doctor什么都没说，只是深深地望着他。接着Doctor的表情又放松下来，对着刚刚端上来的简单食物用餐具孩子般地敲着盘子：“来吧，吃晚餐，吃完了我们还有节目呢！”  
于是Tom也什么都没有说，开始吃自己的晚餐。  
晚餐过后，他和Doctor来到储藏室，搬出了拉花和烟花爆竹。但拿到东西之后的Doctor并没有马上离开。在储藏室可怜巴巴的灯光下，Doctor转过身，他什么也没说，只是那样看着Tom。那双带着忧伤的衰老的眼睛直直地望进Tom。Tom能够无比清晰地看出Doctor的反对、不满、厌恶……更令人恼火的，那份期望。在这目光的注视下，Tom的内心感到了前所未有的动摇不安，这种感觉搅得他的内心一片混乱，这混乱又激起了他自我防御般的愤怒。最后他终于受不了这沉默的对视，发出一声愤怒的低吼。  
“不要这样看着我，Doctor。已经有足够多的人用这种眼神看着我了，不要你也是！我不在乎有多少人厌恶我、恨我，用那种恶心兮兮的悲悯看着我，就好像我是什么需要拯救的小动物，但不要是你！只有你不行！你不一样！”Tom终于忍不住，语气越来越激动，“你根本就不知道生活在这里是什么样的！被四面灰色的墙死死地困在里面，所有人都是那么地……乏味！他们，和他们简单、狭隘的头脑！他们却还不遗余力地让你觉得仿佛你才是有问题的那一个，就好像‘更好’本身就是一种原罪！我死也不要和他们一样！我以为你会懂！我以为那么多人之后，至少你会懂！”Tom近乎歇斯底里，热乎乎的液体不自觉地从他的眼中滑落：“你那么看不上我，那你倒是告诉我啊！告诉我还有什么办法让他们张开眼看看我，让他们不再那么……！不成为极端的我，那我总有一天会在这片灰色里面消失掉……变得什么都没有，什么都不是！所以，你怎么敢评判我（don’t you dare judge me），Doctor。”  
“嘘……嘘……”Doctor蹲下身，抱住Tom不停颤抖的小身体，安慰地抚摸着他的背，“Riddle，Riddle，我没有在评判你。我只是……我很抱歉。嘘……嘘……我只是……我希望……”Doctor就这样抱着他，摇晃着他，所有那些想说的，所有那些可以说的，最后都作了烟雾一般消散在了与ya齿的peng撞中，留下一片，只有Tom颤抖的呼吸填补的沉默。  
好久好久，两个人就保持着这样的姿势。直到渐渐地，Tom的呼吸渐渐缓和下来，伴随着最后一声呜咽般的抽搐彻底恢复了平静。  
“或许……你可以，和我一起旅行？”Doctor试探性地提议道，打破了沉默，紧接着Doctor的那些大脑们就开始叫嚣着这是一个怎样糟糕的主意，Rose、Jack、Martha、Astrid、Harriet Jones、Donna……他们的脸又浮现在他的脑海中……可是话已出口……  
“真的吗？”Tom诧异又惊喜地问道。  
“Well，我只是说可以……不过你还太小……我还需要考虑一下是不是……我们可以等这件事情结束之后再。”Doctor迟疑地说道。  
“一言为定！”Tom激动地打断，像是害怕对方之后说出其他的什么话，更紧地抱住了Doctor，然后快活地跳到一边。  
他们拖着一堆东西来到后院时已经有很多孩子等在那里了。  
随后的记忆，充斥着被多彩的火光照亮的夜空，噼啪的声响，孩子们的笑声和疯闹声，拉花的彩纸和里面劣质的笑话都显得……可以忍受。Tom一直都站在Doctor的身边，看着他比孩子更像一个孩子的笑容，他飞扬的神采，他望着这个奇妙的时间领主，就仿佛望着头顶那片神秘又璀璨的星空。他忍不住去想象那无限的可能，那些他与Doctor可能会经历的冒险，然后发现自己连可 以想象的素材都没有多少，他对孤儿院以外的世界了解的是那样少。  
最后的最后，所有孩子，都在工作人员的催促和轰赶下兴奋又勉强地回到了房间，Tom也在同Doctor道别后随着大部队回到了他的单间，辗转反侧了好久，终于在一整天疲惫的强势攻击下沉沉睡去。

有人在摇着他的肩膀。Tom发出一声不满地咕哝，将被子裹得更紧，翻了个身。  
“Riddle，醒醒，出现了！”  
迷迷糊糊中Tom昏昏沉沉的大脑辨出了这个声音，他猛地睁开眼睛，坐了起来，草草裹上袍子，粗暴地将脚塞进了鞋中，跟着Doctor来到了漆黑的走道上。在寂静的孤儿院中，不远处房间传来的声响分外清晰。顺着声响，他们来到了房间的门口。  
“Richie Brown。”Tom小声自语。他讨厌这个比他大2岁的孩子。他实在太粘人，格外软弱，永远在讨好大人，尤其爱在外人来到孤儿院时抢着表现，像是不知道到他这个年龄被收养的可能性已经很低了。  
Doctor小心地推开门，门发出令人心惊的吱呀一响。但床上没有被衣柜里的响动吵醒的Richie显然也没有受到柜门声的影响，翻了个身后便继续拥抱睡神。在Doctor走进房间的一瞬间，衣柜安静了下来。  
紧跟在Doctor身后，Tom也迈着小心的步子静悄悄地走近突然静止的衣柜。  
双手抓住柜门的把手，Doctor小声地默数：“3……2……1！”猛地拉开。  
“嗒！”几只毛茸茸的巨大蜘蛛跳了出来，个头有一只初生的小狗崽那么大，背上俨然是一张婴儿的脸！

End of Episode 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *其实我倒觉得Tom的神情和状态会更像Clara，（或是华生在制止他们家喜欢炫耀的小天才时的那个表情），不过本文里不管是小十还是小十一都是不知道Clara是谁的……真可惜！超喜欢古灵精怪的Clara！虽然Donna大婶也是我的爱~作为一个十二克拉党我一定会让克拉拉出现的！尽管按照原剧情Doctor是不会和她有互动啦……
> 
> *罗琳还提到过家具配套。家具配套在国外很重要吗？我觉得我家的很多家具也都不是配套的啊……我觉得Doctor应该不会注意配套不配套的问题，首先他是个外星人……其次他自己的风格就很混搭……
> 
> *说起来我真的觉得Dumbledore那次去接Tom时显得非常不公平。有一次看的一篇文（那个里面Tom是女体XD）里面我觉得有一段话写得特别好：
> 
> “Can anyone tellme the threat we collectively face（谁能告诉我我们现在所共同面临的威胁）？”
> 
> “We face intolerance,sir,（我们面对的是褊狭，先生）”she finally says（她最终说道）。“When a powerfulwizard makes up his mind -and he obviously has- about a person or a certaingroup of persons, he does not take kindly to being opposed（当一个强大的巫师在关于每一个或是某一群人的观点上下了定论——而他显然已经这么做了，他就不会愿意受人反驳）。 Maybe he evenrecognizes traces of himself in the opposition, and they feed his impulse todestroy（或许他甚至在对立方中辨出了自身的影子，它们则助长了他毁灭的冲动）。The greatestthreat isn’t Grindelwald or any Dark wizard, sir（最大的威胁并非格林德沃或是其他任何黑巫师，先生）。 It’s what happenswhen those with power decide to close their minds to anything and everythingthey’ve decided they don’t like（而是当那些拥有力量的人决心对任何和一切他们已经定义为自己不喜欢的事物封闭自己的头脑时会发生些什么）。”
> 
> *设定是智力高的人是不会被这个纸糊弄过去的，像是阿加莎·克里斯蒂和莎士比亚，貌似他还提到过罗琳也不会被骗。总之我觉得像LV、AD和HG应该都不会。
> 
> *我觉得按照Doctor的本性来看他应该是很不喜欢Tom这样的性格的。不择手段、又残忍还偏执。但是如果他让他想起了Master的话就另当别论了。我始终都认为Doctor将Master看做自己的责任，并始终将他看做对自己十分重要的存在。无论Master犯下怎样严重的过错，Doctor都会愿意去原谅他，并给他一次机会，总是会不断地追求让一切都回归过去美好状态的可能。再加上“old and kind andlast of his kind”，Doctor是很爱孩子的。Doctor很温柔的~Never cruel or cowardly，除了对待Daleks时会有些许偏执。


	2. Episode 2 天使眷顾 Angel-favored

No man chooses evil, because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks.

没有人因为邪恶而选择邪恶；他不过将其错当成了幸福，当成了他所追寻的善。

—Mary Wollstonecraft

玛丽·沃斯通克拉夫特

Tom退了一步，惊讶地站在原地，看着几只大蜘蛛从衣柜里塔哒塔哒地跑出来，匆匆地从开着的房门溜走了，走之前还有一两只友好地蹭了蹭Doctor。

“那是什么？”Tom好奇地小声问Doctor。

“脸蜘蛛（Face Spider），有婴儿脸的蜘蛛，他们可以进化到在橱柜后面爬来爬去。不过在半夜的时候他们还会住在床垫里。”Doctor举着音速起子探着身子在橱柜里面扫来扫去，一边断断续续地说着，“这很奇怪……我是说脸蜘蛛虽然看起来很吓人，其实……是无害又友好的小东西。可……这解释不了……孤儿院上方奇怪的力场。”

“说不定是别的东西，我是说……你说半夜它们半夜会住到床垫下，它们又常常在半夜发出声响吓到人……”Tom走到橱柜前眼睛顺着音速起子的光移动，不知道自己应当看到些什么。

“而某个或是某些东西阻止了它们从衣橱里出来，它们只有在里面不安地移动——奇怪的响动！是的，brilliant！我想我们可以推测这东西整个晚上都在，脸蜘蛛不会在白天爬出橱柜，所以它们没有机会逃走，直到我们打开门……”Doctor兴奋地轻声叫道，猛地起身，脑袋差点撞上柜子，“显然，它或它们聪明到在我们有机会接触到它们之前躲起来……这就意味着，在它们再一次有什么活动之前我们只有等待。好吧，至少明天我们可以把你们这群孩子橱柜里的脸蜘蛛移个民。现在！回去睡觉吧，我明早会叫你的。走啦，走啦！”Doctor神经质地做着驱赶的动作，两个人轻手轻脚地挪出了Richie Brown的房间。

1933年12月26日 星期二

亲爱的日记，

Doctor将这个黑色的皮本作为圣诞礼物送给了我。这是我收到的第一份圣诞礼物。他说记日记可以帮我记录自己的时间线，以防有什么timey wimey的事件发生。

今天我们花了大半天处理其他孤儿房间里的脸蜘蛛，Doctor将它们大部分转移到了我的橱柜里。我倒是不介意收留这些奇怪的小生物呆在我的房间。Doctor说，不能指望下次衣柜响动能够赶上那些不知道是什么的东西，他们的速度不是我们能及的。不过既然他们有力量在孤儿院造成奇异的力场，他们的目的就不会只是吓唬脸蜘蛛。在其他异象发生之前，我们都只能等待了。这个等待可能是几个小时、几天甚至是几年。

到晚上Doctor就呆不住了。虽然很担心他不守诺言，但总得有人留下来观察。不喜欢这种感觉。不过Doctor留下来了一部叫“手机”的奇怪小设备，教我怎么用它给Tardis里打电话。我发誓如果他敢就此把我甩了，我会把Tardis的电话打到发烫。

1933年12月27日 星期三

亲爱的日记，

Edwin从早上都没有出现。他是第一个反映橱柜声响的。据说是因为全身乏力，“脸色苍白”“体温过低”“脱水”，这是那些人用来描述的词汇。不会只是这一例，而且还没有明确的证据表明Edwin的生病和橱柜、还有未知物质有关。还不是叫Doctor回来的时候，而且说到底他只离开了一会儿。我会密切地观察的。一种感觉告诉我，如果这真的和橱柜事件有关，Edwin不会是最后一个，剩下的相似情况只会出现得越来越快。被人误解为关心Edwin可真令人作呕。

1933年12月28日 星期四

亲爱的日记，

像我所预想的那样，其他所有那些反映过声响的孩子都在一夜之间同时生病。愚蠢的老妖婆还有她的跟屁虫们显然又认为这和我有关。呵，就好像我有这个能力似的。说真的，我要是真有这能力，目标难道不应该绝对包含她们吗？在她们有能力带着她们荒谬的结论找到我之前我就已经先跑到了这个地方，某一家我还没有“借”过书的书店。很高兴它这么早开门了，显然店主的圣诞并不愉快。我给Doctor打了电话，他似乎正在忙着应付叫桑塔人（Sontaran）的奇怪种族。总之我告诉了他我现在所在的位置。不知道他什么时候会出现。毕竟我并不知道除了孤儿院外晚上还可以住在哪里。

……

发际线堪忧的书店老板从下午茶和书本上抬起头，随意地扫了一眼后面捧着本子在写的孩子，又低下头呷了一口茶，接着看书。

两个人都专注于自己手上的纸制品，没有注意到门叮地一声打开。一头乱发棕色长风衣黑色板鞋的纤瘦男人推门走了进来，径直走向黑发小孩的方向。

“Hello！”Doctor蹲下身，紧贴着Tom的眼前招着手。

Tom浑身惊得一颤，猛地抬起头，接着快活地跳了起来：“Doctor！”

“来吧，我们走！”不等Riddle反应，Doctor拉起Tom就跑。

回到孤儿院时天已经黑了。大厅空无一人，走到过道却看到完全不同的景象。拿着急救箱的护工、带着水盆和毛巾的工作人员在走廊上来来往往，没有人分给Tom和Doctor任何视线。恐慌的气息在此处便已浓浓地散发出来了。Doctor的脸色瞬间沉了下来，大步跑上了楼梯，朝着骚乱的中心奔去。现在那些反映过声音的孤儿都或多或少地出现了症状，孤儿院将他们集中在了一个专门的房间里，除了个别几个护工来回走动查看缩在各自床上的孤儿外，其他人都围在其中一张床的四周。Doctor皱着眉，快步穿过围着的人群走到床边。

床上的，正是最开始出现症状的Edwin。男孩嘴微张着，眉头揪成一团，显出痛苦的神色，双眼直直地望着天花板，双手僵直地停在身侧，已经死了。Doctor掏出他的黑框眼镜戴上，拿着音速起子扫描起尸体。原本站在边上的Cole夫人终于有了机会暂时分开注意力，也正是这时她看到了跟在后面的Tom。她发出一声可怕的咆哮，粗鲁地扒开人群，跺着凶狠的脚步三两下冲到Tom面前。她精瘦的脸因为愤怒而扭曲，浑身都猛烈地颤抖着，一双枯瘦的手一把攥住了Tom的衣领：“你这个恶魔！你干了些什么！？”原本嘈杂的房间蓦然间鸦雀无声，全部的视线都集中在了两人身上，只有Doctor还俯身继续检查着尸体。Cole夫人精瘦的手臂抬了起来，手作势就要打下去。

“别动他！”Doctor厉声说，头也没抬，瞬间大家的注意力又都转移到了他的身上。他像完全没意识到一样继续做着手头的事，过了一会儿才直起身，摘下眼镜放进了内口袋，收起了音速起子，从容地走到了Cole夫人和Tom面前。

“来陪我看看这边。”Doctor招呼Tom道，又走向了另一张床边，一个孩子正张着嘴努力呼吸着，双眼无神地望着天花板。那是第二个反映晚上声音的孩子，Jack Mill。讨厌的小鬼，总是喜欢装可爱，活泼得令人心烦，特别看不惯Tom，总是趴在大人跟前说Tom的坏话。

“体温过低，脱水，肺部功能异常，心跳过慢……你听得到我吗？听见就动一下你的手。”Doctor一边扫描着一边低下头柔声问Jack。但Jack却没听见一样地完全没反应。

“Jack，Jack，能听见吗？听见就动一下手。”Doctor有反复问了好几次。终于，Jack的眼睛有了些聚焦，但仍梗着脖子直直地对着房顶。

“但是我不能……我的手……动不了。”Jack颤抖着说，声音像是在沙砾上磨擦发出的。

“可以动的，你的手很好，你的全身都很好，可以动的。”Doctor坚定地说道，敦促着他。

“但我不能，你看不见吗？它们……”Jack的声音里带着恐慌和焦急，哭腔控诉着Doctor的“无知”，眼神又很快向涣散的边缘滑去。

“看着我，Jack！看着我！你的全身都很好，你的全身都可以动。集中精神，看着我！”Doctor催促道。

Jack几乎哭了出来，他的眼神挣扎着闪烁了一下，但仅仅维持了一下，不一会儿，他的眼神又归于飘忽，哽咽声也随之完全消失。

Doctor不甘又失落地看着又一次被不知道什么带走的Jack，埋着头沉默不语，半晌才终于抬起头。Tom轻轻地推了推他。

“怎么样？刚刚到底是……？”

“幻觉。他的身体正在崩溃……我不知道是什么造成了这一点。我觉得有什么东西在他体内要爬出来。问题就在于那是什么，它们又是通过什么方法传递到孩子们那的，它们到底是怎么造成他们的死亡的？现在我们所能看到的，只是他体内的每一个部分都在迅速进入衰败状态，从某种程度上，我们可以说那边的Edwin是老死的。怎么做到的？”Doctor进入了自言自语的状态，随后又转过身对着孤儿院的其他大人：“Edwin的房间在哪？”

“三楼右转第4间。”Sarah小心翼翼地说道。

“其他的……？算了，Riddle，你来给我带路。”Doctor揽过Tom的肩，带着他朝楼上走去。

Edwin的房间。Edwin是一个很乖的小孩，他的房间也打扫得干干净净。小床上是因为症状初现时难受的翻来覆去而变得杂乱的床单、被褥，床头柜上的东西在人们搬动他的时候被撞歪了。打开橱柜，里面的衣物也摆得整整齐齐。Doctor一边翻着衣柜里仅有的几件衣物和Edwin收集的一些小东西，一边拿着音速起子扫着。Tom则上下来回打量着这个小小的房间，接着被吸引了视线。他蹲下身，捡起了一个小小的娃娃，他认出了这个娃娃。

“Doctor。”Tom轻声招呼道，递过娃娃。

Doctor拿着起子扫描了一下：“没有疑点。”接着又转身扫描起床铺。

好一会儿他才停下来，将起子放进口袋：“这个房间里没有有用的线索。来，我们去下一个。”

Jack的房间相较于Edwin的来说就相对较乱了，不过由于Cole夫人在孤儿的整洁方面有着近乎强迫症般的严厉，所以这种乱主要体现在橱柜里的杂乱上。Tom知道Jack把他之前收作人质的溜溜球拉线盘拿回去了，也知道Jack把它放在哪里。Tom打开床头的抽屉将Jack的溜溜球线盘摸进了口袋里。说到底，这本来就是应该放在他那里的，他不过是还原事物的本来状态罢了。接着他认出了抽屉里的其他东西——一个瓷口哨。他回头看看，刚刚检查完橱柜的Doctor正转过身蹲下来扫起抽屉和床铺。又一次一无所获。

随后他们又去了Richie的房间（Tom从那收回了他妈妈留下的银顶针）、Terry的房间（从那收回了他的小胸针）、Billy的房间（从那收回了他的小十字架）还有其他那些生病的孩子的房间。都没有检测出任何线索。

最后生病的孩子，David的床边，一只小小的驯鹿玩偶……Tom在手中把玩着小小的玩偶，挑起了眉，回头看了看Doctor，陷入了深思。将嘴边的话又咽了回去。

终于检查完David的房间，Doctor挫败地坐在地上，双眼望着远方，似乎在思考些什么。最后他站起身，拍了拍风衣尾端，转过身面对Tom，双眉紧蹙，没有了往日的神彩：“Riddle，你先去睡觉吧。”

“你呢？”Tom歪头，担心地问道。

“我会……去看看生病的孩子们，看看我能做什么。说不定就找出病因了呢。”Doctor有些心不在焉地说道。

Tom点点头，深深地看了Doctor一眼，然后走出了房间。

Tom早早地就起了床，守在孤儿院的大厅里。哈了口气，他又搓了搓冻得有些僵直的手指，抬头看了看老旧的时钟。孤儿院还处于一种忙碌的倦态之中，所有人昨天一整晚都在生病孩子们的房间里来来回回地跑，更不用说整晚都没有休息一下的Doctor。Jack已经在昨天凌晨死去，天刚亮时又接连死了两三个孩子，尸体都被放在一个专门的房间里，因为Cole夫人坚持让流行疫情控制的人来看一看。又有几个孩子陷入了濒死状态，Cole夫人已经在考虑解散孤儿院……

“咚咚咚！”三声规律的敲门声响起，却没有工作人员分给它任何注意。Tom知道他等待的答案到了。他站起身，深吸了一口气，揉了揉脸，尝试了一个非常讨人喜欢的孩子气的笑脸，尽量让自己的步伐显得天真又轻浮，走过去打开了门。

“Middleton先生？”Tom将门打开了一条小缝，单纯地眨巴着眼。

“嗨，你好啊小家伙！其他的人呢？”Middleton先生和蔼地笑着问道。

“他们……他们都在忙。”Tom露出一个烦恼的表情，然后，在一声可怜的抽噎之后，他垂下脑袋，大滴的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地就往下落，“先生，求求你……帮帮我们！……我不想住到街上去！”

Middleton先生蹲下身，托起Tom的脸，掏出手帕帮他擦干净脸，抹了抹他的眼睛，语调关心地问道：“怎么了孩子？为什么这么说？”

Tom仰着头抽抽搭搭的，一只手抹着眼睛：“Edwin、Jack、Sally、Alice……他们都……他们都……还有好多人都病了。Cole夫人说她们要解散……要解散孤儿院。先生，他们说街上都是坏人……我不想住到街上去……”

Tom不会错过Middleton眼中闪过的那道光，但面上Middleton却是一副义愤的表情：“听我说。相信我孩子，只要我还在，我就绝对、绝对不会让这里的任何一个孤儿流落到街上去！”他的语调又柔和下来：“现在，我们一起去找Cole夫人他们吧？来，孩子，给我带带路。”

Tom用力地点了点头，低头又抹了抹眼睛走在了前面。

“孩子，我想我之前没有见过你？你是新来的吗？”Middleton先生用专门哄孩子的语气轻声说道。

“不，先生，我生下来就在这里……我母亲生完我就去世了……”Tom弱弱地说道，内心里冷笑一声。

“哦？可我为什么对你没有印象？”Middleton先生疑惑地问道。

“我一直都希望……能够和您说上话，先生。”Tom做出羞赧的姿态，脸上飘起两抹红晕，一种烦恼又委屈的表情又很快取代了它，“可是其他的孩子都，先生……我有些害怕……我是说，我既不讨人喜欢，也没有他们那么好……”

Middleton先生这一次出乎意料地露出了真心的微笑，Tom在心里挑挑眉，记下了这一点：“不用担心，我认为你不需要那么害怕其他的那些孩子。你已经是一个非常可爱的孩子了，没有必要将自己和他人比较。如果你一直拿自己和别人比较的话，你就会发现总是有人在某些方面比你要好一些，但其实你现在的样子就已经很好了。”Tom在心里对着这句话默默地翻了个白眼，同时记下了他脸上那副略带怀念的飘忽神情。

“先生，我们到了。”Tom将Middleton先生引到了暂作医疗室的房间门口，远远地跟着Middleton先生来到了Cole夫人跟前，见Middleton对着Cole夫人耳边说了些什么，而后便被Cole夫人引着朝她办公室的方向走去，在经过Tom时Cole夫人奇怪地瞥了他一眼，随后消失在了门外。

静止地站在来来往往的人群中，全然的局外人一般，Tom远远地看着忙碌的Doctor，眼神一瞬间又变得锐利坚硬起来，转身也朝着Cole夫人办公室的方向走去。

Tom躲在Cole夫人办公室走道的拐角处，目不转睛地注视着办公室的门，仿佛是静候着猎物的捕食者。过了几十分钟，Cole夫人办公室的大门才终于打开，她和Middleton先生一起出现在了办公室门口。

“有您的保障我就放心了。”Cole夫人热切地握着Middleton先生的手，面前欣喜和感激，发黄的面上泛着红光。

“这是我应该做的。您还忙就不用送了，我自己在这房子里转转。”Middleton先生脸上挂着热心的假笑，将Cole夫人请回了办公室。

耐心地待到Cole夫人的房门紧紧阖上，Middleton先生转身朝这个方向走来，Tom才假装踯躅又忧虑地挪到了Middleton先生的视线中。

“来送我的？”Middleton先生笑着问道。

“嗯。”Tom绞着双手，低着头，绯红着脸，咬着下唇回答道，在Middleton先生走到近旁后开始往门的方向走。心里打着鼓。希望能够事成。

走了一小会儿，Tom迟疑着抬起头，接着又低下去，嘴巴张开又合上，做出欲言又止的样子。

“有什么事，说吧，孩子。”Middleton先生眯着眼笑着。

“先生……请问……孤儿院……那个……还……街上。”Tom支吾着，语无轮次的说道，像是很不好意思发问一样。

“不用担心，孤儿院绝对不会关闭，Cole夫人和我已经说好了！”Middleton先生用欢快激昂的语调答道。

“谢谢！”Tom脸上是兴奋的红光，转过头去望着Middleton先生，“谢谢您！这实在是太好了！”

眼神柔软下来，接着像是下定了什么决心一样蓦地变得冰冷又决绝，看着Middleton先生的眼睛，Tom知道自己成功了。

走到门口刚打开门，Middleton先生突然停了下来，蹲下身平视着Tom：“孩子，我还没有问过你的名字呢。”

“Riddle，先生，我叫Riddle。”说不定这家伙还会和Doctor见面，Tom可不想在知道Doctor真名*之前就让他知道自己讨厌的名字，Tom也只是给了Middleton自己的姓。

“好的，小Riddle。你是个非常可爱的孩子，我在想怎么感谢你今天带我来又送我走。”Middleton在口袋里掏了掏，拿出了一个小口琴，“来，这个送给你。”然后他站起身，摸了摸Tom的头，迈着欢快地步子走向了门外等着的马车。

Tom欣喜又感激地望着他，向他挥手告着别，直到确定Middleton先生已经看不见他了，表情才如同取下面具一般刷得冷了下来，嘴角扬起一个得逞的笑容，哐地关上了门，朝Doctor所在的地方跑去。

又有五个孩子死去，扒开匆忙往来的人群，Tom径直走到了Doctor身边。他正低着头查看另一个陷入濒死的孩子。Tom直接将口琴戳到了他眼前：“Doctor，音速一下这个。”

Doctor抬起头，挑起一根眉疑惑地看着他，顺从地掏出了音速起子。随着音速起子的来回，Doctor的表情由疑惑转为好奇，接着又像是抓住了什么线索，一股子探究的专注又取代了它，然后消散为一片讶异和了然。

“这是……你是怎么？”Doctor转过头来注视着Tom。

“所有那些生病的孩子除了被我所讨厌之外还有一个共同点，Doctor。还记得David床上那只驯鹿吗？那是Middleton先生最后一次，也就是平安夜那天访问的时候送给David的。除了他之外，其他所有生病的孩子房间里都有一个Middleton送的东西。我不知道这是不是最主要的联系，或者甚至和这件事情有没有关系，但值得一探。Middleton先生喜欢送那些亲近他的孩子礼物——这也是我讨厌那些孩子的原因之一，马屁精。上次他来时对老巫婆说，今天他还会再次来访。如果我这次讨他开心，他就会把东西给我，尤其是这会儿不会有什么人特别分神去招待他，接近会很容易。如果造成他们生病的原因确实同Middleton送的东西有关，我相信在刚拿到时是可以检测出什么的。”他短暂地停了一下，露出一个笑容，“我不用认识你太久就知道你是那种想要救所有人的小说中的英雄，Doctor，你的救世主情结肯定会让你想要找到治疗他们的方法。没有什么比找到病源更快捷。我也知道，如果真的和他给的东西有关系你是不会让我去冒险的。同时，在我们还不能确定这是不是就是原因、具体原因到底是什么的时候，如果你就直接跑去Middleton先生那里——我就是知道你会那么做，至少在我的战略观看来，是危险而不明智的，可能的尴尬还算小，如果真的有危险——虽然我看得出你是那里危险就喜欢往哪跑，不过考虑到我一定会跟着去，对于我自己的性命我还是很爱惜的——我建议我们还是先知道自己面对的是什么。所以，Doctor，你发现了什么？”Tom带着一点沾沾自喜的神色，小大人似的说了好长一串，完全无视掉所有Doctor试图开口反驳的时刻。

Doctor略带惊讶地看着Tom，而后绽开一个欣赏的笑容，马上又做出一副长辈训小孩的样子：“下次不许再这样了。”他把口琴举在Tom眼前，用音速起子来回扫着。“仔细看。”

Tom眯起眼：“Doctor，我应该看见什么？”

“仔细看！这个口琴四周笼罩着它的……”Doctor又将口琴换了个角度，“粒子。这是构成一个完整个体的粒子集合，进化的最初状态，可以猜想是一种东西的最早期胚胎。”

Tom挫败地叹了口气：“还是看不见。所以，Doctor，现在我们可以确定罪魁祸首就是Middleton，也知道了是什么造成了这些死亡，下一步你打算怎么做？”

“Well，这些粒子显然寄生在这些孩子身上，将他们身上的时间能量当成羊水，为它们的成熟提供营养。以时间能量为生的种族不少，我不确定这是其中的哪一个，不过我想我应该可以把还未成熟的粒子群从他们身上提出来，音速一下，把它们分解成完全无害的分散粒子。对于那些已经近乎成熟的，有了音速起子里面它们最初状态的数据，我想应该可以干扰它们的成熟，将它们困在现在的状态。现在的疲惫状态会一直困扰着他们，不过至少他们会活下来。现在的问题是……”Doctor直起腰，夸张地转过身，“我们用什么来装载提取出来的粒子……哈！”Doctor指着孤儿院做摆设的石质窄口瓶喜悦地大叫一声，跳过去将它抱在了怀中，紧接着又塞到了Tom怀里。“跟我来。”

Doctor首先来到了病得最重的孩子床前，用音速起子仔细地扫着他的身体，很快孩子的呼吸就稳定了下来，脸色也有少许恢复，眼神渐渐开始有了聚焦，胳膊和腿开始尝试着移动。他又一刻不停地跑到了另一个孩子的床边，直到所有病重的孩子都稳定下来。接着便是那些病得稍轻的孩子。只见Doctor拿着起子在其中一个孩子身上来回晃了一圈，像是勾住了什么似地往上一提，有什东西从孩子身体的每一个孔隙中渗透出来似的，孩子张大着嘴，双目圆睁，全身仿佛被什么东西吊着似地拱起，Doctor的手腕猛地一拽，孩子又啪地落回到床上。虽然看不见Doctor拉出来的究竟是什么，Tom仍在第一时间将石甁递到了Doctor眼前。Doctor拎着起子往瓶口里猛地一送，随手拉过一堆织物，用起子扫扫，塞在了瓶口，并对剩下的孩子也如法炮制。每个人都处理完了之后，拉上Tom的小手直奔孤儿院后院。

两个人点烟花似地跪在瓶子的两侧，Doctor双眼紧紧地盯着眼前的石甁，几乎快趴到了地上，撑着手臂举着音速起子，起子发出嘤嘤的声响，不一会儿，瓶身开始剧烈地摇晃起来，而且越来越猛烈。瓶底的土被来回摆动的瓶子磨得翻了起来。瓶子在地上跳了几厘米，终于歪倒了下来，完全归复了静止。Doctor探过身去，小心翼翼地拉开瓶口的织物。Tom看见金色的粒子群从瓶口飘出，消散在空气中。两个人沉默地站在原地注视着金色的光飘逝的地方，直到Doctor迈开步子，打破了沉默：“Riddle，我们走。”

Tom略显意外地看着Doctor。

“你说过你想让我带你去，所以我带你去。但你要保证听我的话。”Doctor皱着眉，伸着一根手指训话道。

“好的！”Tom兴奋得要跳起来，小跑着跟在了Doctor后面。

Middleton先生坐在宽广会客大厅高大的靠背椅上，手臂支在扶手上，手撑着头，双眼炯炯，深思着注视着前方，目光中满盛着赞叹欣赏，眉头微蹙，略有疲惫，但脸上的欣慰和期待却同样不容忽视。眼前是一个蛋形的巨大容器，或者说，这个时代所没有的那个名词——飞船，门降下来形成一个幅度很小的登船斜坡。船内，左右两侧整齐地排列着几排梭形的容器，有一些容器已经空空如也，另一些则能够看到还未固化成型的粒子在里面旋转。顺着梭形容器往后，在左右交接的中央是一座拱门状的金属架。一个小孩正站在那里，看着金属架中传送触发的波动渐渐消失。接着，小孩缓缓转过身——完全没有脚步声，仿佛他只是一个幽灵——来到了飞船外。门咔嗒咔嗒地阖上了。Middleton先生被突然的声音惊得抬起头，目光集中在小孩身上，勾起嘴角，他站起身，急切地朝小孩走了两步，随后又迟疑了，停在了原地。

“现在可以了吗？我今天去孤儿院的时候已经有很多孩子死了，现在可以实现你们的诺言了吧？”Middleton先生敬畏又急切地试探着问道。

小孩转过身来，双眼带着石头一般无神的质感，脸上的表情也没有丝毫的变化，他发出一声讥嘲的冷笑：“还早着呢。这还只是第一批。你做得很好，人类。”

看到Middleton先生脸上失落的表情，小孩发出讽刺的鼻音：“你杀之前那些孤儿时可是耐心地等了很久，只不过让你再坚持一段时间就按捺不住了吗？放心，我们已经找到了可以一次性供应所有人的能量来源。接下来你需要做的只是让我们的飞船停在这罢了。你的后代、还有关于你的，等事成之后我们自然会遵守诺言。”小孩又发出了一声毫无感情的笑声。

他扭头看了看壁炉上的时钟，无神的双眼对上Middleton先生，声音中盛着满满的嘲弄：“好孩子该睡觉了。晚安。爸爸。”身影随即消失在了沉重的木门外。

Middleton先生的目光追随着那个小小的背影，眼神中蓄满复杂的情感。直到视觉不再承载有他的影像，他才皱了皱眉，表情变得坚硬起来，露出一个没有笑意的笑容，转过身去。他手臂环胸，一只手支在下巴上，斜倚在木桌上，手指敲打着嘴唇。好一会儿，他才收回视线，转身调好唱针，音乐从扬声器中传出，他随后拿起桌上的文件，坐了下来。一只手挪开甜点托盘上的钟形玻璃罩，端起了茶杯，另一只手翻看着写满数据的纸张。

不知过了多久。

“吱呀。咚！”木门发出一声闷响。正埋首于文件与资料的Middleton先生猛地抬起头来。一个穿棕色长风衣，头发杂乱的男子正站在门口，和他一起的还有……

“Riddle？”Middleton先生放下手上的东西，站了起来，“你又是谁？你们是怎么进来的？”他的头急切地左右摇摆着，寻找着他的安保人员。

Doctor却像是完全没有注意到他似的，三两步跳到了飞船前：“瞧瞧这！一条飞船。还是一条失事的飞船。”接着从内口袋里掏出音速起子在空中转了两圈落回手中。“让我们来看看……”

“这实在是太荒唐了！你们是怎么进来的！”Middleton先生气愤又有些不知所措地转过身，准备出去叫人。

这时，飞船的登船坡在Doctor的操作下降了下来，露出了里面的传送器、整齐排列的梭形容器还有一些容器里旋转着的粒子。Tom好奇地走到了房间中央。也是这个时候，刚要出门的Middleton先生正好对上了推门进来的小孩，于是又一步步倒退回了先前的位置上。Doctor和Tom听见门的声音也都回过头去。

面无表情的孩子利落地跨了两步走进房间内，直直地对着Doctor的方向：“你好。Doctor，是吗？还有我们最完美的能量源。”他又转向Tom。

“是的，你好。你又是？显然这是一艘坠毁的育儿舰，为什么它们会在这里？它们成熟之后会变成什么？还有，提醒你一下，在五等星上繁衍违反了星系法规。”Doctor将音速起子放回口袋中，撩开长风衣，双手藏在口袋中。

“要知道，星系法规从来就约束不了我们，Doctor，尤其是我们的种族早在这些法规制定者还没进化出来前就已经在宇宙间穿梭了。至于我的名字，并不重要，不过你可以叫我这个人类的名字，Michael。”面无表情的小孩此时的语气却满满地都是傲慢，格外让人讨厌。“我们为此可是准备了很久，让我们可爱的孩子们完成胚胎的进化进程。从1931年6月7日起，准确地说。多格滩地震。发生的时候，小Michael，很幸运地，”小孩比了一下自己，“正好在海边。”

“那场地震其实是这艘飞船坠毁造成的。我去海边找我的孩子，就是那个时候我找到了他们，又或许是他们找到了我。我的天使们。他们将我的孩子从死神那里带了回来。穿着我孩子的身体，他们和我说话了。只要我为他们的孩子找到完美的子宫，让他们的孩子拥有完整的生命，作为交换，我，和我的孩子，就能拥有永生，永恒的、无尽的时间与生命。”Middleton先生回答道，眼中闪着狂热的光。

Doctor的脸色阴沉下来，两边嘴角垂下，长腿换了一边重心。

“这个过程可真是漫长啊。完整地将坠毁的船只从北海里面打捞出来。找到一个让他们的胚胎们孕育的方法，要知道我的天使们靠时间能量为食，但是让胚胎真正进化成一个成熟的存在需要的能量，用过去的方法远远不够，又有谁拥有的时间比孩子更多呢？那些无尽的能量，浪费在那些无用的小东西身上，哼。找一个完美的饲料厂，在经济萧条的环境下还要创造资本，好接近你们、慢慢赢得你们的信任，花了我很久，却值得。没有比孤儿院更合适的了，没有人会关心你们的死活，没有人会介意连自己父母都不要的小渣滓从这个世界上消失。让这些胚胎慢慢扫描你们，研究你们的构造，找到吸收你们能量的方法，然后将你们变成养料，越来越快。”Middleton对着Tom说道。

“Michael，当你们的胚胎成熟了，它们会变成什么？”Doctor的声音很阴沉，压抑着深沉又汹涌的愤怒。

“既然你带来了我们最完美的能量来源，为什么不自己看看呢？”Michael嘲弄地说道。

突然间，所有容器都打开了来，所有的粒子，像是疯狂的蜂群，许多股粒子群汇集在一起形成可怖的一大片，直直地向Tom冲了过去。像是一张令人毛骨悚然的黑布紧紧地将他蒙在其中，像是一条巨大的蛇从下至上将他缠裹起来。一声惊恐的抽气，一只张大的眼，Tom的身影彻底消失在了粒子之后。

“不！”Doctor正要冲过来。桌上放着的钟形玻璃罩突然变得大到将Tom整个包裹在了其中。

“Doctor，趁现在！”Tom的喊声闷闷地从钟形罩内传出。

在Michael和Middleton先生来得及反应之前，Doctor就已经飞快地摘下了唱机的扩音喇叭，将音速起子对在了尾端，大口对准了钟形罩。嘤嘤的震动声响起，整个钟形罩都和声音一起震动了起来钟罩内剧烈地摇晃着，粒子撞击着玻璃内壁，但容器却没有从地上移开分毫。随着时间的增加，粒子越来越迅速地在钟罩内做着没有规律的运动，越来越疯狂地撞击着内壁。“住手！”面无表情的Michael和近乎暴怒的Middleton先生发出一声凶狠的狂吼，动作却赶不上事情发展的速度。最后伴随着Tom歇斯底里地一声尖叫，钟罩爆裂开来，玻璃渣四处飞去，除了Michael，房间里的人都被冲得摔倒在地了地上，已经无害的粒子伴随着飞散的玻璃渣四散而去。Doctor随手甩开扩音喇叭，在Tom落在玻璃渣上之前接住了他。

Middleton先生想要冲过来，但无奈玻璃渣扎破了腿。

“咔嗒，咔嗒”，所有的注意力都被吸引到了Michael的方向，只见这个孩子的全身都像是坏掉了的机器一样一节一节地颤动着，接着从那从来没有表情变化的脸开始，就像是一个僵硬的外壳开始剥离一样，孩子可爱的外貌开始脱落。轻轻眨眨眼。

孩子站立着的地方已经不再是矮小的人类孩童Michael，而是一座冷灰色的、高大而僵硬的天使雕像，这天使只有身体还能勉强被称作天使，脸则无比地狰狞，嘴大大的张着，尖利的牙像是锯齿一样，一只胳膊直直地伸着，另一只胳膊弓着高抬在头顶，手像是爪子一般。

“Riddle！”Doctor摇着眼睛已经要阖上了的Tom，“看着它！不要眨眼！”

但是已经太迟了。房间温暖的灯光闪烁了一下，又闪烁了一下。“啪嗒兹，啪嗒兹，咔！”房间的灯光整个黑了下来。Doctor紧紧地将Tom护在怀中，等待着天使的攻击。只听刷得一声，然后是一声响亮的爆炸声响。Doctor带着Tom猛地俯下身。在爆炸的火光之中，传送拱门化成了片片残骸向各处迸开去，两旁的容器也在冲击力的影响下随之炸开。

“不！”Middleton先生愤怒又绝望的叫喊声混在在爆炸的声音之中冲击着耳膜。

在噼里啪啦的一阵声响之后，一切终于又归复了寂静。“兹兹”，橙色的灯光又照耀在了房间中。已经化为残骸和废金属的飞船印在了视线中，安静的房间中此时只剩下了瘫倒在地上的Middleton先生，和抱着已经半昏睡的Tom站起来的Doctor。

“我的孩子……我的永生……”Middleton先生望着地面，双眼无神地怔怔说道。

“没有所谓的永生，Middleton先生，从来就没有。”

“嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒”急促的脚步声从门外传来。保安人员从门外冲了进来，却只看见一片狼藉的会客厅，趴在玻璃渣和自己的血里绝望地轻声啜泣的Middleton先生。被窗外刺骨寒风吹起的窗帘来回拍打着墙壁，发出“啪啪”的声响。Doctor已经消失在了茫茫的夜色中不见了踪影。

Doctor轻轻地将Tom放在了他的小床上，沉默地坐了好久，终于果断地站起身。刚准备迈开脚步离开，却被一直手抓住了胳膊。

“Doctor？”疑惑又迷茫的声音响起，明明是一个孩子，说话的方式却没有一点孩童的甜美。

Doctor于是又退回来，坐回到了床边：“是的，Riddle？”

Tom支起胳膊靠墙坐了起来：“那个是什么？Michael变成的东西？那个是不是就是那些粒子最后会变成的东西？”

“是的。”Doctor调整了一下姿势，微微前倾，严肃得像是在讲课，“哭泣天使，它们被称作。没人知道它们从哪来，和宇宙、或者差不多和宇宙一样古老。它们有着最完美的防御机制，它们是量子锁定的，只要任何活物看到了它们，它们就会立刻变成石头，而你杀不死石头。这也意味着它们不能被彼此看到。一般来说它们会把人送到过去，人们在过去死去，而它们在现在吸收你余生的时间能量。”

“所以他们渗入那些孤儿体内，因为孩子拥有的潜在余生最长。他们直接吸收掉了孩子余生的时间能量？”Tom心不在焉地重复道，接着集中了注意力，转向Doctor，挑起了眉，“既然它们能够做到这样，为什么天使不直接用这种方式，还要将人传送到过去。”

“Well，我推测是因为，首先，既然它们已经成熟到完美的状态，他们就不会那样密切地需要能量，这样一种偶尔将别人送到过去的杀人法轻松、仁慈又能够满足他们的需要；其次，这种方式涉及它们重新归为粒子状态，这种状态让它们容易受到攻击或伤害，或许我们现在还没有想到最完美的方法，不过只要他们不变成石头，总会有一种方式。”Doctor摇头晃脑地说道。

“如果我们现在去查看那些死掉的孩子，他们会不会已经……我不知道，变成石像了？”

Doctor仰起头深思了一下：“是的……有可能……我想是的。不过现在他们应该不会再来骚扰了。孤儿院上方的异常能量也消失了。Michael一定找到了一个新的基地。他们现在可能在任何时间的任何地方，所以……”

Tom咬着下唇思考了一会儿，说：“Doctor，为什么Michael说我是完美的能量源？”

Doctor斜仰着头，像是在犹豫，半晌才转过头来：“你记不记得我带你进Tardis的时候说过她喜欢你？”

Tom点了点头示意他继续。

“那是因为……她在你身上看到了相似的地方。”Doctor斟酌着语句，对上Tom困惑的神情，“你非常奇特，Riddle。对于普通的人物来说，他们的生活中充满了变数，任何一种选择都可以带来不同的未来；而那些相当重要的人物，他们由经历到结局都整个是固定的，又或者说是相对固定的，他们是历史的定点，这些至关重要的经历不能被改变，否则整个宇宙都会面临崩溃的危险。但你，Riddle，你两者都不是，又或者说两者都是。你的身上充满了变数，就好像你的任何经历都可以随意地发生改变，而你周围的整个宇宙不会受到任何影响，与此同时，你又无比地固定，就好像是你生命中有什么事情注定发生但是却完全没有定论这个事情具体是什么，一个抽象概念。我不知道这是怎么做到的，但事实就是这样。这让你在某种程度上和Tardis一样显示为一个相对的存在，相对而矛盾，而这，给天使们提供了理想的庞大能量。”

Tom垂着头，显得有些情绪低落，好一会儿，他抬起头，直直地望进Doctor的眼睛，湿润了一下嘴唇，像是在犹豫怎么开口，最后他迟疑又担心地问道：“Doctor，在它们围着我的时候，我看到闪电的形状……还有绿色的眼睛，相当、相当绿，它们在消失。这正常吗？Doctor……粒子……会不会削弱了？我作为定点的那部分会不会再也不……？”

“我不知道，Riddle，我很抱歉，但我不知道。”Doctor的脸色严肃而阴沉。

Tom垂下眼，将自己的手放在Doctor的手里，描摹着他手上的纹路。然后把自己塞进Doctor温暖的怀里。

“我没弄错吧Riddle，你是……你是在撒娇吗？”Doctor有些不可置信地问道。

“别傻了。”Tom闷闷地说道。

Doctor露出好笑的表情，摸了摸Tom的头。

“来吧，躺下来，你需要睡觉了。”Doctor温和地说道。

“Doctor，等我醒来，你还会在这里吗？”Tom闷闷却又带着一丝期待地问道。

“是的，”Doctor稍稍迟疑了一下，“会的。”

“说谎。你说过会带我一起旅行的。”Tom从Doctor的怀里直起身，望着Doctor的眼睛，神情复杂。

“我，我不知道。你还太小了，你保护不了自己。这一次就差一点。等我们到了外面，可能会有更多的东西等着你，也会有觊觎你身上能量的，我不能拿你冒这个险。我……Riddle，和我旅行的那些人……都离开了，他们的生活因为我变得一团糟。我不能再……”

Tom轻轻说了一声“嘘”，用一个眼神止住了Doctor，随后，他张了张口，又合上，一会儿才开口：“12月31日，后天，是我的生日。Doctor，你能不能至少……？”他真希望自己能和其他时候一样自私，可以耍脾气一样软磨硬泡、不择手段逼Doctor带着他一起，因为他想要，只因为他想要。但这是Doctor，发生在他生命中最不可思议的奇迹，所以当看见他那双悲伤的大眼睛那样看着他，他知道Doctor殉道者一般的自我孤立和那种发自内心的绝望、悲伤一定刻得有多深。短暂人生中的第一次，排除掉他无法与他人共感的坚硬的心、排除掉他出生就养成的阴鹜和孤僻、排除掉一切一切让他成为那个孤儿院所有孩子都侧目而视的Tom Marvolo Riddle的东西，他无法自私，这一次不行。

“我，”同之前一样，“会的。”

“又在说谎。”Tom的表情显得很失落，但接着他绽开一抹微笑，“不过我相信你。我会等你。”接着他便欢快地用被子把自己裹成了一个茧。

Doctor又帮他掖了掖被角，摇着头笑了笑，轻轻地走出了房间。

第二天孤儿院似乎因为Middleton先生的撤资、Doctor的不告而别，还有政府拒绝进一步对该事件进行调查而有着不小的响动。不过Tom并不知道，12月30日的一整天，他都处在昏睡的状态。

“咚！砰！咚！”一缕微弱的月光搀着虚浮的街灯光芒穿透窗户驱逐一束黑暗，房间里传来奇怪的响动。Tom猛地从梦中惊醒，从床上弹了起来。背部紧紧靠着墙壁，腿缩得靠近身体，眼睛警觉地四处张望着，寻找着声音的来源。当他发现是从衣橱中传出时，明显地大松了一口气。他揽过被子，抱住自己蜷缩在一起的身体，望着不停发出动静的衣柜在心里叹了口气。

“别担心，小蜘蛛，我不介意你们挪到我的床垫里边。可能会有点挤。”他的嘴角勾出一抹苦笑，“他说过会给你们找一个合适的地方。不过……他已经急着离开了。所以我猜，你们大概就只能和我扎成一堆了。”他将下巴搁在膝盖上。“Doctor说那些人都离开了他……我不知道，不过这会儿我觉得我才是那个被离开的人。我的母亲，她说不定可以活下来的，我猜她只是不想……我的父亲，或许他还活着，我不知道。我希望他死了，因为如果他活着他最好有一个见鬼的好理由为什么要把我留在这里，从来、从来没来找过我……我的外祖父，奇怪名字的Marvolo，说不定他也活着在，说不定他就像小说里面死板古老大家庭里的那种专制家长，说不定他将我母亲看做耻辱，扔下她让她等死……真的好想知道……现在Doctor也离开了。”Tom表情疏离。

衣柜突然安静了下来。

“嗒嗒嗒嗒，嗒嗒嗒嗒。”这是蜘蛛的腿与地板接触的声音。Tom心里涌上一股极其不祥的预感，慌忙的附身探向床下，觉得自己的胳膊腿儿都绞在了一起，阻碍自己的行动。Tom本来以为在衣柜里面的脸蜘蛛，一、二、三……一只不多、一只不少，现在都正从Tom的床垫地下匆忙地逃窜出来，朝着关闭的门口列着整齐的队伍冲去，先到达门口的脸蜘蛛正在不安地撞击着关着的门，想要找到出路。

Tom惊恐地倒抽一口气，眼睛张得大大的，死死地盯着开始发出悉索声响的衣橱。轻手轻脚地将自己从被子里解出来，Tom缓缓地将脚移到了地板上。始终面朝着衣柜的方向，他静悄悄地朝门口挪去。背靠着门板，他探出一只手，摸索着把手。随着门打开一条缝，一声尖利的“吱呀”划破了原本只有喘息声的寂静，脸蜘蛛趁着机会顺着小口飞快地逃走了。与此同时，衣柜的柜门也发出一声“吱呀”的声响。Tom死死地屏住了呼吸，微微地眨眼。仅仅只是这一瞬间，一只冷灰色的石头手臂就出现在了开着的柜门口。

Tom感到自己的呼吸停滞了，心脏凶猛地撞击着肋骨，全身都仿佛也化成了雕像一般。但他还是成功地拖着自己不愿听话的身体敏捷地滑到了门外，拖着自己拒绝移动的双腿向着楼梯口疯狂地跑去。

“等等……死掉的孩子们！”已经带着Tardis飞进漩涡的Doctor猛地从操作台上抬起头，“我怎么能忘了呢！”立即又开始调整坐标设定。

奔跑的急促脚步声在空荡又寂静的走廊中鲜明到惊心，冲到楼梯口的Tom刚准备跑下楼，却看见两只天使分别出现在上楼和下楼的转角。他惊恐地后退一步，却发现另一边的走廊也有一只天使在向他移动，他扭头回看，发现衣柜里的那一只天使也来到了走廊里。他浑身颤抖着后退，背紧紧地贴在墙上，双手死死地攥成拳。不可抑制地飞快眨眼。

下一秒他发现自己出现在了孤儿院的房顶上。他感到一阵腿软的疲惫，脚在屋脊上打了下滑，差点顺着房顶栽下去，但紧接着他又稳住了自己。冬季的寒风擦刮着他的皮肤，刚准备因为侥幸逃脱舒一口气，却听见通往屋顶的板门发出声响，走廊中的4座天使加上另外两尊现在正呈六边形向他逼来。在冷色的薄纱一般稀疏的月光下天使们伸长手臂，表情狰狞，在每一次眨眼和转身中都越来越近。Tom慌乱地朝着各个方向转着圈，没有办法一次盯着所有的天使，每一次调整方向都会有一个天使靠近。一阵难以抑制的绝望死死地缠绕在他的心头，滚烫的液体在他的眼眶里打着转。“Doctor！”一个令他无比羞耻的软弱声音在心底呐喊着。“这也意味着它们也不能被彼此看到。”Doctor说过的话像是此刻教堂的钟声一样在他的脑海深处回响。“如果我能隐形，如果我能隐形，如果我能隐形……”他在心里疯狂地默念着，希望那从来没有辜负过他的奇特力量这一次也能听到他的声音。天使们贴得越来越近，将他包进了一个狭小的圈子里，它们伸长的手臂眼看就要碰到他了。他死死地闭上了眼等待着随便什么的结局，双臂紧紧地拥抱着自己。

很久很久，他等待的变化并没有发生，他疑惑地睁开眼，发现天使们已经一动不动了。他低下头，惊讶又意料之中地发现自己双手本应该在的地方只能看到一片空气。他惊魂未定地喘着气，笑声搀和在粗糙的呼吸声中，胜利的笑容让他的神情发着光，接着他小心翼翼地蹲下身，从天使之间的间隙钻了出去，身体如同水从头顶淋下冲刷掉颜料一般显露出来，因为脚步不稳，他在倾斜的房顶上滑倒，不可控制地翻滚起来。

“Riddle！”Doctor的声音从通往楼顶的门板那传来，飞快地跑过来，阻止了Tom下滑的趋势，帮助他站起身，对上了Tom快乐而兴奋的笑容。

“我成功了，Doctor！我做到了！我可以保护自己！天使们！只要没有人想到去移动它们让它们不再注视彼此……”Tom激动地脱开Doctor的手，直起身。接着他严肃下来，郑重地看着Doctor，“我不会离开你的。（哪怕这意味着战胜衰老和死亡*。）”

Doctor看着他，露出一个无奈又悲伤的笑容：“之前也有一个人这样对我说……没有人能活那么久Riddle……总会有事情发生……”Doctor偏开头，陷入了思考，好一会儿他转回来，表情完全没有了先前的痕迹，他像是轰赶小动物一样状似不耐地说道：“来吧，我们到Tardis上去。”在Tom能够发出一个欣喜的感叹词前他又无力地补充道：“仅此一次，为了你的生日。”

Cole夫人对着眼前的文件，疲惫的手抚过因焦虑而满是皱纹的额头。不光是尸体，就连那些当时症状进入晚期的孩子也都一并不见了*。看起来流行疫情控制方面还是改变了主意。她抬起头审视着眼前的人：“所以你们要把楼顶不知道什么时候出现的雕像送到哪里去*？”

“不知道，哪个新修的房子吧。”对方随意地说道，“我只是负责把它们搬下去而已。”

End of Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN保留原始AN
> 
> *要是Tom知道Doctor的真名整个宇宙都没有很多人知道，说不定他就……会更想知道？
> 
> *本人糟糕到几乎没有的生物学告诉我婴儿在子宫中重走了地球生物的进化过程，天使们的胚胎或许也可以做到这一点？
> 
> *把没说出来的潜台词打出来了，大家应该知道这意味着什么。
> 
> *记得第七季天使攻占曼哈顿里面那些小天使吗？这里的设定是能量不够没有进化完全，于是进化停滞成了行动起来声音不那么隐蔽的种族。这一次的袭击也是为了将Tom传送到他们刚刚“建立”的曼哈顿基地。不过他们这一次也不是那么需要他了，因为他们的种族已经没有可以用来繁殖的胚胎了。
> 
> *因为Tom已经跟着Doctor离开了，所以天使们并不介意换个他们可以移动的地方。设定是，第三季第十集里的几尊天使也来自于这里。
> 
> 第二集终于修完了qwq总是在有作业的时候想写文，也是作死【说着打开了第三集【


	3. Episode 3 他的名字 His Name

When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it'll never end. But however hard you try you can't run forever. Everybody knows that everybody dies and nobody knows it like the Doctor. 

当你和Doctor一起奔跑，感觉就像可以一直跑下去。但无论你怎样地努力，你都不可能永远地跑下去。每个人都知道人终有一死，没有人像Doctor那样知道得那么清楚。

——River Song, Forest of the Dead, DW(2005)

宋江， 《死亡森林》， 《神秘博士（2005）》

“你不需要出这次航的。”Sysemarth近乎哀求地说道，温柔又留恋地抚摸着自己妻子的脸，“人们总是不断地失踪。商船，那么多都没有回来。他们说我们的商船被诅咒了。我是说，如果这么十几年来每年偶尔有商船失踪是正常现象，今年的失踪实在频繁到可怕。我们不是非做这趟生意不可的，亲爱的，别去。”

Hythihem轻轻地拿下Sysemarth抚在她脸上的手，轻吻着她的关节：“不用担心，我的绿宝石，我过不了多久就回来了。”随后便离开家，带着自己的船员和货物驶向猩红色的天穹之外。

坐在舰桥上Hythihem喝着热乎乎的蓝草茶，想着妻子担心的模样，一面笑她多虑，一面又难以抑制甜蜜。就在这时，刺耳的警报声打断了她的出神。

“出了什么事？”她利索地放下了茶杯，直截地问道。

“有一股信号捕捉到了我们，正在入侵我们的系统。”飞行员说道。

“升起防护罩，转移航向，加快速度”Hythihem不带一丝犹豫地下达着指令。

在急转弯的碰撞和骚乱之后，船只又进入了快速而稳定的航行。慢慢地，警报声也渐渐安静了下来。原本在座位上因为紧张而浑身紧绷的Hythihem这才终于放松了下来。就在她准备再一次端起蓝草茶时，一片刺眼的光芒笼罩了整座舰艇。“刷！”十字形的白光在恒星照亮的宇宙中猛然闪过。下一秒，相对的黑暗又再一次回归到了这片空间，原本飞船占据的地方，现在只剩下了远方点点的星光。

Doctor抢先登上了Tardis，装酷一般地在控制台前倚靠着，直到Tom走到操作平台上，他大喊一声：“欢迎登乘！”夸张地张开自己的双臂。接着飞快地转过身去，不知道在操作台上做这些什么。

“谢谢！”Tom没有控制住，或者根本分不出心去控制声音中的开心。

“你还没告诉你的名字呢。”Doctor抬起头笑着看了他一眼，接着弄着手头的不知道什么活。

Tom专注又好奇地看着Doctor在各种按钮和把手间晃来晃去，动动这扳扳那：“T……”

话还没出口，Tardis发出了呜呜的响声，一阵剧烈的颠簸晃得Tom往前摔了几步，他顺势紧紧地抓住操作台边缘才勉强保持住站立的姿势。Doctor正一边抓着操作台，一边查看着显示器，拉着不知道用来干嘛的手柄。

“发生了什么，Doctor？”Tom在呜呜声和偶尔迸出的火花声中大声问道。

“我们正在穿越时空漩涡，但不是我干的！控制失灵了！”

正在沉思着的人抬起头，他的眼中闪过金色的光芒：“他来了。他和他的拯救者，在蓝盒子里。”

又是一阵火花，一下猛烈的颤抖让Doctor摔在了座椅上。就像一开始的突然飞行一样，整个Tardis又蓦地恢复了平静，呜呜的响声消失了、让人站不稳的颠簸也消失了，就好像刚刚什么都没发生一样。还不等Tom反应过来，Doctor就大喊一声“Allons-y！”率先向门外冲了去，腾地就消失在了合上的木门外。

Tom迈着疑惑的脚步向门外走去，将门推开了一条缝，探出脑袋，看见了Doctor的背影，接着他抬起头。像是着了魔一样，他的双眼紧紧地黏在了眼前的景象上，双脚不受控制地朝外走去，站在了Doctor身边，身后Tardis的门在合上时发出了嗒的一声。

“欢迎来到翡翠城。”Doctor激动又骄傲地说道。

在背后深得近乎松花绿的森林映衬下，一条深棕色的不宽不窄的石径穿过开着透明花朵的蓝色广袤草地，透明的花朵展现出宝石般的质感反射着上方胭脂红的天空。一条晶莹的河流像是鸭黄色的线一般划过了蓝红的平坡，敲击着悦耳的声响穿过了栗色的桥洞，河底开着黄锆石一般的花朵。沿着河流的轨迹慢慢上溯，即穿过眼前的城市。这是一座怎样的城市啊。祖母绿、绿宝石、孔雀石、钙铝榴石、绿碧玺、绿宝石、葡萄石、绿碧榴、绿锆石、绿水晶……所有这些地球上的材料都不足以包含这座城市辉煌的“绿”。城市高低不齐的主要建筑体像是天然石柱一般表面横切下来直直地冲上天空，像是绿宝石或是绿水晶一样散发着剔透的色泽和令人惊叹的光辉。窗体则是更浅的颜色，近乎绿碧瑠或是葡萄石，建筑的顶部发出橄榄石色的闪烁光芒。城墙的颜色稍微深些浊些，像是祖母绿，城内的道路则如同绿辉石一般彻底的深沉浑浊。城内四处都可以看到作为装饰的蛇形雕塑与图案。在城市的中央建筑并非最高，但是最宏伟。建筑的四周包裹着金制的雕花，在整个城市浑然天成的风格之下像是石头们自己长出的精致城堡。在城堡建筑体的中央有一座高塔，俯瞰整座城堡，顶上环绕着刃状的石柱，石柱的顶部斜切着向中间凹陷在外沿上留下外围一圈小尖尖，像是本该托着什么似的。

四周的空气温暖而潮湿，却并不令人感到憋闷。柔和的风送来一阵奇特却令人喜欢的清香。

“我们在奥兹？”Tom不可置信地问道。

“奥兹！哦……”Doctor扬起声调，似乎觉得这是一个非常天才的猜想，轻笑了几声，“不。这是个绝妙的古老星球，Sylapentibus*。这里的居民Sylapine以商业为生，早在地球形成以前，这里的人们就已经开始在宇宙各地进行交易了。非常和平、和善的种族。就像是……整个宇宙中的瑞士。不过Sylapine并不是这里的原住民，这里的原住民很久以前就已经消失了，就连时间领主们也不知道他们究竟长什么样。Sylaisa，他们被称作。现在的居民也没有见过Sylaisa，当然。但是最奇妙的这一点就在这，Sylapine们却传承了Sylaisa的信仰和文化，好吧，和最初的肯定会有偏差。不过至少，他们对蛇图腾的崇拜还有一切。Sylapine把Sylaisa当成不容侵犯的祖先一样崇敬。他们到现在都一直稳定地保持着政教合一，而且从来没有过大动乱，说过了，和平的种族。每一位从事教职的人从出生时就被选出并告知他们将会从事的工作，通过某些特殊的宗教仪式之类的。Sylaisa给他们留下了最初的城市系统、政治系统，还有许多了不起的知识。”

正说着，一辆由白光闪闪的独角兽拉着的黑银相间的车正从城中驶出，向他们的方向驶来。Doctor和Tom也开始顺着道路往翡翠城的方向走去。不一会儿，车和两人相遇，停了下来。白色兜帽罩着头的车夫走下来，打开了一侧的车门。从车上走下来一个身穿绣银花白袍的女人。她的外貌和人类极其相似，深黑色的长发绾成一束，微微遮住颈侧斜蔓延到耳根的黑色鳞片，鳞片在光的照耀下泛出深墨绿的光泽，双眼漆黑得像是宇宙的深处。她朝他们礼貌而得体地鞠了一躬。

“我的名字是Sysemarth，来自Sylapentibus最高教廷。欢迎你们来到这个星球，最高祭司正在等你们。”说着她优雅地张开手臂，请他们上车。

Doctor回过头来和身边的Tom交换了一个眼神，显得和Tom一样意外，随后率先跳上了车。Tom于是也跟着爬上了车，坐在了Doctor身边，质感酷似天鹅绒的坐垫柔软得令人不想起来。

Sysemarth跟着上了车，坐在了他们对面，车子又再一次行驶起来。Sysemarth对着他们友好地微笑着：“现在我将带领你们面见最高祭司Valsarharcia，他会带你们参观神殿和上古的遗物Sy之星。”

“Sy是你们传说中最高的神，对吧？”Doctor身体前倾，挑起眉毛，显得很感兴趣。

“是的，但是没有人知道他是什么样，只知道他和蛇有关，有一对鳞片和碎羽的翅膀，不过我想由大祭司本人为你们解释可能更合适些。”Sysemarth有些不好意思地笑笑，“我们还为你们准备好了可以休息的房间。参观完神殿后，我也可以带你们去城内市场转转，毕竟Sylapentibus是以经商闻名的星球。”

“翡翠城城门，始建于Hartheesaision大祭司时期……”Sysemarth还没来得及说完，一只个头挺小的蓝色鸟儿从窗口飞了进来，扑打着翅膀悬在Sysemarth面前。一个深沉的男声从鸟的喉咙中传出。

“仿声鸟。”Doctor在Tom耳边小声说。

“搜寻队回来了，已经确认Hythihem的商船在飞行途中失踪，我很抱歉，Sysemarth。”

Sysemarth的喉咙中发出一声近乎哀哭的声音，但马上她又恢复了镇定的姿态，得体地打发走了仿声鸟，转向Doctor和Tom准备继续介绍。

Doctor没有给她这个机会：“发生了什么？”

“我的妻子，她的商船没有在预计时间达到补给地点，他们刚刚确认她失踪了。”她又故作轻松，强搬上笑容，“最近总有商船在失踪，没什么值得意外的。现在，让我继续为你们介——”

“你说最近总有商船失踪？”Doctor对于反常事件的兴趣总是格外浓郁。

Sysemarth似乎也发现自己是没法跳过这个话题了：“是的，实际上这种失踪状况从十几年前就开始了，每年大概都有十几艘左右，但今年失踪事件却格外频繁，几乎每五艘出航的商船里就有两艘失踪。Sylapentibus依靠商业，商船又不可能不出航。教廷现在正在开发自卫型武器准备派发到每个人手上，但是Sylapentibus自古都没有武器基础，现在造出来的武器……”Sysemarth的声音弱了下来，也正在这时，车停了下来。

车夫打开了车门。道路旁整齐的两排穿白袍迎接的教士正向他们鞠着躬，在神殿城堡雄伟的大门前，站着两个穿着绣金丝白袍的高大男人。待Doctor和Tom走了下去，Sysemarth也了下车，加入了两旁迎接的教士队伍。

穿绣金丝白袍的男人迎了上来，带着他们朝神殿内走去。像所有的神殿一样，这座神殿也有着高大的石柱和宏伟的拱顶。各种样子的蛇雕像整齐地矗立着。不知道什么宝石做的厚重祭坛后，高得一直延伸到屋顶的金制装饰还有石头上的浮雕中间，本应供奉着神像的地方是一片空荡。来到祭坛前，金丝白袍的人却带着他们拐向了另一个方向，穿过一扇隐藏在挂毯后的墙内的门，走上了一条向下延伸的楼梯，挥了挥手，四周瞬间亮了起来。Doctor和Tom这才看清这里面其实是一座很大的厅堂。楼梯呈弧形围出一个向外的曲线，和另一边的楼梯对称交汇在中间宽阔的道路，楼梯的弧形中间环出一个有着阶梯状缺口、引着水流层层向下的水池，水池倚靠的墙体中央，一个巨大、精致、慑人的蛇头正张着大口喷着水。水流荡漾出水池底鲜艳的马赛克，携着清脆的声响顺着缺口向下，流在与喷泉池缺口相连的平直水道，将厅堂中央的道路切成了两半，在到达厅堂尽头的那扇门前时分成了两股又绕回到了道路的两侧，道路两侧蓄着薄薄一层水的低洼地也整齐地对称列着蛇的雕像。走到门前时，道路中间原本流着水的水道中突然冲起熊熊烈火，火蔓延开来，蓦然间，所有的水都已经被换成了火焰。

“我们为您带来了预言中的人。”金丝白袍的两个人整齐地说道。于是就像火突然冲起来时那样，火焰又转眼间变回了水。厚重的大门缓缓打开，显示出里面完全由漂浮着的绿色火焰照明的空旷大殿。

他们走进这个相对昏暗的殿内。和外面的神殿一样，这里也装饰着同样的柱子，但是顶部并没有什么装饰，整座殿内也没有蛇形雕像。只有一些墨绿色的帘子、两旁对称悬浮的绿色火焰和最前方稍高一点的平台前燃着绿色火焰的大壁炉。壁炉前一个穿金丝白袍的人正盘腿坐着，似乎正在沉思。等到他们所有人走到了平台前方，他才从容不迫地站起身，转过来面对他们。

和其他的Sylapine不一样，最高祭司Valsarharcia有着古铜色的皮肤，他的头发剃得光光的，满头都是奇怪的黑色纹身，他的眉毛又黑又粗，显得眼窝十分深邃。但最值得注意的便是他的眼睛。刚转过身来时，他的双眼里闪烁着金色的光芒，像是金色的粒子蒙在他的眼睛上又好像是他的眼睛里倒映着金色的漩涡，接着，慢慢地金色消散开来，呈现出下方深得如黑色一般的红眼睛。他向着另外两个金丝白袍者礼貌地点了点头。

“祭司。”他向其中一位点点头，“祭司。”又向另一位点了点头。“感谢你们。你们可以各归其位了。”两位祭司礼貌地点点头，退出了大殿。

待两个人都消失在了大殿外，石门又重新合上，Valsarharcia才将视线投到他们两人身上：“Doctor，年轻的Riddle先生。”

“Valsarharcia大祭司，你可以看进时间。”Doctor情绪不明地说道。

“是的。Sylapine是一个古老的种族，Doctor。自从时间领主们消失后，Sylapentibus的最高祭司就拥有了看进时间的能力。”Valsarharcia优雅地摆了摆手，示意他们跟着他一直穿过绿色的火焰，是一间宽敞的12边的房间，这便是高塔的底。

赤红色的天空被上方的刃状顶截成了十二边形的小块，光芒在绿色的石壁上反射到底部，井一般的高塔到处都闪烁着金色的光芒。一个不那么起眼的金制旋转小梯一直旋到斜切石刃的顶部。整个塔底似乎都被中央的看起来很古老的三级阶梯的矮台占满了。台上有着一张看起来一点也不舒适但是很有威慑力的靠背扶手座，在座前是大办公桌一样的台，台上高低不平的，各处布着高低不平、突出的多边形石柱，中央围起来的是一条栩栩如生似乎盘起来在睡觉的蛇，在靠近座椅的边沿有着一大块光滑平整的空白。从平台到座椅再到桌子都是紧密契合、牢不可分的整体，像是一并雕出来的似的，通体都是深得似黑，辨不出灰还是棕的石一般的物质，到处都刻着不知道什么意思的纹路，并在好几处地方包裹着颜色已经发暗的金。一个带着白兜帽的人正站在这座台的对面看着他们。

“Sylapentibus正面临着前所未有的危机，Doctor。敌人正在靠近。”Valsarharcia说道。

“到目前为止已经有将近500多艘商船失踪了，而我们还不知道是什么人干的、为了什么。”带白色兜帽的人说。

“守卫长。”Valsarharcia向他礼貌地点点头，“Doctor，Riddle先生，这位是教廷的守卫长Elzama，他负责整个星球全体人民的防御。”

Doctor向他的方向点了点头：“所以是你们把我们带到这里来的？”

Valsarharcia微微一笑，轻轻地摇摇头：“不，我们什么都没做。我相信是命运将你们带到此处的，Doctor。预言中，当Sylapentibus面临它最大的危机时，Sy之星将会重新闪耀在赤红色的天空，永恒之王（Once and Future King）*会降临在翡翠城。预言中这一刻也包含你，Doctor。”

“Sysemarth说你会带我们参观Sy之星。”Tom好奇地说道。

“你正看着的就是。”Valsarharcia微笑着说，稍稍往旁站了些，完全让出身后的石制台。

“但它只是……”Tom挑起了眉。

“桌子和椅子。没有人知道怎么操作它。据记载只有一种特定的语言能够触发它。”

“Sylaisan。”Doctor双臂环胸说道。

“是的。记载中Sy之星有着强大的力量，但只有永恒之王会使用它。”

“现在Sylapentibus正处于危险之中，我们不可能将全部的希望都寄托在传说和预言上。我们的力量实在太弱，我们需要帮助。无意冒犯，最高祭司。”Elzama着急地说道。Valsarharcia只是对他不介意地笑笑。

“Well，要是之前我倒是很乐意留下来帮助你们，但……”Doctor扭过头示意了一下Tom的方向，“我想我们现在应该离开了。谢谢你们的招待。”

“最高祭司，蓝盒子已经运到了。”Sysemarth出现在了房间的另一端，向Valsarharcia鞠了一躬，接着转向Doctor和Tom，“或许你们可以至少参观一下集市和城市？宇宙中最古老的集市？虽然因为商船的事故已经有很多其他星球的人离开了这里，但我相信翡翠城的美丽仍旧不会让你们失望。鉴于现在Sylapentibus还没有在处在切实的危险状态之中。”Sysemarth真诚又不乏自豪地建议道。“飞船就在神殿的内厅，要是愿意，你们随时都可以离开。”

Doctor转过身去，对上Tom脸上藏不住的激动：“我想去，你想去。我们走吧，Doctor。”

Doctor咧嘴一笑，晃悠悠地转过身来：“来吧，我们去看看翡翠城的市场！”

翡翠城的市场坐落在建筑之间的巷子里，原本宽敞的巷道因为陈列着各类物品的小贩的棚子显得格外拥挤，更不用说来来往往的人群了。Sysemarth将他们放在了入口处，并承诺会在那里等他们，然后前往翡翠城的游乐场，然后是艺术展览馆，然后是剧院……

这里只要是Sylapine的小棚子，每一个铺子里都有一个精致的小盒子或是小架子，放着一条蛇，Doctor说那是他们各自的守护神之类的。尽管有商船事故的阴影，但市场上仍能看到不少奇怪的身影。其中有几个奇怪的“人”脑袋像是蒙了一层布，光光的没有五官，还有长着鮟鱼脑袋的、浑身发着彩色光的、长着蜘蛛脚一样的手的……在经过水果摊被Doctor塞进一个有弹性的16面体橙色水果时，他还不小心撞到一个全身长满大山雀羽毛的人。Tom提醒自己在脑子里记下他们的名字，但当另一件新奇的东西出现在他面前时，这名字就立即被遗忘在脑后了。至于说那水果，简直要把人的牙齿酸掉了，但是回味却很清爽（尽管如此还是别指望Tom继续吃它）。相比之下，一种用蓝色的水果制成的裹着一层粉的蜜糖却相当好吃。

Tom正打量着一只精致的小镜匣，突然听见一个声音在说话：“那只不行，专门给糟糕的建议。如果你是Krafayia*，你连把自己照出来都做不到。”

Tom惊讶地抬起头，以为是摊主，却发现摊主正在和隔壁的摊主聊天。他挪回视线，扫过木架子时发现上面的蛇正在专注地看着自己。

“是你在和我说话吗？”Tom觉得自己这样显得有些傻，不过这是另外一个星球，谁知道什么事情会发生呢。

“当然是我了，Hatchling（蛇宝宝），难不成还会是这个架子吗？”蛇的声音里带着笑——蛇真的会笑吗？

“我可不知道。这里是Sylapentibus，我来自地球，我怎么可能知道什么会发生什么不会呢？”Tom挑起眉。回头看了看发现Doctor又不知道晃到哪个地方了，于是转过身来继续和蛇说话。

“有道理。我的名字叫Nagini，Hinther家的守护神。”蛇点了点头。

“很高兴认识你，我叫……”

“我知道你。Sylapentibus的蛇还在蛋里的时候就知道你的名字。”

“为什么？怎么做到的？”Tom觉得惊喜又有点毛骨悚然。

“我也不知道，我只有59岁而已。”

Tom正准备继续，Doctor端着两杯冒着热气的东西从人群里挤了过来。

“Doctor，我在和……”Tom指着Nagini的方向。

但Doctor没有注意到：“来！尝尝这个！Sylapentibus的特产蓝草茶。”

Tom皱着眉接过来，小心地抿了一口：“它的味道……意料之外地很不错。”

“对吧！”Doctor激动地说道，带着他走到了另一条街上，其他事情都变得无关紧要了。

因为距离较近，所以他们先去了艺术展览馆。Sylapentibus的画都是用流动的水和燃烧的火做出来的。等他们出来，到达翡翠城游乐场时，很多设施都已经关闭了，不过Sysemarth成功地说服了工作人员打开了据说是最受欢迎的星空漫步。

刚刚走进去时，里面是一片漆黑，渐渐地，点点的光亮开始在周围出现，星系跟着星系，旋转着出现又退后，上、下、左、右，就好像正身处在宇宙中一样。接着重力消失了，两个人都漂浮在了这“人”造的宇宙中，因为不习惯，Tom根本控制不住方向，在几个惊险的动作之后，Doctor拉住了他。星系在眼前闪过的速度也降了下来，前方，一个星系慢了下来，在接近他们时越放越大。

“*Andromeda星系，你们人类在几千年后会到达这里，建立了第二伟大强盛人类帝国。这里是Phylox系，还有这里，Vysp，可惜在Wirrn袭击之前都没怎么去过。这里是Sentilli系，黑洞，说来话长。这个是Karris系的Karris，绕着红巨星旋转、没有卫星，住着Jaftee，非常有意思的小家伙们。Uhlala非常繁忙，有着巨大的艺术馆，虽然Donna认为这个星球并不叫这个名字，不过……哈！Golos，彩色雾的星球，不过你不会想在Gholos变蓝的时候遇上他们的，语言也很复杂。Zordon星云……这就意味着……Angvian的地盘！Chao，漂亮的树林。Coscos。Salostopus，位于Andromeda星系的仙女座，南半球是Silostophans的居住地，很久以前去过，和一个叫Adric的男孩（Doctor的脸色有一瞬的阴沉，然而转瞬即逝）……哈！Junk，Andromeda星系的星际废料场。星系4。大麦哲伦云、小麦哲伦云……怎么了？”注意到Tom的视线由眼前的星空转移到专注地看着自己，Doctor奇怪地问道。

“Doctor，我不认为你应该一个人旅行。你离开的那个晚上，你说你不想要同伴，但你的眼睛，Doctor，我认识那双眼睛，我……有时候会在镜子里面看见它们……它们很孤独。看看你现在，Doctor，你需要被注视，需要有人和你一起奔跑，需要有人听你讲你脑袋里那些奇妙的点子，需要有人让你觉得你不再孤单，哪怕对你漫长的一生来说只是短暂的一刻。你旅行了900多年，期间总会有人出现有人离开，为什么现在停下来？”

“不要……”Doctor扭过头去。

“你说你把他们的生活弄得一团糟，但你问过他们的想法吗？我相信他们会告诉你，和你一起旅行是他们生命中最美好的事情，在这之中所有可怕的事情也都是值得的。你需要停止把别人的选择担成你自己的责任，停止你的自我谴责，Doctor。”

Doctor仍然背对着他，Tom轻笑了一声，捏了捏他的手。

“如果你想要帮助这个星球，那就这么做吧。这就是你平时旅行做的事对吧？帮助别人。不要因为担心我停下来，我告诉过你，我能保护好我自己。我不会离开你，哪怕你放弃我。”

好一会儿，Doctor转过身来，脸上又是一副不正经的轻松表情：“好吧，你说服我了！差不多说服了！但是别指望我不去保护你！你就是个孩子，别想否认说不是。”接着他又开始介绍起这会儿飘到眼前的银河系，又或者，在他的叫法中the Mutter’s Spiral。之后经过好久的旁敲侧击、软磨硬泡，Tom才成功地让Doctor承诺带他去看Andromeda星系还有未来的人类帝国。

他们在悬空的餐厅里用完晚餐（主食是Sylapentibus一种特别的虫子，吃起来像鱼肉），餐厅的下方就是翡翠城的锆石河形成的瀑布。而后去剧院欣赏了歌剧，讲的是了不起的商人Ciharth和他的恋人Nyheim的故事。

回到神殿后Sysemarth带着Tom到准备好的房间里换上他们特制的袍子，Doctor则友好地拒绝了换衣服的建议，认为他现在一点也不想离开他的板鞋、西装、长风衣，不过提出将袍子送到Tardis上去，说不定他哪天就换上了，然后就跟着守卫长去调查飞船失踪事件了。

Tom跟着Sysemarth穿过空荡的大厅。

“您今天过得怎么样？玩得开心吗？”Sysemarth随意地问道。

“是的。我……我有点疑惑。Ciharth和Nyheim，他们明明爱得那么痛苦，为什么还要在一起？这样的故事成为经典应该是有原因的吧？可我觉得整个故事都——”

“很傻？”Sysemarth微微一笑，说道，虽然Tom不明白有什么值得微笑的，“相信您已经问过Doctor了？”

“他说一颗破碎的心也好过没有心。但这在我看来完全没有道理。一颗破碎的心绝对比没有心要更疼，它怎么会更好呢？如果一开始就没有投入的话，两个人过得都会更好吧？”

“而您问我是因为？”Sysemarth显然已经知道答案了。

“你失去了Hythihem，但你表现得却很正常。如果像是我观察过的其他人，不是应该……我不知道，嚎啕大哭？”

“我现在里面可是鲜血淋漓呢。”Sysemarth玩笑似地说道，但她的眼睛却传达着话语中相同的信息，“有的时候，为了继续，只能选择暂时不回头，勉强向前。我还有我的责任，我还得照顾好您不是吗？”

“如果你知道现在是这么一个结局，如果你知道最后会这么难过，你会不会选择一开始就不去——”

“Sy！当然不会。和Hythihem相爱是我的生命中发生过的最美好的事情，所有过去的那些摩擦还有现在失去她……就算知道这些会发生，也没有什么能够逼迫我放弃那些和她在一起的时光，因为它们实在是太美了。”

“就像和Doctor一起旅行一样……”被奇怪的名字从沉思中打断的Tom疑惑地看着她。

Sysemarth意味深长地一笑：“是的。可以这么说。”

她推开走廊边的一对门：“您的房间到了，Lord Voldemort。”

“什么？”Tom疑惑地看着她。

“预言……您将来自会知道的。”Sysemarth似乎准备说什么然后改变了注意，退出了房间，“如果有什么需要您可以叫我。”

Tom心不在焉地点了点头，拿起了大四柱床上放着的黑色金绣纹的柔软长袍仔细地研究着。

舒舒服服地洗了个热水澡后，Tom迷迷糊糊地歪在床上睡着了，不知道过了多久。一醒来他便打了个滚、翻下床，套上黑袍子跑到了走廊上。走廊上这会儿只有一个在站岗戴着白兜帽的守卫。

“我在哪里可以找到Doctor？”

“他现在正在Sy之星的塔楼，往前走右转穿过火焰就是。如果您愿意我可以送您去。”守卫温和地说道。

“不用了，我自己去就可以。”Tom转身迈开脚步，转念一想又停下来补了一句，“谢谢。”

守卫微微鞠了一躬：“我的荣幸。”

在火焰之后，Tom听见Doctor和Valsarharcia从另一边传来，他犹豫了一下，站在了原地。

“你还在犹豫是否应当独自旅行。”Valsarharcia不带倾向性地说道。

“我以为这是个好主意，但是我做了些事情，事情变得很糟很糟……”Doctor的声音里渗透着无措和微微的恐惧，但很快他又控制住了自己，“Riddle，他是个很聪明的孩子。他有着这样的一种本性……有的时候会有些令人害怕，实际上。但是人类的那些美的东西在他身上也同样清晰。我止不住想，如果他和我一起旅行，如果我有机会告诉他什么是对的、什么是错的、什么是可以有但是最好不要的，在Tardis上、在无尽的时间与空间中将他带大，他会成为怎么样一个了不起的存在，他会怎么样闪耀。可事实是……我害怕有时候我也不知道什么是对的、什么是错的。Donna说我需要人让我保持人性，我却觉得自己已经没有精力去关心这些了……”

“这和你刻意忽视Ood们的召唤有关。”Valsarharcia仍旧是不带倾向地指出。

“有一个预言，我相信你也看到了。”

Valsarharcia大概是微微点了点头：“他会敲四下。”

“我要死了。或许我会重生，或许我不会有机会。”

“你在担心重生之后你就不再是现在的你了。”Valsarharcia温和地说道。

“我还不想走。”Doctor的声音沉了下去。

塔内陷入了一片沉重的沉默。Tom选择这个时间走了进去。夜晚的Sylapentibus天空是浓稠得如黑色一般的红，卫星投下浅金色的光芒，为并排站着的Doctor和Valsarharcia在绿色的石地上投下了高大的阴影。听到火焰转变的声音还有随后的脚步声，两人转过身来。

看到Tom，Doctor咧开了一个大大的笑容：“你好，Riddle！休息得怎么样？现在还早，你可以再去睡一会儿。”

Tom摇了摇头。就在这时守卫长Elzama从另一侧走了进来。

“Doctor，您帮忙改造的系统从失踪点截获的信号找到了发射点，他们比想象的还要近，您或许会想来看一看。”

在守卫长的带领下他们穿过火焰来到了另一个房间。这个房间较高大的建筑相对低矮，许多戴着白兜帽的守卫都聚集在这里，手上整理了一半的武器垂悬在身侧。房间中央的大屏幕上，许许多多的飞船出现在画面上。

Doctor先是在原地愣了一下，随后加快了脚步冲到了屏幕前。

“通信信号传入。”前排的一个守卫说道，在Elzama的点头示意后，对方的影像出现在了屏幕上。就像是巨大的胡椒瓶，脑袋上有着一个带镜头的长柄。一个中间有孔的金属棒和一个带黑色胶头的柄，似乎是作为手一样的。中间的几个显得高大些，有着不同的色彩，而周围的则都是稍矮的通体铜色的。

看到Doctor，对方发出了机械的声音：“Doctor，Dalek的天敌。Doctor将会被消灭！”

“是的，是的，你们每次都这么说。现在，我有一些问题。我们上次见面时，你们已经死光光了。”

“有一艘船逃脱了。Dalek是不可摧毁的！”

“但你们为什么选在Sylapentibus？这个星球相当遥远，不构成任何威胁，和整个宇宙的联系都相当密切，从来没有一个种族想到攻击他们。你说一艘船逃脱了，现在看来你们的数量挺多啊，good for you。”

“Sylapine和Kaleds有相似的结构和机能。”

“所以你们利用商船上劫走人制造变异体。So，为什么一开始选择了Sylapentibus？不是我说，如果要逃走你们本可以选择更近更方便的地方。为什么是Sylapentibus？”最后一句时Doctor的声音里已经染上了咬牙切齿的愤怒。

“Sy之星拥有和时瞬相匹敌的力量，Sy之星可以复兴Dalek。”

“这不可能！而且就算它可以也没有人有能力使用它。”Doctor愤怒地吼道。

Dalek们却好像完全没有听到：“Sylapentibus会交出Sy之星！Sylapentibus会被消灭！Exterminate！Exterminate！Exterminate！”Doctor用音速起子不耐烦地关掉了通信，接着低下头，双手撑着桌子像是在思考什么，突然他用拳头狠狠地击打了桌子一下，转过身来。

“Doctor，时瞬是什么？Dalek他们是什么‘人’？”

Doctor显得很疲惫：“他们是这个宇宙中创造出的最糟糕的物种，我的人民从最初就已开始和他们斗争，直到上一次时间大战，我的同胞和Dalek们的最后一战。我使用了时瞬，亲手毁灭了他们，我的人民和Dalek一起……我的星球在燃烧。我现在是种族的最后一个了。但Dalek们还是不断出现，现在看来他们的牺牲……白费了。”

Tom走上前，似乎想要触碰或是拥抱，但最后还是什么都没做：“所以……他们就长那样吗？像胡椒瓶一样？还是那是他们的外壳？”

“胡椒瓶，哈哈，是的，他们确实像胡椒瓶。”Doctor突然轻松地笑了起来，蹲下身故作神秘地说，“那个是他们造的外壳，是的。其实他们里面——”凑到了Tom耳边。“长得就像萎缩了的虾。”

“虾？”Tom不相信地问道，露出了笑容。

Doctor正经又郑重地点了点头，也笑了起来，站起身，面向守卫们：“现在，查看你们的武器，任何可以用来抵挡Dalek的！”

其中一个守卫递上了他们每个人手中都拿着一只的小枪：“这个，但是它只有自卫的电击强度。”

“翡翠城周围和上空可以启动火焰防御屏障。”

Doctor严肃地点了点头。

“我相信市场上还有很少量的Bastic子弹，不知道能不能用来对付这些。黑市上可能会有一些炸弹。”

Doctor点了点头，又问：“你们有没有那种冷冻器？可以作用于一片自定区域的？或是增压器？加热器？”

“市场上应该有。我们现在就去拿过来。”说着，前面两个守卫离开了房间。

“Sy之泪。”Elzama说道。

Valsarharcia祭司脸上露出了不是很愿意的神色，其他人脸上则都是疑惑。

“那是什么？”Doctor问道。

“我们或许无法使用Sylaisa们留下来的Sy之星，但是Sy之泪却可以。它是Sylapentibus的自毁系统，范围Sylapentibus和它上方的50公里，如果他们攻击，我相信这个范围足以包括上方所有的飞船。”Elzama深沉地说道。

“不。不许你用它。听见没？不管在什么情况下都不可以使用它。”Doctor激动地命令道。

“怎样都好过被他们消灭，让他们占有Sy之星，然后祸害整个宇宙！”Elzama激动地说道。

“Elzama守卫长！”Valsarharcia严厉地说道，接着他转向Doctor，“Doctor，就照着你的想法来吧，我们会全力配合。”

“Dalek舰队还有30分钟到达。”

“集合你们的武器！快快！然后送到我这里来！”说着，Doctor便随便找了张桌子边坐下，拿起一把看起来就没有危险性的小枪用音速起子扫了扫。

Tom则在一旁坐下，负责从别人集结的一堆东西上，给Doctor递去需要被改进的武器。

“把电流强度加到3000%。”Doctor一边扫着，一边向Tom解释道。

拿到了改进武器的守卫们在Doctor“对准眼柄”的嘱咐后，都跑去了城中保卫平民。刚刚去市场上收集冷冻器、加热器和增压器的守卫带着他的帮手拎着一大堆器械进入了房间，而那个负责收集子弹的守卫显然已经把子弹分发了。Doctor惊喜地大喊一声，接过了器械，开始对着冷冻器扫啊扫的。

“你不会放弃他们对吧？”Tom情感不明地问道。

“和我旅行第一件要记住的事情，Wool孤儿院的Riddle。我不会就那么走开。”Doctor转过头来口气轻松，表情严肃地说道。接着他向等待着的守卫过去改造好了的一组冷冻器：“好了。记得把它们摆在神殿大厅的四周，保证神殿的密封，然后打开。”然后是增压器和加热器：“这些也是。保证外围的每个房间都装上。”

Tom露出了一个微笑。

在改造好不知道是第几百个或是更多的电击枪后，负责监控的守卫们传来了令人担忧的消息：

“北部黄锆冰原的多个城市正在遭受攻击！”

“南部密林的多个城市正在遭受攻击！”

“东部红夜沼泽的多个城市正在遭受攻击！”

“西部靛蓝沙漠的多个城市正在遭受攻击！”

Doctor抬起头来，似乎在聆听什么，又似乎只是单纯的出神，蓦地又像是突然想起了什么，他不耐烦地摆摆手，示意Tom站起来：“跟我来，我们需要到Tardis上拿些东西！”随后便小跑着穿过了火焰来到了放置Tardis的内厅，流利地打开门，倏地滑进去，然后便赶着Tom往控制平台里面走：“快点，快点，就在图书馆里面，一本书……”

Tom疑惑地走到控制平台尽头，疑惑地转过头：“图书馆？在哪里？”却看见Doctor已经挪到了控制平台靠近门的一侧。

“啊！我忘了我的眼镜！”

“但它们不是就在——？”还不等Tom反应过来Doctor就已经冲出了Tardis。Tom飞快地瞟了一眼发现控制台的一个卡槽里不知道什么时候被插上了笔一样的东西，“Doctor，不！”Tom立即就明白了是怎么回事，冲到了门口，但门已经被死死地关上了。

“砰砰砰砰！”

“Doctor，把门打开！Doctor，你敢（don’t you dare）！Doctor，不！让我出去！”

“砰砰砰砰！”

“骗子！你不可以就这么甩掉我！不是这种情况下！开门！我不许你！Doctor！”

“呜——呜——呜——呜——”Tardis的引擎已经开始发出轰鸣。

“砰砰砰砰！”

“Doctor！”

Doctor忧伤又欣慰地看着Tardis在视线中一点一点消失。“他会敲四下”。如果预言说的是这个……直到Tardis彻底消失，他转过身，穿过火焰开始继续帮助Sylapentibus布置防御。

Tardis的呜呜声渐渐归于了沉寂，Tom怔怔地抓着门把手，听着Tardis发出的微弱的颤动的声音。好一会儿他回过神，狠狠地敲打了一下门板，将额头靠在了门上，气得发抖的手摸索着，试探般地打开了门。伦敦湿润的空气充满了呼吸道，刚下过冷雨的刺骨寒气穿不过Sylapentibus黑色的袍子。Wool孤儿院在清晨的阳光下仍然显得阴森古板。Tom抬起头，房顶上的天使们已经不在了。

Doctor一定至少是把他送到了新年的早上——如果不是更晚的话。Tom苦涩地想着，轻轻地合上了门，退回到了控制平台上。

小心地拔出Doctor插在槽内的笔一样的东西，Tom望着Tardis绿莹莹的透明管，强硬地说：“Tardis，带我回去！我说过不会离开他。那个自作主张的……”

安静地震动声仍旧没有任何变化。

Tom嘲讽地苦笑了一下，背靠着操作台蜷缩着坐下。“不过话说回来，我回去又有什么用呢？又不像我能够做些什么……”他在心里诅咒着自己的弱小和无力。如果他更加强大……

他猛地转过头看着Tardis绿莹莹的光：“或许我可以……预言……我在预言里！如果说Doctor就这么把我留在1934年，那么一个关于Sylapentibus永恒之王的、还没发生的预言里就不应该有我，但Sysemarth却提到了预言里有我，还有Nagini……Sy之星只能被一种特定的语言触发……图书馆！”Tom一下子跳了起来。“Tardis，带我去图书馆！”

正当Tom以为Tardis会再一次没反应时，*控制平台的一侧延伸出一条相对较窄没有栏杆的走道，内壁的一侧打开了一扇门。Tom抑制不住一个欣喜的笑容，跑了进去。

“真的是里面比较大……”Tom赞叹地看着眼前。就好像是控制室被纵向拉长了一样，平台的上方和下方都有着巨大的空间。带着六边形嵌圆形图案的拱形内壁仍旧没有变，珊瑚一样的枝被拉长了一般地蜿蜒着。控制室里本来是操作台的地方变成了基因双螺旋（当然Tom的时代是没有这个概念的）般的旋转楼梯，梯间缓台则是一个可以摊开放书的读书台。沿着楼梯手可以够到的地方到处都是书架，从暗到几乎看不见的底端一直延伸到同样几乎看不清的顶端。

“所以……这里现在是按什么检索的？”Tom自言自语地问道。非常幸运，S字母就在中央平台的附近，让Tom一下子就看到了“Silostophans”，“那么就是种族了。”Tom开始顺着S往下找，寻找着Sylaisa。

“所以他们把我的Hythihem变成了这种东西。”Sysemarth接替了Tom的位置帮助Doctor递需要改造的武器，声音低沉，带着微微的颤抖。

“恐怕是的。我很抱歉。”Doctor手上停了一下，接着悲伤地说道。

“我也想加入战斗。”Sysemarth强硬地说道，而后又转为了深深的无力，“但是他们不允许非守卫人员参与战斗，认为我们这些做神职的是需要被保护的。”

改造好了最后一个电击枪，Doctor转向Sysemarth：“现在我需要去检查一下神殿外围的防御，愿意陪我吗？”

Sysemarth欣喜地站直了身体，郑重地鞠了一躬：“我的荣幸，先生。”

“他们正在进攻火焰防护罩！防护罩强度下降到20%。即将被攻陷！”检查完冷冻器、加热器和增压器布置回来的Doctor一进房间便听到了这个消息。

过了不到一分钟。“防护罩彻底损坏！”

“平民已被全部疏散至各自房屋内！第一、第二、第五小队准备防御！”

大队的Dalek穿过翡翠城倒塌的城墙，或从赤红色的天空倾泻而下。黑色的底座滑过墨绿色的道路，“Exterminate”的叫喊声充斥着原本满载着笑声的城市。穿着白袍的守卫们在临时建立的工事内向着Dalek的眼柄射击，但却只有少数几次引来胜利叫声的成功。随着枪杆中射出蓝白色的光束，一批又一批的守卫在痛苦的叫声中倒下。

“第一小队殁！”

“第二小队殁！”

“第五小队殁！”

“第三、第四、第六、第七小队准备防御！”

“他们已攻破外层城区！神殿上空正在遭受攻击！”

“派出第八小队和第九小队！”

Elzama不耐烦地转过身，随手叫了两个守卫：“你们跟我走，去启动Sy之泪！最高祭司！我需要你的批准！”

“不！你们不能使用它！”Doctor激动地阻止道。

“为什么不能？！这是我的星球，Doctor！不是你的！现在它正在被攻陷！我有权为它做决定！”Elzama同样愤怒地反驳道。

“其他那些还活着的人呢？你也有权为他们做决定吗？”Doctor质问道。

“在变成怪物和为更广阔的宇宙光荣地死掉之间？我想我有。”Elzama冷冷地说道，又随手指了两个守卫，“你们两个看着他，不让他离开。”接着又转向了Valsarharcia。“最高祭司？”

Valsarharcia叹了一口气，从脖子周围摘下了一把金色的钥匙一样的东西。

“Valsarharcia，不！”Doctor无力地反对道。

Elzama嘴角勾起胜利的笑容，带着两个守卫走出了房间。

Valsarharcia在Doctor谴责的注视下摇了摇头，穿过火焰进到了Sy之星的塔楼。

Sylaisa区意料之外又在意料之中地只有三本书，其中两本可以很明显地看出并没有被Tardis翻译，但Tom却可以看得懂这种弯弯扭扭的文字。他拿起《Sylaisa的遗产》塞进了怀里。“你是时间领主的科技，对吧？”Tom喃喃地说道。顺着T字母寻找起时间领主。

在时间领主的区域找了一圈，Tom都没有看到任何能让人联系到Tardis的书名，不过他顺手拿了一本叫《时间大战史》的大厚书。

“TT Capsule（TT太空舱？不知道怎么翻译是官方的），那是你吗？你是什么型号的？”Tom几乎是有些挫败地问道。还不等他反应，一个小册子就从上面飞下来砸到了他的脑袋。“TTType 40（型号40），Mark 3（传号3）。谢啦！”

接着便抱着书回到了平台上，飞快地在书页中寻找有关的信息。

“Sy之星只能够被Sylaisan所触发。Sylaisan是Sy神本人赐予的能力。许多人将Sylaisan简单地误解为能够和蛇对话，一种语言。但实际上有很多人能够读懂Sylaisan或是听懂蛇的语言，也有很多人可以通过模仿拟出一种相近的发音，这些都不能被称为‘能够’使用Sylaisan这种语言。Sylaisan本身就包含着力量。一个拥有Sylaisan能力的人能够控制所有与蛇相关的较低等种族，甚至可以对抗其求生本能让它们去死，哪怕这条蛇曾经听命与另一个会与它对话的人。Sylaisan本身也分强弱，这种强弱主要与和这一能力源头即Sy的亲疏程度相关，从某种程度上可以理解为，这一能力通过血缘传递。人们要怎么知道自己和一个传说中的神的亲疏关系？（Tom心中疑惑道）拥有较强Sylaisan能力的人可以控制较弱Sylaisan能力的人的类蛇低等种族生物。这种能力自从Sylaisa从Sylapentibus上面神秘消失之后就随之流失。最后传说这种能力的案例出现在银河系太阳系名为地球的星球上。无确切证据证明是否与Sylaisa们有关……”Tom抬起头来，沉思着注视着前方，“和蛇对话的能力……从还是蛋里……从还是蛋里！我就知道我与众不同！但Sy之星到底是什么？”Tom接着往后翻，却发现关于Sy之星的文字已经没有了。

于是他又仔细研究起TT Type 40，Mark 3的操作手册，里面更大似乎是时间领主们运用最广泛的科技,连手册上也不例外，好在他需要找的操作并不复杂。

Dalek们突破了城市的防线，几乎所有的Dalek都涌进了翡翠城。大部分的Dalek都拥到了神殿四周，从上到下将神殿围了个遍，其他的Dalek则开始闯入Sylapine的家里，进行“消灭”大业。Dalek的飞船开始绕着整个星球进行密集的轰炸。

最开始进入神殿外围的Dalek因为外围的超低温、高温和高压而大批失控并发生爆炸，之后进入的几批却很快找到了根源，将阻碍它们的器械炸了个粉碎，继续若无其事地向前推进。白袍的守卫们借助高大的门边作为掩护，但还是止不住他们在Dalek面前像是断了线的人偶一样倒下的颓势。

在守卫的中心办公室，Elzama正和另外两个守卫抓紧调试Sy之泪。

在内厅里Doctor在两个守卫的看守下困在一张椅子上，紧张地听着一个又一个糟糕的消息传入，在椅子上不安地挪动着，完全静不下来。然后他看见了Sysemarth同样紧张看着屏幕的神色。

“Sysemarth，你之前说的事情，你还想那么做吗？”Doctor几乎是急迫地说道。

“哦，当然！”Sysemarth兴奋地回复道。还不等守卫反应过来就已经快步冲上前，麻利地偷走了两个守卫放在枪托里的两把枪，扔给了Doctor一把。两个人托着枪威胁性地指着房间里的人。

“所以，你有什么打算？”Sysemarth因为激动喘着气，眼角瞥了眼Doctor，问道。

“我还没想好。大概是找到Elzama，阻止他炸掉这个星球的计划。如果近距离看看Sy之泪，或许我能找到改造的方法，或是我们还有别的方法。”

“好的。你左手边第一扇门，我们走！”说着，Sysemarth掩护着Doctor步步后退，走出了房间。一出房间Doctor就在Sysemarth不可置信地神情中扔掉了他讨厌的枪。

“还有多少人，想想吧，还有多少人为你而死”，Davros在试炼号上说过的话又在他的脑海中响起，一张张面孔在他的脑海中浮现又消散。“TheDoctor，那个不断向前奔跑的人，从来不回头看一眼，出于羞愧，他不敢。”或许他根本不需要回头。或许这就是结局了。他这样想着，皱着深深的眉，撩开长风衣，双手深埋于口袋中，大步走向了Elzama所在的房间。

飞快地看完手册，Tom啪的将它丢在了一旁，正准备跑进操作室，却抵制不住好奇心的强大诱惑力。艰难地促动着自己往前迈了几步，终于还是挫败地叹了口气将《时间大战史》摊上了台子，草草地浏览着，突然被一串小小的字母吸引了注意。

“所以，这就是你……”Tom皱了皱眉，眼神因为思考飘忽了一下，又往后翻了几面，最后终于嗵的合上了书*，冲进了控制室。

Valsarharcia透过塔楼的顶端看着上方被战火撕裂的天空，念着平时的悼词。多亏了Sy之星，塔楼顶端作为设施的一部分并不能被Dalek突破。时间已经展现了将要发生的事情，现在所能做的唯有等待。

“呜——呜——呜——呜——”

Valsarharcia微笑着回过头去，蓝盒子的门打开，气喘吁吁的男孩出现在门口。

“你果然来了。”

“哦。是。”Tom敷衍地说道，一下子跳上了一点也不舒服的椅子，将双手平放在了石桌上的空荡处，不是很确定该说什么：「我的名字是Tom Marvolo Riddle。我需要你的力量。给我！」

原本趴在桌上的蛇动了动，伸展开长长的身体，优雅地滑到了靠近Tom的地方，立了起来，平视着Tom的视线。红色的光芒从Tom的眼中放出。在一片金色的光芒中整个石桌都活动了起来，蛇化成了一束明亮的光直直地冲上了塔顶。在向内凹陷的石刃中间闪烁，就仿佛是一颗被托起的星。

一幕幕景象开始在Tom眼前出现，就仿佛是一个巨大的镜头闪烁着，向他传来讯息。蓝色的草被压扁，金黄的河流里流淌着血液。在翡翠城倒塌的美丽城墙内，黑色的烟飘上血红色的天空，Dalek冲进居民的房间里引来惊恐的尖叫，人们像动物一样被驱赶到了街上等待着不知道会是怎样的命运。原本宏伟的神殿，边缘的塔楼已经失去了顶端，被Dalek上上下下围了个满。

场景切换，这次是一个糖果屋群一样鲜艳的城市在Dalek的轰炸下化为废墟。广袤的沙漠中精致的石包，金色沼泽中小巧的树屋，漂浮在红色海洋上的水蓝色平原……全都在黑烟中倾颓。

汹涌的怒火在Tom的心口熊熊地燃烧着，于此同时俯瞰万物、仿佛能掌控一切的力量又让狂喜的情绪巨兽一般咆哮着。

「杀了他们。一个不留。」Tom冷冷地命令道。

升上天空的Sy之星发出一道强光，将整个星球包裹在内，随后向星球的外部放射开来。在Sysemarth的带领下穿着白袍、准备拼死一战的守卫们都被逼得闭上了眼睛。在中心办公室一边不断利用手头有的材料组织着守卫们进行防守、一边劝阻Elzama使用Sy之泪的Doctor也停下了手上的工作，抬起头仔细地聆听着外面的奇异动静，接着蓦地跳了起来往Sy之星塔楼的方向跑去。所有的Dalek还有它们的飞船都在这道强光下消失了。

Tom再也克制不住那暴躁的狂喜，让高亢的大笑越过喉头的封锁，回荡在只有他和大祭司在的塔楼。如此强大……这些力量，这就是他所继承的血液，这就是他的力量……只要他想……现在该怎么办呢？

过去听过的话语、闪过脑海的语句，裹挟在传遍全身撕扯着的力量漩涡之中，仿佛从大风中飘来——“这是个绝妙的古老星球”，“非常和平、和善”，“从来没有过大动乱，和平的种族”，“Sylapentibus自古都没有武器基础”，“Sylapentibus正处于危险之中，我们不可能将全部的希望都寄托在传说和预言上”，“什么是对的、什么是错的、什么是可以有但是最好不要的”“不管在什么情况下都不可以使用它”，“我不会就那么走开”，‘Doctor仇恨暴力，从不携带武器’。如果只是Tom一个人的想法的话，他或许会选择不一样的方式，但他不想被拒绝，他需要被接受、被喜欢……他想要继续这样独一无二的冒险……“凡杀该隐的，必遭报七倍。——创世纪4:15”。Tom将疲乏下来的大笑收敛成了脸颊上狡黠的微笑，嘶嘶的声音响起，又是一次闪烁，Sy之星彻底从神殿上空消失了，顺着井一样的塔壁，神奇的光芒飞快地原路后退，最后安静地消失在了石桌和石椅的内部，蛇也退回了原来的位置，彻底失去了自己的光辉。

Tom一转过头就看见Doctor正表情空白地看着他，Tom正调整自己的表情准备打招呼，却被Valsarharcia大祭司吸引去了注意。

Valsarharcia单膝跪地，恭敬地垂下头：“吾王。”

这时候Sysemarth、Elzama还有其他活下来的守卫也进入了塔内，见到坐在石椅上的Tom也都单膝跪地，垂下头，说着“吾王”。Tom心里因为这个称呼和眼前的景象而激动地猛跳了一下。

Valsarharcia抬起头问出了所有人都最关心的问题：“您会为我们留下来，成为我们永恒的王吗？”

Tom从椅子上犹豫着站起身，看了看另一侧的Doctor。他正神情不明地望着Tom，眉头微皱着。Tom无法否认自己有多么喜欢被人跪拜的感觉，有那么一瞬间，他知道自己心动了，然而……还不够。

“如果我真的是永恒之王，那么就算在未来回来也一样不会有差别，对吗？还有整个时间和空间在等待着，我才刚刚开始，还不想停下来。而且……我答应了这个时间领主，我不会离开他，哪怕他放弃我。”Tom露出了一个微笑，没有回头看Doctor。Valsarharcia微笑着，似乎早已经知道了这个答案。

“但是Sylapentibus该怎么办？现在它已经有被攻击过一次的先例了，尤其是有能够解开时瞬这么强大力量的Sy之星存在，谁知道下一个来攻击的是哪个种族！”Elzama激动地说道，接着又垂下了头，“原谅我的失礼，我的王。”

“Sy之星并没有解开时瞬的力量，这绝对是谣传。实际上，如果不是用在Sylapentibus的居民身上，Sy之星是毫无用处的。它是Sylaisa留下来，用来保护这个星球的礼物。”Tom顿了一下，“而且它现在已经几乎没有什么能量了。我已经把它们都释放到时间和空间中去了。”在Sylapine们担忧的神情中，Tom故意恶质地停顿了一下。“或许它的力量还不够49倍报，不过‘凡伤Sylapentibus子民、后裔者，必遭报七倍’还是足够的。”

房间里的Sylapine们都发出了惊喜又如释重负的叫喊声。Tom转过身，Doctor正向他微笑着，伸出双臂将不情愿被当小孩子的Tom从台子上抱了下来，紧紧拥在怀中，在他耳边激动地轻轻说：“我为你骄傲！”

正要在大家的簇拥下一同去举办、参加Sylapentibus的庆功会，Valsarharcia稍稍拦下了Tom，将一本看起来很古老却没有标题的书递给了Tom，并告诉他这是Sylaisa留下来给预言中的永恒之王的，希望他至少可以收下这个。Tom自然没有理由拒绝。同时他还非常严肃地告诉Tom预言并没有到此结束，“在生与死的帷幕之间，Lord Voldemort将要做出一个选择”。这句话在Tom听来当然是完全没有道理，而且也没有一点意义的预言，不过，随便啦。

离开神殿的舞蹈与欢歌，远离城内的嘈杂和欢宴，Doctor和Tom并排坐在神殿还算完整的屋顶上看着远方的烟火冲上天空又消散。

“生日快乐，Ri……”Doctor转过头来笑着说，随后挑起一根眉，“你还是没告诉我你的名字呢。”

Tom轻笑了一声：“哈。那是因为我真的很讨厌我的名字。”垂下头，思考了片刻，而后像下定了决心，他注视着Doctor的眼睛。“好吧，我的名字。我的名字叫Tom，Tom Marvolo Riddle。”

Tom可以清楚地看到Doctor的表情剧烈地动摇了一下，但Doctor很快又掩饰了过去。Doctor从口袋里掏出一个带着中式风格的小挂饰：“护身符，来自Shan Shen*。”Doctor的声音转为了温柔又深沉：“生日快乐，Tom Marvolo Riddle。YOU ARE BRILLIANT。”

Tom有一种令他相当不安的预感，但还是克制不住巨大的笑容：“谢谢，Doctor！”

Doctor痛苦的轻声呢喃“你为什么要这么恨我，宇宙”湮没在了“嘭嘭”的烟花声中。

“呜——呜——呜——呜——”

Tardis的引擎又一次安静下来，Tom好奇地打开门，走了出去：“你带我到了哪，Doctor？”

出现在眼前的却是Wool孤儿院无聊的后院。Tom惊慌又不解地转向靠在门框上的Doctor：“为什么？”

Doctor深吸了一口气，有一瞬间他的眼神是那样悲伤。他走到了Tom面前，蹲下身，将Valsarharcia的书递给了他：“Tom，你还太小了……我……我不认为我付得起现在带你走的责任。但相信我，我真的很想。或许……等你长大一些，我会带你去看。Andromeda，巴塞罗那——那个星球，不是城市，古埃及，我们可以去看他们做木乃伊，或者亚瑟王。也可以走远一点，5亿年以后怎么样？”

“不要‘或许’。我要你正式地承诺我，拿一个对你重要的东西。”Tom没有什么底气地要求道，有那么一瞬他开始思考如果选择了留在Sylapentibus……不，直觉告诉他即便如此Doctor还是会让他回来。自从知道了自己的名字，Doctor就不太对劲……为什么？

“我拿我的音速起子起誓，我会回来找你的。”Doctor郑重地说道，悲伤衰老的眼睛深深地望着他。

“Okay。”Tom相当没有说服力地答应道。为什么？他会找到答案的……但现在的他除了被丢下，没有任何可以选择的立场。太弱了……

Doctor站起身，最后看了他一眼，消失在了Tardis内。他走到控制台边，狠狠地敲了一下控制台，双臂弯曲支撑着自己，头埋着。后他又抬起头，眼神坚定，调整着Tardis。

“呜——呜——呜——呜——”，他又踏上了新的旅程，昨夜翻出来的7本《哈利·波特》零散地落在控制平台下方的角落里。

望着Tardis在呜呜声中一点一点消失，Tom狠狠地咬着下唇，在她最终消失后失控地咆哮道：“骗子！”克制住脆弱的哽咽。“下次见到我，我不会再弱，Doctor。而且我一定、一定会再见到你。”

紧紧攥了攥胸口的护身符，夹起书，Tom又一次，走进了清晨的孤儿院。

End of Episode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *名字是作者瞎编的，读音可以用Google翻译调成拉丁语让它读。可以直接把它理解为蛇星、蛇星人和古蛇星人（我的草稿里就写的“蛇星”）
> 
> *之后若是翻译成“过去未来之王”指的也是这个~
> 
> *梵高那集记得吗？
> 
> *考据好累，觉得还是没找全Andromeda星系的…所有的星球和回忆的时间都是来自于T娘百科
> 
> *后面的描述都是参考的2005年圣诞特辑Doctor那转瞬即逝的大衣物间
> 
> *设定是Clara当时就是这么看到架子上的那本书的~
> 
> *来自Donna


	4. Episode 4 百密一疏 The Flaw in the Plan

There is an old illusion. It is called good and evil.

有一种古老的幻觉，名为善与恶。

——Friedrich Nietzsche

弗雷德里希·尼采

1935年的8月，开头十来天，晴朗的好天气一直主宰着天空，长久被锁在城市角落那个阴暗、封闭又压抑的四四方方房子里的大人们，显然也同干燥与阳光一样认为这是个外出的好时机。

咸湿的海风擦过看似平缓却暗藏激流的海面，柔和地拨弄着男孩黑色的头发，还有他身后在温暖的阳光下呈现困乏姿态的草叶。Tom Marvolo Riddle就这样安静地坐在悬崖的边上，望着远方海面亲吻天空的地方，不知道在想些什么。他的身后，越过一小片稀疏的人造林，穿着统一灰乎乎衣服的孩子们正四处地散在这块悬崖边较为荒芜的土地上，当然，没有Tom这样离悬崖这么近就是。他们可都是乖孩子，不会放肆地跑得太远，毕竟，谁知道Martha什么时候会过来，将他们叫到远处那片正冒着炊烟的小村子里吃饭呢。这对Tom来说则是再好不过的事，他实在不喜欢那些讨厌的鼻涕怪们来打扰他。说到底，作为一个一出生便住在孤儿院的孩子，他一年里又能有几次这样的机会离开那个讨厌的地方呢，虽然还是摆脱不掉那些讨厌的人，但至少……

他修长苍白的手指抚过遮掩在衣料下、埋藏在锁骨间的护身符。他想念Sylapentibus红色的天空、想念琥珀色的河流穿过靛蓝色的草地、想念宏伟的翡翠城还有闪烁的Sy之星，最最重要的，他想念一个蓝色的盒子，想念她嗡嗡的温柔抚慰，想念她降落时的“呜呜”声所承诺的一切美好希望，他想念一个说过会在他长大之后来找他的时间领主、那个正逃避着自己死亡的孤独旅行者。

身后的草丛里传来悉悉索索的响动。Tom没有回头。他知道那是谁。他在心里冷笑了一声。就好像他们能够趁这个时候将他从悬崖推下去似的。不，Tom一点也不担心。

远处，天空明媚亮色的尽头，黑色的云朵正在聚集。

Tom悬在悬崖外面的脚又晃悠了两下，正当他准备站起身回到村庄时，他感到了一阵从脊椎蔓延上来的麻刺感。顺着说不清的某种直觉，他向悬崖下方危险地探过身去。顺着深色的陡峭岩壁，Tom注意到了悬崖底端的一道裂缝，还有散布在四周的岩石。他挑起了眉，微微朝着后面藏着他小跟踪者的方向偏过头，嘴角勾起恶质的笑容。如果他们真的那么想抓住自己的把柄……Tom双手撑住悬崖边缘。

一眨眼的功夫，Tom的身影便消失在了悬崖边。Dennis Bishop惊愕得倒抽一口气，跟着Amy Benson跑到了Tom Riddle掉下去的地方。Amy扒着山崖边向下面探着头，但视线中只剩下了汹涌的海水和被咸味的水汽覆盖的崖壁。突然，Amy感到手下一滑，整个人朝着一层一层不断击打着彼此的海浪中栽了下去。Dennis急忙伸出手去想抓住她的腿，却因为过于慌张，脚下没站稳反倒被Amy拽了下去。孩子稚嫩的尖叫声顺着竖直的石壁向着水面直直地扎下去。他们害怕得死死闭着双眼，直到开始奇怪于下坠的时长。

Dennis感到有人在狠狠踢自己的肚子，猛地张开了眼，看见了正带着讥嘲的笑容看着他的Tom Riddle，还有躺在他旁边还牢牢闭着眼的Amy。他伸出手去摇晃了一下Amy。

“Tom Riddle？”Amy惊异地张大了眼，接着猛地跳了起来，差点又一次没站稳摔下去。接着她环顾了一下自己站着的地方。这是一块很大的岩石，似乎是过去某个时候从悬崖的正面脱落下来的。

“你们就非得跟在我后头是吗？顺便一提，下来的时候真优雅。”Tom冷冰冰地讥讽，露出一个没有笑意的笑容。

接着他拂了拂根本没有粘上灰尘的衣袖，眯着眼看着两个小孩：“你们可以选择跟着我。或是继续呆在这，不过当然，如果你们有办法上去的话……”Tom不怀好意地拖长了尾音并心满意足地看到了Amy气恼的表情。

Tom兀自走到岩石边缘，顺着凹缝灵巧地攀到了下面在悬崖边缘、半露出海面的巨型卵石，蹦跳着移动到了最靠近悬崖正面的那块石头上。他回头随意地看了眼远方的天空，滚滚的黑云正向着村子的方向靠近。他俯下身，悬崖上的那道裂缝中，黑黢黢的海水在里面打着旋，带着某种可怕的诱惑力挑逗着Tom的神经。既然暴风雨正在临近，那么现在打湿一下应该也不算什么。

这会儿潮水已经落下。Tom深吸了一口气，倏地滑进了海水中，朝着岩石表面漆黑的裂缝游去。海水很凉，尤其是加之Tom素来偏低的体温，温度堪称刺骨。在一个小小光球的照明下游过裂缝，穿过可以升起来呼吸几口气的暗道，Tom能够看见悬崖内的深处有光亮。有人在那里。

Tom抑制住浑身的寒战，伸出冻得有些僵硬的手指扒住了石岸，将头从苦涩的海水中拽了起来。借着洞里原本访客的光源，Tom可以看见眼前是一个很大的岩洞。他接着将自己全身撑了起来，费力地爬上了岸，水从湿透的衣服里哗哗往下流。

突然，那道光照到了他还没站直的身影上，在光束的尽头，一头蓬乱的金棕色头发，一双充满神采的蓝绿色*眼睛正带着好奇的光注视着他。Tom的心中泛上一阵奇异的错觉，就好像这个素昧平生的女人已经和他认识了一辈子那么久。

“你好啊，甜心。”略带沙哑、稍显轻佻的声音，与微微斜挑的嘴角相得益彰。

Tom从容地站直了身体，眼睛微微眯起，埋下心中毫无逻辑的熟悉感，不带表情地打量着眼前的女人，姿势疏远而得体。身后，不高兴的Amy和哆哆嗦嗦的Dennis也爬上了岸。

“River Song教授。”蓬乱头发的女人挪了挪姿势，露出了臀部贴着的枪套，浑身散发出自信的气势。接着她俯下身，与孩子们平视。

“Amy Benson。”Amy显得有些无措，声音弱弱的，当然，她在大人面前总是这样的，所以谁知道她的无措是真的还是假的。

“Dennis Bishop。”Tom倒是一点也不怀疑他语气中的颤抖和恐惧。

“很高兴认识你们。”River笑着抿起嘴，“你呢？”

“Tom Riddle。”Tom随意地说道，注意到River脸上转瞬即逝的表情变化。“你在这里做什么？”

“我可以问你同样的问题。”River的声音和神情一样带着神秘的笑意。

Tom眯起了眼睛，认真地打量着River，随后垂下头，沉思了一会儿，对上了River的视线：“你是个时间旅行者。”陈述的语气。“你认识Doctor吗？”

River笑着抿起嘴，感兴趣地偏了偏头：“是的，认识哦。”接着她又顿了一下，语调带着弯：“你是……怎么知道的？关于我是个时间旅行者。”

“听到我名字的时候你的神情，很难不去注意。或者是你的装备。你在这个地方本身。不要看低我的智力。”Tom敷衍地说道，省略掉了那句差点出口的“你的气息和Tardis有些许相似”，接着又认真地看着River：“你知道怎么找到他吗？”

River歪过头撇了撇嘴，像是在思考，然后一抹神秘的微笑爬上了她的嘴角：“我也许知道呢？又也许不知道？但你不会知道（我知道还是不知道）。”

Tom不带神情地眯起了眼。

River像是看到了什么很好笑的东西，气息因为笑发出短促的轻颤。接着她偏过头看了看旁边两个茫然无措的孩子：“我在这里，是因为有一个朋友很久以前拜托我查看一下会在这个时期出现在这里的时空裂缝。”River邀请地歪了歪头：“要一起来吗？”

“你以为我是为什么来这里？”Tom也勾起一抹微笑，表面冷静的神情掩饰不住内心狂躁的兴奋。

“他们？”River用眼神示意了一下另外两个孩子。

“我不认为他们能够自己上去。”Tom一副“绝对不要找我，我才不会专门送他们上去”的表情。

River俏皮地咬了咬嘴唇，带着笑意地说：“好吧。那我们就动起来吧。”

他们穿过门洞，走进了无尽的黑暗。River手电的光和漂浮在Tom身边的光照亮了狭小的空间。四个人的鞋敲击在洞穴崎岖的石地上，声音回荡在空旷的封闭空间格外响亮。

“咔嗒，咔嗒，咔嗒。” 一阵像是齿轮卡住了的声音在前方响起。

一束聚光灯一样的白光从未知的上方莫名地投下来，圆形的光圈内，一个巨大的芭蕾舞女音乐盒格外引人注目。空灵的乐曲在洞穴内响起。背对着他们的少女盘起的乌黑头发和Tom的一样有着乌木的光泽，白皙的皮肤在奇异光亮的照射下，似乎本身也在向外散发着温柔的银光，曼妙的身姿配上向后抬起的长腿和向上伸展的纤细手臂透出无限的优雅。随着音乐盒的平台的缓缓转动，少女的正脸也渐渐出现在了他们的视线中——扁平而空白，没有五官的肉面！伴随着可怖的嘶嘶声，那张脸突然裂开，整个变成了大张着的布满尖牙、一层叠一层的血盆大口，狰狞地向他们宣示着敌意。

Amy和Dennis发出锐利的尖叫声，Tom眯起了眼睛，River则面不改色地从腰际掏出手枪直截地射爆了芭蕾舞女的头。就在子弹穿过舞女的后脑勺时，聚光灯一般的光芒消失了，洞穴又归复了黑暗。

“那是什么？”Tom没有什么感情色彩地问道。

“幻象。为了阻止人们干扰和关闭裂缝而设置的。当我们穿过那个门洞时就已经陷入了一种人造的幻象之中，除了直觉，所有的感官都不可靠。”River的声音显得有些小小的兴奋，“也因为如此，我们没法知道哪些是幻象哪些是真的。最保险的方法是把出现在眼前的都解决掉。”

“听起来不错。”Tom说着勾出一个兴奋而残忍的笑容。Amy和Dennis则惊魂未定地紧紧贴着River。

River掏出一把备用的枪，简单向Tom示范了一下使用方法。就在这时，他们感到自己脚下一空，蓦地开始向下方无尽的深渊幽处坠落。Amy和Dennis的尖叫声勾勒出一道完美的下降路线。就在他们以为这种下坠没有穷尽的时候，啪的一声，他们落在了什么软软又冰凉的东西上。Tom捂着因为先前的失重感而砰砰直跳的心脏，Amy和Dennis则是僵在了原处不敢动弹。倒是River，像是没事人一样，轻轻松松地站了起来。正当他们稍稍有些松懈的时候，突然，身下柔软而冰凉的东西蠕动了起来。整个深处忽然被光照亮了来，粗粗细细的蛇群死死地围住了正或坐或立在蛇身上的他们，三角形的脑袋们高高地立着，接着向后偏去，尖利的牙齿朝外，信子伸了出来在空气中探着，发出低沉的嘶嘶声，一副明显的攻击前的姿态。Amy和Dennis手忙脚乱地飞快爬起来，紧紧地所在了离蛇最远的中央。Tom拍了拍根本不存在的灰尘，不紧不慢地站了起来。

「退后！乖乖躺下！」Tom严厉地命令道。但蛇群却像是没有听到一样毫无反应。

“你的命令效果不行啊。”River随意又轻松地打趣道，举着枪指着面前的蛇。

Tom露出不开心的神情，嘴微微撇下。像是受到了一股强大的冲击力，蛇圈向后摔飞去。光又消失了。

River抬起手腕，仔细观察着一个在黑暗中发出莹莹光芒的仪器。接着打亮了手电筒。他们又回到了正常的洞穴石面上。“这边走。”

几个人走了一段，准确地说，是Tom走在River身边，而Amy和Dennis死死地攥着River左右两边的衣角被牵着挪动。

“咔咔”，什么东西碎裂开来的声音。“啪！”Amy感到有一只黏糊糊的手抓住了她的小腿！光又亮了起来。“啊啊啊啊啊！”她发出一声尖利的惊叫，猛地转身，单脚疯狂地向后跳去，想要甩掉拽着自己腿的手。但是没有用处，而且随着Amy的移动，反而拉着更多的部位从土里冒了出来。先是一只瘦的只剩骨头粗细，还在各处露出皮下腐烂组织的手臂，然后是有着浑浊坏掉眼珠的死人头。又是“咔”的一声，又一只手从石面下钻了出来，接着又是一只……不断又僵尸的手从地下钻出来，将他们封进了一个小圈子里。

“砰砰砰砰！”River和Tom举起枪朝着一个又一个僵尸脑袋密集又镇静地射击着，或者说不那么镇静，倒是带着一种兴奋的快感。子弹穿过发烂的面皮射进已经变形了的头骨，在肿胀充血全无原貌的脑组织中搅动，接触到头骨的内壁，从破破烂烂的头皮中穿出。Amy和Dennis则捡起地上尖锐的石块狠狠地敲打着离得最近的僵尸的头，尖锐的石头反复敲击失去了活性的人骨，在终于凿出了一个小洞之后彻底垮塌，又湿又黏的红黑色液体四溅开来，染了孩子们一身。骨头咔咔碎裂的声音和液体四溅的粘稠声响充斥着耳膜。在僵尸的包围下，一行人缓慢地向着River仪器指示的方向挪动着。终于，这一轮袭击的所有僵尸都只剩下了还在抽搐的身体和血肉模糊的脑袋。光又灭了。身上黏黏的质感也消失了，就好像什么都没有发生过一样。

“River？”Tom不露情绪地平淡问道，“如果这些是幻象，就意味着它们并不能伤害到我们。哪有幻象是真的？如果是幻象的话？我们战斗的意义在哪里？”

River的轻笑从手电光源飞方向传来：“确实，幻象本身对于我们最大的伤害，不过是让我们在本来有个坑的地方跌一跤，或是掉进水里什么的。但当你一直处于这个幻象之中，当你没有办法走出去，当你被困在里面，那么是的，这个幻象会是致命的。因为这个时候幻象彻底控制了你的身心，你无法再分辨出什么是真实，什么是虚幻，你会忘掉自己正处于幻象之中，幻象将成为你的现实。最后，在虚假的事件、虚假的时间之中，你的生命被幻象慢慢地吸食掉。选择恐怖的意向大概是想让无意中走进来的人被吓退，而执着停留的人被恐怖的东西所困住，无法逃出。如果在幻觉中感到自己死了，也不会想到爬起来走掉吧？”

Tom垂下眼，没有再说什么。在沉默之中一行人继续向前走去，透过幻象的石地，Tom觉得自己分明能接收到脚下柔软的质感。

“呼……呼……”一阵凶恶的低沉咆哮声从黑暗之中传来。还不等Tom反应过来，便感到一个巨大的毛茸茸热乎乎的东西压了上来，将他扑倒在地，枪“唰”地飞到了看不见的远处，炽热的气息喷在他的脸上。Tom发出一声惊呼。还不等River转过身，手电的光照到他身上，尖利的牙齿就穿过了他的皮肤陷进了他脖颈的肉里。Tom发出一声压抑着的尖叫，挣扎的双臂支撑着自己向着River的方向挪动着，牵动着压在身上毛茸茸的怪物，牙齿在肉里滑过，将伤口拉得更大。Tom感到自己的血液从脖子上的洞里汩汩流出，染湿了自己本来就湿乎乎的衣服，带来一阵热量。

“Tom！”River急切地叫道，枪指向了正趴在Tom身上的狼人，还不等射击就被后方冲来的一只巨大的蜘蛛撞到在地。Amy和Dennis被眼前的景象吓呆了，跳到了一边，两个人抱在一起瑟瑟发抖，却被突然弹出的藤蔓缠住了身体，无法动弹也无法发出一丝声音。

Tom的手臂颤抖着，尽力撑起自己的上身，头竭力抬着想要看清前方，看见正在和八眼巨蛛搏斗的River，她的子弹不断被蜘蛛坚硬的壳弹回来。Tom努力向River的方向挪动。失血的感觉影响到他的大脑，带来阵阵眩晕，撑着上身挪动着的手臂也越来越无力了起来。愤怒，因为无力而燃起的熊熊怒火在Tom的心中窜起，炙热地烧燎着。他眯起眼睛，努力地想集中自己开始涣散的视线，手电的光照射着巨大的蜘蛛……

“啪！”像是被什么东西击中了一般，巨蛛向后弹去，远远地飞走，“嗵”地撞在了什么东西上。

在“嗵”的撞击声响起之前，River就已经飞快地翻起身，上膛瞄准射击，一气呵成，“碰”地爆了狼人的头，接着将手电的光集中在缠住Amy和Dennis的藤蔓上，藤蔓受到了惊吓一般地向后缩去。Amy和Dennis手脚并用地爬了出来，朝着River跑去。Tom捂住脖子，双腿打颤地站起身，捡起了远处的枪。一切都消失了。受伤失血的感觉也消失了。

黑暗中只剩下几个人的喘气声和下垂的手电光，Tom捂住自己并没有受伤的脖子，依旧心有余悸。接着手电光又平指向了前方，旅程继续。

“你们迷路了吗？你们迷路了？……”孩童稚嫩的声音在四周移动着，反复回旋着。四个人警惕地环视着四周。蓦地，光亮了起来，在他们的正前方出现了一对双胞胎女孩，穿着一模一样的白裙，发暗的金发对称地垂在肩上，眼睛下面是不健康的黑影，大大的双眼无神地望着他们。女孩们的颜色都非常奇怪，像是从发黄的黑白照片中走出来的。River叹了一口气，还不等几个孩子们反应过来眼前的状况，就掏出一根棍子朝着女孩们挥过去。女孩们烟一般地消失了。光又灭了。

“生铁。”River带着笑意地解释道，“对付鬼魂。*”

光亮起，一群稻草人围了上来，罩在头部的麻布袋子在嘴的地方咧得大大的，粗粗的线缝出狰狞的尖尖三角形。手中举着的手术刀在未知光源的照耀下发出冷酷的光芒。River不以为意地垂下眼，笑容毫不动摇，划亮一根火柴朝着最近的稻草人扔去，“噌”地，稻草人很快就烧了起来。River抬脚将烧着的稻草人往后一踢，很快，接触到它的稻草人也跟着烧了起来。光又熄灭。Tom现在几乎是兴奋地等待着下一个将要出场的怪物了，尽管另外两个孩子显然无法分享这分激动。

神秘又透出古老气息的火光在四周燃起，地面变成了土黄色的砖块，顺着两排的火光一直延伸到眼前的石棺，石棺的盖子滑开露出里面纯金的灵柩，纯金的灵柩又露出内部的棺材，棺盖弹开，缠裹着绷带的身形立了起来，翻出了棺材。

随着“唰”的一声，裹着身形的绷带像是被什么东西拽着一样向着四周散开，露出里面干枯发黑的尸体。“碰！”River的子弹穿过枯槁的尸体，尸体倏地化作了尘埃。白烟一般的鬼魂从灰尘中立起，被一层薄皮包裹着的骷髅头张大了嘴朝着他们的方向扑了归来

像是击打棒球一样，River的铁棍与鬼魂的头颅相互冲撞。与之前消散的鬼魂不同，木乃伊的鬼魂顺着冲来的路径向后飞去，腾地蹿回了棺内，灵柩又层层合上。在最外一层的石棺合上后，正当他们以为这一轮幻象已经结束，稍稍松了一口气等待光芒熄灭时，整个石棺又剧烈地摇动了起来，发出隆隆的响声。接着整个空间都开始颤动起来，像是地震了一般。轰隆的响声充斥着耳膜。“咔！咔！咔！”一条又粗又深的裂缝沿着石棺的下方蔓延开来，生生地隔开了Tom、Amy与River、Dennis。还不等两边的人反应过来，一堵墙就顺着裂缝“唰”地冲了上来。Amy焦急地敲打着墙壁，没一会儿，伴随着玻璃破碎一般的声音，墙壁以Amy的拳头为中心，像一张薄片一样四分五裂，“丁零”地散落了下来，露出后面空荡荡的黑暗空间——River和Dennis不见了！

Tom怀疑地向后退了两步，发现原本暖色的火光已经变成了冷色的白光，他转过身，发现身后不知何时出现了一大片深色的湖泊。

“啊！”Amy的叫声吸引了Tom的注意，他猛地转过头，却在转头的瞬间感到了一股强大的推力，顺着这股力量，他的脚步踉跄了一下，绊在了石块上，“嗵”地跌进了湖中。

在心里诅咒着湖边这不合常理的深度，Tom挣扎着想要游到水面，却发现自己所有的游泳技能在这一片湖中都无济于事。这片水像是有生命一样，死死地拖拽着他向下沉去。他疯狂地挣扎着，绝望的蹬踩着，头顶上那片透过蓝绿色穿下来的白光仿佛成了他存在的全部目标，但那股力量却不愿意放过他，嘲笑一般地一下一下拉着他。在一次激烈的挣扎中，Tom一不小心让口中的空气跑了出去，冰冷又苦涩的湖水灌了进来。Tom赶忙闭上嘴，但也于事无补。慢慢地，他的挣扎变得越来越无力，四肢游动的频率也越来越低，最终他在死亡逼近的窒息感中被黑暗控制了意识。

温暖……干燥又温暖……像是裹在温暖又安全的怀抱中。软……上一次Tom躺在这么柔软的东西上还是在Sylapentibus……Tom能感到一双眼睛注视着他……一双绿色的眼睛*……却不让他感到反感，倒好像是被保护着一样。他调整了一下姿势想要睡得更舒服，却被脖子上的护身符硌到。“这个时候幻象就彻底控制了你的身心，你无法再分辨出什么是真实，什么是虚幻，你会忘掉自己正处于幻象之中，幻象将成为你的现实”这句话警铃一般地在他的脑中响起。Tom猛地睁开眼，弹了起来。警惕地审视着四周，Tom发现自己并不在什么温暖的床上，而是一条冰冷狭长的石制道路上，道路仿佛是悬空存在的，除了前方和后方的道路，随处皆是未知而深邃的黑暗。旁边躺着的Amy似乎也正处于温暖的幻象中，发出满足的哼哼声。Tom不满地撇了撇嘴，粗暴地摇醒了Amy,在女孩站起身之前就一言不发地朝前走去。

光芒还没有熄灭，这意味着他们还处于某一轮幻象中。但无论如何他们都不能坐以待毙。或许向前走无法帮助他们走出幻象，但原地不动绝对会使他们成为幻象的俘虏。

Amy小跑着跟上Tom笔直向前的脚步。辽阔的空间中只有孩子们的脚步声回荡着。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”一阵尖利高亢的笑声突然响起，在无际的黑暗空间中扩散开来。

Tom眯起眼，放缓了向前走的脚步。果然，不一会儿，一个穿紫色外套的小丑就出现在了他们眼前，红红的唇角像是被强行割开被金属固定在了向上的角度。

“哈哈哈哈！”见到他们后，小丑似乎是发现了什么很好笑的事情，又大笑了几声，接着他又停下来喘了口气，“你怕死吗？”

Amy紧张地缩在Tom身后，拼命地假装自己不存在，一声都不敢出。Tom眯起了眼，举起了枪。

“哈哈哈哈！先别急着朝我开枪~那样多没意思啊~”小丑边笑边喘气着说，“来吧！回答我！Tom Marvolo Riddle，Sylapentibus的过去未来之王，你怕死吗？”

Tom冷冷地盯着眼前的小丑，抿了抿嘴，咬了咬牙，正当Amy以为他不会回复时，他开口说道：“是的，我怕死。”

“那又是为什么呢？”小丑一抽一抽地笑着又问。

Tom不耐烦地扭过头去，眯起眼，狠狠地折磨着自己的嘴唇，好一会儿终于回过头来，下定决心了一般盯着眼前的小丑：“因为我不能。因为有个两颗心脏的家伙说过会来找我，我要等他；因为我承诺了那个人不会在旅行中退出。他闯了进来，他接受了我的承诺，我决不会那么容易放他轻松。”

“可你明明知道他在撒谎！内心深处你很清楚那是骗你的！啊哈哈哈哈！小可怜虫，就连自己都在骗自己！”小丑兴奋地说道，笑得腰都直不起来了。

“Doctor的诺言是他自己的，遵不遵守的选择在他。我的诺言、我的决定是我的，做不做到底是我的事。你话太多了。死吧！”Tom冷冷地轻声说道，语气中染上了一丝怒气。子弹上膛，“碰碰”穿过小丑的身体。小丑只是继续哈哈大笑，最后在一阵烟中消失了。

“你不会想往前走的。因为那就是你自己给你铺的路。”小丑的声音还在空气中飘荡着。

在尾音消失的一瞬间，寂静与平静一并爆裂，走道两旁黑暗的深渊像是干枯的土地一样崩开了缝隙，整个空间都颤动着，接着，一束束火红发亮的岩浆柱从裂缝中冲出，直直地奔向顶空，将空间照得火光一片。血腥气味霸占着嗅觉。“咔咔咔！”身后已经走过的道路开始向着孩子们站着的方向粉碎崩毁……不需要多余的言语，两个孩子开始顺着道路向前飞奔。每每跑到一片新的空间就有更多的火焰柱爆发出来，让他们无论如何也无法逃脱火焰、红光与热量的桎梏。

“啊！”Amy脚下一个不稳摔倒了下去。Tom皱着眉回了下头，看见越来越逼近的崩塌和深渊，准备继续往前跑。最后却还是被不知道哪来的念头制住了脚步，往后走到了Amy身边，不耐烦地伸出手去。

Amy抬起头，惶恐地看着他，像是在等待他在下一秒突然幻化成一个狰狞的怪物向她扑来。

Tom翻了个白眼，嘲讽地轻声说：“如果我真的是幻象，我不是应该令人反胃地甜腻笑而不是现在这个表情吗？”接着语气又转为恶狠狠的：“现在，站起来！”

Amy慌忙从地上连滚带爬地起来，下一秒她方才站立的地方就与熊熊燃烧的烈焰融为了一体。然而他们没有跑多远，路就已经走到了尽头，眼前就只剩下了火海一片，身后的道路也已经完全消失。

Tom在熊熊的火焰之中转着圈，环顾着四周，等待着，等待着幻象的变化。Amy也跟着他移动。火焰炙热的舌头在他身侧撩拨着，却总是在即将贴上的那一刻又转向另外的方向。炽热的温度让体温偏低的Tom格外吃不消。就在Tom决定抛开感官的幻觉直接往前走时，交错的火舌中显露出一个深色的身影。随着身影的接近，火焰似乎为他让开了道路一般，尽管仍然执着地贴着他。他穿着黑色的长袍，他的脸比骷髅还要苍白，手像苍白的大蜘蛛，两只大眼睛红通通的，比闪烁的火光更加明亮，瞳仁是两条缝，像猫的眼睛，鼻子像蛇的鼻子一样扁平，鼻孔是两条细缝*。

Amy吓得后退了好几步，碰上了燃烧的火焰，尖叫了一声，又怕吸引了注意，很快压制住了自己的声音。Tom站在原地没有动。他好奇又认真地看着眼前的身影，感到一阵强烈的熟悉，就好像……

“你……是谁？”Tom迟疑地问道。

“你知道我是谁。”对方勾起没有笑意的笑容。

“这里是道路的尽头，如果这真是我的道路的话……这里幻象的首要目的是吓退来者，其次是困住，所以作为幻象的尽头，你的终极目的就是要将我困住，而你是所有幻想中最可怕的一个——你是我自己。”

“对。也不对。”对方冷淡地说道，嘴角微扬，语气中透出无限的自负，“我是你，这点没错。不过……困住的未必会是你。”对方微微侧过身子，其身后突然立起了一面巨大的墙，在火焰的劈啪声之中，Tom隐约能听到River的声音。“你现在有两个选择。一是让对面的人被困住，然后你们就可以离开；二，你留在这里，对面的人离开。不过……你为什么要离开呢？”

“什么意思？”Tom疑惑又不露声色地问道。

“这就是我们所选择的道路，你所在的这一处，永远的燃烧，永远的炼狱。而你，无法逃脱。对于我们，选择就定义了一切，一旦选择就绝不会回头。没有办法逃脱，也不会逃脱，只有永远的疯狂，永远的烧灼，永远的挣扎。我们都了解我们自己，如果我们离开这里，我们一定会不可避免地走上这样一条路，我们永远都没有办法体会正常的幸福和满足，最重要的，我们永远不会体会爱，从理性的角度，它对于我们的目标是无用的，甚至可能是有害的。只有向前，不断地向前，在我们和我们所定下的那个终点之间。在这中间的有的只是不择手段的抛弃。除了那条路什么都不会看，什么也看不见，最后很可能什么也没有。而在留在这里，”对方停顿了一下，“你刚刚已经体会到了这种感觉，那种单纯的情绪与精神上的满足感，像是……被爱。留在这里，你可以一直一直地体会这种感觉，你会感到永远的快乐。悲伤、绝望、愤怒、孤独……这些感觉再也不会侵扰你。”

“你……！”Tom生生吞下嘴边“你在开玩笑嘛”的怒吼，死死地压住冲上去狠狠地摇晃“自己”的冲动。最后他转移了话题的方向：

“这条道路，我们所选择的这条。它值得吗？它是为了……？”

“从结果上考虑，不一定值得。你也很清楚为了什么。”对方眯起眼，平静地答道。

“为了Doctor……不，其实是……”Tom担心地抬起头来，“我……迷失初衷了吗？”

“也许有，也许没有。没有人知道，也许你自己也说不清楚。”接着他又顿了一下，“可以肯定的是，你的道路在很多人看来都是邪恶的，不知道你的最终目的，你的方向在他们看来也是邪恶的。他们诅咒你的名字，他们庆祝你的消失。”

“邪恶。”Tom发出一声笑，“什么是邪恶？”他停顿了好久，又问道：“我所选择的道路，我所做的事情，对我达到最终目的有帮助吗？我做的事情，在我看来是正确的吗？”

“是的。”

“那么它就是正义的。”Tom认真地说道。

“目标正义即正义吗？”嘴角勾着笑意。

“不是，”Tom否认道，“不完全是。”他歪过头思考了一下，似乎在组织语言：“人总是很虚伪，他们总是口口声声打着正义的旗号，但说到底，也不过是自己的正义而已。除了‘自己认为正确’，所谓作为真理存在的正义，在做选择的时候根本就不存在。既然我自己都不后悔了，又何必去迎合我从来都看不起的人所谓的‘正义’？”Tom露出了一个冷酷的讥笑，随后无谓的把玩了耳边一缕黑发，边说边随意地朝着墙边走去，“既然你都说了我认为自己有错了，我就没有不走下去的理由。”

“所以你选择另一边人的留下？”

Tom露出一个带着疯狂的笑容：“我可没这么说。”

在另一个自己疑惑的视线中，Tom走到了墙跟前，一只手撑着墙壁，垂着头，浑身颤抖，终于，气一般的声音越来越响，彻底演变成了歇斯底里的尖利狂笑，面孔也狰狞了起来变得野兽一般。

“无论我选择哪一种，牺牲自己或是牺牲别人，赢的都是你。你，不过是区区一个幻象。”双手撑在墙壁的砖块上，召唤从未让自己失望过的神奇力量。“轰！”墙壁开始剧烈地震动起来。同时Tom也能感到来自于墙那边的力量攻击着另一边。

在墙壁彻底坍塌的一瞬间，Tom瞥见了墙那边的景象……一片森林，一个小女孩……然而这仅仅是一瞬。在墙壁砖块塌下的一刻，一切都归复了黑暗。黑暗，和洞穴的石壁。很快，Tom就发现自己又和River仅隔着冰冷透明的空气面对面了。

Tom疑惑地挑起了眉，知道River会回答自己：“你……？”

“我自己。来自过去的幽灵。已经无关紧要了，很久以前就无关紧要了。 ”River有一瞬的分神，但很快她的注意力又回到了Tom身上，“倒是你，剧透~”

“不知所谓的胡扯，什么内容都没有，根本算不上剧透。”Tom嫌弃地眯起眼，心中的不安却不断增长。

“现在~”River语调曲折、暗含兴奋地说道，叉着腰，玩味地抚摸着自己的武器们，转向了身后悬在空中闪着光的裂缝，“我们用哪种方式关掉它呢？”

与Tom相视，狡黠一笑，爆炸物被一大一小两只手随意地投入裂缝中。

在剧烈的爆破声中，裂缝像是被吸入了一般螺旋着消失了。洞穴又恢复到了自然、本原的状态。而他们所在的地方是一块突出的石地，下面凹陷的地方，是无数的尸体堆起的有着可观高度的“平地”。

坐在悬崖的边缘，风疯狂地吹刮着，将雨水尽数摔到Tom身上。天空像是黑夜一般，被乌云遮蔽得看不见日光。River若无其事地走到Tom身边坐下，好像强风和暴雨对于她都毫无影响一般。

“那两个孩子送回去了。都还没恢复过来呢。”她随意地说道。

“你很困扰。”River陈述道。

Tom张了张嘴，又合上，接着终于开口：“Doctor说他会等我长大之后回来找我，然后我们会一起旅行……”他眯起眼，“我认为他在骗我，他在骗我因为他知道一些事情。你也知道。”Tom转过头去，望着River的眼睛。

“我或许知道呢。”River神秘地说道，接着停顿了一下，“不是‘你认为’，而是他确实是。规则第一条：Doctor撒谎。”River又勾起一抹笑容，“但这又有什么影响呢？除了确定了这一点之外。你不是已经知道了吗？”

Tom没有说话，转过头去，望着远方乌云背后执着又微弱地闪烁着的，水天相接处的金光。

“知道吗？”River笑着说道，“我觉得我们的风格挺搭。组个队不错。叫……‘Pond & Riddle’？”

Tom嫌弃地挑起眉。

“那么‘Team Psychopath’呢？”River狡黠地问道。

Tom仍旧是嫌弃的神情，但接着，一个疯狂的咧嘴笑突然取代了它：“听起来也不是那么差。”

像是突然想起了什么事情一样，River一下子跳着站了起来：“我认识一对很有意思的人*，大概过不了多久会来英国一趟，有兴趣见见吗？”

Tom勾起嘴角：“你还需要问吗，亲爱的搭档？”

Harry抖了抖山楂木魔杖，感觉到礼堂里所有的目光都盯在它上面。

“所以，最后的结果是这样，对吗？”Harry小声说，“你手里的魔杖是否知道他最后一位主人被解除了武器？如果它知道……现在我才是老魔杖的真正主人。”

“老魔杖……这么说！”Voldemort很快在心里得出了让他惊讶的结论。

突然，头顶上的魔法天空爆出一道金红色的光，离他们最近的窗台上露出小半轮耀眼的太阳。阳光同时照到他们两人脸上，Voldemort的脸顿时火红一片。

红色……火红色……燃烧……一阵和很久很久以前洞穴一样的穿越脊背的麻刺感。“Snakey sense*”，他们喜欢这么叫。果然，下一个瞬间，当所有人的注意力都集中在即将到来的最终时刻时，微弱的“呜呜”声在空间里触发了震动……

Harry举起了Draco的魔杖，朝天空喊出了他最热切的希望：

“除你武器！”

「绝对防御*！」

砰的一声，如炮弹撞坚不可摧的铁甲，在他们反复踩踏的圆圈正中央，射出了金色的火焰，那便是咒语相撞的地方。Harry看到Voldemort的绿光碰到了他自己的魔咒，红色的咒语光撞上绿色的防护罩。缴械咒折回，重新弹回了空中，在初升的太阳里呈现为更为浓重的红。Harry以找球手精湛的技巧躲开了飞来的魔咒，魔咒打在人群中，击飞了一个人的魔杖。

Harry正准备用言语狠狠地回击Voldemort在战斗中不合常理的举动，毕竟在他们先前的决斗中，Voldemort还从来没有使用过防御，尤其是用强力的防护罩只为击飞在他看来微不足道的小咒语。只见防护罩中的Voldemort心不在焉地退后了几步，一只手攥着胸口的织物，紧得像是快要窒息而死的人一样，仰着头，似乎在望着空气里的什么东西，眼中流露出无限地专注、不可置信？希望？崇敬？怀念？欣喜？诧异？惶恐？无措？Harry无法相信Voldemort真的具有这么多情感，更重要的，让这些感情展露出来。尽管Harry怀疑除了自己还有谁会去看出这些情感。

礼堂因为这一突然的转折而陷入了令人战栗的寂静，人们惊恐地怔住了。随即人们又像是恢复了运转的机器一样，又一次进入了战斗状态，举起了魔杖对着防护罩中的Voldemort或是正节节败退的食死徒们，礼堂里又一次光芒四溅。

“任何人胆敢动一下。”Voldemort此刻已经转过了身，轻柔冰冷的声音还有他的神情都传达着无限地威胁，魔杖闪烁着黑金色的光——不是老魔杖而是Voldemort从第一次进入对角巷就开始使用的那一根。

礼堂顿时又安静了下来。

“你在等什么呢，Tom Riddle，这不是你一直期待着的决斗吗？这次又是谁在用‘盾牌’逃离命运了？”Harry嘲讽地说道，想要从众人那吸引自己敌人的注意。他需要答案。这个他不了解的Voldemort让他不安。

Voldemort发出一个不屑的鼻音，但没有理他。突然像是想起了什么似的，又蓦地转向了Harry：“命运？……你刚刚说‘必须是这样，必须是你’‘两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来，我们中间的一个人将要永远离开’，那是从预言中来的，无疑，但你用的是‘将要’，就像它已经固定了一样。”现在全礼堂的人都能听到“呜呜”的声音了。“我差一点就用了……如果我用了。所以这就是！”他突然想起什么似的抬起头，眯着眼环顾着四周，像是在寻找什么可能出现的可怕的东西。

Harry困惑地听着Voldemort毫无逻辑的低语，觉得他终于彻底精神失常了。礼堂中的其他人都被“呜呜”声吸引了注意，所以只有Harry注意到了Voldemort脸上转瞬即逝的狂怒和随之而来的短暂无措与悲伤，又一次，他紧紧攥住了胸口的织物。Harry从没有如此困惑过，Voldemort在短短的几分钟内所流露出的很多情感都是Harry先前最疯狂的想象也无法与之联系在一起的。

在所有巫师意外的目光中，一个蓝色的奇怪盒子在Voldemort的防护罩中现了形，上面令人费解的单词明显是麻瓜的专用语。

在Harry诧异的眼光中，Voldemort抚了抚自己沾灰的袍子，攥了攥拳最后又动作僵硬地松开，站到了蓝盒子的门前。

“吱呀”，木门打开，一个打着深红色蝴蝶结领带的男人走了出来，好奇地观察着四周的环境。

“你好，Doctor。”Voldemort说道，声音平稳，底层的气息却在颤抖。Harry见过Voldemort疯狂的笑、嘲讽的笑、恶毒的笑、有所图谋的假笑，却唯独没见过此刻的，看起来是那样真实的笑，好像是一个孩子等待圣诞节等待了一辈子，圣诞老人终于在面前出现，又像是做了错事的小孩见到了家长一样怀着些许不安，还有着被压抑的不甘和愤怒。

男人的神情开始显得有些惊讶，显然完全没有预料到自己会碰上Voldemort，接着惊讶从脸上消失，他的双手啪地合在了一起：“啊！你好，Riddle！”声音却不像语调那样兴奋。

绿色的眼睛对上猩红色的。苍老又年轻的眼睛对上气盛而狂躁的。

两个人就这样无言地相互注视着，像是想要通过注视把被那么多年的时光在对方身上留下的痕迹一条条看清样的。Doctor的不解、惋惜、困惑、谴责、怀念全都灌注在了他的目光之中。

Voldemort压抑住心中泛上的带着怒意的冲动，避开了那些他注定会解释却无处开始的问题：“你变了，Doctor。……愚蠢的问题，我们上次见面你正在逃离你的死亡，变了才是符合逻辑的结果。”Voldemort偏偏头。“蝴蝶领结、下巴、眉毛……上次见面之后你只重生了一次。”

“你也变了。”Doctor神情不明地说道。

Voldemort偏过头显得有点失望：“一个容器而已……涉及到灵魂魔法之后身体与‘容器’的差别就很小了。本来的打算是开发时间魔法用未来的基因科技重塑身体的，为此还保存了原来身体的样本，不过时间魔法的开发和人体再造组一样毫无成效。”脸上又换上了自豪的表情：“不过好在有Nagini，她是地球上具有类Sylaisan血统蛇类的最后一员了。Valsarharcia的书中记载了一种魔法，尽管在地球上无法完全实现，而且需要Sylaisan魔法体质。不过结合一些古老的魔法，独角兽血、Nagini的毒液，加上一点仪式，最后还是成功了。最妙的是Nagini的毒液催化了Sylaisan微弱血统的表征——红眼睛——还有翅膀。除了体温这点，其他感官功能都大幅度提升，我也没什么可抱怨的，有得必有失……”

“Riddle，你做了些什么？”Doctor的嘴抿紧，眼中蓄满悲伤。

“我承诺的事情。”Voldemort的声音中有某些情绪暗暗涌动着。

Doctor露出了不可置信的表情。

Voldemort似乎想说什么，但还没出口就停顿了，神情冷了下来：“又是那个表情。你觉得我做了什么？”

Doctor神情复杂的望着他，终于自语一般地说道：“我单纯的本意又一次创造了一个怪物，Riddle。”

Voldemort眯起了眼睛，语气平稳，但作为在Voldemort脑子里游荡过的Harry，他能够很清晰地辨认出对方的怒意：“你觉得一切都是你的错误？哪一个？没有让我被天使变成养料，还是把我扔在孤儿院一走了之？不过说实话，后者你确实应该好好反省反省——”被长久压抑的愤怒和不甘越过时间翻涌上来，“你才是那个在知道了我的名字之后逃走的人。我一直在等你，65年，我一直都在等你，一直都在找你。你觉得我是个怪物？好啊。那就回到那个冬天，在一切发生之前，把我带走啊！”

“我不能！”Doctor显得焦躁而不耐，“我不能，因为……”

“因为你认为你知道我的未来，你认为我的未来是不能被改变的。”Voldemort接过Doctor的话，“刚刚因为Tardis而被打断的那一刻，我差点发出死咒的那一刻，就是那个了对吗。你认为那是个定点。”陈述的语气，Voldemort勾起嘴角冷笑了一下，“我一直都知道你当初是在撒谎，一直都知道你们在隐瞒些什么。

“但Doctor，这真的是个定点吗？为什么现在宇宙都还没有崩塌，若真如预言中所说我的死亡是定点？”

Doctor皱着眉似乎在思考：“确实时间可以被重写。但如果说结局不是定点的话，你的生命中可能成为定点的事件还是太多。没有办法确定的情况下，在时间节点上改变历史——可能会以灾难告终。我很抱歉，Tom。”

但Voldemort似乎并没有在听：“我一直觉得预言有哪里不对。条件限定的太死了。条件限定太死的短期预言就像天气预报，大部分情况都只是一个不准确的参考，除非能看进时间漩涡。这条预言会被纳入神秘事物司纯粹是因为‘黑魔王’3个字。神秘事物司收藏的尚未实现的预言3/5都涉及某个黑巫师，最早的能追溯到2000多年前。*”

“可是预言并没有限定死啊。Neville也是可能被选中的人。”Hermione敏锐地插嘴指出。

“啊！Hermione Granger，我猜！”Doctor兴奋地转过头去，热切得像是拿托尔金作品当枕头的孩子突然有一天被甘道夫敲了门。

“是，是的？”Hermione突然被陌生人叫出了名字，回答中满溢着怀疑，毕竟对方是黑魔王的熟人。

“实际上……这个预言限定得确实很详细。你看，”Doctor一边说着话，一边拍手，“英国魔法界的人口总量充其量相当于一个大学，第一个条件就已经将整个预言的对象排除到了只剩个别家庭，第二个条件出现后就只剩下了两个人。而，”Doctor回头看了看Voldemort的方向，两人交换了一个眼神，“无论有没有后面的部分，Riddle都会选择，也只会选择Harry Potter。”

“可这也可以是针对任何时代的预言不是吗？”Hermione又一次指出。

于此同时Harry也说道：“因为Voldemort在我身上看到了自己……”

“不。因为LilyPotter是红头发绿眼睛。”Voldemort冰冷又正经地说道。当然，回复他的是Doctor似乎了解到什么的神情、Harry诧异的目光和整个大厅惊诧的静默。另一边两位预言教授则回答了Hermione的疑问：

“短期预言与长期预言具有不一样的魔法波动。尽管对于大部分人这很难辨清，但如果不是确定了预言是短期的，神秘事物司也不会给预言球做上带确切名字的标签。”费伦泽。“如果Granger小姐没有从预言课一开始就认定这门学问是垃圾，她一定不会提出这样愚蠢的问题。”Trelawney带着咸鱼翻身般莫名的喜悦口吻补充道。

“你既然怀疑预言，为什么又会去杀我？”Harry很快将Voldemort这个一听就不是正经答案的回答抛在了脑后，挺直了身子，恢复了镇定。

“解决可能的威胁对我不会造成任何妨害。”Voldemort转向了Doctor，像是在分享什么只有他们才能听懂的秘密，“还有另外一个预言……”

Doctor像是突然想到了什么，微皱着眉：“在Sylapentibus……达成的前提是你会在这一次活下来。那让你确信，这个预言就算是真的，你会是活下来的那个。”

“也不算。实际上这两个预言毫不相干，不过鉴于它并不太可能在任何较近的时间段内发生……”Voldemort突然将视线转向了Trelawney，“我从来都没有机会鉴别真伪。Dumbledore那个老狐狸把预言者藏得太好了。”

Doctor皱着眉垂着眼像是在思考，接着他突然抬起头，拍了一下手，把寂静大厅里的观众们吓了一跳：“好极了！我们就来检查一下好了！”接着就掏出一个巨大的头上绿莹莹的小棍子朝着防护罩外的Trelawney走去。

站在近旁的McGonagall教授和Kingsley不假思索地挡在了Trelawney的前面端起魔杖对着Doctor，Slughorn教授犹豫了一下，也举起了魔杖。被众人突然的架势吓到，Doctor反射性地举起了音速起子防御性地伸着手四处晃着。

“那是个科学仪器，不是一把枪，Doctor。”Voldemort好笑地指出。

旁边的Ron反应迅速的向着Hermione小声嘟哝道：“枪是个什么东西？”换来了Hermione一个无奈的白眼。

Doctor像是做傻事被人看见了的孩子一样，飞快地收回了举着手臂，调整了一下自己的姿势，理了理自己的形象，顺手正了正蝴蝶领结。接着以求和的姿态摊开手，晃了晃起子：“不必担心，这只是一个音速起子而已。我只打算做一下检查，没有任何危险性。相信我。”

McGonagall和Kingsley的脸上还是写满了狐疑。两人飞快地对视了一下，小心翼翼地往后退了一步。眼睛警惕地盯着Doctor，没有放下举着的魔杖。

Doctor感谢地朝两人点了点头，径直向往后踉跄着的Trelawney走去，不过因为人们围得很紧，Trelawney并没能往后走多少就对上了绿莹莹的音速起子头和一阵奇怪的嗡嗡声。

Doctor先是对着她的脑袋，接着又像不确定一般地对着她身体的其余部分扫了起来。来回扫了好久，Doctor若有所思地让开了几步，直直的盯着Trelawney，像是在揣摩一个很难解的谜题一般。他的嘴张了张没发出任何声音，最后又合上。好一会儿他才转向Voldemort。

“你的怀疑……是对的。”Doctor在手中来回把弄着音速起子，像是相当的不安，“那个预言早在她出生之前就已经被植入了。为了使这条预言在固定的条件下被触发，她的遗传预言天赋也被动过手脚……这就是为什么她没有办法像自己的祖辈一样在普通时候也可以做出可靠的预言。”最后他终于收起了音速起子，完全地面向了Voldemort。

Voldemort的胸口剧烈地起伏着，粗糙地呼吸声回响在因为Doctor的话语而彻底静默的大厅里。他的鼻孔张大着，红色的眼睛睁得圆圆的，眼中的情绪复杂不清。至少Harry是读不出来，因为此刻他同样震惊着，所有的一切，所有他以为的一切，他17年的人生所紧紧围绕的东西，从一开始造就他为他的东西，给他带来苦难与荣光的东西——是假的。

在克制住自己熊熊怒意的同时，Harry只希望Voldemort不要一怒之下炸毁整个大厅，因为此刻Voldemort长长的手指正探进某个很不起眼的口袋里……

End of Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 保留原始AN
> 
> *River的眼睛在小说里是蓝色的，Alex的是绿色的，所以我取了中间值……反正她的眼睛颜色不太清晰  
> *是的，我借鉴了《林中小屋》……其实一开始写的时候还没有注意到会走到这个方向，发现莫名到了这个方向之后，就开始看《林中小屋》了，因为本人恐怖片素养太差，只能现补  
> *SPN，之后还会出现许多SPN元素，解释大家之后会找到【最核心原因还是作者夹带私货  
> *突然意识到Matt Smith也是绿眼睛，这下有意思了~  
> *描述基本全部来自于《哈利波特与火焰杯》  
> *某一对被我提早了将近17年传送回过去  
> *因为对方是1962年之前看过漫画的穿越者，所以这里是在拿“蜘蛛感应”开玩笑。  
> *设定是，这个魔咒是根据Sylapentibus的魔法改的，所以是蛇语，虽然这个设定并无卵用  
> *说起来，举例：“他会敲四下”这种短期预言都没有说谁会在什么样的情况下敲四下，敲四下与死亡有什么必然的联系
> 
> *郑重声明：Tom的正义观不是我的正义观！
> 
> AN：显然，修改多少遍都改不掉OOC了QAQQQQQ


	5. Episode 5 绵羊与山羊* Sheep and Goat

Things are not always what they seem; thefirst appearance deceives many; the intelligence of a few perceives what hasbeen carefully hidden.

事情并不总像他们看上去的那样；大多数人往往被表象蒙骗；只有少数智者能够察觉到被小心隐藏的真相。

― Phaedrus 

菲德拉斯

“咪~拉~西~哆~唻~咪~哆~咪~哆~咪~拉~哆~拉~发~哆~拉~唻~哆~西~咪~拉~西~哆~唻~咪~哆~咪~哆~咪~拉~哆~拉~发~哆~拉~”

八音盒的音质在敲啊敲啊敲，叮叮咚咚的。天鹅湖的主旋律，一下一下，像是不规则的心跳，在四面八方的空气中，在脑海深处，撞击着。

叮叮咚咚的声音回响在黑色石块的空荡荡的走廊上，一个个独立的音符敲打在石壁上，他甚至能看见音符的小蝌蚪们在反射出光泽的墙壁上跳动。一个个音符跳啊，跳啊，跳啊，越跳越快，音乐的声音也越来越快，快到令他感到恶心，令他想要呕吐。但他不可能呕吐，一切都发生在他的脑子里，与他的身体无关，他知道这点，又不知道这点。他相信自己是吐了，又觉得自己没有吐。

那些音符的小蝌蚪们跳着跳着就形成了一个圆环的形状，围绕着一个虚空的中心旋转着。越转越快，越转越快，很快就只剩下了一片黑色的影子，中间亮光的白色原来越显眼，也随着黑色蝌蚪的轮盘飞速旋转着。黑色的字符片越来越大，蔓延了整个视线，就只剩下一团显眼的白色光块转啊转啊。飞快的音乐突然发出很响的一声，接下来就变成了天鹅湖的交响乐。白到刺眼的光块也随之柔和了下来，四周的黑暗也渐渐亮了起来。背景像是黑白电影不清晰的镜头渐渐聚焦，偶尔还会闪过胶片上独有的白色斑块。聚焦在白色光块上的特写也变成了普通的近景，在黑白胶片记录的深灰背景下，白色的舞裙正随着腰部和下肢的动作转动着，起伏着。木制的舞台上，穿着白色袜子的长腿也渐渐出现在了视线中。镜头越拉越远，整个舞台都能够被纳入眼中。身穿白裙戴着天鹅装饰的芭蕾舞女们正跳跃着，舞动着自己修长美丽的手臂。视线集中在中间领舞的Odette身上，少女精致的面容上可以看出俄罗斯人的特征。难道是祖母？他看着祖母，就好像是祖父当年在观众席上，看着那个苏联来的舞者。他甚至可以想象从镜头外看剧院内，自己坐在座位上那黑白的背影。这实在是奇怪，他从来没有真正见过祖母，就算见过，也只是发黄的老照片，更不用说看祖母跳舞了。他甚至都没有看过一次天鹅湖的舞蹈——自从被那人带入魔法的世界，他就再也没怎么参与过麻瓜的世界了，更不用说去剧院看舞了。他又是怎么一下子变成自己的祖父似的了呢？

声音越来越响，舞者的步伐越来越快，眼前只剩下了令人晕眩的色块，声音响亮嘈杂，以至于听觉近溃。至响的嘈杂等身于至静的死寂，嘈杂与无声的切换也那样顺水推船、杳无痕迹。八音盒的把手又一次被人转起，不成节奏、断断续续的天鹅湖回响起来，在打着弱光颜色灰暗的小屋里。小屋空荡荡的。不成套的孤零零的家具上接了灰尘，和漂浮在光中的扬尘不分彼此。一个女人的身影，背对着他，在桌边静滞坐着。她的身形透不出一丝生气，整个人仿佛都呆滞着。脚步移动，视线转移，女人美丽的侧脸出现，却像是橱窗里洋娃娃的美丽，没有情感，没有生命，双眼无神地注视着不知道什么地方，封存在永恒的瞬间中，那已经过去的瞬间。桌上摆着一只小小的音乐盒，银色的机体已经失去了光泽，小小的把手自己转动着，转动着，转动着……

他蓦地清醒过来。睁开眼，又或者他以为自己睁开了眼。他真的睁开眼了吗？他感觉不到自己的眼睑。好一会儿，他的视线由模糊转向清晰。神秘事物司原本由魔法照亮的黑色石壁建筑，而今被蓝莹莹的机械光照亮。而他，正身处于一个发着光的、竖立着的无盖棺材似的小小隔间里。他试着扭了扭头，尽管他不明白自己是怎么做到的。

在他身边，还有好多其他相同的隔间。

里面立着银色的人形的东西，眼角是泪滴一般的圆形。

——————————————POV切换分割线——————————————————

奇怪的音乐声蓦地响起，在紧张的氛围几乎凝结成固体的大厅中，鲜明到突兀。欢快的乐声使礼堂中的紧张氛围染上了莫名喜剧的色彩。

“《星际迷航》？”Hermione和其他麻瓜出身的孩子都不可置信地抽了一口气。不过Harry是不太清楚他们是在讲什么的，要知道在Dursley家他们从来不给他看电视的机会。说起来《星际迷航》和《星球大战》是个什么关系来着？Harry琢磨起来。

只见Voldemort蜘蛛一般的长手指从黑色的袍子里重新出现在了视线中，指尖夹着一个白色的类方形物体，音乐就是从那个小东西里面传出来的。同时另一只空闲的手抖了抖魔杖，一张黑色穹顶一般的屏障便将Voldemort、Doctor和Tardis单独包裹在其中，既看不见里面发生了什么，也听不见里面的声响。

礼堂里响起了一片不悦的声响。方才砸下的消息颠覆了所有人十数年来的认知，其中一个当时人却突然不知为什么躲在了一片黑漆漆的屏障后，连讨一个可能本来也讨不来的说法也无人可找了。信息刚刚砸下时震惊的静默过去，礼堂里一下子炸开了锅——激烈的争论占了主导，对预言有所了解的教授们，围在核心人物Trelawney四周展开了真假与可能性的辩论，就连擅长预言却与人类疏远的马人也参与了进来；还有其他的一些人，例如石柱一般立在原地的Kingsley，Dumbledore“Harry是我们最后的希望，相信他”的遗言还在他耳边回荡，悲怆的寒意像是要在心里结出冰凌，或Malfoy一家——他们现在正抱作一团茫然地看着一个方向。那些将预言奉为至上真理的人们曾为这个预言付出了无法计量的代价，然而这样一个突然的消息却顷刻之间粉碎了他们曾经用以指引方向的明灯。Ginny上前一步，一只手臂向前伸着，似乎想要抚上Harry的肩膀安慰他。其他朋友此刻也担忧地看着他。还有正欲走上前来向他讨寻明知他给不出的答案的人。但Harry却另有主意，并没有理睬他们的关心和询问，Hermione和Ron似乎也很清楚他准备怎么做。还不等其他人反应，又或许是反应了却又被Harry决断、愤怒的气场逼了回来。只见他走上前去，握着拳似乎在压制自己的力道，在黑色的屏障上谨慎地敲了三下。

屏障内，Voldemort的指腹在手机表面滑过，举到了耳边，听筒里另一边传来的声音因为穹顶内的寂静也可以被其他人听见零散的碎片。正是在此时三声敲击也在屏障内回响着，Voldemort并没有理睬，倒是Doctor走向了声音的方向，拿着音速起子对着那一片扫着。

“你好啊，Juliet。”一个略带挑逗的男声。

“哦，是啊，Romeo。”Voldemort的声音也同样挑逗，蓦地又冷了下来，“再这么叫我，下次见面就拧下你的脑袋。”

“嗷，有情趣，和往常一样。”换来了Voldemort一个愠怒的神情和对方听筒里的一个鼻音，愠怒的神情顺带送给了正快乐地招呼着黄金三人组进来的Doctor。Harry回复以同样愤怒的神情，泥巴种的神情显得很担忧，红头发的血统背叛者则根本没有看他，大概是没有胆子。Doctor倒是一脸让人气不起来的讨厌傻笑，似乎特别兴奋能和三人组单独相处。屏障的开口重新合上。三个人听见了听筒另一边隐约的声音也好奇地屏住了呼吸。

Voldemort又将注意力转回到了电话上，只听对方说：“总之，有重要情报，几个月前传给我的。我猜你现在大概闲下来了，来碰碰运气。”

“你知道原因。”

“对。因为你说你暂时有事，要消失一段时间。”

“不。撒谎。你确定不查看一下今天的日期吗，Jack Harkness上校？或者你来向我解释一下，还有其他什么原因让你‘碰巧’拖到现在才来联系我？”Voldemort缓慢地说，语气十分危险。

“日期？哦！哦……哈……哈……你已经知道了？”

“你听起来相当惊讶？我和所有人知道的途径是一样的——我买了本书。非常有意思的名字，《哈利·波特与魔法石》。”Voldemort拖着调子轻声说着，“你知道我有时候会去去麻瓜书店，你们应该更小心的。”

Harry本在一旁不耐地等待着Voldemort打完电话，却在听到自己名字的时候怔住了。一本关于自己的书？如果说是巫师的书店，有人撰写和他一年级经历相关的书籍，考虑到当时的局势，他或许还会敬佩对方的勇气。但麻瓜的书店？这怎么可能？等等，Voldemort居然在用麻瓜电器，不对，这不是重点，Voldemort会去麻瓜书店，不对，这也不是重点。太多太多的不解在Harry的脑海中疯狂地盘旋、彼此撕扯，纠缠不清。Voldemort到底还知道什么自己以为他不知道，或是Harry自己都完全不知道的事情？Hermione一直皱着眉听得很认真，脸上的表情看不明了。Ron则显然正和自己脑内Voldemort走进麻瓜书店的画面搏斗。Doctor则似乎根本没有在听，认真地研究黑色穹顶屏障的构造。

“Julius……我……”对方的声调低了下来，暗含着未言说的愧疚。

Voldemort打断了对方的话，仍旧柔声缓道：“我更好奇你是什么时候，怎么知道我是谁的？不像他们，我从来没有告诉过你我的那个名字。”

“我可是Jack Harkness上校。我什么都知道。”对方明显松了一口气，语气变成恼人的调笑。

“不要跟我来这套。黑掉你们易如反掌，还有UNIT。我很清楚你们做得到什么，做不到什么。你一开始不知道我是谁。不要想对我撒谎。所以，说吧。”Voldemort声音仍是轻轻的，不过Harry听得出不含恶意的不耐。

“1964年，入侵，南安普顿。”对方的声音严肃下来。

“怎么会……？我的脸只露了大概1秒就被……”Voldemort皱起眉头，接着又讥嘲地笑笑，“她当然会写我毁容之后的样子了。”

“所以……现在太阳已经完全升上去了。你……没有死。不是我不希望你活着！实际上我很开心你还活着，大概。我是指……我一直以为你会死，因为……都写出来了，所以我以为……”对方似乎对自己该怎么恰当地表达自己的意思相当不确定。

“这样还给我打电话？不，时间没有崩塌，苏格兰还在原地。”Voldemort嘲讽地说，“什么事这么重要要打给一个‘死人’？”

“这个嘛，你负责的那片区域，最近几个月都有奇怪的能量波动。当然，UNIT和我这边都没有去查看。我猜那大概是魔法部……吧？UNIT那边倒应该完全是出于尊重。他们把通知你的工作也交给我了。这个位置，如果你不在，我真的不方便插手解决。再次，我很高兴你还活着。”

“我知道了。”Voldemort垂下了眼，“我会去查看的。”他的牙咬了咬他薄到几乎没有的下唇。“谢谢你。Harkness上校。”

“Jack？”Doctor问道，语调中带着怀念的悲伤。

“是……”Voldemort还没来得及回答，就猛地攥住了右侧的小臂，随后，像是受到了什么东西的冲击，他扶住了额头，紧闭上眼，像是在集中注意力。

突然，他又睁开了眼，将紫杉魔杖收进一个施了魔法的口袋，并掏出了另一根魔杖，不是Tom Riddle原本的那根紫杉魔杖，也不是收起来了的老魔杖，比紫杉更长，大概比老魔杖稍稍短一点点，颜色也不同，倒有点像Hermione那根藤木的色泽。他挥了挥魔杖。待Harry回过神来，原来的位置上已经是另外一个人。

——————————————————————————————————

再说屏障之外，眼看着Harry三人消失在黑色的屏障后，凤凰社这边的人都发出恐惧的惊呼声，Ginny更是一副像要哭出来的表情。听见了动静转移了注意的众人也是一片哗然。尽管预言方才被证明是伪造的，Harry在他们心中仍旧被视作许多事情的答案，视作希望。况且不论预言是否真实，Harry与Voldemort对战多次，每一次都成功挫败了黑魔头的杀人意图，这是不争的事实，现在他却和魔法界的噩梦、他自己的死敌困在同一个狭小空间中，情形未明、生死未卜。半晌下来也不见屏障打开，外面看不见里面也听不见响动。原本就因为预言为假而暗流汹涌的大厅，这会儿更是紧张到随时都能擦出火花。

人群中开始出现了骚动。有人说，里面说不定正在进行第二场决斗，那个奇怪的人其实是Voldemort找来的帮手。食死徒们关于Harry此刻早已被Voldemort干掉的叫嚣，更是加重了人群中的不安。大家都不知道该怎么办才好，也不知道除了待在原处自己还能够去到哪里。谁都知道下一秒会发生什么？没有某一方代表人——指名，Harry或/和Voldemort的死亡来宣告战斗的正式结束，谁知道下一场战斗什么时候会爆发？自己不能离开，自己还有战斗到底的使命。当然，对于那些出于恐惧追随、不那么忠诚的食死徒来说，他们才没有什么责任的高尚原因，纯粹是不敢离开罢了。无论是马人还是狼人此刻都只能克制住本性，待在充满了人类巫师的礼堂中。就连巨人也安静地等在外面。有些人开始着手其他事情，比方说处理伤员、收拾自己一方战死者的尸身。但伴随着对于穹顶内发生事情的种种猜测，这些用于分心的事情只能徒增些惶恐和悲恸。不安的躁动在整个Hogwarts蔓延。每个人都在等待战斗的爆发。但不是现在，还不是现在。他们在等待一个契机。

——————————————————————————————————

在Voldemort原本的位置上站着的人，黑色的西装外罩着与蓝盒子的颜色一模一样的长袍。红色的头发长及肩头，与Weasley家近乎黄色和棕色的红发不同，他的发色更像是Harry的妈妈，那种更为热烈和纯粹的棕红色。而他的眼睛，在方黑框眼镜*下的眼睛——Harry简直以为他是在镜子里看到了自己的眼睛！——是那种被称作是他和Lily才拥有的、独一无二的、带着棕色的绿眼睛*。然而五官和脸型却还是Tom Riddle的。随后他又挥了挥魔杖。一个人的影像投射了出来，一头花白的头发，一对闪亮的蓝眼睛显得很愤怒。

“你刚才跟我说的话，再说一遍。”Voldemort镇静又严肃的说道。

“Pond！”对方气急败坏地吼道。

“我的失职，你有生气的权利。”Voldemort优雅地舞了下提着魔杖的那只手，似乎在摆过这个话题，接着面不改色地催促道，“联络线已经脑外投射，现在，把刚才对我说过的话再说一遍，有人需要知道。”

“神秘事物司正在遭到攻击。整个生命研究学部已经彻底沦陷，最后传来的信息是，入侵从大脑屋开始控制了整个人体再造组。我们已经和他们失去联系至少20分钟了。”

“被什么入侵？”

“未知！那群无知的家伙只传回来一句‘某些麻瓜的东西（something muggle）’，开什么玩笑！好在我们几个的权威还足够阻止那么几个不知道谁招进来的愣头青冲进大垴屋。我们需要你在这里！只有你，一个眼神就能让所有人乖乖听话。我知道因为那个预言，你一直在避开这个地方，但我们真的需要你。”

Voldemort的薄唇一点点抿成了一条紧紧的线，接着又陷入了沉思：“关于撤离和警报？”

“已经撤离了一部分了，但很多人不当回事，效率奇低。你知道他们怎么看我们这些人的，‘缄默人’、‘怪胎’……”对方显得很气闷，“警报发了，不过因为Hogwarts之战的影响，魔法部各机构基本处于瘫痪状态。”

“除了刚才跟你说的之外，不择手段也要把留在魔法部里的傻瓜弄出去。不许在周边停留，全部回家。我马上就过来。”Voldemort下着命令。

切断了外射的通讯，Voldemort转向了Doctor：“人体再造，人造大脑和有机体……我有种不好的预感。”

Doctor搓着手，整个人都散发着焦虑的气息：“我不知道，Riddle。但很有可能是……”却没有把话说完。

“是什么？”Harry因为被蒙在鼓里而感到十分恼火，Voldemort不知何故突然改变、配色却莫名毕肖Lily的外表更是加剧了他的烦躁。

但Voldemort没有理他，又一次掏出了白色的移动电话，等了没一会儿就接通了；Doctor看起来似乎想要回答Harry的问题，但立即被Voldemort这边吸引去了注意；虽然不知道究竟发生了什么，不过Harry能感觉到事情的严重性，于是也没有继续追问下去；Hermione摇摇头拉住了准备接着问下去的Ron：“撤离那片区域至少1英里范围内所有人。鉴于我现在只有和你的通讯方式，通知伦敦塔*不要插手。最重要的，今天不要让我看见你的脸。”

“你在生我的气？”

Voldemort被这个问题打断了注意，接着他双唇紧紧地抿住，又颤抖地张开：“你知道会发生什么。你们不惜欺骗我，也要确保我走上你们认为的那条路。我‘死’过一次。我差点就死了。”Harry相信自己已经听过了Voldemort所有生气的语气，所以不管这个语气是什么，他认为至少不是全然愤怒的。

对方沉默了片刻：“我他派来好了。”

Voldemort似乎很勉强地，又似乎妥协让步般地补充道：“他来了。你后面两个。”

“你今天不是不想看见我的脸吗？”对方被逗乐了似的，但随后又安静下来，安静里面透着一点点悲伤，“不，我就算了，直觉告诉我他不是我的Doctor。还会再见吗？”

Voldemort似乎没有听见这个问题：“再见，Jack Harkness上校。”

“再见，Julius Augustus Pond。”对面同样轻声的回答似乎包含着很多不明晰的思绪。

还不等Harry有机会再次发问，Voldemort又变回了蛇脸的样子，黑色的屏障融化一般从顶端褪下。感知到屏障的变化，所有人的视线都转向了他们的方向，见到Harry三人安然无恙地出现在视线中，友方中发出了大松一口气的欣慰声响。不待所有人对新的展开做出反应，Voldemort转向了周围的人群：“每一个食死徒，在场或不在场，我要你们前往魔法部组织撤离。记住，撤离1英里内所有人，纯血、混血、泥巴种或是麻瓜。撤离完毕后不允许逗留。”

却对上了所有人一律的茫然和困惑，泥巴种和麻瓜？食死徒之间更是无措，对麻瓜出身和麻瓜长期以来的敌视和排斥，与他们对自己主人的恐惧相互冲撞、不相上下。

“怎么？从什么时候开始，你们可以不把主人的话当一回事了？”Voldemort眯起眼睛冷冷地说道。众人这才重新意识到说话的人是怎样不容质疑的人物。

“Harry，到底发生了什么？”Kingsley语气危险地问道。

“魔法部，准确地说是神秘事物司遭到了入侵。具体原因不详。”Harry摆出安抚的姿势回答Kingsley。

谁知这一句话就像是落在引线上的火花，瞬间引爆了原本就火药桶一般的礼堂。一瞬间，几乎所有人都拉着自己的身边的人开始紧张地叽叽喳喳，讨论着神秘事务司严密的防备，那里可能隐藏着的危险的东西，入侵者可能带来的未知的危险。未知催生不安，不安怂恿破坏。更有逃一般地朝着礼堂外去的人，忧心忡忡地叫嚷着要去帮助自己还在魔法部上着班的亲戚，满有打响一场魔法部保卫战的架势。

面对失控的礼堂，Voldemort现在的红眼眯成了一条缝，闪着危险的光，脸色越来越差，似是要爆发，尤其是听到有人要到冲到魔法部去逞英雄时，攥着魔杖的手更紧，杖尖甚至迸出了星星火花。谁知还不等他爆发，礼堂就蓦地笼罩在了一片墓地似的死寂中，五月的天气却硬生生像是落下了冰窖。在颓圮的城堡四周，不可计数的摄魂怪像是不祥的黑云遮蔽了清晨的朝阳。没有人发出声音，先前准备离开的人此刻也倒退着回到了礼堂内，魔杖高举着，随时准备发出守护神咒。然而由于方才恶战的损失和对魔法部被入侵的不安猜疑，目前所有急不可耐发出的咒语都只收获了杖尖薄薄的白光。前狼后虎，一面是处于未知危险中的亲人，一面是自己无能为力无法逃脱的摄魂怪困境，四周都是受伤的朋友与冰冷的尸体，绝望的情绪反而风起潮涌。

“他们不是受你控制的吗？做些什么啊！”Ron不知从哪来了勇气，催促地喊道。

Voldemort只是冷冷地瞥了他一眼，没有说话，魔杖滑到了随时可以攻击的位置，却什么也没有做。

Harry见他没有动作也上前一步，挡住他的视线，催促道，当然，语气更加具有攻击性：“做些什么！”

“我做不到。”“他做不到。”Voldemort随意的回答和Doctor的声音同时响起。

Voldemort转头和Doctor对视了几秒。

“你记住了我的话。经过了那么多年你记住了那句话。”Doctor双眼奇异地闪烁着，语带自豪地说道，“我对两个人说过这句话*，你们都做到了，没有让我失望。仔细想想，他长得还挺像Dumbledore教授的。*”

“你说得好像那很……”魔杖尖上迸出的火花更为暴躁。

“那从来就不简单。”Doctor带着安抚地肯定道，一双眼睛紧紧地锁住Voldemort此刻的绿眼，“我很抱歉。我为你（们）感到自豪。那么……那么……现在……”Doctor兴奋地喃喃着，挥开了音速起子，一副迎战的架势。

摄魂怪们已经进入到了大堂中，开始任意攻击。

然而，还不待Harry的牡鹿、Kingsley的猞猁、Hermione的水獭、Ron的梗狗、McGonagall的虎斑猫冲上前去，其他人的守护神离开杖尖，Doctor音速起子嘤嘤地发出绿光，只见Voldemort上前一步，举起魔杖，念出了任谁都无法想象黑魔王会使用的咒语：“呼神护卫（Expecto Patronum）！”*

一团耀眼的光团从杖尖冒出，漂浮在空中，亮亮的一团，倒像是初学守护神咒时的失败尝试似的。不等Harry在心里默默嘲讽，Voldemort的魔杖尖周围出现了金色的符咒。*

“以诺语？”原本自Voldemort另一个样子出现就有些走神的Hermione惊讶地说道。

“那是什么？”一旁的Ron一头雾水地问道。

“一种语言，是天……”Hermione后面的话音却消失于舌尖。

那团光猛地张开了一对大大的翅膀，明亮的翼展像两侧延伸，每一根羽毛都伸展开来映着朝阳闪闪发光，甚至盖过了朝阳的光。它冲到了最近的摄魂怪面前，生出了像是手臂一般的东西，手覆到了摄魂怪被黑兜帽遮得死死的额头上。一道刺眼得像是要使人失明的光闪过光后，摄魂怪化作了黑色的光点消散在空中，接着它又很快转向了另一个目标……

“这是……”Harry一边举着魔杖由着牡鹿在空中骄傲地绕着攻击圈踱步，一边惊异地望着扑扇着巨大翅膀的守护神。

“这怎么可能？”Hermione不可置信地大叫道，仿佛是在诘问允许这件事情发生的某条“渎职”的定律，“守护神只可以是动物，是存在的生物啊！而且守护神只具备驱散摄魂怪的能力，怎么可能做到消灭它们呢？”

“可Tonks的守护神不是狼人？”Ron弱弱地问道。

Hermione剜了他一眼：“就算是，那也是他狼的一面！再说这个世界上根本就不存在天使！”

“从某种程度上说，狼人也是外星入侵地球生物圈的动物*。所以天使也可能是某个星球上的生物——虽然我暂时还没有遇到过。只要它们不是哭泣天使。不过很显然这只天使形态也是不明的。”Doctor说道，后半句则简直兴奋得不能自已，“要是能够见一见活体实物就好了！”

Hermione还准备争论什么，但此时，Voldemort的守护神已经消灭了好些个摄魂怪，剩下的被其他人的守护人所驱赶，或是出于对自己存在的珍惜逃出了Hogwarts的地界。

Voldemort的身形晃动了一下，差点一个没站稳摔下去。

Harry疑惑又好奇地注视着Voldemort虚弱的表现。

Voldemort的守护神飘回到了他身边，长着大大翅膀的身子俯了下来。“Doctor，见过Cassiel。”

“哈！你果然看过！让我猜猜，Amy是个粉*，River帮她作了个弊。”Doctor兴奋的说道，“那个River，真是个淘气的坏女孩！Ponds！一点都不守规矩。”

“她知道我对天使印象不好，却还总是说‘天使们注视着你’。”Voldemort状似不满地挑了挑眉，“至少比Dalek要好”

接着Harry问出了让Hermione抓心挠肺的问题：“你是怎么做到的？难道是那个符咒？什么以诺语？”

Voldemort也不看Harry，只是挥挥手收回了自己的守护神：“只要弄清楚怎么被制造出来，总能找到销毁的办法。符咒也不过只是咒而已，语言无关紧要。”他的嘴咧开，向Doctor露出了一个带着犬齿的野兽一般的狡黠笑容，不像是Harry认识的Voldemort，却像是记忆中年少的Tom Riddle会露出的表情。接着他又一瞬收回了表情，转向自己的食死徒们冷冷地挑起一个唇角的弧度：“还不动？”

食死徒们这才反应过来，开始有序移动起来，依次从屏障被破坏了的大厅幻影移形离开。随后Voldemort转向了凤凰社McGonagall和Kingsley一群人。

“我没法命令你们。不过，如果你们真的关心魔法界的未来的话，你们就会留下来打理、看守这里，以免又有别的什么东西跑进来。其他人也不要不自量力地去魔法部逞英雄。魔法部需要的是空无一人的撤离，不是一群一无所知的白痴一股脑往那里冲。当然，如果有谁的人生理想是死后获得‘魔法界最愚蠢自杀方式奖’，我自然也不会插手阻止。”

“然后把魔法部拱手让给你？谁知道这是不是你的又一个阴谋？你又怎么知道魔法部被入侵了？说不定这一切就是你自导的一场戏！让我们听你的话？不要开玩笑了！”凤凰社中有人不可置信又怒火中烧地说道。友方中响起一片赞同的声音。

Voldemort冷冷地眯眼，在魔法的影响下，似乎就连气压都发生了改变，就好像蒸腾的怒气蓦地压了下来。站在最前面的Kingsley也不禁打了个寒颤，手紧紧攥住魔杖，努力克制着作为傲罗面对威胁的条件反射，克制着自己不要后退。但Voldemort却突然大笑了起来，笑声尖利高亢，不带一丝笑意。

“‘撤离’这个词里是哪个发音让你不明白了？需要被重新教育一下英语的简单词汇，还是自以为你们的人在魔法部具有更大的威信？”Voldemort像是真的被逗笑了一般好一会儿才缓过气来。

凤凰社的众人狠狠地回了Voldemort一眼，心里的火气被笑声激得更加猛烈，一方面觉得自己的怀疑确实缺乏根据，若是魔法部真有事故，自己的举动或许真的不利于魔法界全体，但同时，Lord Voldemort是不可以被信任的敌人。直到Harry站出来：“他说的是真的，麻瓜和巫师两方面都传来了消息。现在大家还是不要妄然行事比较好。”他又转向Voldemort，不容商榷地宣布：“我们和你一起去。我，Ron和Hermione。”随后Harry转向了Doctor：“可以吗？”

“哦！你们当然可以，Harry Potter！我一直都想知道和著名的Harry Potter一同旅行会是什么样！”Doctor快活地说道。

“Doc……！”Voldemort发出了不满的怒吼，但看到Doctor兴奋又快活的神情，一副打定主意要带上三人组的样子，也只有紧紧地咬着牙，向Harry投去愤恨的眼神。Harry甚至可以清晰地看到他咬肌的活动，不过Harry相当乐意看他不高兴。

“Harry！我们不同意！这太危险了！跟他这样的怪物在一起谁知道会发生什么！他会趁机杀了你的！更何况我们还不知道魔法部到底发生了什么！”Weasley夫人激动地说道。

“Harry，三思。”Weasley先生更为冷静而简短地劝诫道。

凤凰社的其他人还有Harry DA的朋友们也都点了点头表示赞同。倒是Hermione露出了不置可否的思考神情。

“预言不是真的。……这一点足够粉碎许多我们先前的思维套路。”Hermione沉思着说，接着眼神试探性地飘向Voldemort的方向，“他……”

“你是指除了对于这几年的麻烦事，还有彻底毁灭了我的永生之外，现在预言被证伪，我还想不想杀Harry Potter？”Voldemort用虚假的笑容说道。

“如果你不执著于杀我我也不会毁灭你的永生！你才是那个明明怀疑预言，每次失败却还是自找麻烦的人，谢谢！”Harry不可置信地反驳道。

“给我一个不为摧毁我的身体而复仇的理由，Harry Potter。”Voldemort稍稍附身，故意凑到Harry耳边吐气说道，接着又转向了凤凰社，“至于你们，我Lord Voldemort一开始就对你们不感兴趣，也不想感兴趣，现在更是没有了感兴趣的理由。当我说不希望魔法的血液白白流淌时，我是发自内心的。如果你们还是无法放下你们的被害妄想症*、相信我的建议对于魔法界未来来说是最好的，那么请便吧。”

Doctor微皱着眉，感兴趣地看着眼前的一幕，更加坚定了带上小说男主角的想法。Harry则转向了凤凰社的众人，肯定地点了点头让他们安心。双方对视了好一会儿，凤凰社的大人们才勉强点了点头。尽管仍时时向Voldemort的方向投去怀疑和怨恨的神情，不过至少人群开始散开了。

Voldemort略带满意地看着乖乖四散开来的人流。最后终于又看向了Harry，伸出手，表情波动了一下，选择了Harry所见过的Riddle常用的那种虚假的礼貌表情：“Harry,Harry，现在可以把复活石还给我了吗？以及，带上你的隐形斗篷。”

“为什……你怎么会知……？”Harry很惊讶，Voldemort应该不知道三兄弟的故事啊，至少根据他这一年来盲目追求老魔杖的行为，他们是这样推测的。

“咳咳……”Doctor的轻咳打断了Voldemort对Harry奇怪反应的注视——他预测过愤怒的拒绝，甚至是装傻，唯独没有目瞪口呆、结结巴巴，“没记错的话……当然我从来不记错……他把复活石落在禁林了。”

“什……”Voldemort发出不可置信的声音，接着露出愠怒地神情，推门消失在了Tardis里。

——————————————POV切换分割线——————————————————

*黑色的烟尘在空中蔓延，世界都是黑白的单调色彩。刺耳的汽车喇叭声，嘈杂的人声，来来往往的穿着军服一般巫师长袍的人，举着魔杖在街上走来走去，街道两边是被麻瓜军队拦住的封锁线。与之相对的，因为地面上的运动而落得灰尘扑扑往下掉的地下室中，一对夫妻护着男孩和女孩，大约六七岁的样子，紧紧地抱成一团。温柔的苏联女子用亲吻和抚摸安慰着他们。天鹅湖音乐的声响叮咚叮咚地敲着。

恍惚之中，又有片段偶尔插入，似乎看到泛蓝的冷色光芒，刺破空气的尖叫声锐利到骇人，分不清是脑袋中的响声还是外面的的音响。

“清除低劣血统”、“消除魔法毒瘤”的标语在黑白的背景，与死去之人的鲜血尽是猩红的颜色形成了鲜明有艳丽的对比，染得满目恐怖惊骇。

奔跑，奔跑……属于许多个谁的双脚们在奔跑着，飞速地交替着，在与地面的冲撞中击起一扑小小的灰尘。偶尔有一双在地面的凸起上绊住，但很快又在数个节奏混乱的步伐后回复了原先的步调。

一片混乱，逃亡的人们陷入被发现的骚动中。温柔的麻瓜舞者将孩子们护在双臂之下，如同被追逐的禽类，时不时回头忧心地张望，向前，向前。最终还是在一道不知哪个方向飞来的、不长眼睛的魔咒下天鹅一般优雅地倒下，身体美丽地伸展开，落入了死神温柔的怀抱中。天鹅洁白的羽毛纯粹而干净地绽放于血色与黑烟的人世。

少女尖叫着呼喊着已故母亲如同亲人一般的好友，少年怔怔地拥抱着母亲不再动弹的尸身。又是一阵混乱，苏联美丽的天鹅滚落到簌簌下落的尘埃之中，在来来往往纷杂交错的双脚中兀自伸着修长白皙的臂膀，一双无神的眸子中倒映着争执、冲突、火光与死亡，却不再有信息被接纳。一动不动地对着男人和两个孩子消失的方向，来往的匆忙像是倍速加快了的镜头，偶尔被往来的人踢到，身子随之晃动两下又滚回了原位。被绊住了脚的人咒骂了两声，却没有停下奔逃的脚步，继续向着不知道那个方向离开。直到脚步越来越稀疏，身体的滚动也越来越少，直到最终静止，双眼仍旧静静地望着孩子们离开的方向。天鹅湖音乐盒的音乐还滴滴答答地响着。

又是不知哪来的锐利尖叫，包含着钻心的痛苦，声音似乎有些熟悉。“滋滋滋滋！”像是高速运转的锯与坚硬的东西相接触，声音中仿佛也能看见摩擦时火星一般的光。红色的火星，幽幽的蓝色冷光。麻瓜机器关节运动的吱吱声？尖叫。

他趴在老人的腿上，一个温馨的小屋子。地毯很软，软软柔柔的短毛从脚趾间钻出，亲吻着孩童娇嫩的皮肤。沙发拥抱着身体，暖和，不知道是什么材料，只是软，只是暖，只是舒服。茶的香气袅袅上升，弥散在空气里。安静的音乐盒细细的金属把手被布满皱纹的手指摇转着，叮叮咚咚。天鹅湖。金属的光泽显出德国制造的字样。犹他州的阳光穿过白色的窗框，照得音乐盒亮亮的。爷爷在讲故事。先前尖叫呼喊的少女已经长成了穿着亮红长裙的少妇，在泛黄的画面中格外鲜明，呆呆抱着母亲的少年蓄上了胡子，坚实的手臂环绕着少妇，笑着回忆并不真的那么幸福的往昔。长夜已逝，日上中天。听得见其他孩子的欢笑声、嬉闹声。是他的兄弟，或是姐妹？他有兄弟？他有姐妹？他有几个兄弟又有几个姐妹，又或者根本没有？遥远，遥远到模糊。又或者根本不遥远，只是不想记起。没有记起的必要？又或者是过于痛苦自保的遗忘？画面切换。

世界的羊皮地图展开，黑色的阴霾从欧洲的大陆雨云一般地飘向美利坚的土地。又一位崛起的黑魔王，听起来那样遥远，却又是那样的逼近。疯狂的笑声在耳边渐起，许许多多的人，男人女人，围绕着、俯视着，影影绰绰、模模糊糊，疯狂地大笑，令人毛骨悚然。“激进分子”的词语一个字母一个字母地噼噼啪啪打在眼前。一个词，空格，两个词，空格，三个词，空格，越来越多、越来越多，密密麻麻叫人什么都看不见，只剩下单词、单词、单词！

蓦地，色彩又柔和下来。淡蓝色的底色上，医院白色的床单伴着和缓的阳光。护士小姐私自夹带的巧克力棒在口中化出浓浓的甜蜜。红裙的少妇抚摸着少年柔软的发，听着临床的大妈与少年说笑。床头天鹅湖的音乐盒无人转动地兀自响着。画面切换。

红色！红色！红色！少年呆立在废墟之前，有着柔软沙发与温暖色彩的房屋坍塌成一片残垣断壁、废石折木，消失在了灼人的熊熊烈火之中。火苗妖冶地摇曳着，挑逗着天空。在红色的火光下，深深浸染着红色液体的人身，老人的、青年的、孩童的，以奇怪的形状扭曲着、弯折着、垂悬着。死去的青年的嘴大大地长着，目眦欲裂，愤怒或是仇恨皆化作了纯粹的惊恐，直直地望着少年与少妇的方向。在烈火焚尽家宅的现场前站着的身穿黑袍的男女，像是大地裂开后从地狱中吐出的魔鬼，兴奋地大笑着、庆贺着，发出疯狂的叫喊。他们没有看见圆睁着双眼的少年，没有看见他窒息一般张大却没有气息或声音成功进出的嘴，没有看见少妇拉上他奔逃的孤注一掷，没有看见男孩化为纯粹血红没有了景色没有了焦距的双眼。天鹅湖的音乐越来越像越来越快，像是将要爆炸的心脏癫狂的跳动，音乐盒似乎也发了疯。

啪！咔！像是什么东西卡住又猝然崩裂。音乐又恢复了平和。

再次回到色彩灰暗的小屋，背对着坐在桌边的少妇，冷清空荡的房间……

人类在死前的呼喊声嘶力竭地响起，冲击着耳边。却没有感情对这声音做出丝毫反应。毫无感情，毫无感觉，程序，机器，兼容，升级，更高级的存在，为了一个数字的世界。删除！删除！删除！

他被启动。

他开始“苏醒”。

——————————————POV切换分割线——————————————————

又用回了红发模样的Voldemort轻车熟路地走到控制台前，将坐标输入了Tardis的定位系统，便站到了一旁。上一次操作只是在Doctor先前的定位设定上稍作改动，启动、落地等等操作，只要设置Tardis重复先前的指令就好了，具体的Tardis驾驶，Voldemort和River还完全不在一个水平上。更何况在Tardis的按键与操纵杆之间的是Doctor的舞台，在操作室中跳来跳去、脸上挂着孩子般的笑容或是凝重的神情、嘴里飞快地蹦着种种令人费解的名词数据是Doctor的舞蹈，任何一种方式的破坏都像是亵渎。

“你把操作界面改成英文的了？”Voldemort的声音从Tardis内传来。

“是的。不是。上一次Tardis内部重装之后就变了。我也不太清楚为什么。不过至少现在我可以让别人帮我读显示数据了。意外收获。”Doctor一边说着一边招呼着三人组往Tardis里面走。

Harry一进门看到的便是Voldemort倚靠在栏杆上打量着Tardis内部的样子，他的手腕随意地下垂着，身体大部分的重量似乎都交给了围栏，看上去很疲惫。Harry默默在心中记下这一点，稍稍有些疑惑。他素来知道Voldemort魔法强大，竟然能够让他显出疲惫的姿态，是昨夜下来的战斗还是方才的守护神？那个守护神真的有那么厉害？要知道Harry在心中对于“厉害”的界定，怎么样也应该是一个咒语秒杀一大片吧？虽然天使做到了Hermione所说的彻底消灭一个摄魂怪的“不可能”任务，但怎么着都是一次一个，比起三年级时一只守护神驱散成百摄魂怪的壮观场面，几乎可以说不起眼了。倒不是说Harry期望看到自己的敌人强大。

将三人引入了Tardis中，Doctor关上门，期待地看着他们，三个人却只是好奇地打量着Tardis内的景观。

“来吧，说吧。”Doctor鼓励着。

Voldemort在一旁看着，挑了挑眉，知道Doctor注定等不到那句话，毕竟对于有魔法的人来说创造一个外小内大的空间不过挥挥魔杖的事。

果然，Harry和Hermione转过头来迷惘地看着Doctor，不明白自己应该要说些什么。倒是Ron非常不负所托地说出了一句显然不是Doctor想听的话：“所以，原来麻瓜技术这么厉害了。”

“Doctor不是麻瓜。”Voldemort冷不防地传来一句淡淡的陈述，倒是惊得Ron一跳。虽然他的语气中什么都没有，不过他看向3人组的眼神像是想立即拉开门他们从Tardis里面扔出去。

Doctor沮丧地折磨了一下自己的头发，气呼呼地、小孩子似地跺着脚经过三人走到操作台前。“巫师们！啊！真是没意思！带一个巫师上Tardis，然后他就会杀灭所有的乐趣！（收到Voldemort一个不悦的瞪视）一点都不懂得欣赏！以后我要记得绝对不再带巫师上Tardis！”活脱脱一个牢牢骚骚的小老头模样。

三个年轻人困惑地望着已经开始在操作台上敲敲打打的Doctor，不明白自己究竟在什么地方惹了他不高兴。

“不是麻瓜……那是……？”Ron低声咕哝着。

谁知下一秒，Doctor就开心地笑着转过身：“啊！瞧瞧我，还没有自我介绍呢！我是Doctor，至少大家都是这么叫的，我也是这么叫的……我是一个时间领主。我来自Gallifrey。这个是我的Tardis。”

“Tardis？”Hermione好奇地问道。

“时间和空间相对维度（Time and Relative Dimension in Space）。或者说，我的飞船，可以穿越时间与空间。”Doctor快活地答道。

“Gallifrey是？”Ron奇怪地问道。

“一个星球，位于Kasterborous星座，有着燃烧般的橙色夜空和倒映着第二个太阳的银色树叶，我的故乡。”Doctor仍旧快活随意地答道，眼睛却不再有笑意。

“你们是怎么认识的？你和Voldemort。”Harry问道，手触碰到Tardis的操作台，Tardis里的光微微闪烁了一下，却只有Doctor注意到了这个小细节。

“啊，那是很久以前了。当时孤儿院出了些小问题，我正好在那里，然后我们就一起解决了。”Doctor随意地答道。

似乎被提醒这才想起来Voldemort的存在，Hermione一改求知好好学生的样子，整个人气场都冷冽起来，朝Voldemort的方向走了两步，但没有靠近。她紧蹙着眉，眼睛半眯起，手紧紧地攥着魔杖，就差没有举起来戳在他胸口，对哪怕是最公然反抗黑魔王的三人组成员Hermione来说，这种勇气也是非常罕见的：“你对Julius Pond做了什么？真正的Julius Augustus Pond被你弄到哪去了？”

Harry和Ron都对Hermione突然的敌意感到十分奇怪。

“怎么了，Hermione？”Ron疑惑地走近了自己的女友，停在了她身侧可以随时站出来保护她的位置。

“Julius Pond是什么人？”Harry感到不能理解，他可从来没有听过或是在任何地方看到过这个名字。要知道，就连订阅量最大的，隔壁家打喷嚏不小心烧了邻居庭院的草都能报道的预言家某报上，可都从没出现过这样一个名字，怎么听都像是一个无关紧要的角色。

Hermione恨铁不成钢地看了他们两个一眼，丧气又有些小恼怒，似乎他们刚刚玷污了什么很了不起的东西：“你们当然不知道了！你们根本不看书！”接着摆出了她万事通的架势：“Julius Augustus Pond是本世纪最伟大的魔法怪才之一，如果不算上Dumbledore教授的话，估计就是唯一了。三年级时我使用的时间转换器，就是Pond先生将原本的时限从先前的前后三小时不到提升并稳定*至了现在的至少前后8个小时。他为人极其低调，除了在关于时间转换器改良的报道，和极富争议性的灵魂不可分割论的讨论中为公众所知外，其他的成就也就只有学术界专业领域研究得深的人才知道了。就连关于他成就的专访要求也是每每拒绝。（听到拒绝专访，Harry对这个姓Pond的家伙略微有些好感了）1956年出任魔法部史上最年轻的的部门司长。在Voldemort当道的11年中，食死徒们找到过他，却被拒绝。Voldemort自始至终丝毫没有动过他，有传言说是他性格诡谲不定连Voldemort也畏他三分。他管理时的神秘事务司一直保持着自己立场，同时也独立于魔法部的立场之外，专注魔法研究。不像现在的这个，发布谬论，阿谀谄媚！”

“可我记得克劳奇先生当过神秘事务司的……”Harry奇怪地问道。

“Pond先生喜好四处游历，除了刚到神秘事务司的几年，获得职位以后就常常不在部内，尤其是自1980年后就几乎没有被人看到过了。魔法部就是趁着Pond先生长期不在的这段时间收回了对神秘事务司的控制，尽管Pond先生在魔法的研究上地位太重要，他们没法在他不在场的情况下擅自撤销他的职位，名义上神秘事务司司长仍旧是Pond先生。这几年又有消息说Pond先生似乎又回到了英国活动，却没有人见过他。原因是什么，可以告诉我们吗，Voldemort大人？”Hermione又转回到Voldemort的方向，不知从哪里的勇气，冷冷地问道，唯有握着魔杖微微颤抖的手泄露出她的恐惧。

“你是从哪听来的？”Voldemort似乎没有听见她的质问，眉梢挑起，绿眼睛死死地盯着Hermione的，看起来就像他惯常辨别食死徒说话真伪的那一套，如果不是知道Hermione在大脑封闭术上比自己强得多，Harry会觉得他真的用了“摄神取念”。

“用时间转换器时研究过一些。五年级时神秘事务司事件后出于好奇，四处打听了一下。凤凰社曾一度打算秘密保护Pond先生。尽管总是摸索不定他的行踪，资料却留下来不少。怎么，凤凰社知道的事情比你想象的多？”Hermione一反常态地格外挑衅，Harry和Ron猜想这和“学术脑残粉”有一定的关系，“我猜想，他的灵魂不可分割论一定让你十分不爽吧？”

“灵魂不可分割论？我以为……听起来和罗琳的书里似乎不太一样”Doctor好奇地问道，看向Voldemort，这可是个新鲜事物。

Voldemort双唇微企，似乎想要说什么，但是被Hermione抢了先：“灵魂不可分割论讲的是，所谓的灵魂分割其实并不是像二分法那样把灵魂一次次二分，或是像打碎玻璃一样每次匀出去一些碎片，而是一种复制。即是，将人当前状况下的灵魂复制出一份副本。Pond先生的书中认为灵魂是一种非人力可造的东西，只有使灵魂达到一种自身被削弱的可类他状态，魔法才有能力复制出另外一个类他状态的灵魂，随着灵魂的相对稳定，由这种类他状态再过渡成灵魂。复制出了另外一个灵魂后，两个灵魂就不相关系了，尽管灵魂相同，但内容不同——位于不同位置的不同灵魂所接触的不同东西会作用于各个灵魂的成长，导致它们朝不同的方向发展——且各自完整。被复制的灵魂其‘存在’本身被均分了，例如，分裂出两个，同一个灵魂在世界上的‘存在’就是各1/2，三个就是各1/3，以此类推。灵魂被复制后，本体‘存在’的削弱是不可逆转的，‘存在’被弱化了的灵魂无法恢复到先前的‘存在’比率，哪怕有魂器被销毁，被分后的灵魂‘存在’是几分之一还是几分之一。

“这一理论也推衍揭示出了制造魂器最大的弊病——制造出来的灵魂只有在未稳定时才保持着和最初灵魂来源体的信息交流。随着灵魂状态的稳定，这种交流与联系会越来越弱，也就是说，魂片最后衍生出来的人也未必和最初的完全一样，甚至可能成为灵魂来源体的敌对方。这也就是为什么二年级时，日记里的Riddle要通过Ginny才知道关于你的事。”

“可这又怎么解释我之前伤疤里的魂片老是从Voldemort那里接收到情感和信息？”Harry并没有被完全说服。

“什么叫‘之前伤疤里的魂片’？难道你体内有过我的灵魂？这怎么可能？什么时候造的？……过去式，难道……？”Voldemort有些失态了，脸上是惊惶、迷茫和无措，用着正常的人类外表让他的失态更为显著，一只手紧紧攥着Tardis的护栏，阻止自己朝Harry冲过去。当然，一方面也可能是因为他现在的力气不足以支持他手拆那个小鬼的渴望。

“你……大概，从某个角度上讲……亲手杀死了自己的魂片。”Doctor挠着头，深沉地补全了他的话。

Hermione却只顾着解答Harry的疑惑：“按照Pond先生的理论，我的猜想是，你是活体，本身就具有灵魂，原本可以在容器中自然稳固定型的灵魂副本碰到你完整的灵魂后和你的灵魂本身就有所相融，且在你完整灵魂的刺激下一直处于一种要稳定不稳定的状态不得安宁。更何况制造一个魂器本身需要完整的仪式来保证灵魂复制的成功，你的情况纯粹是个意外，所以才常常可以和本源产生信息交流。当然，这也只是一种推论而已。”

Voldemort显然暂时压制住了对于Harry身上曾有自己的灵魂这一信息的情感波动，将其归档到了之后再对其大惊小怪的一类：“你是从哪里看到的？书一出来就遭到了Dumbledore为首的老家伙一致的反驳。尤其是老蜜蜂，若不是他一开始引用各种没有实际试验根据的陈规滥调在报纸杂志上处处诋毁灵魂不可分割论，也不至于……那群迂腐又思想封闭的家伙们，就只会跟在老蜜蜂的屁股后面唯唯诺诺……硬是将理论说成是谬论疯语……没人知道分出灵魂实际是什么样的？就好像7个魂器还不足够我知道自己分灵魂是什么感觉！那本书早在1954年就被定为禁忌，绝迹于所有书架，初版成绝版，更没有相关研究和文章存世。你，一个泥巴种，又是怎么得到那本书的？”说到后面，Voldemort显得鄙夷又愤怒。

但是同样愤怒的Hermione却破天荒地没有注意到其中的信息：“那还不是为了从你这样的黑巫师中保护Pond先生！Dumbledore教授死后留下来的书中就有Pond先生的书，每一页都被细心地写上了注脚和自己的感想。Dumbledore教授对于这一理论虽不完全信服，实际上也是颇为欣赏的。但是想到这一理论若是成为主流，古今追逐魂器的巫师们定会意识到自己先前的法子漏洞太大，行不大通。到头来自然会找到那个最初堵住了他们路的巫师，就算不为泄私愤，也会逼他为其寻找其他路径。Pond先生的研究太过具有创造性、历史性，也难保不会有除黑巫师外居心叵测的人找上门来。与其如此，不如让这个本身就具有太大邪恶潜能的领域就此停滞。Dumbledore教授全都是为了Pond先生着想才出此下策！”

“又是‘为了更伟大的利益’，还真是天生一对……自以为是地将自己的善恶观强加到魔法上，那个老蜜蜂。‘保护’‘Pond先生’？你没有听过他当初是怎么对‘Pond先生’说的，当然会理所当然地将你们敬爱又伟大的Dumbledore校长理解得永远正义又崇高。我是听不出什么‘欣赏’，连尊重都没有。你大概没见过你们慈爱的老校长威慑一个人时的样子。”Voldemort冷冰冰的，语带嘲讽。

“你！”Hermione气得说不出话来，接着又转移了话头，“你假扮Pond先生到底有何企图？难道是为了盗取神秘事务司内的藏品和研究成果，就像你2年前做的那样？”

“为什么是Julius？”Doctor沉思着，突然问道。“最后的百夫长*……”却自问自答地和Voldemort同时说道：“而且这个名字没有随处都是，至少在我的时代没有。”

“Gaius Julius Caesar。”Doctor快活地说道，紧接着又沉下脸，“非常不友好的家伙。但却是是个不错的小伙子。可惜我的警告没有起作用。*”

“Augustus是谁？”Doctor接着思考道。

“Amy的父亲？/。”两人又同时答道。

“我还担心Amy对于他的记忆混乱，觉得自己没有父亲呢。很好，很好。”Doctor十分不解，“为什么是Pond？”

“我？Julius Williams？”Voldemort故作厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，“就像为什么River Song没有起名Melody Williams？”Voldemort嘴角扬起一个挑逗似的微笑，颇似Doctor的一位故人*。

对话中所透露出的信息……Harry有些担心地伸出手打算抚上Hermione颤抖的肩。

“这不可能！你不可能就是……！这怎么可能？！……你不可能就是他！他怎么可能是你这样的怪物……！”Hermione不可置信地拒绝着现实，表情像是吃到了什么恶心的东西。

“我们还不出发吗？”Voldemort没有理会她，从栏杆上撑起身，转向Doctor歪着头疑惑地问道。

“啊，实际上我们已经着陆了。”Doctor兴奋地说着，率先拉开门冲了出去，直直地撞上了一个疑惑Tardis怎么落地这么久还不开于是绕着Tardis细细观察的小伙子。

还不待Doctor揉揉自己被撞疼的脸看清楚对方是谁，就听得对方激动的声音：“你一定就是Doctor！”声音不知为何，听着格外熟悉。又听见啪和唰的声响，像是并脚敬了个很正式的礼。好不容易摆脱糊了满眼的疼出来的泪水，Doctor终于得以看清楚对方的容貌，不禁吃惊地长大了嘴。

Harry走到门口看见对方的样貌，也惊得呆立在了原地，张口结舌说不出话来。好容易找回了自己的声音，却被还在Tardis内的Voldemort似是威胁他闭嘴的嘶嘶声逼了回去。Hermione和Ron则显得十分困惑*。

青年对于这种突然尴尬起来的局面显得很疑惑，只能无辜地看着心中神一般存在的Doctor和三个不认识的陌生人。看到Voldemort从门内走出来，露出了看到救星似的表情：“Julius！”

Voldemort脸上是温和又友善的微笑，当年Hogwarts的教授们认识的那个彬彬有礼、温润如玉的男学生会主席大概就是这个样子了：“诸位，见过Bartemius Smith。和我一样，是火炬木编制外成员。”接着他又转向了青年：“Bartemius，想必你已经认出了Doctor。这几位是Harry Potter、Hermione Granger和Ronald Weasley，他们是……我的朋友。”

Harry听到最后那个称呼诧异地看向Voldemort，果然看见他保持着微笑的嘴角略微抽搐。

Bartemius丝毫没有意识到有什么不对，只是快活地上前和他们握手：“原来是Julius的朋友啊！”接着在看到Hermione的时候停了一下，露出了恍然的笑容：“你一定就是Wendell和Monica Wilkins的女儿了！Julius跟我们打过招呼了。他们现在在澳大利亚过得很好。最新消息是，他们自己的牙医小诊所上个星期开业。”接着他又立马转向Voldemort，错过了Hermione错愕、恐慌的神情：“你跟你朋友年龄差还真大，我还以为我父亲在你朋友里算年轻的了呢。顺便，你好久不去喂鸽子老本尼可想你了。不过我猜那是因为每次他的鸽子食都是你出的钱，倒不是因为他真的享受交换情报什么的。”

“你是在暗示我老吗，Bartemius？”Voldemort挑眉，仍旧是微笑的表情，“疏散得怎么样了？”

“大概还有几分钟就搞定了。”Bartemius说，接着又讨好似的看着Doctor和Voldemort，“你们确定不需要人帮忙吗？我可以跟着你们一起去啊。或者你们把Tardis留在这个火炬木专用临时仓库，我可以帮你们看着。”

还不等Doctor做出肯定或否定的回答就被Voldemort斩钉截铁地打断：“不行。疏散结束了你就马上回家。这边不需要你看守。下个星期你就搬去新西兰，不再搀和火炬木或是UNIT的事。我希望你的行李已经收拾好了。”

“Julius！”Bartemius气呼呼地抗议道，“我知道你答应了我父亲照顾好我！我也可以理解那次事故之后你不放心我参与到你们的事情中。但这是我自己的选择！我希望能够帮上你们的忙，我能够保护好我自己！你不能就这样决定我在哪里、怎么样过我自己的人生！”

“不行。”Voldemort神情彻底冷下来，强硬地说道。

Bartemius恼怒又受伤地瞪了他一眼，向三人组打过招呼，又向Doctor行过礼后就愤愤地走出了仓库。待他离开，Voldemort立刻一改长辈姿态，恢复了让Harry讨厌的惯常神情。

“哇哦……他……和我长得一模一样……”Doctor摸摸自己的脸，对着空气说道。赢得了三人组心里一致的疑惑，这两个人从身高到身材再到鼻子眼睛嘴巴，到底哪里像了啊？

Harry则转向了Voldemort不可置信地问道：“那个是……Barty Crouch Jr.？他不是被摄魂怪吻了吗？难道是你救了他？怎么做到的？他为什么什么都不记得了？”

“Barty Crouch Jr.？就是四年级时扮了一整年Moody的Crouch先生的儿子？”听到名字，Hermione也吃了一惊，“不，更重要的是，我的父母！你怎么找到他们的！你对他们做了什么？”

“动动魔杖设置一下防护咒。能够逃过我手下那群废物一年，这点小事情我猜想你们还是做得到的。”没有立即回答他们的问题，Voldemort首先平视前方目中无人地指使道。虽然很想和Voldemort对着干，三人组看在Doctor的份上还是老老实实地掏出了魔杖。Doctor则打量着这个空空荡荡的仓库：“火炬木什么时候有了个这样的地方？”

“划分出了魔法部还有对角巷的地界后，我提出专门和火炬木、UNIT约定一个地点，作为出事时的临时接头点，同时也作为你来了后可以停放Tardis的位置。Jack出面包下了这个地方。”

Doctor只是点了点头，对于这两个组织，他的感情一直有些微妙。

见三人已经设置好了屏障，Voldemort领头推门开始往外走。Harry的声音首先从后面传来：“现在你总可以告诉我们了吧？”

“你以为凭借那个废物卡卡洛夫自己，真可以躲上一年？”Voldemort几不可闻地发出一声不耐烦的喉音，平淡的声音从前方传来。

“难道？！”Hermione立马得出了答案。

“你通过黑魔标记许诺了奖赏，让他们去救小克劳奇。刚刚逃出Hogwarts的卡卡洛夫希望能够从你那赊来一条命，不知道用什么办法从摄魂怪手中救下了Barty。于是你让他多活了一年，他却还是没有逃过你。”Harry略带愤怒，抢先说出了自己的推论，却没有看见前方Voldemort强行压制住的上翘嘴角和眯起的眼。

“你知道他和我……才……还是……？”Doctor仍旧对有人长得和自己以前一模一样而耿耿于怀，朝着自己和Barty消失的方向来来回回指来指去。

“是的。”Voldemort眼中闪过一道光，与Doctor交换了了然的视线，“更何况我从不亏待帮助过我的人。我抹消了他的过去，告诉他他在一场事故中失去了记忆，我是他父亲的朋友，承诺了要照顾他，诸如此类。他既不知道自己有魔法，也不知道自己的家庭到底发生过什么。Jack解决了身份一类的东西。”

“他现在是火炬木的探员？”Doctor的深层语气中蕴含着淡淡的不赞同。

Voldemort摇了摇头：“他自己发现的。Jack他们惯常抹消记忆的手段对巫师不起作用，生理机能不太一样。我不同意他搀和进来，但再施一次记忆咒对他的大脑负担太重。Jack没办法，就偶尔让他帮点小忙。”Voldemort停顿了一下：“他值得更好的生活。”

“你救了……？”Harry惊讶的反问还没来得及完成就被打断了。

“你知道我的父母！”Hermione终于找到机会问出困扰着她的问题，“他们！要是你敢对他们……！怎么会？”

“不妨把它看做一种保险。”Voldemort和Doctor似乎在救Barty的原因和Barty的长相这两件事上找到了某种奇怪的笑点，总之，他显得心情不错，“顺便，如果Potter先生担心的话，你亲爱的姨夫姨妈们正在奥克尼群岛上享受海岸风光呢。虽然他们好像不太高兴。”

“他们从来没高兴过，除了折腾我的时候。多谢费心了，就好像我在意他们在哪似的。”Harry狠狠地说道。

“有意思。根据Severus告诉我的，你是个被亲戚宠坏了的小孩。我以为你会给予他们更多的关心呢。你圣人般的道德感呢？”Voldemort微微回头，故意说道*。

“你已经71岁了，不是17岁，挑衅的用词还跟Malfoy似的，让你的食死徒听到不会羞愧吗？顺便，”Harry故意模仿Voldemort的口吻，“他告诉你的事对我来说还真是新闻了。……”

Harry还想往下说，却被Ron的问题打断了：“我们这是在往哪走？我们不是应该去魔法部？”

“我们现在就在魔法部上面。”Hermione说道。

“我是说入口。”Ron辩解道。“不是……马桶或是电话亭什么的（想象了一下Voldemort上班时从马桶里被冲下去的样子，Harry浑身微小地打了个颤）……？”见Voldemort回头看他，Ron的声音越来越失了底气。这时Voldemort已经领他们拐进了一个小巷。

“我们已经到了。”Doctor解答了他的疑问。

然而却没有看到任何一个入口样的地方。只有一面墙，上面是花里胡哨的涂鸦，大概能够辨认出一个蛇的图案。

Voldemort不易察觉地深吸了一口气：“Abracadabra。”

“Abracadabra？”Doctor有些好笑地问道。

Voldemort表面上神色如常，眉梢有细微的颤抖：“这一点都不好笑。”Doctor却还是一脸好笑的表情，伴随着Ron没有克制住发出来的一声闷闷的笑。

眼前的墙上方不知从哪里生出了一股清流，与下方猝然燃起的熊熊火焰相互缠绕着，沿着蛇形图案的线条构成了一副水与火的画。清流和烈焰所经过的地方向墙内生出深深的刻印，朝着墙里愈陷愈深，几乎要就这样在墙上生挖出一块来。

不过是一眨眼的功夫，他们就不知怎么地被吸入了室内，四周黑黢黢的，被不知从哪里发出来的蓝色光照着。和神秘事务司一样，这里的地面也是黑色的大理石，天花板也是——不，天花板上的并不是黑色的大理石，天花板上的是地面的倒影！他们进入的这个房间除了地面是黑色的大理石外，其他地方全都是镜子制成的。正因为全都是镜子，人很难分辨出这里面究竟有多大，是怎样的构造。幽暗的环境更是让人感到时刻都有可能被这些映出深黑和蓝光的镜子吸进镜中无底的深渊。

“跟紧我。”Voldemort在前面说道，也不管后面除了Doctor的人听没听见。随后便提步在镜子之间快速穿梭起来。Harry和Ron一边不太高兴地跟着，一面吐槽，每天这样上班真的不会有人迷路吗？Hermione和Doctor倒是似乎在记路并大概知道他们在怎么走的样子。

等到他们终于停了下来，Doctor显得很兴奋，但还不等他开口就被Hermione知道了什么的声音抢白了：“我们走了一个{7/2}正七芒星！但是是怎么做到的？这样上班怎么做到不迷路的？”

Doctor感到很奇怪，整了整他的领结：“地上有一股流动的物质在指引方向，想要迷路应该很难。”

“有吗？”Ron吃惊地问道似乎想要在地上找到指路的箭头什么的。

Voldemort没有理会他们，只是停在了一面镜子前。

镜面上出现仿佛是带火的刀刻出来的文字：“身份认证，Julius Augustus Pond。”接着又消失了。

“权限覆盖。”Voldemort说道，将手贴在镜面上，停顿了一会儿，不知道发生了什么。

“覆盖成功。”镜面上的文字出现，又再次消失。

Voldemort后退一步，先前镜子前面的大理石地面仿佛化作了漆黑的水面，泛起涟漪，一尊剔透雪白的单个Hecate神像从下方升起来，手中托着的不知道什么品种背上长翅的蛇缠绕着她的全身。

还不待他们欣赏这尊神像优雅的线条，Voldemort便走上前去，手覆上蛇头。在一束金色的光芒中，眼前的景象消失了。

再次眨眼，Harry感到自己的心脏狠狠地揪紧。他以为自己这辈子大概再都不会见到这个地方，他以为自己再次来到这里，过去的事情应该已经释怀，但他错了。两年之后，他再一次站在了这个巨大的圆形屋子里，黑色的天花板，黑色的地板，一模一样的12扇没有把手的黑色房门被蓝色火苗的蜡烛照亮，噩梦一般熟悉。

先前在Voldemort的投射中出现过的灰白头发的巫师正在一扇门前执着魔杖念念有词。听见了他们的到来，念完了最后一个音，赶忙来到了他们面前。

——————————————POV切换分割线——————————————————

天鹅湖的音乐随着琴弓在弦上来来回回流泻而出。空荡荡的房子，冷淡的母亲，呆呆地坐着，无神地望着前方。

干硬的泥土与肩背狠狠地接触，细碎的泥沙随着人体与地面相撞向上跃起，又唰地落下，撒了满脸。半眯着的视线中是动作实施者的样貌。那个欺负人的孩子满足又自豪地笑着，仿佛做了件英雄般的大事。纯真的孩童有时又往往是最残忍的造物。有理智、有阅历的成人残忍往往出于怨恨或复仇，孩童却可为残忍而残忍。撕开文明与是非漂亮的包装，将人性深处天然的野蛮与兽性暴露在外。新近乔迁注定会有艰难，对于独身母亲带着的孩子尤其如此，更不必说一个没有长辈照料的、独身母亲带着的新迁到一地的孩子。没有人可以依靠，也没有人在乎，连一个熟悉的可以供自己逃避的地方也不知道。孤独、孤寂、茕茕孑立。

撒满了黄色灰土的视线蓄满了不解、不甘、不屈、恨……后院、学校操场、教室门口、杂物间、公园、商店门口……背景一张张切换，欺负人的“小团队”却未改变过样貌。一样丑陋的脸、一样恶心的笑。

有没有人？有没有人帮帮他？就没有人可以帮帮他吗？妈妈你能不能回回头？妈妈你能不能看看他？没有可以为他出头的哥哥姐姐，没有把他抱在怀里摸他脑袋的爷爷，没有一边开着玩笑一边教他防身技巧的爸爸，从没发生过也没有可能再发生的场景像是照片，一张张在他眼前掠过，又卷着被烧着的边角，化作黑色的灰烬，不见了，消失了，消失在了满眼的血红之中，消失在了歇斯底里的大笑之中。

为什么他们都不见了？

麻瓜是什么？麻瓜出身是什么？麻瓜出身有什么不好吗？麻瓜出身，苦瓜出身，出身又怎么可能是人可以决定的事情？神将天赋撒向各人，这又怎会是自己可以选择的事情？没有错又为什么就得被判罚至湮灭在血红与狂笑之中？既没有错又为什么不能拥有生存的权利？他不懂，他听不明白大人们说的话，那个将他们偷偷带到这里又抛下他们离开的陌生叔叔。他不懂死亡，不懂谋杀，这两个词对他来说没有意义。但他知道在那片红色之中，浸染的是他的家人。像是湖上翩翩游走的白天鹅，肢体残破，沉没在与血色残阳相接的湖面，他们再也不会回来。带走他们的是“血统极端分子”，因为他们是“麻瓜出身”。孩童时想象过的画面在眼前飘过，他曾希望永远吃不完的糖果，曾希望像韩塞尔和格雷特，找到一座吃也吃不尽的房子，住在里面，曾希望和一只叫夏洛特的蜘蛛交朋友……现在他通通不想要了，他只想要自己原来曾经拥有过却从来不大放在心上的东西，他只想要自己的爷爷，要自己的爸爸，要自己想不起来模样的哥哥姐姐。冷面的天使转过雕塑一般精致又疏远的脸庞，在金光的怀抱下，凝望着他，摇了摇头，她没有给过他糖果屋，自然也没有给他他的家。【果然被罗琳阿姨北美魔法史打脸了，不过我也没写具体是哪里，就当是逃亡的过程中随便哪个国家吧[二哈]】

天鹅湖的音乐盒安静地响着，响着，金属表面上滑过银色的冷光。

在惊惶的尖叫声中，一个背影坠落在地，又一个背影带着闷响跌落在尘埃。不同的门廊，不一的夜晚，被鬼魂缠绕的人们溺毙血泊的赤沼中，粘稠的液体顺着取景框渗了出来，粘稠的液体在框栏的边沿盈满，吞噬了棱角的形状，漫过，滴落，滴落……闹鬼的传言如同野火亲吻干草猝地烧燎开来。左边，右边，对街，隔着后院篱笆……所有的邻居家都开始被鬼魂缠绕，猩红的血色、漆黑的夜色、苍白的面色与扩张的眼白……围绕着他们凄清的院落，羽白色的石子坠入，在社区黑色视感的池水中放射泛开，涟漪一般，越波越远……越来越多的不祥降临到这个小小的镇子。

玻璃接触硬物清脆又锥心的声响击碎了天鹅湖间断不停的乐声，在满眼黑白中刺伤视线的是房子墙壁上“魔鬼”字迹的血红涂鸦。被诅咒的人家，恶魔的后裔……冷眼、躲避、拒绝、无视……灰暗是他全部的生活。

天鹅湖的音乐欢快起来。整个世界都开始拥有了颜色，鲜艳得令人想要哭泣。

那个阳光明媚的下午，门前那个红色头发的很高很高的男人在他面前高傲地俯下身，露出没有温度却点亮了他的人生的笑容，用英国口音对他说：“你好，我叫Julius Pond。这位是River Song教授，我的……同伙。你叫什么名字？”

眼前的景象随着男孩向后退了一步的距离，纳入了腰上张扬地配着枪金发女人的身影，然后怔怔地停留在绿眼男人的脸上，稚嫩的声音结巴着：“Ei……Eivar，Eivar Schwäneberg。”

End of Episode 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *典故来自基督教中，认为上帝造绵羊，恶魔造山羊  
> *S07E04里Amy的白色手机，看起来超像三星的  
> *不记得在哪看见的，说Lily的绿眼睛里带棕色。看到Amy的眼睛颜色时还吃了一惊。不过关于Lily的眼睛颜色也可能是我记错了。总之就这样预设了吧。  
> *指的就是SPN里面那种先知，不过不知道SPN里面那种是什么样的也无所谓啦  
> *小10款  
> *UNIT  
> *Clara  
> *就是那句“一颗破碎的心也好过没有心（Better a broken heart than no heart at all.）。”  
> *2010年圣诞特辑《圣诞颂歌》里面的主角Kazran Sardick也是第3-6部老邓的演员Michael Gambon演的  
> *下面就是我给他开的挂了【跪跪跪，一点小私心，如果不喜的话就完完全全无视掉吧，反正这一部分本身也不是很重要的东西  
> *个人认为狼人那集有点诡异，总之不太喜欢【才不是因为我讨厌Rose呢，哼！（请相信我写文时是不会吧我的厌恶情感带入的，嗯！）  
> *写这个文的设定的时候正N刷SPN，所以……体谅我……  
> *一下子没搜到这个概念是什么时候提出的。所以如果在考据上出现了问题大家请不要介意。  
> *这个POV部分算是实验，如果看不懂大概剧情就说一声吧。我会解释的  
> *就是各种情况下前后5个小时是一定可以做到的，超常发挥的状况就说不准了  
> *对于没有看过DW的，第五季最后面Rory复活为百夫长造型的杀人机器，苦守了Amy 2000年左右只为护她周全  
> *具体可以去TardisData Core搜Julius Caesar  
> *这个时候Doctor是和所有人都分开了单独旅行，就是第六季11-12集中间的那段时间，记得么？所以这里的故人指代的究竟是谁呢？  
> *偷了个懒没有翻书，我记得他们是没有见过小巴蒂克劳奇本人的样貌的对吧？  
> *他看过书当然知道Harry的童年实际是什么样。  
> *顺便加一发我的设定。其实本人一直倾向于尽可能地把演员和角色本身区分开来，以至于不把Emma叫Emma不把蛋泥叫蛋泥的新闻都是直接跳过的这种偏执。对于身高尤其怨念，所以稍稍查了一下，有看到“In the later part of the series Harry grows taller, and by theseventh book is said to be 'almost' the height of his father, and 'tall' byother characters.”也就是说Harry其实是不矮的，如果不是高的话。看第七部第17章，Voldemort在形容James的时候用的是“高个子”，Voldemort标准的高个子哦。看第五部冥想盆那里，那时候其实Harry的身高和他爸爸那个时候就差不多，James的身高和Sirius、Remus应该差不多，不可能矮到哪里去，除非那一届校草都是二级残废……后两者的演员分别是178和191。书中也没有给出过具体数据，只能参考一下诸位演员的。费因斯183，Christian Coulson179，Frank Dillane177，就算Voldemort从15、16岁的177长到179再长到最后183吧，Matt Smith是182的个子，DT虽然已经出局，不过185的身高也可以放这看看。于是，Harry怎么都要有180吧。


	6. Episode 6 天鹅之死* The Dying Swan

The silver swan, who living had no note, 

白天鹅，生时不言不语，

When death approached, unlocked her silent throat; 

濒死引吭高歌；

Leaning her breast against the reedy shore, 

胸膛斜倚在苇岸，

Thus sung her first and last, and sung no more. 

唱出第一首，也是最后一首歌*。

——Orlando Gibbons，The Silver Swan

奥兰多·吉本斯

“你终于来了！”对方气势汹汹地走了过来，“我还在想需不需要找个人把你拎回来呢！部中全员63人，撤离23人，有13个人在外面出差或放假，还有27人失去联系。有几个人从生死学部撤出来，还有翠玉屋。这两个地方应该还没有被波及到。你什么时候把魔法部塞进来那个白痴副司弄走？要不是他在那里叽叽歪歪什么获得部长指示才可撤离，我们还能撤走更多人！起码有3个人在我开始组织撤离的时候还是可以联系上的！”接着他看到了Voldemort身后的Harry和他额上的闪电形伤疤：“你一定就是Harry Potter了。我叫Maurice Riester，生死学部负责人。你们是？”Maurice转向了其他几个人。

“你好，我是Doctor。”Doctor快活地笑着，走上前去，非常Doctor地隔空给了两个贴面吻又退回了原位。

“你就是那个Doctor！你找到他了！”Maurice惊讶地叫到，朝Voldemort看了一眼，接着又将注意力放回了剩下两个人身上。

“Hermione Granger。”她又比了一下身边的Ron，“Ron Weasley。我们是Harry的朋友。”

“很高兴认识你们。”Maurice显得有些敷衍，不过他处于急躁的状态，敷衍也是可以理解的。

Voldemort率先迈开了步子，打开了一扇门：“封锁情况如何？”Harry认出这就是曾经出现在他的梦境中，让他当时能够弄清去预言厅的路的充满了灿烂光芒的房间——时间厅。

“我只能先把对着门厅的门锁上。为了不被魔法部吞掉，彻底封锁只有你有权限，这你是知道的。我要怎么帮你？”

“不需要。神秘事务司封锁完毕我们就撤离。”Voldemort随意地说道。

“我们要离开吗？”Doctor听起来有些小不甘地在Voldemort耳边悄声问道。

“当然不了。这可是冒险。”Voldemort弯弯嘴角，正了正Doctor的领结，同样耳语道。

Maurice倒是松了一口气：“你们对进门口令有何感想？”一边朝门里走，Maurice一边随意说道，大概是为了分散不安的情绪。

“非常，出乎意料。我是说，神秘事务司，所有秘密的集合处，是吧……”Ron说道，说到最后担心地看着Maurice，似乎是不希望不小心冒犯到他。谁知道神秘事务司里都是什么样的怪人。

Maurice只是短促的笑笑：“那是我想的。要是让老大来定，谁知道有多少本书要遭殃？”前面走着的Voldemort微微回头，不赞同地佯瞪了他一眼。“不过自从老大搬出一堆典故论据证明这个口令不好笑之后，所有人都以为这个口令是他的主意了。”Maurice这回是真的觉得好笑地笑了。

“你们进来的时候没有找不到路吧？”Maurice又随意问道。

“Doctor说有流体物质之路，但我什么也没看到……”说着Hermione回头看了眼正在拿着音速起子扫着房间里各式钟表一脸专注的Doctor。

Maurice投去了一个急促的微笑：“魔法是什么？”见Hermione不太懂这个问题用意的表情，Maurice接着说道：“对于我们这些个闷在下面的‘怪人’来说，魔法是现实的每一条纹路。魔法就是，这么说吧，空气、漂浮的尘埃、光、身体里每一个细小的组成。魔法即世界。除了每一个巫师内部流动的魔法，外部也有魔法。实际上使用魔法也可看做是内部魔法和外部魔法的一种交互共鸣，当然，这个理论我们现在还没有证实，只是猜想。就算是没有魔法的人，只要让自身与这样一种魔法产生共鸣，也是可以感觉到的。司里就算是哑炮也可以准确地走出一个七芒星并找到自己的办公室。”

还不待Hermione惊讶于神秘事务司有哑炮这一点，他的注意力又转向了Harry，后者正专心看着房间尽头明显被修复过了的愈加美丽的钟形玻璃罩，里面的蜂鸟被换成了一条蛇，Harry没有忘记上一次那个食死徒的脑袋是怎样一遍遍从婴儿变成老人。他似乎很想问Harry些什么，但他又看了看Voldemort的背影，似是在顾忌什么，最后还是没有问出口，转而顺着Harry的视线说道：“好看吧？老大从刚进司里就开始弄这个东西，这已经是第六版了。较第五版改进并不大，但第五版两年前被那些个没脑子、不懂得尊重的白痴打坏了。好几个月的心血，不吃不睡的，（Harry腹诽，明明做黑魔王的时候，对方也是彻夜不睡觉，专门在他晚上睡好觉的时候用噩梦闹得他不安宁）一下子就没有了，要是我也得气得要杀人。所以做第六版的时候他把蜂鸟改成了蛇。弄坏了的回不来至少可以咬伤肇事的。”

Voldemort回过头来，表情不似往常那么不可接近：“放松，Maurice。你焦虑的时候就爱话多。”接着推开右侧一间办公室的门。门上雕刻着一条长着翅膀的蛇，就像Hecate神像手中托着的那条一样。在蛇纹的下方是一块色泽很旧但边角、刻字很新的牌子，像是碎过又被修好不久的，上面写着

Julius Pond

神秘事务司司长

Harry直觉自己认识这间办公室。

Harry直觉自己认识这间办公室。

“抱歉。”Maurice有些赧然，说道，跟着走进了房间。

走进房间，Harry和Hermione果然都感到这间办公室无比似曾相识。虽然当初黑乎乎的什么也看不清楚，但这个大书架还有办公室里乱糟糟的布局他们应该是不会记错的。这间现在被金色的、外面的时钟闪烁的光芒照亮的办公室，很有可能就是当初他们用来躲避食死徒时被砸得乱七八糟的那间。第一个映入Harry眼帘的便是一面Slytherin的院旗，下面写着古英……等等，古英语的书写蓦地改变了排列，变成了现代英文“纯粹即力量”。Harry在心中鄙夷地嗤笑了一声。

“那个，您好，我想请问一下，关于去年神秘事务司公布的关于魔法生育遗传的报道？在知道Pond先生是……之前，我一直以为神秘事务司不站队……”Hermione有些犹豫地问着看起来没什么事情、站在旁边看着Voldemort在桌上翻翻找找的Maurice。Maurice在听到Hermione暗示Pond身份时，轻松的神情变得讳莫如深。

“是的，确实。我们现在也没有站队，站队的是魔法部还有他们插进神秘事务司的那些人。我们确实有那么一项研究，结果也确实是魔法通过生育遗传。是老大让他们公布的。但关于偷窃魔法什么的，是他们为了讨好……黑魔王演绎出来的。”Maurice在说到这里时，谨慎地观察这Voldemort的表情，但对方并没有任何反应，“老大其实挺生气，认为这么不讲证据的学术杜撰还非要安在神秘事务司头上简直是给他抹黑。这个说法的存在本身他倒是不介意。”Maurice口气佯作心不在焉地答道，看着Voldemort整理文件、在其中挑挑拣拣的动作。

“可这怎么解释麻瓜出身……？”还不等Hermione愤愤地质问完。

“历史上与麻瓜通婚的哑炮后代。我们有眉目了，但样本尚且不足。大家族喜欢把别人除名的习惯实在讨厌。老大提出调整血统不纯者在魔法部的地位，这和调查血统不纯者的血缘谱系实际上是两件事，后者原本就是打算交给神秘事务司血统魔法研究项目组来做的，结果魔法部上层为了自己讨好，直接拒绝了我提出带头的要求。最后所谓的调查结果基本都是假的，所有人都在撒谎，半点用没有。”Maurice急匆匆地答完就走到Voldemort跟前跟他说话，“在找什么？不会是你的‘少女’日记吧？”

“你是时候走了。”在书桌上、抽屉里翻找着什么的Voldemort头也不抬地说。

“我吗？不是应该一起走吗？”Maurice见没有其他人反应，吃惊地问道。

*这时Doctor进来了，一边歪歪扭扭没正形地走，一边好奇地翻动着自己经过或是碰倒的东西：“Riddle，那个玻璃罩。那个简直棒极了！时间！从现实本体系统中抽离出时间流，固化成聚合状态可视粒子，封存在——”Doctor越过了Riddle的办公桌，径直走向了墙边一个精致的玻璃柜前，“依据Hartheesaision第49号猜想的震动法则强化过的钟形‘玻璃’罩里。”说到玻璃时，Doctor一把拉开了玻璃柜的门，研究着里面的东西。“反复轮回的时序轮环。链理论，可爱的老爱因斯坦，晚上喝醉了，第二天就记不清了，不过至少丰富了能量守恒。你是不是还用了……？”

“是的。”Voldemort投去一个得意的笑容，从抽屉间抬起头，搬上来一个镶绿宝石的小匣子，用魔杖敲了敲就收进了口袋里。展开一张羊皮纸，掏出一支细细长长、笔尖特别尖利的黑色羽毛笔，皱着眉头写了起来，大概是书信或契约之类的东西，最后在纸的尾端签上了名。Harry马上就认出了这支笔——这就是当初乌姆里奇用来关他们禁闭的笔！显然Hermione也顺着笔尖血写出来的字迹认出了这支笔。

“等一等……等一等……Pond！你是不是在想甩开我，自己去对付里面的不知道什么东西？我答应过哥哥会看好你的！”Maurice激动地抗议着。

但Doctor却比他语速更快：“与接触物体的时间能量相融合产生共鸣。带动循环。哈！速率提升至伽马级别，对内锁定存在的起源消亡过程。时间锁的范畴拓展为进程层面。时间，图钉。Sylapentibus未解古法第343卷第13条。死生往复。桌子和溪流。聪明！”Doctor从玻璃柜里，一只架子上写着“赠与JP*，为了他的勇气与贡献”的精致进取号NCC-1701模型边上，掏出一只手枪在指头上转着，“柯尔特？”

Voldemort点了点头：“River的。我尽力改装了……比想象的稍微难一点，功能基本都达到了。”放下了笔，继续在抽屉里摆弄着什么，时不时地将什么东西垒到桌上：“玻璃罩的粒子只能带动物质在首尾间循环，没有办法稳定在固定的生命阶段。”

“你需要一个坐标。以及——打破锁定场的循环隔绝态，转变为自然常态重新接入……时间领主原始的技术……Lazarus……如果能有一个织女三流动代码，可以稍微……”

Doctor还没来得及说完就被Maurice打断了：“Pond！你至少告诉我这次入侵的是什么吧？！”

“不好说，很多种可能。太多种可能性了。有可能，考虑到被入侵的起始点，大脑，人体再造，能量波动……我不确定……有可能是，不过，不，不会的，他们已经……Pete的世界，或者，未来？怎么进来的？怎么找到的？不，不，也可能是……如果能够确定射线……”Doctor激动地自言自语着，接着将柯尔特放回柜子里，掏出音速起子。起子发出嘤嘤的声音发着绿光。Doctor把起子举在半空慢慢地来回移动，不知道在测量什么，接着又显得有些丧气地放了下来，“好吧。至少我们遇到他们之后就可以确定了。”

不知是突然想起了Maurice还在进行抗议，还是终于翻到了所有自己要找的东西，Voldemort认真地看了思考着的Doctor一会儿后，眯了眯眼，终于转向了Maurice，却仿佛完全没有听见他之前说的话：“这个你收好。我希望你能好好研究一下。不要让任何人知道你拥有它。”不知什么时候老魔杖从他的袖管里滑了出来，放在了Maurice的掌心。Maurice点点头收进了长袍内口袋里。随后递上的是一张卷得整整齐齐的羊皮纸：“这里是要开除的人和未来的计划。魔法部需要为他们的行为付出代价。”Voldemort危险地眯起眼，露出一个残忍的笑容：“他们还是不肯透露当初为什么设那个‘大脑’缸？”

“可不是不愿意吗？说起来就来气！那群家伙，当年那么积极地当凤凰社的马后炮，黑魔王一垮台之后，什么官僚神秘的鬼毛病都来了。真是从根上烂掉了。要不是你不在，神秘事务司怎么会……”Maurice愤愤不平地又唠叨开了，却被手上多出来的一只火漆印打断了。

“所以现在我把我的权限交给你。我不在的时候，你代享神秘事务司的最高安全权限，代行司长职务。”Voldemort挥挥魔杖，一大堆书从书架上飞下摞成一堆，桌上被分出来的文件也跟着堆在了一起，“这些你收起来。”

Maurice听话地将书和文件缩小收进口袋里，期待地问道：“所以我们现在可以一起离开了？反正前门那边已经锁住了。”

“是的，可以走了。”Voldemort点头一笑，「离开！」

蛇语的嘶嘶声刚落下，手攥着火漆印的Maurice感到肚脐下一拉，还不及反应就从办公室里消失了。

“那不是个……？”Doctor从玻璃柜转过头，兴奋地盯着Maurice消失的方向，像是听说了一个把戏终于亲眼看到了似的。

“门钥匙？”Ron愣愣地接道。

“Doctor，别再折腾我的书了。”Voldemort开始把找出来的几个小石块穿在一条链子上。

“《霍比特人》初版。”Doctor终于停止了把玩手中的书，书的一角上有损伤过又努力复原的迹象。

“Ponds给的11岁生日礼物。”

“这倒提醒了我。你是怎么认识他们的？”Doctor状似不经意地问道，背对着Voldemort的脸却严肃到阴沉。

“剧透~”Voldemort咧嘴笑着，口吻神神秘秘的，“不过我可以告诉你的是，我先遇上的是River Song。我们一起关上了一道时空裂缝（听到这里，Doctor似乎陷入了短暂的沉思）……就在放挂坠盒的山洞里。”

“那时候有什么东西进来吗？”Doctor皱着眉问道。

“不知道——就算有，关闭的时候也已经不在那里了。”Voldemort犹豫了一下，把那支用血写字的笔也放进了口袋里。

Harry吃了一惊。他一直以为那个山洞只是Tom Riddle童年时期欺负过其他孩子的地方，现在看来似乎还有别的故事。这倒让他想起Dumbledore那句“莫非你同情他”，不禁涌上些微妙的、无法言说的感觉。

“我们……是不是来过这间办公室？”看见损伤的书角，Hermione心里的感觉越来越确定了，小声跟Harry咬着耳朵。

“是的，你们来过这间办公室。”Voldemort狠狠地说，“把里面砸得乱七八糟，还用血液装饰了我的地毯。”但他的不满没能持续多久就被打断了。Doctor又发现了挂在Slytherin挂旗旁的被裱起来了的签名《侦探漫画#27》好奇地问：“没想到你还收藏这个？”

“Lawrence，Maurice的哥哥的。他……死后我搬过来的。”Voldemort说那个D开头的单词显得很勉强，“他之前在UNIT工作。”

Doctor点了点头，用手指一下一下点着桌上摊开的《哈利波特与魔法石》耸立的书脊。

“Doctor你不是收藏有全套吗？”Voldemort交叉双手抱胸靠在桌子上，语气里含着某些危险的暗示。Harry正想伸手去拿来看看，Voldemort却已经挥挥魔杖，将书放回了远处的书架上。

“啊哈！被你猜中了！”Doctor不知是否故意，忽略了Voldemort话中可能引出的他们中间那条裂缝，注意力又飞快地转向了别的东西上，比方说他现在正双手捧着一只Tardis的大木雕抛在空中翻转。“手工雕制。手艺不错！”Doctor评价道，还不等Voldemort做出回应，他又不喘气地说道，“所以，我们当前的计划是？我们是不是要做些魔法的事情了（something magical）？”

——————————————POV切换分割线——————————————————

刚刚经历丧妻之痛的中年男子疑惑的双眼出现在门缝。

中年男子警觉地看着门口的红发男人和金发女人，还有那个恶魔家的孩子。

中年男子诧异地大张着嘴。

中年男子沉思着垂下头。

中年男子郑重地握住金发女人的手。

黑白的世界，中年男子和孩子、老人将行李搬上车。

天鹅湖的音乐，旋律欢欣。

一片绚丽的色彩散开来，犹他明媚的阳光分外美丽，亮到刺眼。在陌生的客厅中，金发的女人正在擦拭自己腰间的配枪。Julius正用一根木棒指着桌上，指挥着一块布擦拭着一柄柯尔特枪，一颗一颗地往子弹里注盐，夜幕就要降临，他们需要为接下来面对的东西做好准备。

Julius和其他人不一样，他不把他当成一个小孩。他不会把他赶走。声音……杂乱的声音……他会说让他随便留下或是离开。River说Julius不顾孩子的死活。不不，这些声音都被天鹅湖的音乐盖去。他只看到、只需要看到，黑白色，Julius背向他的挺拔身影，看见他偏过的头，看见黑白中他红色的瞳，还有他准备完毕佩在腰侧、发着银光的柯尔特，一阵不可言说的安全感透过图像无限膨胀。*

漆黑的走廊中，空气似乎都结上了冰，邪恶又充满压力的气息像是一只扑面而来的手，死死地攥住人的咽喉，窒息、无法呼吸。苍白的鬼影猛地出现在眼前，歪歪头，向他露出了嗜血的笑容。还不待子弹击中鬼魂魂体，鬼魂已被一股不知从哪里来的力量笔直地向后推去，消失在空气中。

River与Julius意外的眼神在他的方向集中。

心悸的颤抖，冰冷的汗珠，闷住的胸口，惊讶、不知所措的喘气模糊了画面。

吐出的雾气白茫茫地一片。散去后，画面已易。

杂乱的后院中仰视着。身材纤长的Julius举着一根木棍，眼中映着金色的光芒，不带感情地漠然注视着前方，像是书中手持枪矛、不留情面的雅典娜*，战意随着绷紧的肢体直指对方。在一圈圈围成图案的火焰中困着苍白的鬼魂。River飞速地操作着手腕上戴着的不知道什么东西，似乎是在做着测算。接着，火焰像是有了生命一样，宛若无数条进攻的蛇，扬起自己柔软修长的上身，从各个方向向着中间的鬼魂猛冲过去。在金色的烈焰中，满目璀璨吞没了所有的黑暗，恐惧、冰冷、压抑、鬼魂统统都崩碎在了明亮的暴虐之中，杳无踪影。只剩下少年的喘息、少年的震撼、少年的渴慕。世界上最美丽神圣的光芒烧燎得他的生命灼灼粲焕。

天鹅湖的音乐叮叮咚咚地敲响。

母亲仍呆滞地坐在桌前。孤单冷漠的背影增添了两个陪伴。纤长的与曲线分明的背影在桌前停留。Julius垂首拾起精致的小音乐盒。“你确定吸引力的来源就是这个？”他问道。River给出了肯定的回答。

色彩氤氲化开复又汇聚。

客厅并不舒适的沙发上，River平视着他：“这个八音盒是？”

“爷爷奶奶在怀上父亲时买来做纪念的……有什么问题吗？”他疑惑地问道。

“毁掉它。”Julius不带感情的声音传来。

River背过去，不赞同地看了Julius一眼，摇了摇头。

Julius挑了挑眉，腮处紧了紧，垂下视线，随后，抽出木棍，两三步走到了八音盒边上。绿色的光芒笼罩在八音盒上，后被八音盒尽数吸了进去。

“这样应该可以抑制住。”Julius优雅地站起身，抖了抖木棍又收进了衣服内口袋里，“我还是建议毁掉。”

River回头对Julius送去微笑。

天鹅湖的音乐欢快了起来。

阳光仍旧明媚地四处散落着着，给到处都投下暖暖的金色。红发的Julius蹲在他身前，一双亮亮的绿眼睛认真地看进他的双眼，说出了那句彻底改变他人生的话：

“Eivar Schwäneberg，你是个巫师。你有魔法。当你11岁时，美国的魔法学校会给你送来入学通知。”

“Pond先生你也是巫师吗？”

“是的。”Julius得体地站起身，轻轻拍了拍身上的灰尘。

“Song教授呢？”

“她不是。”

“等我成了巫师，我还能见到你吗？”Julius转身要走。Eivar急切地问道，也不管自己语句中的错误。

“也许吧。”Julius微微偏头，似是在微笑，又似乎不是，记忆中的光芒耀眼得看不明晰。

看起来有些年份的车在犹他翻滚地灰尘中渐渐消失在远方无限的沙土色中。留下了一个小小地身影站在原地，渐渐凝固成彩色素描的画面。

随着车的离开，留下的是他没有意义、莫名其妙、瞬息万变的平生第一次有了的如此深刻又重要的目标。像是在黑暗的剧院中唯一一束聚光灯的光追随的旋转着的白天鹅，鲜明、纯净，看似遥不可及又一定一定要靠近。“孤儿”Eivar Schwäneberg迷茫又孤独的童年在这一刻结束，巫师Eivar Schwäneberg追逐红发背影的充满意义的生命从这一刻开启。

——————————————POV切换分割线——————————————————

5个人再次站在了黑色的门厅，合上后，四周的墙又转动起来。不过Voldemort似乎丝毫没有收到干扰，挥挥魔杖去掉了幻象，回到了蛇脸的模样，待墙体停下后，就径直推开一扇门走了进去。石凳一般的台阶，凸起的石台，古老的拱门与无风飘动的破烂黑帘，Harry永远都不会忘记Sirius笑容还没有消失的脸、弯曲着的身体穿过帷幔的样子。他看见石地上的坑，他还能清晰地记得当初击碎它咒语的光；他还记得Bellatrix的狂笑，他还记得Dumbledore到来时的希望，他还记得一路冲向楼上，还有……

“为什么？”Harry自己都还没有反应过来的时候， 他已经死死地攥住了前方Voldemort的手腕，问题伴随着胸口狂怒的咆哮回荡在空气。Harry可以感到手上传来的Voldemort猛烈的一颤，通过与掌心相接处的皮肤，他觉得Voldemort全身的肌肉都紧绷着，似乎很紧张。难道他在害怕？怕什么？但Harry的愤怒压过了疑惑。

“既然你是神秘事务司司长，两年前为什么要骗我来拿预言球？你明明随时都可以自己拿！”Harry咬着牙狠狠地问道。孤立无援、身边的人都纷纷倒下的绝望，失去了Sirius的痛苦，其他因为这件事情而受到伤害的人……死去的Bode，被食死徒操纵之后就被灭了口……竟然是为了一件完全没有意义的事情！

Voldemort却只是抿着唇，红色的眼睛里满是焦虑，狠狠地想要扯出自己的手臂。但在获得答案之前，Harry是不会放他往前走的。

原本准备往中间的拱门看看的Doctor，和跟着Doctor走的Ron及Hermione，都被Harry的怒吼惊得停在原地，紧张地看着还在上方的两人。

Voldemort飞速地抽出自己的魔杖，两人间的距离使得举起的魔杖几乎要在Harry胸口的衣服上烧出一个洞。但Harry拔魔杖的速度也不慢。“放开我的手腕，Potter！”

“回答我的问题！”Harry死死地盯着Voldemort的眼睛。

“放开我！”Voldemort的魔杖上冒出了火花，但同时，他全身更为紧张，就好像他随时都想飞快地跳开逃走。

“回答我的问题！”Harry更为坚定地要求道。“你在害怕什么？”

Doctor在下方尴尬地咳了一声。

Harry注视着Voldemort的反应。他的咬肌动了动，双眼眯起，似乎在分析着Harry，最后他的鼻间长出一口气，收起魔杖，退了一步，举起了被Harry攥着的手腕。

“松手。我告诉你。”Voldemort面无表情地说道。

Harry狠狠地松开手，依旧死死地盯着他。Voldemort转过身去，从之前的串上挑出一块小石头，贴在了他们进来的那扇黑门上。

“确实，我不需要别人来帮我拿到预言球。但并非没有原因。”Voldemort轻轻地说道，有些心不在焉，“既然那个老家伙认为我回来之后一定会去寻找预言球，顺着他的想法演一场戏，总好过他猜想错误后四处打探。”石头贴上黑门后，门上就出现了发着光的纹路，看起来像是某些魔法符号的组合。

“什么？”Harry很不喜欢这话里面的信息，就好像Dumbledore当年被牵着鼻子走一样。门上的符号闪烁着银色的光芒，四散开来，改变了自己组合的方式，又重新合成了新的图案。

“早在夏天的时候就有人在门口探头探脑了，哦不，是‘守卫’。还是他们没有嘴上说的那么信任你，觉得你……太小了，什么都没有告诉你？”Voldemort讥嘲地看了他一眼，转身，快步沿着石凳走向房间几乎是对面的一扇门，就是不肯穿过中央。“再说我得给那群食死徒找些事情做。纠正神秘事务司的研究方向，跟上火炬木、UNIT的进度……这些都需要我全身心投入。我没时间理会他们无事可做的大脑里可能冒出的问题。之前抛弃我的那笔账我没有清算，不代表我忘了。如果他们连这么点小事都办不到，那他们也不值得我的原谅。事实证明——”Voldemort露出了一个恶毒的笑容，“他们确实不值得。你不是也藉此知道了预言的内容吗，Harry？或者你宁愿一辈子都不知道我为什么想杀你？”

“就这样？”Harry感到不可置信，他的怒火越来越旺盛。就为了这样可笑的、毫无价值、毫无意义可言的原因，那些受到伤害的人，那些永远离开的人，在Voldemort的话中，和棋盘上的棋子、线头下的人偶有什么差别？那些活生生的，在他生活中的人……差点丧命的Weasley先生……DA的同伴们……Sirius！

“一开始是。”Voldemort终于走了一半的路程，但这并没有减轻他的紧张，他的脚步又加快了一些。

“14年……尽管没有身体，但我从未停止过改进魔法的构想。获得身体后，我很快做出了一件东西。我称它为——钥匙*（the Key）。我没时间解释它的作用，但我可以保证，落入错误的人手中，整个神秘事务司中所有的东西加起来，都不及那一件危险。”

“然后呢？”一直围观着不敢插入的Hermione克制不住好奇心，问道。

Voldemort蓦地停下了脚步，突然完全忘记了自己先前的恐惧与焦虑，身体挺得笔直，拿着石头串和魔杖的手攥得紧紧的，表情狰狞了起来，说话的时候却依然是轻轻的：“然后，它被偷了。除了Maurice，每一个人都有嫌疑。Broderick Bode的嫌疑最大。钥匙上加的安保咒语和预言球是一个原理。如果东西可以被偷出去一次，自然可以被偷出去第二次……知道了第二次怎么做到的，或许就能弄清楚第一次的东西被什么人偷了、去了哪里。”Voldemort转过身去，Tardis蓝的袍子在身后翻出一个恼怒的花。

“你想要杀我！”Harry怒吼着，回忆着喷泉。

“大半个神秘事务司！毁于一旦！”愤怒与焦虑混合，Voldemort的重新迈起的脚步变得愈加不稳，再加上Harry紧逼的步伐，几乎是走在石阶的边缘“你带来麻烦远远超过了你的乐趣！”

长时间旁观这样私人的争吵，令Doctor感到有些尴尬。在玩自己的手指、用脚的动作折磨自己的皮鞋、拿着音速棋子在空气中毫无作用的晃荡、把自己的领结正了又正均不能将他从这种状况中解救出来后，Doctor终于决定从根本上帮助自己——“咳……”成功地吸引来了两人的注意后：“我们现在不是应该……关门之类的吗？”

话音刚落，整个房间，又或者说，整个地下魔法部都剧烈地抖动了一下。Harry踉跄了两步勉强保持了站立，却看见前方不远处的Voldemort原本就不稳的脚步被响声惊吓和抖动后在石阶上滑了一下。他本能地伸过手去想要拉住，但却在厘米间错过，眼看着黑魔王像是没有魔法一样，如同一个细长的玩偶，顺着一个个台阶向下滚落，停在了拱门的石台前。

“Riddle！”Doctor冲过去想要查看。Harry也飞速跑下了石阶。

“我没事。”沉吟了一下，Voldemort撑起了身子，干净的袍子上都是灰尘，显得很狼狈。Doctor还是走上前去帮助他站起来。

Harry被Voldemort准备关上却没能走到的那扇门发出的响动惊醒的时候，自己已经几乎要和Doctor一样向Voldemort伸出手去了。

“咚咚咚！”像是什么东西正在试图撞开通向死亡厅的门。

Doctor走上石阶想绕过拱门看看那边的状况。

“Doctor，不要……！”但Voldemort的后半句话在他看进拱门的那一刻消失了。他和Doctor站在无风自动的帷幔前，像是着了迷一般，脸上的表情看不鲜明。

顺着两人的视线，Harry也看向了拱门。里面传来的声音比上次更响了。那声音吸引着他，呼唤着他……

“Harry！Harry！醒醒！”他似乎听见了Hermione害怕的尖叫，但似乎她又只是滑稽地张了张嘴没有说话。

“咚咚咚咚！”撞门的声音更加响了。未被魔法锁死的门听上去就要支持不住了。

“Harry！醒醒！”Hermione的呼唤，伴随着手腕上被捏紧的刺痛，和门炸碎的声音传入了Harry的大脑中。

在“警报！发现人类存在！你们即将被升级！”的机械声中，Harry惊醒过来。他的手腕正被Ron死死地拽着，而他的另一手正拉着Doctor，Doctor拉着Voldemort，他们看起来也是刚刚醒过来。

在听到机械的说话声后，Doctor和Voldemort的表情马上变得十分糟糕。

“跑！”Harry还没有反应过来是谁喊了这句话，还没看清楚究竟是什么东西闯进了房间时，Doctor和Voldemort就已经动了起来。

“这边走！”Voldemort朝着一个明显没有门的地方跑了过去。

“什……？”Ron还没有反应过来，但已经抽出了自己的魔杖。

“不要……”Voldemort警告的话语还没有说完，Harry就从自己打在全身金属的人形机体入侵者身上立刻被反弹回来的“四分五裂”上明白了他的意思，“对他们施咒！”

Hermione很快掌握了要领。在一束光打在她脚边，在石地上炸出了一个坑前，她就已经用一个滑道平平咒使几个机体从高处跌落，暂时失去了机动。Doctor音速起子顶端的光芒和嗡嗡的声响似乎也减缓了他们前进的速度。两年后，死亡厅中又一次光芒四射。致命的光束与摧毁石阶的魔咒相交错。而Voldemort在发出了一道闪电般的强电流，使前面一批机体过载，有效地阻挡了大批入侵者后，甚至都没有再抽出自己的魔杖。只见他熟练地躲避着飞来的光束，顺着石阶不知道在寻找些什么，而后停住，关节在石头上沿着某个图案依次敲了几下，每一个点敲击的次数都不太一样。完整的石壁上蓦地出现了一个可供人爬过的洞口，通向不知道什么地方！

“快！”Voldemort命令般地催促道。

几人像是随时要被绊倒样的，弓着身穿过机体光束的火力网与四处乱飞的石块、粉末，也不知道是谁拉着谁，谁扯着谁。在催促的叫喊、机械的“升级”“删除”声、光束飞行的声音、爆碎声中，谁也不知道是怎么做到的，就这么奔到了墙边，磕磕绊绊地穿过了洞口。随着Voldemort的最后一毫米袍角也进入了这个房间，洞口，就像一开始突然的出现，蓦地消失了。

——————————————POV切换分割线——————————————————

凉爽而干燥的风穿过空旷的过道，撩起门口记事板上不知道哪个社团，哪位教授钉在上面的活动通知或是被试者征集。清新的绿色与明亮的鹅黄色占据着主基调。

“Eivar，你来谈谈。”有着卷卷红发，胖胖的年轻女老师愉快地点起了自己最喜欢的学生。他在课上总是非常积极地举手。她没有见过比他更勤奋好学的学生，作为刚毕业不久的讲师，可以教导这样的学生，她感到幸运。她明亮的蓝眼睛专注地看着他。

木质带写字桌板的椅子，椅腿随着主人在座位上的挪动震动了些许。“通过幽灵的存在，即灵魂脱离肉体、流于现世并保留自己死时的模样，或许可以推测，灵魂在肉体中也是以半实体的方式客观存在。我认为仅针对灵魂而施用的魔法，不应当被看做落后、遗失的古法，而是可以通过当代的研究进行新的开发的，是可实施的。否则，当幽灵与人作对，那个时候我们该怎么保护自己呢？或是一个人换做了另一个样貌、另一个身体的时候，我们的魔法不就不起作用了吗？”

“非常好！相当有意思！实际上，相关的研究……我记得英国有人在做。虽然他们在魔法研究上，不像我们，有两所魔法学校专门设立出来供毕业后巫师进行进一步学术研究的研究学院*，大多是个人独立实验室研究。但我知道有一位……好几年前他还来过这里……他在灵魂魔法方面研究得比较深……我记得姓Pond。之前他有一本非常有意思的书，出版之后就在英国被禁了，我记得中部两校总院总馆里面存有一本，如果感兴趣的话，我可以为你开证明。”

Eivar在听到那个名字后，眼睛放着光：“是的！谢谢，Renee！”

天鹅湖的音乐欢快。风轻轻卷过传单，翻起。加州耀眼的阳光穿过层层叠叠的绿色树叶照射在下方的板上。一片炫白。

加州炫目的金色阳光越过罗马式的屋顶，透过廊柱间的空，投在土黄色的墙壁与大块石砖的地面上。他独自一人疾走，穿过空空荡荡的长廊和地上从建校年份开始一年年往后的数字，溅出的咖啡染黄了袖口。透过空所看到的被走廊相连的对面建筑，以一个马赛克喷泉为中心，强迫症一般对称。

“啊！Schwäneberg先生，快进来！”身穿裁剪时尚的深紫长袍，棕色短发的拉丁裔女士倚靠在办公室黑色的木门口向他招着手，门上用细细的白字写着“Elisa Skolnick教授”。

“抱歉，教授，我迟到了。”Eivar不好意思地抓了抓头。

“没事，没事。现在，我们来谈谈你的未来和职业规划。你在你的学年论文中说，希望能够跟着Julius Pond先生做研究？”

“是的，是的，我……”Eivar转了一个话头，“事实上，我……其实并不知道怎样才能找到Pond先生。”

“哦，这个不难。据我所知，他现在在英国魔法部的神秘事务司担任司长。我认识一两个人，应该可以为你引荐。”

Eivar的脸上似乎都发着光。

“现在，听着，你必须要知道，神秘事务司在选人上一向非常严格。你除了需要在超过80%课上取得优秀外，他们还会要求额外的学术成就，所以接下来的时间你都必须非常地努力。另外，我的建议是，你可以选择在毕业后去研究学院实习1-2年。学术经验，研究学院的推荐，和我的引荐，相信就算是古板的英国佬也不会拒绝我们学校最好的学生的。”

“谢谢你，Skolnick教授！真是太感谢了！”Eivar差一点就从椅子上跳了起来。

但Skolnick教授却并不显得很兴奋，相反，她的脸色在说完之后反而变得很阴沉。

“还有一个问题。它关系到你的生命安全。Eivar，如果我没有记错的话，你是混血巫师对吧？”

“嗯……是的？”Eivar的心冷了下来，他不知道这个问题和他的规划有什么关系。

“Schwäneberg是个古老的纯血家族。虽然欧洲两代黑魔王都消失了，但他们的影响留了下来。如果你回去，欧洲的Schwäneberg一支难保不会对你下手。为了你的安全……如果你要回到欧洲的话……我建议你更改你的姓氏。”

Eivar的嘴张开又合上，不知道该说什么。红色、红色、红色，又一次占据了全部的视线。黄色的扬尘，一动不动的背影……

天鹅湖的音乐深沉。

“Swan。就改姓Swan吧。”渐黑。

“Swan先生，欢迎来到神秘事务司！”黑色的石质走廊，走廊尽头黑色的门，门内的门厅炫目地旋转，金色的光芒覆盖在石壁上，刺目得就像美梦成真。

“谢谢你，Riester先生。”Eivar谦逊地说道，好奇地打量着内部的装修——自打他今早到达英国，每一件东西似乎都在冲着他大叫“不列颠!”

“哦，叫我Maurice就好。”Maurice随意地摆了摆手，“说起来，虽然总共才35个人，我是说，被我们承认了的成员。我们这里就有3个法国人、2个西班牙人、2个苏联人、5个德国人……但是美国人，除了Julius，你还是第一个呢！”

“Pond先生是美国人？”Eivar诧异地问道。当年Julius的口音分明是……

“是啊。纽约人。东海岸毕业的，Ilvermorny。我记得你是西海岸的？”Maurice打开了一扇门。

“是。可Pond先生的口音？”Eivar好奇地问道。

“你已经见过Julius了吗？他已经在外游历很久了，除了老成员很少有人见过他呢。”Maurice惊喜地问道，“他父母是英国人，小时候身体不好，学校也基本是挂名，在家里接受教育，所以……”

Eivar了然地点了点头。不过记得Pond先生的样子……完全没法想象小时候会身体差到没法上学……

“来，见见你的新同事们吧！你先在这里干着，如果有什么跨界的项目，再换办公室。说起来我们真正在做事的本身也没很多人，其实在哪都差不多，哈哈！”Maurice笑着说道。

新的同事们围了过来，笑容耀眼。闪烁。

天鹅湖的音乐舒缓。

蓝色的光。他在移动，在进发。

“删除！删除！删除！”

——————————————POV切换分割线——————————————————

仓促中死里逃生，他们都保持着跌坐在原地的姿势喘着气，Doctor则干脆呈大字摊在地上。Voldemort进来后一边喘着气，一边匆忙地挑出了一块石子开始锁门。

“那……那到底是个什么东西？”Ron不可置信地喘着气问道。

待到洞口锁好，所有人都平复了过快的心跳，Doctor充满活力地跳了起来。并伸出手去帮助其他人，回答时的脸色却很阴沉：“赛博人。很难说，从他们的外表上来看，究竟是平行世界来的，还是……”

“有几个既不像平行世界来的，也不像Mondas的。”Voldemort抚着自己的袍子补充道，先前的紧张消影无踪。

“正是。这实在是奇怪。不可思议！”看到了3人组依旧困惑的神情，Doctor收敛了一点，“他们是类人有机体改造的，清除了所有情感……有人带着加隆在吗？”

Hermione犹疑着举起了手。她的珠串小包里大概什么都有。不过她显然不理解这个问题。

Doctor从Hermione手中接过黄金，一遍观察着加隆上的图案：“虽然还没有在平行世界的赛博人身上试过，不过这个世界的赛博人有一个本质弱点——”Doctor展示什么了不起的东西一般，把加隆举着晃啊晃，“黄金！把这个贴在他们身上说不定会起作用。”

“常新室应该也有可以用的武器。”Voldemort补充道。

“这是什么地方？”Harry突然发问道。

其他人这才想起来观察自己所在的地方。

这是一间很宽阔的房间，宽阔到房间里仅有一个小小的喷泉显得那样突兀，更显空旷。和木质地板几乎融为一体的砖红色石喷泉只有矮矮的一层。珍珠母光泽的液体哗哗地流下，在所有人都保持安静的广阔房间显得格外响亮。

气味，修剪过的草地，崭新的羊皮纸，还有……某人……Hermione马上就知道这个房间是什么了，她攥住了Ron的手：“迷情剂！这是……！”

“神秘事务司里有一间屋子始终锁着。那里面有一种力量，比死亡，比人类的智慧，比自然的力量更神奇，更可怕。”Harry失神地说着。他感到有某种力量在拉扯着他，拉扯着他的身体，他的灵魂。他想要哭泣，他想要吼叫，他想要微笑，他想要就这样深沉地睡去。

Doctor露出恍然的神情，开始举着音速起子绕着房间走着，读取着漂浮在空气中的数据。

“这是Dumbledore说的？他，和他的爱。”Voldemort嘲讽地说道，情绪似乎有些不稳，这个房间里的力量大概也对他产生了某种效果。

Harry完全回过神来，压制住了拉扯带给他的感觉，转过头来挑衅地面对着Voldemort：“这话由你来说可没有资格。你被‘爱’挫败过多少次了？为什么你就不能认清事实，为什么你这么瞧不起爱？”

Hermione和Ron看起来想去把Harry拉回来，却也没有放开两个人牵着的手。Doctor则是一脸“他们怎么又吵起来了”的尴尬表情，房间似乎并没有对他产生影响*。

Voldemort讥嘲地笑着：“因为它什么都不是！除了痛苦，除了阻碍，它什么都不会带来！我难道没有提醒过你，你失去过多少人，爱阻止了他们的死亡吗？对你重要的人，一个……一个……一个……在你面前死去时，你的爱让你感到强大了吗？爱很伟大？爱征服一切？哈，笑话！我倒想知道说这些话的人是否真正知道爱是什么，不然怎么会说出这样无知又可笑的话来？我瞧不起爱？我当然瞧不起它！一个力量伤害比保护你更多，有不如没有！”

Harry愣在了原地。他认识这个口吻。他记得这个说话的方式。他自己就曾经这样说过话，就在他失去了Sirius，摔碎了许多精致银器的时候。他注视着Voldemort，观察着他，就好像从来没见过他一样。就在刚才，Voldemort几句话中揭示的信息，远比Dumbledore一整年给他看的那些记忆还要多——就在刚才，他扯开了Lord Voldemort的痛苦，他自己的软弱，然后尽数暴露在了自己的“敌人”面前。

Voldemort似乎也意识到了这一点，转向了Doctor，就好像什么都没有发生过：“我们应该离开了。”

Doctor毫不掩饰自己眼中的好奇与探究，点了点头。

“为什么门总是锁着的？”Doctor突然发问。

Voldemort偏头看着Doctor，眼中满是困惑：“这间屋子的门从来就没有锁过，从我第一天来这里的时候就没有。”

“但……”Ron似乎想继续问下去，他还清楚地记得当时无论是阿拉霍洞还是Sirius的小刀都没有办法打开这扇门。但Hermione拉了拉他，示意现在不是时候。Harry看见了她的动作，于是也克制住暂且不问。吵架什么的，这种时候，一次就够了。

——————————————POV切换分割线——————————————————

用小石头锁上了这间屋子的门，被蓝光照亮的门厅又旋转了起来。锁上了一扇门，推开了它旁边的那扇，在身后关上，用石头锁上进来的门，他们回头观察这间房间。这间房间被称作常新屋实在是恰当不过。且不说这里的架子、陈设明显要比其他房间的新，还有一些家具，散发着刚做好时材料还未干透的味道，这里的墙壁上尚未被重新漆好的地方，露出狰狞的划痕和爆炸过的痕迹。这个房间没有之前各厅由陈设物发出的可供照明的光，在这种时候，也不会有人去打开照明，暴露自己的所在。

Voldemort径直走向右侧的一排架子，但Harry捕捉到了一丝异常——空气中的震动，一闪而过的微光。

“小心！”伴随着Harry大声的提醒和攥住Voldemort手腕的动作，Doctor圈着Voldemort俯下了身子正好躲过了射来的一道致命的光。光击打在一排架子上，架子上奇形怪状、黑暗中看不清楚的东西炸裂开来，迸发出喷泉般的火花，点燃了整座架子。

5个人弓着身子，借着一排架子阻挡着对方的视线和射击。透过架子的空隙可以看到赛博人隐隐约约的形。和Doctor交换了一个眼神后，Hermione用无声咒操纵着一枚加隆朝着反射银光的地方飞去。

“滋滋滋……！”加隆飞去的方向传来刺耳的声响，机器外壳在金的作用下像是中毒了一般发生了故障。

“快快！”Doctor一面催促着他们朝Voldemort示意的方向跑去，一面用音速起子对着靠近赛博人方向的架子扫着，音速起子绿色的头上发出嗡嗡的声响。

“轰！”在音速起子频率的作用下，放在架子上的不知道什么东西似乎被启动。在痉挛一般的抽搐过后，跳动了一下，在聚集的赛博人跟前猛地炸裂开。整排架子上的东西就仿佛多米诺骨牌一般，一个接一个的被引爆。一时间，除了爆炸的火光和四处飞散的石粉木屑，什么都看不清楚。Voldemort的方向仿佛完全没有收到影响，一直确定地带着他们往前走着。而紧跟在后面的Harry、Hermione、Ron则一会儿召唤来东西抵挡飞来的致命射线，一会儿又用幻形石板、水、火焰等东西阻挡赛博人的前进。Doctor的音速起子和赛博人的攻击射线同时击中了一个长得分外像巴祖卡的东西，再次触发了又一排架子的爆炸。

一道光直冲着Voldemort而来，Voldemort却连魔杖都没有抽出来，似乎完全没有注意到攻击的到来。Harry猛地加快了一步，借着加速的冲力狠狠地将Voldemort按倒。光划过Harry的上臂，肉烧焦的味道直冲着鼻腔而来，引起胃里一阵渴望的抽搐，Harry这才想起来自己已经连着很久没有吃东西了。被Harry的冲力撞倒在地的Voldemort越过被Harry的手臂压着的肩膀神情复杂地看了一眼自己的宿敌，接着很快，深而急促地喘了口气，撑着地面和膝盖站了起来。借着搭在Voldemort肩上的胳膊，Harry也顺着Voldemort站起来的动作直起了身子，继续他们往前跑的运动。

“啊！”又是一道光，光芒擦着Hermione的脸过去，在她的脸颊上留下了一道血痕。攻击者则收到了Ron愤怒的加隆攻击。

“咚！”他们终于撞上了目标的那扇门。Voldemort飞快地拧开门，贴在门上的巫师顺着打开的门板滑进了另一间房。还站在门那边的Doctor和门内对着门口的Voldemort同时举起了音速起子和魔杖，对准了房间中央石台上坐着的一只漂亮的圆圆的东西。音速起子的嗡嗡声和魔咒银色的光同时搭在了球体上。在毫秒之间，Doctor滑进门内，3个巫师猛地推上了门，一道光芒顺着门缝飞进来擦掉了Doctor的几缕发梢，Voldemort手中的小石块贴在了门上，锁门的魔法符号重新组合。随着隔着被魔法封住的门与墙依旧震耳欲聋的爆炸声，整个神秘事务司都令人心惊地抖了抖。

平复了一下呼吸，Doctor从倚着的墙壁边站直了身子。

“哇哦，刚才——可真险。”一本正经地正了正自己的领结，Doctor兴奋又快活地说道，手指在空中四处乱舞，“你——有些非常有意思的东西呢！”

Voldemort回复以自满的微笑，从门上起身，走向了房间中央。这间房有点像预言厅，也是由一排又一排高高的架子组成的，只是取代了预言球，这里的架子上摆的是大大小小、形状各异的魔药瓶，不知道从什么地方发出的银色光芒打在这些玻璃或是水晶的瓶子上，反射出剔透的光芒。Voldemort挥了挥魔杖，几只精致的小瓶子飞了下来。他拿出之前收起来的那只绿色的盒子，用魔杖敲了敲盖子，几只瓶子消失了，只留下2支。他抬手，朝着其他人的方向勾了勾手指：“Potter，过来。”

Harry捂着自己受伤的手臂，手中紧紧攥着魔杖，疑惑地朝着Voldemort的方向走去。

将绿色的小盒子收回了口袋，一支放进了胸前的口袋里，Voldemort转向了Harry。待对方走近，Voldemort伸出一只手，眼神示意他受伤的手臂。

Harry惊讶地愣了一下，回头看了看往这边走的其他3个人，Ron和Hermione脸上的神情都和他一样，像是突然走近了某个绝不可能的幻境，Doctor却似乎丝毫不觉得这行为有什么值得注意的，脸上还挂着他快活的笑容。

Voldemort对他磨磨蹭蹭的动作似乎有些不耐烦，红色的眼睛眯起。Harry这才谨慎地将受伤的上臂搭在了Voldemort摊开的手上。Harry紧紧注视着Voldemort的杖尖一点一点地靠近他被烧焦的皮肤和肉，努力克制住抽回手臂和发射恶咒的条件反射，牙咬得死死的。魔杖的木尖触到皮肤的那一刻，他觉得自己的心脏都要从喉咙里跳出来了。风——魔杖尖吹来一阵柔和的风，不撕扯焦黑皮肤地吹散了衣袖的残片，吹走了皮肤上残留的血迹。

放下Harry的手臂，Voldemort打开了最后那支装着泛蓝液体的魔药瓶的盖子，递给了Harry：“喝掉它。在嘴里含3秒后吞下去。”

“Harry!”Ron有些担心地喊出声，虽然他也不相信这个时候Voldemort会用什么药给Harry下毒，不过这可是从小听的恐怖故事里主角，不能掉以轻心，是吧？

Harry只是看了一眼Voldemort了然又挑衅的目光，更为挑衅地瞪了回去，一口喝尽了魔药，含了一会儿，咽了下去。随着液体在喉管中移动，Harry感到由上至下的清凉，清凉所到之处，那些蹭在衣服上生疼的擦伤、瘀痕也消失了，精力似乎也有所恢复。他抬起胳膊，被射线烧掉的一块凹陷，正以肉眼可见的速度长出新肉和泛着粉红的皮肤。

“这……”Harry瞠目结舌地望望Voldemort、望望自己的伤口又求助般地望望其他人，如此来回了几番，“谢谢。”

Voldemort看起来并不为Harry的道谢而高兴，只是转身伸手从架子上又拿起一支绿色液体的魔药瓶。Harry猜，这是因为他道了歉，意味着Voldemort大概也需要为Harry救了他道谢，而他一点也不想口头上对Harry进行道谢。所以Harry决定不管他准备如何回应，径直问出了自己十分好奇的问题，尽量小心地拿捏着自己的语气，避免挑起又一场争吵，打破当下难得和睦的氛围：“为什么你没有……？我是说以你的魔法，不是应该……我不知道……？但你几乎没有举起魔杖。”

Voldemort红色的眼珠移动，由眼角注视着Harry，眼神中透露着危险。但他似乎也无意再挑起一次争吵：“八分之一，Harry。现在是八分之一的灵魂在现世使用魔法。守护神咒是对灵魂需求很高的魔法。就算躯体没有劳累，被损耗的灵魂驱动力量也是有难度的。我失算了。”

Harry心头涌上莫名的滋味，但只是面无表情又了然地点了点头。

Voldemort递过了那支魔药给Ron和Hermione。Hermione看到瓶中的液体，又打开闻了闻，就知道里面是什么了。

“谢谢。”嘴巴张了又合，犹豫了半天，Hermione最后选择得体又礼貌地道谢。

“这是什么？”Ron凑到Hermione耳边问道。

“恢复体力的。现在喝一口。”Hermione只是垂着眼睛打开了瓶盖，塞到了Ron的鼻子跟前。

Ron见Hermione有些烦躁，似乎不想多说，也就乖乖地接过魔药喝了下去，递回给了也接着喝了一口的Hermione：“Doctor不……？”

“哦！我从生理上和人类——巫师、麻瓜都不一样，所以……”Doctor正拿着随手拿起的紫色魔药瓶用音速起子扫着，眼睛因为兴奋闪闪发光，“虽然我很想试一试……”

Voldemort却没有顾及当前的话题，走到了Doctor的面前，眼中充满了决意：“‘起居室’有联系整个魔法部的安保系统……Doctor，我打算炸掉魔法部。”

——————————————POV切换分割线——————————————————

黑影，光亮，整夜整夜地在眼前闪过，无法入眠的夜晚——焦虑、躁动、不安，冰冷而不详的预感顺着脊柱直窜而上，蔓延至全身，赤红与冰蓝交接、寒意和焦躁的热度相冲撞，愈发难寐。辗转着，深夜的黑暗也在东方地平线银光的闪现中宣告终结。不知为何，他知道接下来的夜晚只会更为难以入眠。

嘈杂的声响，仿佛有一个收音机坏掉了，充斥着整个世界。走过的同事，没有五官，似乎发出了打招呼的声音，但只是融在这嘈杂之中。眼前的景象仿佛被定好线路的机械动作，一点一点地放大、靠近又消失。坐到了自己昨日的位置上，手指触碰到音乐盒的把手，仿佛不受大脑控制一般，只是拨弄着、转着。音乐盒叮叮咚咚，奏出不成节奏的天鹅湖。

“早上好啊，Eivar！”一个声音截断了所有的噪声，声音又恢复到了自然声源。造成他苦恼的主角正气定神闲地往这边走着，毫不见外地靠在了他的桌子上，尽管在此之前他们都不过是点头之交。一直崇敬Julius的Eivar在Voldemort复出之前从来没有考虑过立场的问题，部里的亲Dumbledore派和纯血统巫师诸如Lucius和部长主导的派别，他都没有沾染过。但Bode却和已知凤凰社成员、公开的亲Dumbledore人员Arthur Weasley走得很近。Bode挥了挥魔杖阻隔了他们的谈话，“你一定很好奇我凌晨为什么会出现在Pond办公室门口。”

Bode变出了一把椅子，坐在了Eivar对面，先前闲散的姿态消失无踪。他的眼睛直直地注视着Eivar的双眸：“接下来我要告诉你一个致命的秘密。”

“咚咚，咚咚。”脉搏的声音击打着听觉。喉结上下滑动。

“JuliusPond就是神秘人。从一开始就不存在Julius Pond。”

一切声音都消失了。只有这句话，回响着，回响着，仿佛石子坠入空荡荡的岩洞……

他尴尬地笑了出来，还有比这更荒谬的猜想吗？“这不可能，你一定是弄错了。Pond先生怎么会是神秘人呢？”

Bode仿佛早就料到了他这个反应，也不恼，只是微笑着继续：“Pond看起来那么健康，却连一天魔法学校都没有上过，你就不觉得奇怪吗？”

似乎从很远的地方，飘来天鹅湖的音乐。“这有什么？说不定他之后身体变好了呢。”

“我去美国的时候顺便向墨西拿第七街出入口咖啡馆的老板Sally*打听过，当初陪Pond去的人是两个麻鸡。两个麻瓜的孩子，不论是亲生还是领养，怎么可能在家里教育一个巫师，还能教得那么深入？他们哪里来的资源？又或者他那个时候根本就是在Hogwarts上学？更不要说，美国那个时候的隔离思想非常严重，怎么可能允许一个巫师在家学习？他拿到了只有参加开学典礼才能获得的魔杖——在世的人没有一个记得见过他，但他却确实地出现在了学校的出席记录上，这不是很可疑吗？

“你知道还有什么有趣的吗，我年轻的朋友？他的‘母亲’是红头发绿眼睛，‘父亲’是金色头发、浅绿色眼睛，那个时候Pond却是黑头发、深色眼睛。我潜入纽约麻瓜的部门查过，有一家符合形容、妻子原姓Pond的没错，收养了7个孩子*。但没有一个是叫Julius Pond的。

“在神秘人当权的时候，食死徒来找过他，但为什么不是神秘人自己的意思？这样一个强大的巫师就算没有立场，难道不是一个重大的威胁？被拒绝后，不像其他因为抗拒神秘人而被杀掉的巫师，神秘人甚至授意不要插手神秘事务司？这难道不奇怪吗？”

天鹅湖的音乐渐渐靠近。

Eivar的笑容变得僵硬：“这……也不能说明什么呀。”

Bode只是友善地笑笑，继续说着：“那么Julius失踪的时间呢？和神秘人被Harry Potter挫败消失的时间段惊人地重合不是吗？”

Eivar感觉轻松了一些：“可是Pond先生不在的时期不是总会发些消息或是指示回来吗？”

“但却没有一个人追踪过消息的来源。”Bode的神情仿佛期待的猎物自己走进了陷阱一般，“你看，这就是他为什么那么爱那些老员工。在那些书呆子眼里Julius Pond是不容置疑和侵犯的。”Bode举起手阻止了Eivar关于新老员工明显能力差距的愤怒反驳。“我们这些后进的人，真正有生活的人并不觉得他有什么特别伟大的。他又如何，Dumbledore又如何，即便是Nicolas Flamel又如何，不过是在一些领域研究得比一般巫师深一些，哪有什么伟大的？”Bode摊了摊手。“你看，我愚蠢的朋友啊，就是因为你们的盲目尊敬，从来就没有人去追查这些显而易见的疑点。他那些消息的来源，基本上都在伦敦。但消息却告诉我们Julius Pond在世界各地。这难道不值得怀疑吗？要我说，这消息根本就是神秘人的手下发的。”

Eivar的笑容有些轻松又有些勉强：“所有的食死徒，不是背叛了神秘人就是进了阿兹卡班，我以为所有人都知道？”

天鹅湖的音乐在谈话的环境中显得有些响了。

Bode摆了摆手：“我之前跟Saul说的时候，他也不信。他说老员工之前都看见过Julius站在门口却发消息说自己在国外，认为身为‘老大’有特权扯谎翘班。要我说，这些借口解释都牵强。多重要的事情可以连续十几年都不回自己的司里一趟的？更重要的……为什么司里这么多人唯独Julius Pond带着幻象上班？”

高大的建筑，外壳正在分崩离析。就好像被风化的遗迹，顶端随着风的吹动开始一点点消散……又像是水滴一滴一滴啃噬石块，一个字一个字都“滴答滴答”敲在心间，微小却令人心惊。悬在高处的石块，一寸一寸坠向深渊。

“不是因为他在实验事故中毁容了吗？”Eivar的笑容已经成了僵硬的装饰。

“是，所有人都这么觉得没错。可如果我告诉你他毁容后的样子和神秘人被Harry Potter挫败前一模一样呢？”

天鹅湖的音乐已和说话声一般响。

Eivar摇了摇头，表面看上去觉得他荒谬地说道：“Pond先生的幻象很强大，根本没人能看穿下面的样子。再说了，就算是神秘人，能活着说出他当年样貌的人也没有多少了吧？难不成你还跑进阿兹卡班找那些食死徒要记忆？”

“1966年那次导致Pond彻底毁容的事故，用恰当的态度去向‘老人’们打听，他们可很乐意就分享了记忆。至于说神秘人，没那么麻烦，我去找了Dumbledore。”

天鹅湖的音乐几乎占据了全部听觉，人声已难以辨析。

但Eivar还是勉强在这阵纷乱和埋藏在心底几近要涌上来吞噬他的情感中，捕捉到了那同样强烈的、几乎是本能性的对Julius的关心：“你告诉了Dumbledore？！”

似乎觉得Eivar说了什么荒谬的事情，Bode不耐烦的打发道：“告诉Dumbledore？当然没有！自然是其他的借口了。”接着Bode俯下身来，一改他平常亲和的模样，眼中闪烁着疯狂与仇恨的光芒。“更何况就算告诉Dumbledore，他也不会怎么样。他就是个光明的邻家老爷爷，他根本不会有那个手段和决心去做真正复仇的东西*。不……我不会让事情这么容易的。既然秘密掌握在我手中，我就要亲眼看到正义被践行！我遇到了人，一些非常有手段的人，之前从来没见过，但他们做得到。他们和我们一样恨着Lord Voldemort。就是他们提醒了我Julius Pond是神秘人。”看到Eivar不易察觉地哆嗦了一下，Bode拍了一下他的肩。“我知道你也恨他，恨之入骨。如果没有他，当年你的家人也不会被杀。我挖掘过你的过去，因为我要做这件事没你的帮助成不了。你不是一直想要帮助消除神秘人吗？你看，他最近发明出来的那件东西，如果真的被他使用了，所有的麻瓜和拥有麻瓜血统的巫师都会遭殃，我不过是把这件东西从他手中拯救出来罢了。但他在上面施用的安保咒语具有识别人的能力。Julius不知道，但我清楚你一直在研究这方面魔法，能够反向破解这个咒语的除了你没别人。”

红色，红色——燃烧的冲天火焰与漫天的黑烟，遍地的鲜血与干燥的黄色沙土……消失的记忆与没有消失的气味声音，触感，家，温度……一动不动的呆滞背影……桌上八音盒兀自转动的把手。恨……恨……恨……！怒火……怒火……燎烧着，全部的感官都被这汹涌的热度充斥，毒液一般，以燎原之势灰化、污染着沾染到的每一处。除了愤怒与仇恨什么都没有剩下。抗拒他，背叛他，伤害他，毁灭他！不可饶恕！无法原谅！真相像是地狱之火锻冶的铁索，死死地拽着他毫无抵抗的手臂坠入无从返回的深渊。但……金色的阳光，神迹一般的烈火，附身的微笑……不……血红一次次泛上试图淹没这明亮。

“那就拜托你了。”黑与血中，一个声音传来。图像出现，一只手意味深长地敲了敲他的音乐盒，离开了。

天鹅湖的音乐激昂而狂热。

血红的颜色浸染了时间厅闪烁的光芒。黑暗与红。推进，推进，以摇摆晃动一闪而过的Julius Pond黑色的木门作结。站在Julius Pond小而杂乱的办公室中，面无表情地，Eivar杖尖挑起金色的魔咒网，一点一点，抽丝剥茧一般拆解上面的保护咒。Eivar似乎是第一次尝试解这咒语，中途失败了好几次，最后，金色的网还是在魔杖的引导下分崩离析。

“拿走吧，钥匙。”Eivar冷冷地说道，“我不会再帮你了。”

Bode微笑，消失在黑暗中。

视线中光与血红相冲击，远处那个人的人形在眼中化成一片交杂闪动令人炫目的光与血。一切景象都某种程度地扭曲着，全部色彩都变得失真，对比度夸张。

Julius正倚靠在桌子上，面对着大脑缸和Saul Croaker、Ronny Randel谈着话。两人摇着头摊着手，似乎在否定什么。Julius随后了然地点了点头，挥了挥手打发两人回去。似乎早已感觉到Eivar毫不掩饰和转移的视线，待两人离开后，他便转头对上了Eivar的双眼，朝着他的方向走来。

越来越响，天鹅湖的音乐声扭曲着，像是嘶吼，每一个节奏都狠狠地敲击在鼓膜。

“Eivar，早上好。”Julius微笑着打着招呼。

“早上好。”Eivar的表情有些僵硬，语气也硬邦邦的。

红色仿佛汹汹的狂潮，激烈的推搡着他的冲动——想要扑上去，想要狠狠地掐住他的脖子，想要怒吼着质问——为什么？怎么会？怎么可以？！不可原谅！

但是那微笑，那声音，一直以来在诡谲汹涌的浪潮中，在漆黑无月的黑夜中，指引他的冷光……希望和追求，对一切美好东西的向往，像是古木一般死死地扎根在他的本能之中。本能地崇敬，本能地向往，本能地渴望，本能地爱——仇恨、猜忌、憎恶从未沾染过的净土。他该如何才能……？！

Julius挑了挑眉，先前的注视让他自然地猜测这个孩子有什么想对他说的。他打量着这个表现奇怪的雇员，接着，他的视线落在了那只音乐盒上……那只是一只再平常不过的八音盒，如果不是比其他音乐盒稍微精致一些的话，似乎是德国造的，可能还是麻瓜的商品……但……上面的痕迹，隐隐发出的某种波动。这未知而微小的波动让Julius感到不安。他熟悉阴谋的味道，他自己就曾谋划过不少。

他状似不经意、只是平常同事间好奇般地点了点这个音乐盒：“这是什么？”

突然被转移了注意的Eivar有些没反应过来，本能地答道：“音乐盒，祖父祖母在怀上我父亲时买来的纪念品。”

Julius眯了眯眼，觉得有些熟悉，但他很快就打消了这种感觉：“很抱歉这么说。不过，这个音乐盒上有某种像是特意被掩藏好的波动。安全起见，或许……毁掉会比较好。”

他当年也说过这句话！Eivar心中一个声音咬牙切齿地说着。巫师当年的动作又浮现在眼前……那个对年幼的他来说分外高大的身影。怀念与愤怒同时涌上，后者强势地压过了前者。凭什么可以这么说？明明知道它的意义却还是这么说？因为这是个麻瓜的造物吗？因为这个之前自己心中的救世主就是他所有苦难的根源吗？不……不……不……再也不会顺着你的意思了！绝不！

“我知道了。”Eivar干巴巴地回应道，转身对付起自己的实验报告——在剥离灵魂的实验上依旧是连续的失败。

Julius看着今天似乎火气很大的小崇拜者，还有他显示连续失败的实验报告，垂下眼理解地笑了笑——谁都有诸事不顺、心情烦躁的时候，不是吗？轻点魔杖，让Eivar桌上已坠下了脑袋的单支白百合再次盛开，Julius的袍角打了个旋，转身朝出口走去——他今天又告了假。

Eivar斜着头，眼角跟随着那个身影一直走出房间的门。别的什么都看不见，只有那个人色彩肮脏、晕眩的背影，牵引着他的怒、恨，还有一丝难以言喻的东西。

天鹅湖的音乐破碎而杂乱。

——————————————POV切换分割线——————————————————

“但……怎么做？”Doctor皱着眉头问道。

Voldemort长长的手指挑起那串用来锁门的小石头：“简单。这是神秘事务司最高权限的钥匙，紧急情况下可以变成全部封锁条件下的唯一门钥匙。你们离开。我去启动自毁系统。嘣！”

“那你……？”Hermione敏锐地察觉到了计划中的漏洞。

“不行！绝对不行！”Doctor坚决而愤怒地说道。

“你有更好地主意？”Voldemort抱臂，状似轻松地看着Doctor。

“你……！”Doctor气闷地大步冲到离Voldemort跟前，狠狠地盯着他红色的眼睛，看到了他想要寻找的东西，“我很害怕，帮我”，它们说。伸出手指，隔空象征性地戳了一下Voldemort的脑门，又迈着怒气冲冲地步子，背对着他走向了一边。

“我不会让这种事情发生的！你是我的同伴（You are with me*），Pond。”他大声地宣布道，“我会找到方法的！”

Voldemort紧绷的肩放松了下来。

“自毁系统，它是什么样的？”Doctor转身又绕了回来。

“自毁系统由两部分组成，一部分是联系整个魔法部的安保链接，另一部分是自毁装置。”

“自毁装置……它的力量有多强大？”Doctor追问道。

“和一颗核弹那么强，大概。完全压缩在魔法部范围内。”紧接着Doctor的问话，Voldemort气都不喘地紧接着答道。

“很好，那么——”Doctor稀少的眉毛扬起，带着兴奋的笑意说道，“让我们去看看这个自毁系统。”

这间房比其他所有房间看起来都杂乱，房间很多，也更像是普通的房间，而不是……那么“神秘事务司”。主厅则显得更为狭小，有一点像是学院的公共休息室，有沙发和壁炉什么的，只不过这会儿壁炉已经熄了。

“资料室……餐食，只有热水和存储期超长的速食……休息室，去年有人把床也放里面了……活动室……会议室……档案室……到了，安保室。”Voldemort一边走着，一边自言自语般地介绍着。

推开写着“安保室”的木门，里面这个漆黑又狭小的房间和Harry想象中麻瓜电视上那种有很多屏幕的安保室一点都不一样。相反，看见各处的灰尘，倒像是这个地方从没有人来过。

“哇哦，那……和我想象的不太一样。”Doctor身体往后仰了仰说道。

“整个‘起居室’的部门基本上是空的。神秘事务司没空养闲人。”Voldemort像是解释般地说道。他挥了挥手，房间内亮了起来。

正对着门的地方有一张黑色的大桌子，桌子后面是一张平面图，神秘事务司的全图。Voldemort走到桌子后，摘下了平面图，露出后面被玻璃隔开的墙内凹陷里的装置。那装置就像是内部有活塞的玻璃管，向外散发着金色的光芒。

Doctor和Harry也跟着走到了装置跟前，前者立即就掏出了音速起子扫描起来。Hermione则因为桌后狭小，停在了桌侧。Ron留在了门口，似是自愿当了把门。

“这个链接……”Doctor的侧脸整个贴在了墙上，“它穿过整个魔法部的每一寸空间……”

“对，它是的。”Voldemort随口答道，知道这不是一个问句。

“这意味着……”Doctor睁大着眼，陷入了沉思，“它可以联系到魔法部其他的任何东西上，再传递到每一个角落……”

“是的。如果有人在这里保持链接和自毁系统的切断的话……”Voldemort补充道。

“链接的初始状态是与自毁系统相连……就像一个……弹簧，要用手扒着才不会弹回去。”Doctor脸贴墙，手指在墙壁上漫步，又移动了一些距离。

“任何东西……”Doctor喃喃着，接着像触电了一样猛地弹起了身，失神地环视着四周。片刻之后，骄傲、惊喜、自信通通映在了他的脸上。他整了整自己的领结。“哈！我有了一个主意。”

“那个钟形玻璃罩对有机物起作用对吧？反复轮回的时序轮环，被锁定的起源消亡过程。现在，如果我能够把它连到链接上，那些赛博人——”Doctor兴奋地说着，“他们是由有机质构成的。现在，注意这一点，他们是由定形的有机质构成的。如果……”

“机器内的有机质伸缩不定，说不定就可以摧毁他们。这太赞了！”Harry接着Doctor的话，同样激动地说道。

Doctor满脸的“我真是太聪明了”，整了整自己的外套。

“额……我不确定我是不是听对了，但外面好像有东西进来了。”Ron小心翼翼地说道。

“警报！警报！发现类人（humanoid）踪迹。你们即将被升级！”

Doctor鼓了鼓脸颊：“嗷。”这意味着他们被困在了这个狭小的空间。

Ron还没来得及抽出魔杖就被Doctor示意放下了。将全图挂回了原位，Doctor在绕到门口时顺手挡下了Harry要举起的魔杖。

在Doctor走到门口时，赛博人也来到了安保室前方。他们被困在了安保室。Doctor气定神闲地举起了双手：“我们投降。”换来了3人组不可置信的注视。

“你是Doctor。你不兼容。你将被废弃。但身体组织可作备用。”一个赛博人走到了Doctor面前。

“你们即将被升级。你们将被待到赛博控制室。”另一个赛博人说道。

“好极了！”Doctor的眉扬了起来，一副满意而迫不及待的样子，“我们现在就出发吧。”

Doctor闲逛似的走进了原本的大脑屋。这个地方和Harry第一次看到的已完全不同，金链子吊着的灯不见踪影，桌子也消失了，与之相同的还有原本墙上的门。整个房间看起来比原来大得多，到处都是蓝绿色的光芒，银色的金属机器，还有顶上照明的一个个隔间，像是意大利的地下墓穴，一层一层地排在墙上，现在都已经空了。这间房间唯一和原来一样的地方，就是那个深绿色液体的大脑缸，只是里面的大脑似乎变少了。Voldemort正在认真地打量着那个缸。房间里还有许多其他的赛博人，不过从墙上的空格看来，已经有很多赛博人散在了神秘事务司各处——刚刚在门厅还看到了许多赛博人在尝试打开被Voldemort锁住的门，目前还没有被威胁开门，看起来他们应该暂时还不知道门是被谁怎么锁上的。

走进了控制室的Doctor就像是到了儿童乐园的小孩，兴奋的研究起此处赛博人的机器与技术。起子发出嘤嘤的响声。

“Doctor，你在做什么？”Hermione有些着急地问道。

“哦，来吧，你们难道就没有一点好奇？就那么一点点？难道就没有什么问题想要问清楚？在你们的脑海里叫嚣的、挥之不去的……？

“你们的设备距离到达地球，已经过了60年以上，但近几年才被激活，大概在1990年。现在，问那个问题！”Doctor收起了音速起子，完全无视了周围随时都有可能攻击的赛博人，像等待学生回答问题的老师一样看着巫师们。

“为什么等了这么久？”Ron首先问道。

“大概某个信号激活了他们，把他们引到了这里。不是正确的问题，再来！”Doctor挥了挥手打发道。

“那个信号是从哪里来的？他们又是怎么确定地点的？”Hermione问道。

“那个音乐盒。”Voldemort平静地回答道，“我的员工，Eivar Swan有一个音乐盒，上面持续发出被刻意隐藏的信号，从他说的时间上可以推断是30年代就已经被设定好了的。”

“那个信号指引他们到地球，到差不多的时间，进而到这里，是的。不是正确的问题，再来！”Doctor像是着急于孩子反应慢的家长一样催促着。

“为什么要选择这里，他们是为了什么一定要选这里？”Harry问道。

“差不多了。拜托！你们一定想得出来的，那个不停地困扰你们的问题！那么近，那么明显……！”Doctor更加急躁。

“大脑缸。”Voldemort红色的眼睛注视着Doctor绿色的，传递着他3年来全部的疑惑。

“正是！谢谢！”Doctor大松了一口气，“为什么它在这里？谁把它放在这里的？简直就像有人故意把这东西放在这里，好喂给这些金属脑袋！”

“说不定是同一个人在音乐盒上附加了信号！”Hermione激动地收到。

“还有1935的时空裂缝。”Voldemort补充道。

“为了什么？为什么会有人大费周章帮赛博人穿越时空，提供原件，指引地点，就为了让他们在今天可以发动袭击？”Harry不解地问道。Doctor似乎想到了什么，转身向Voldemort的方向看了一眼。

“赛博人拥有同盟。赛博人的同盟十分忠诚。转化结束后，我们将把这个世界赛博化。”一个赛博人这时回答道。

“是的。但谁是你们的同盟？”Doctor悠悠地转过身来，不耐烦地问道。

“赛博人的同盟是庞大的。赛博人的同盟是坚实的。”那个赛博人毫无信息量地说。

“这次谈话不符合逻辑。你们即将被升级。”另一个赛博人说道。

紧接着房间里响起了此起彼伏的“你们即将被升级！”，“你们即将被升级！”，“你们即将被升级！”。

他们纷纷后退，围成了5人背靠背一致对外的样子。Doctor偏着头小声说道：“好了。是时候跑了。”

——————————————POV切换分割线——————————————————

不知道从哪里传来熟悉的尖叫声，钻心的疼痛穿过脑壳，电锯与硬物摩擦的声音分外刺耳。但这都只是外部的感觉而已，只是听觉的尖叫，只是肉体的疼痛。他，毫无感觉。没有悲，没有喜，没有痛苦，没有恐惧。有的只是指令，只是目标，还有将整个宇宙都升级的野心。天鹅湖的音乐消失了。

他看着其他闪出光，发出尖叫与电锯转动声音的地方，他看见了金属头盔后消失的影子。他看见大脑从绿色液体的缸中拿出，人体再造组用于研究的机体。更多的，他看见巫师，一张张他认识的脸庞，大张着嘴，手臂挥舞着，脚瞪着，反抗着。直到他们的头埋进了眼角带泪滴形状的金属后，然后他们便像他一般平静，一般高人一等。

“咣！咣！”他的脚和地面接触发出清脆的响声，他的关节也滋滋作响。他粗暴地推开了一扇门，搜索被漏过的人类。他走到了一张桌前，在记忆的深处，他知道那是他的桌子。上面那只音乐盒正发出信号。你瞧，他现在可以清楚地辨认出这个信号和里面传出的信息，那个持续了63年的信号……在到达这个地方之前时，它提供着坐标，带领着他们穿过时间与空间，来到这个时代的地球，同时也吸引着各种各样的东西，而现在，他金属的机体正回应着这个信号，这个在一开始激活了他和他同类的信号。

着了魔一样，他下意识地拿起了这个小小的音乐盒，攥在了自己嵌着致命枪械的机械手中。

他看见那个人站在赛博人围绕的圈中，那个害得他的家庭死在激进血统人士手中的魔王。“删除！删除！删除！”但命令不是这样说的。命令说的是等待，是观望并最终升级。但这冲动，这可怕的冲动，这攒动者他违抗命令的情绪……不，他应该没有情绪的。赛博人不需要情绪，情绪是效率与逻辑的大敌……脑海深处，有什么东西在苏醒……

“音乐盒”，他听见他这样说道。这个声音，这个词语……

他的手指动了动，“咪~拉~”，小小的金属盒子发出响声。他仿佛被着响声惊醒一般。响起来了，又重新响起来了，这音乐盒弹奏的、循环的那一小段叮叮当当的天鹅湖，回响着，回响着——还有那个声音——“毁掉它”；“这样应该可以抑制住。我还是建议毁掉”；“很抱歉这么说。不过，这个音乐盒上有某种像是特意被掩藏好的波动。安全起见，或许……毁掉会比较好”。那个人的声音在音乐声中清晰又模糊。尖叫声又插了进来，那些张大嘴巴的惊慌脸庞，那些熟悉的脸，那些曾近对他送来微笑的脸。那些他见过的没见过的拿着魔杖的奇特人群，不久之后他们都会被升级，曾经流动着魔法的躯体拆散嵌入金属之中……

“你好，我叫JuliusPond。”……金色的蛇一般进攻的火光……沿着插着柯尔特的长腿往上那闪着红光的眼睛……“Eivar Schwäneberg，你是个巫师。你有魔法。”……全部学生生涯中在学术领域寻找那一个名字……第一次再看到坐在桌后的他时加速的心跳……“神秘事务司没有‘站队’的概念。过去没有，现在没有，将来也不会有。学术和真实是我们唯一的立场”……重新盛开的百合花……他从来都没有对不起过他，作为Julius Pond，从来都没……都是因为他的愤怒，他的猜忌，他的仇恨……就算是Lord Voldemort，就算是……就因为那一次他选择没有听他的，那一次他违抗了他所信仰的，他身边的人在痛苦中尖叫，变成了机器包裹的怪物。都是他的错，都是他的错……现在那个人站在中间……那个人逃不掉的，这么多的赛博人……都是他害的……全都是他的错……

至少这一次，最后这一次，让他对一回吧。

魔杖已经举起，嵌着枪的手臂已经举起。

“嘭！”刚刚还发出了两声响的音乐盒化作了灰烬。

“咻咻咻！”他能看到那个人发现有一个赛博人在攻击自己同类时那惊讶而意外的表情。没有料到背后受袭的赛博人根本来不及防御就被摧毁。还有一些赛博人捂着脑袋躬下了身子。

“情感过载！情感过载！”他知道那是他的悔恨，他的愧疚。

摇摇晃晃地跨过倒在地上被击中的赛博人残骸，他向他走近，他知道自己很快也要崩溃了，但他需要说，他必须要说。他仿佛看见远处红头发的巫师举起了魔杖。面前那双红眼睛，和记忆中绿色的一样，冰冷、疏远、有着令人害怕的力量，却又莫名地让他安心。

“对不起……对不起……Julius，对不起……”机械的声音传达不出他内心撕心裂肺的本音。他的手上还残留着音乐盒的渣滓，他的处理系统即将因为过载而爆炸，他停在了一段距离之外，“都是我的错，对不起……”

血一般的黑色液体从他的泪滴形状的眼角滑下。他不知道是什么驱动着他，他说出了他知道是自己最后的一句话：“等我成了巫师，我还能见到你吗？”然后他倒下，就像是濒死的白天鹅，脖颈伸展成优雅的曲线，翅膀与背的弧度画出一道银光，缓缓没入深渊，那永恒的沉眠。但同时，他又感觉自己振翅飞离了深渊，火、血与黄沙的深渊，远远地离开，最后的平静，最后的救赎。所有的失去、所有的痛苦、绝望、仇恨、愤怒、孤寂、期许，60多年的像是快速播放的胶片闪过，全部消散，被抛在了身后，抛在了他所飞离的地方。他注视着那双眼睛，蛇一般的瞳孔不可思议的扩张，真奇怪，红色似乎也成了绿色……

“Schwäneberg，Eivar Schwäneberg……”

最后听见的声音。他微笑。

天鹅湖的音乐渐渐遥远，在最后一抹光被黑暗吞没时，音乐也消散在了永恒的静默。

舞台上，旋转的舞者最终倒下不动。大幕落下。

——————————————POV切换分割线——————————————————

站在倒下的赛博人残骸中间，他们屏息注视着这突然的变故，似乎没有一个人受的冲击比Voldemort更大。

“Schwäneberg，Eivar Schwäneberg……”

Harry看着他，说完了这句话的Voldemort似乎出离地愤怒，愤怒还有其他的什么。Doctor也出奇地安静，眼睛一瞬间苍老了很多，似乎所有的时间都在这个时候追上了他。

“所以……我们现在安全了？”Ron小心翼翼地问道。

Doctor像被突然惊醒一样，猛地抬起了头：“不，还没有！刚刚受影响的应该只是这间房里的赛博人。不过暂时是的，我们安全了。”

“所以，我们的计划。”Hermione严肃地提醒道。

“哦，是的。链接和钟形玻璃罩都需要用魔法来启动，尤其是链接，需要魔法来保持它不连到自毁系统上去。当然，我的音速起子也可以做到，但光是计算就需要花上很长时间，所以我还是建议用魔法来。我的音速起子上读取了钟形罩和链接的频率，我会把它们对接起来。有什么问题吗？”

“首先，魔法的持续输出。巫师的魔法表征出现在大约7岁时。”

“好的。我会在你们身上加一个临时坐标，这样你们就可以保持在现在的状态。”

“启动两样东西，需要巫师能够感受并掌控魔法的流动。就我所知，这个房间里除了我没有人能做到，而我现在的魔法不足以启动这么大型的魔法器械。”

“好的。你们大家……让我看看，”Doctor动作夸张地举起自己的手腕，看了看表，“需要在5分钟内学会……不然我们就死定了。”

5分钟后果然只有Hermione一个人成功做到了控制魔法的流动。

“现在我们该怎么办？”Ron沮丧地说道。

Doctor看了眼Voldemort，接着又看向了Harry。

“不，Doctor。”Voldemort的声音里带着威胁。

Doctor却抿着嘴笑得开心：“你们两个是血脉相连的。”

“是的，不过这又……？”Harry疑惑着。

“这意味着你们力量的兼容性会被大幅度提升！”Hermione恍然大悟，“我可以去保持链接。”

“我来保护你！”Ron抢着宣布，语气不容任何质疑。

“好的，那么我们三个去调整钟形罩。你带着那个东西吗……”Doctor努力回想着什么，“那个东西……DA，那个加隆。”

“是的……”Hermione有一秒不习惯Doctor知道这事的现实，但很快反应过来，开始在珠串小包里掏起来，“是的，我带了。在这里！”Hermione递给Doctor一个，自己留了一个。

“那么，你们那边调整好之后告诉我们。我们调好了也会提醒你们。然后一起倒计时。清楚了吗？”

Hermione和Ron郑重地点了点头。

“好极了。动起来吧！”Doctor兴奋地搓了搓手。跑了两步，又突然想起了什么似的补充道，“祝好运！”

门猛地拉开，门外的赛博人并不需要很多反应时间就向他们发起了攻击。学会了新技能的Hermione现在已经能够清楚地辨认不同房间所散发出来的能量。两队人一出门便弓着身向着不同的方向跑去。致命的光线擦着发梢从头顶上飞过。蓝色的火苗被光线集中，炸开了绿色的火花，复又恢复原状。黑色的墙面被光线击碎，石屑四处乱飞。

光线击中了Ron拿魔杖的手臂和他的左腿，魔杖在指尖就要掉在地上，但他很快用原本护着Hermione脑袋的另一只手接住了下落的魔杖，招来一块赛博人的残骸，挡住了一次攻击。Hermione则灵活运用刚刚学来的技能，操纵火焰，形成一道焰墙，挡住了攻击。依着火形成的盾牌，Hermione带着Ron一步一步后退，退进了此时暂时没有了巡逻赛博人的“起居室”，并把高密度的焰墙嵌在了门框上，期望那扇没有被封锁的门可以支持得再久一点。看见赛博人暂时被火墙挡住了去路，Hermione架着伤了一条腿的Ron一瘸一拐飞快地跑进安保室，砰地关上了门，Ron站在离门还有2英尺的距离上接过了Hermione扔过来的伸缩耳。后者则快步走到书桌后，取下了平面图，露出后面金色的装置。

朝着另外一个方向跑的Doctor一组则遭遇了更多的袭击。显然，他们都认为没有什么比一个“臭名昭著”的时间领主更具有威胁性了。每一秒钟，都有光在他们上一秒所在的位置上炸开，击碎了无辜的墙壁。爆炸的烟雾与四散开来的石块尘埃飘进眼睛里，刺得流泪。Doctor一边跑一边把音速起子举在头顶。在爆炸、魔咒与“删除”的嘈杂中，起子发出绿莹莹的光和嘤嘤的声响，打算解除某个赛博人的激活。Harry不断发射着障碍咒和变形咒，期望阻挡住他们的前进与攻击。Voldemort被两个人挡在身后，偶尔发出一道带电流的咒语，带来一个脑袋爆炸或是又一次升级的赛博人。

“来吧，快点，快点！”Doctor催促着，音速起子指向了一个蓝色火苗，火苗炸裂开，摧毁了一个靠近它的赛博人，那块墙面也出现了一个大大的坑。

被Doctor推搡着，三个人撞在了门上，几乎是栽进了门内，差一点就摔作一团，但随后这一团就把所有的不稳定都用在了关门上。在门合上前的最后一刻，Doctor对着门厅的地面扫了扫，砰地关上了门。关上了门后，门厅又一次陷入了旋转，只是这一次旋转的并不是有着门的墙壁，而是门厅的地面。站在门厅的赛博人因为突然高速旋转起来的地板，而摇摇晃晃，火力摇摆，许多金属脑袋因为自己同伴胳膊上乱飞的光芒炸裂开来。Voldemort再次用石子锁上了门，他们转身再次面对着闪着钻石光芒的钟形罩，里面的小蛇依旧重复着从蛋到老的历程。

Doctor首先将音速起子伸向了钟罩内部。就像上次那个食死徒摔进去一样，音速起子穿过了罩子，仿佛那只是一个肥皂泡，扎进了钟罩里面。嘤嘤地响着，Doctor又抽出了起子，竖着举向空中。起子的头上闪烁着，随后又发出了稳定的绿光。

“现在我们连上了。”Doctor宣布道。

Harry走到钟罩面前，不确定地舔了舔嘴唇：“好的。现在我该怎么做？”

“专心，Potter。给我你的手。”一只苍白、手指细长如同蜘蛛一般的手出现在了Harry眼前，“然后敞开。”

想象着Voldemort可能又要进入自己的脑子里，Harry生出一股本能的抗拒。

“你以为我想这么做吗。现在，手。”Voldemort确实听起来比他更不情愿。发现了这一点，Harry突然有那么点乐意地与那只冰凉的手交握在了一起，只有一点点。

他感到伤疤仿佛跳动了一下，紧接着一种感觉缠遍了全身。有点像当初被Voldemort附身时的感觉，又不尽相同。相较当时的痛苦与窒息，这种缠绕更像是藤蔓绕着枝干而上的攀附。他知道没了魂器的Voldemort不能再冒险让灵魂脱离肉体，所以被附身此时是不可能的了，但这种感觉还是让他相当的不适。

“Potter，向我敞开！不然就自己控制好你的魔法！”Voldemort嘶嘶地说道，像是被踩到了尾巴的蛇。

Harry突然想起了5年级末和Dumbledore的谈话：“很疼吗？”他没有听到回答，不过他猜想答案是肯定的。

Harry深吸一口气，再次迎接了缠绕，这一次，缠绕顺利地蔓延至了全身。Harry感到自己的身体就像一个管道系统，而他能感知到其中每一条水流。同时，他也能感到另一个人的水流，比他的寒冷，和他的差不多宽阔，如果不是更宽阔，却也更为缓慢，甚至有些地方有枯竭的征兆，就像是……压强不足？

“现在……举起你的魔杖。”嘶嘶的声音在他耳边说道。

集中精力在这水流上，他举起了自己的魔杖。钟形罩就像泵一样，抽走了他管道中的能量。藤蔓般缠绕着的那股能量引导着他穿过钟形罩内错综复杂的能量网络，直直地向着一个方向而去，与另一股能量相连接。Harry猜想那就是链接了。

Doctor看着钟形罩前这违反常规的组合，扬起了笑容。或许让这两个人一起旅行会是个不错的主意。

看见Voldemort朝他点了点头，Doctor举起音速起子向已经传来了完成信息的Hermione那边发去了信息。接着，倒计时开始——

3，2，1。

焰墙没能阻挡赛博人太久。很快，伸缩耳那段就传来了赛博人突破门口闯进了房间的声响。此时Hermione已经完成了对链接的激活，但由于要持续供给能量，保证当前的状态，只能站在书桌后不能离开。

Ron则借助着门框做抵挡，朝着门外发射着咒语。突然弹起的地板，餐室飞来的，温度明显高于沸点的开水，在空中四处飞舞又被光线炸成随便和灰屑的桌椅，石板一般坚硬的地毯，突然下陷的地面……他发挥着自己拥有的全部想象力，绝望地阻挡着看起来似乎无穷无尽的赛博人。他不能让他们过来。他的Hermione还连在链接上，她现在没有任何自保能力，他必须保护好她。没有用，就算暂时阻挡住或是报废了前排的赛博人，赛博人还是一点一点地向安保室靠近着，其中还有一些赛博人根据先前被击毁的赛博人自我升级，使得先前的攻击方式彻底无效。

魔咒的光芒中赛博人越来越近，越来越多的射线击打在门框上，最边缘的木条依然完全碎烂，光线密集得Ron已经没有什么机会可以不被击中地发射咒语了。眼看着赛博人就要走到安保室门口了……

“Ron！Ron！他们好了！我们可以开始了！”Hermione兴奋地叫嚷着。

Ron飞快地退到了书桌后面，Hermione正身前的位置。

赛博人已经进到了安保室内，就在他们面前不到2米的位置，举起了他们致命的手臂。

“3，2，1！”

Ron紧紧地抱住了Hermione……如果失败，如果要死，那么至少可以让他再最后保护她多一会儿……

整个魔法部一瞬间笼罩在了迅速膨胀的肥皂泡一般的领域内，一股金色的气流像是飓风一样猛烈地刮过整个地下建筑的每一寸空气。

Ron更紧地搂住了魔杖抵在玻璃上的Hermione，等待着可能的死亡射线，然而什么都没有发生。

“咯咯咯咯咯咯……呜呜呜呜呜呜……障障障障障障！”短距离外的赛博人像是卡了带或是没有信号了的收音机，发出不连贯的机械音。可以想象在金属的外壳里，有机质是怎样膨胀又收缩、收缩又膨胀的。

Hermione从Ron的臂弯中抬起头，也警惕地注视着这神奇的一幕。在时间循环的反复折腾下，外层金属壳果然承载不住内里断断续续、状态瞬息万变的状态，开始从有机质集中的地方喷出细小的火星。随着魔法的持续，火星越溅越多，像是喷射的烟花。最终，在第一声“嘭”的巨响的“启示”下，一个接一个，魔法部中的像是放开了爆竹，“嘭嘭”的声音此起彼伏，赛博人装有有机体的部位纷纷炸裂开来。一时间，到处都是爆炸的尘埃和四处飞溅的黏液、肉末、黑色的血浆样的稠液体。

爆炸声完全消失后半晌，Hermione才敢把魔杖从玻璃上拿下来。和Ron相互搀扶着，走过被肉体、器官碎片铺得软软的地面，走向了安保室外，看到了四散的赛博人金属壳和与室内一般的有机“地毯”才终于放下了心来，紧紧相拥，交换了劫后余生的亲吻。

爆炸声渐渐消失了。

“我们成功了吗？”Harry喘着气问道，魔法的缠绕已经断开。

“是的，我想是的。”Doctor说着就走向门口，耳朵贴在门上，听着外面的声响。Harry跟着走向门口。

看着门口的两人，Voldemort喘了口气，挥了挥魔杖，恢复了红发绿眼的幻象，勉强稳住虚浮的脚步，也向着门口走去，石子啪得贴在门上。拉开了门的Doctor果然看见了预料之中散了一地的赛博人。

“好极了！……”然而还没等Doctor说完，冰冷的长手指就握住了他和Harry的手腕，肚脐下方一股拉力，黑色的神秘事务司从眼前一晃不见。

“Julius！”还没回过神来看看自己此刻到了何处，Maurice担心的声音就在不远处响起，“那实在是太过……！”还没来得谴责，Maurice显然已经注意到了Voldemort过分疲惫的身姿。

而后者则径直将那串小石头塞在了Maurice手中，便拽着刚刚注意到自己来到了魔法部上方附近的Doctor朝着仓库走去。手腕落在了Doctor手中的Harry也只有被拽着跌跌撞撞地跟着。

“等等！”走在最后的Harry终于受不了这种难受的走路方式，凭借最后的位置拉住了前面向前扑的两个人。  
Voldemort却好像完全没有意识到发生了什么一样，只借着拉力回过身来紧紧地盯着Doctor：“你会带我旅行的。”既不像祈使句也不像疑问句。

“我会的。所有的时间与空间。”Doctor哄小孩一般轻柔的语气说道。

“很好。”说完，Harry便看见一团红发埋在了Doctor的颈窝。他着急地往前走了两步想看清发生了什么。

“他睡着了。”Doctor对Harry轻声解释道，打横抱起了灵魂受损的巫师。

“跟我来，Potter！”Doctor快活地招呼着，向着远处停着Tardis的仓库走去。

“你想要我一起旅行？”Harry试探地问道。

“当然了！你也想来不是吗？”Doctor抱着巫师危险地转了个身，“你想来吗？所有的时间与空间，Harry Potter？”

Harry发现自己自战争爆发以来第一次笑得这么轻松：“当然！”

End of Episode 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *虽然本集主旋律是《天鹅湖》，不过以圣桑《天鹅》为主旋律的芭蕾舞《天鹅之死》灵感确实来自于《天鹅湖》，所以……
> 
> *翻译参考改写自sherris的网易博客
> 
> *其实我也不知道Doctor在说什么QAQ我是个高中就告别了科学的逗比文科生啊QwQ
> 
> *突然发现这个缩写相当微妙哦
> 
> *如果在描写里发现了不合理的地方，那就是我想要的效果。
> 
> *顺便一说，我讨厌雅典娜。智慧女神什么的陈词滥调不说，个人认为只是让她的自负变得更加可怕。她在特洛伊战争中的种种表现实在令人无法产生好感。说起来我一直只把蛇跟赫尔墨斯和阿斯克勒庇厄斯扯上关系，原来雅典娜的圣物也有蛇，我简直孤陋寡闻…
> 
> *其实用“钥匙”作这个名称的中文并不是那么合适……更像是电脑什么的相关的那个Key，键什么的，又或是关键一类的，就是内涵比“钥匙”两个字要多一些？啊，随便啦
> 
> *刚写的时候还没有Ilvermorny设定，所以这里就私设了一下，或许之后会被打脸？然而目前应该还没什么冲突，毕竟没说除了Ilvermorny之外没有别的学院，总觉得美国那么大，东西海岸隔得那么远，说不定一所不够呢？
> 
> *并不是真的没有影响哦，这里Doctor的情况就像是713里面对River的影子。如果你知道我是什么意思的话
> 
> *SaulCroaker这个角色原著里有哦~第四部在世界杯的营地上
> 
> *在过去的回忆中Dumbledore说让Riddle去破釜酒吧找Tom，而Harry上学的时候那个人还在那工作，所以我猜这种地方的老板寿命都很长？
> 
> *来自Karen Gillan的推，岳母别坑我
> 
> *这是Bode和大概应该是魔法界很多看不起Dumbledore的人的看法，像我个人对老邓的话，有比较不一样的理解
> 
> *和猫头鹰讨论了好久这一句怎么翻译比较好…然而…没有找到…所以还是备注在这里了
> 
> 为了帮助理解BN第六集的情节，下面附上本人对神秘事务司的一些设定：  
> 各部门职务经常重叠，常常开设交互的研究项目
> 
> 1 Organ Room/脏器屋 生命研究学部（研究人体再造、不可能魔法疾病及治疗方法、魔法在人体内的运行模式、魔法本源究竟依托于肉体还是灵魂麻瓜出身是不是真正一点魔法血统也没有）
> 
> 2 Brain Room 思维意识学部
> 
> 3 Death Chamber 生死学部
> 
> 4 Love Chamber 爱研究组——空学部
> 
> 5 Time Room 时间研究学部
> 
> 6 Hall of Prophecy 古典及预言研究（预言、古代文献和黑魔法的研究）
> 
> 7 Space Chamber 空间学学部（有空间传送的交通魔法，也有星象，但涉及占卜的星象研究归在预言研究里面）
> 
> 8 Living Room包括存放所有没地方搁了暂时不用的以往研究资料的资料处、餐室（只提供用魔法保质过的存贮期超长的挥一挥魔杖就可以弄好的速食，开水，每几个月魔法部会送来补充的）、给没有独立办公室的人的休息室、活动室、会议室、讨论室、人员档案室、安保室（其实没有人值班，神秘事务司本来就那么保密，抽不出也理论上不需要人来专门当保安）、临时审查办公室（每季度评估员工有没有认真打扫卫生有没有违纪把东西带出去的地方）行政部（基本是个空部门，本来人就少，根本攒不了闲人）
> 
> 9 Exit 出口
> 
> 10 Ever-new Chamber 常新室魔法研发学部（在深入探析魔法内部的基础上研究新魔法，新魔法器械，新魔法武器等等）
> 
> 11 Potion Chamber 魔药学
> 
> 12 Emerald Chamber翠玉屋（炼金术与化学息息相关，当人们学会冶炼金属的时候，炼金术就出现了。最早的传说和《翠玉录》（Emerald Tablet）的记载，公元前1900年，埃及就存在炼金术）物质、元素学与炼金术


	7. 番外：回到过去

花は落ちて杀伐とする无人の城砦

花落而成杀伐的无人城堡

あの日わたしが他の选択肢を切り舍てて

如果那天我舍弃其他的选择

君を选んだら変わったというの?

选择了你 结局是否会有所改变？

——天野月子，《花冠》

ここにいるよ

我就在这里哦

この物语の始まりの场所で

就是这段故事开始的地方

どれだけ时が过ぎようとも

无论几多的时间流逝而去

あなたの记忆に私はずっと生きてる

在你的记忆之中我将永远存在

惑星が落ちる顷

行星坠落之时

あなたと私 引かれあって

将你与我 相连在一起

必ずまた会える

必定会再会的

あの约束の场所で

在那约定过的地方

——EGOIST，《Planetes》

“你好，请问哪位？”Clara朝着在黑板前不知忙着什么的Doctor撇了撇嘴，欢快地跳到操作台前，拿起了电话筒，愉悦的神情化在声音中。

“你好，请问你是？”接着似乎意识到这个问题在通话中的荒谬感，对方飞快地补充道，“我找Doctor。这是T.A.R.D.I.S.里面……对吧？”

“独一无二！”Clara的腰身充满活力地一转，换了个姿势靠在操作台上，面对着Doctor的方向，“当然，如果你没有打到错误的时间的话。我是Clara Oswald，很高兴认识你！”

“Clara？那个Clara？”

“我……认识你吗？”Clara开始在记忆中搜索这个声音。

“不……不……我们没见过。抱歉，额，我是Harry Potter，你应该听说过……”还没等他说完，就被Clara兴奋的声音打断了。

“Harry Potter？那个Harry Potter？绿眼睛伤疤头糟糕的圆眼镜？”

听见名字，Doctor停下了手上的不知道什么工作，转向了Clara的方向。

“额，是的，我……”似乎是不知道该说什么，对方可怜兮兮地补了一句，“我现在不戴原来那副眼镜了……”

Clara经不住被逗得哈哈大笑，大概是感到了电话那头传来的困窘，Clara好心地停下了笑：“找Doctor是吧？稍等。”捂住话筒。“喂！”Clara向着Doctor霸气地扬了扬下巴。Doctor的表情不太不开心，却仍是听话地走下了楼梯。

“你从没告诉过我你还认识Harry Potter！”Clara在递过话筒时凑在Doctor耳边激动地小声说，但似乎也并不马上就要求一个答案。

“你好。”Doctor苏格兰口音的沙哑声音短暂的招呼显得有些粗鲁，但接着，他的声音沉了下来，显得柔和而虚弱，“Harry。”

“Doctor。”Harry打着招呼。

“你怎么知道打到了正确的时间？”

那边沉默了一瞬。“Clara。他……原来遇到过她。”Harry顿了一下，“我……现在是2017年12月31日。Augustus，我的二儿子，今年进了Hogwarts。Slytherin。他有她的眼睛。今天……又是他的生日了。我……”Harry逻辑混乱地说着。“他们都不懂。不像你。”Harry叹了口气。“我不想显得无理或是过分多愁善感什么的。毕竟之前那么多年都过来了。只是今年……今年比以往都更加困难。我……”

“现在几点？”Doctor皱着眉头（也可能没皱，不过这就是他的眉毛，他又能怎么办呢？）问道。

另一头的Harry明显松了一口气：“刚下午5点。”还不等Harry挂断电话，便听见窗外传来了熟悉的“呜呜”声。

Harry赶忙走向门厅，正巧碰上了同样听见了T.A.R.D.I.S.的声音，从客厅出来的Ginny和Hermione。Ron还在客厅里唬着孩子们，而且，不像女士们，对于涉及那段历史的事情，他一向努力保留自己的意见，并避免过分的关心与干涉。

“那是不是？”Hermione急切地问道。

Ginny则只是看着自己的丈夫，神情复杂。

“咚咚咚！”敲门的声音打断了两人的对视。Harry最后看了自己的妻子一眼，打开了门。

“你们好！”Clara打完招呼之后，一双大眼睛便一眨不眨地打量着Harry。Harry正开始感到尴尬，求助地看看后面正观察着重修过的戈德里克谷旧屋的Doctor，Clara看到了他额头上闪电形的伤疤。她惊喜地跳到一旁，兴奋地捂住了嘴。

“哦，天哪！这是真的！我见到了Harry Potter！”接着她又看到了后面的女士们，“你们一定是HermioneGranger和Ginny Weasley！”下一秒，Clara就收起了粉丝的模样，落落大方地伸过手去：“Clara Oswald。很高兴认识你们！”

Hermione偏偏头，笑着说：“Well，我猜现在我的姓氏和原来可不太一样了呢。”Ginny也握了握Clara的手，没有什么表示。

而后Doctor也走进了门廊。

“你，果然，这是重生了吗？”Harry向着熟人问着好。

“是的。新的脸。不一样的事件。说来话长。”

“这是……Doctor？”Hermione有些不可置信地问道，接着在脑中将它归到了时间领主独特的生物特征中。

Ginny微笑着向Doctor点了点头，便走进客厅去招呼太过吵闹的James和Augustus了。

几个人在门厅中安静而别扭地站了半晌。

“那么！”Hermione和Clara同时打破了这沉默。

“哦，是的！让我来带你们见见孩子们吧！”Harry这才动起来，将Clara和Doctor引到了客厅中。

“James，Augustus，Lily，Hugo，Rose。孩子们，这是Clara和Doctor。”听到“Augustus”而不是“Albus”时，Clara疑惑地顿了一下，不过还是一一和孩子们打着招呼。

“Doctor，可是……”Ron惊讶地看着Doctor的外貌，正要发问，换来了Hermione的一个肘击。

“Doctor？就是当年带着爸爸还有Julius一起旅行的那个Doctor吗？”James激动地大叫着跳了起来，差点就要扑过来的架势。

Doctor的脸上又露出了那副害怕肢体接触的表情，而一旁的Harry则是一副不太想跟孩子多讲的样子。Clara看着两个人，撇了撇嘴，随即拿出了自己人民好教师的派头对着孩子们。

“喂！James对吧？”

“是的，女士！”James摆出了自己对待美丽女性的风度，像模像样地鞠了个躬。

“想不想听Doctor的冒险故事呀？”Clara俯下身，神神秘秘地说道。很快，孩子们便兴致勃勃地围着她，在沙发前的地毯上坐下了。

“Ron，来厨房帮帮我。”Ginny说着，不顾Ron的回答，径直离开了客厅。

Doctor和Harry在沙发上坐下。Hermione坐得远一些，一面看着孩子， 一面关注着Harry和Doctor的谈话。

Harry挥挥魔杖加上了闭耳塞听。

“Julius……所以他们还不知道。”Doctor看着孩子们皱了皱眉头。

“还……没有。”Harry的眼中充满了苦涩和歉疚。

“魔法界好不容易团结起来向着同一个方向发展。现在还不是让他们知道真相到时候。”Hermione插进话来，而后几乎是警告性地看了看Harry。

Harry的脸埋进手中，用力地搓了搓脸，显得十分疲惫。

“不用提醒我。”Harry粗声粗气地说道，“你说的我都懂。见鬼！这些道理当初还是我说给你的！虽然他……但回来是我自己选择的。如果不是……我也不会到现在还……留在这！”Harry沮丧地折磨着自己的脸和头发。“所以不用提醒我！不要提醒我他是为了怎样的理由被迫离开！不要提醒我是他是在怎样的情况下离开的！不要提醒我是怎样一群一无所知的人一直以来都当了受惠者——而我，却只能坐在这里，干想着如果当初我做出了不一样的选择，是否会有不一样的结局！”Harry喘着粗气，眼睛中泛着光。“你没有看到过我看到过的东西，Hermione，你不知道我背叛了什么，你不可能理解。”

“Harry……你没有背叛什么……既然那就是他的意思……”Hermione谨慎却依旧坚定地说道。

“不。”Harry坚决地否定道，但似乎已经对这种大概重复过无数遍的争论感到了疲乏，没有再继续下去，“我很抱歉冲你大喊大叫。”

“没事。你很沮丧，这可以理解。”Hermione平淡地说道。

“不。不是沮丧，我只是……很想念他而已。”Harry最后折腾了一下自己额前的头发，终于转向了一直旁观着两人争吵的Doctor。

“这种思念却不得的感觉……它越来越强烈。我……”Harry叹了口气，“Doctor，你可以再给我讲讲你们当时一起旅行的故事吗？他小时候的。或者其他有关他的，任何事都好？”

Doctor怜悯地看着他，皱起的眉似乎无声地鄙夷着“你的布丁脑袋里到底在想些什么的啊？”他发出一声无奈而略显沉重的叹息，正准备开口，却被转过头来不知道如何钻了咒语的空子的Clara打断。

“让我猜猜，ASP，全名是Augustus Salazar Potter？”

Harry抬起眼，点点头。

“所以，Julius Pond，他就是Voldemort对吧？”

Harry再次点点头。

“你爱他。你很想他。”

虽然是陈述句，Harry还是点了点头。

“你还在等什么？这不是很简单吗？”Clara拍拍裙子站了起来，看幼儿园不懂事的小孩一样看着Harry。

“但我不可能……除非……”Harry的声音很虚。

“哦。拜托！你门口停着的可不是个木头盒子！”Clara伸过手，“来吧。你不是想他吗？我们就去见他。我可是一直都很想见见小时候的TomRiddle呢。听说很好看？”Clara俏皮地一笑。

Doctor挑了挑眉，随后不是很赞成地皱了皱眉头，但紧接着又像是想起了什么，表情舒展开来，起身站到了Clara旁边，友善地等待着Harry自己做决定。

Hermione看着Harry，眼神复杂，似乎想让他去，但又不希望他去。最后他终于下定决心，说道：“你需要和Ginny谈谈。我和Ron……我们就先走了。”

说着便叫上Ron，拉上不情不愿的Hugo和Rose，道过别后，通过飞路网离开了。

走向燃烧着绿色火焰的壁炉前，Ron停了一下，叹着气，拍了拍好友的背。接着也跟着自己的妻子和孩子，消失在了火中。

Lily，James和Augustus则迫不及待地跟着人民好教师Clara和一脸不情愿的Doctor去参观T.A.R.D.I.S.了。

Harry和Ginny站在窗前。Ginny的双眼不知正看着窗外的什么，视线就是不落在Harry身上。

“我知道你有多希望自己没除掉自己脑袋里那片灵魂。你巴不得他有机会靠你复活！你总是有意无意地碰你的伤疤，像是电影里那些麻瓜小姑娘一刻不停地查看手机短信似的！我猜你恨不得我当初就在密室里死掉！这样Tom Riddle就可以活下来，死了一个还有另一个！现在！你又叫来了Doctor！为什么！”Ginny越说越激动，最后甚至带上了哭腔。接着，蓦地丧失了力气，她的语气弱了下来，哭腔却更为浓重，有着一种精疲力竭的绝望：“为什么你就不能好好地像其他所有人那样？为什么你就不能像每个人都建议你的那样？为什么你就不能放下、忘掉、向前呢？”

“嘘……嘘……”Harry轻柔地将妻子揽到怀中，温和地抚摸着她红色的头发，安慰着她。“Ginny，Ginny……”Harry托起她的脸，拇指抚摸着她的脸颊。

“Ginny，我爱你。”Harry的神情显得有些无措，但保持着严肃与专注，想要向Ginny有效传达这信息，“我……我不知道该怎么样才能打消你的怀疑。我……我一直都不擅长这些，你知道的……我……我不知道我还能说什么。天！Hermione一定告诉过你，这种时候我总是说不合适的话。”Harry深吸了一口气，让Ginny注视着他的双眼。“Ginny，我爱他，我不会否认，也不会停止爱他。见鬼，我大概永远也不会像爱他那样爱任何人。我没有办法向前，至少在我的回忆里……他还能够逃离他最害怕的东西。如果我向前了……他就真的不在了。但这不代表我对你的爱会有所减少。在那之后，是你帮我一直走到现在。我没有办法想象如果没有你，这些年我该怎么……”

Ginny狠狠地眨了眨眼睛，像是试图通过这种方式来逼走眼中的水汽。然后她得体地从Harry的抚摸中脱开身，背过身去吸了吸鼻子，接着又深吸了一口气，才转回身来脸上带着苦涩的微笑：“是啊，我知道，我一直都知道……我只是……在神秘事务司之前，我和其他人一样，认为你是被他下了咒，或是魔药，或是两者都有。毕竟……在那之前，你爱的一直都是……至少我以为，是我呀！可是……看到你那时的反应、你的神情、你那时的情绪……不可能是假的。没有魔法，无论多么强大，可以伪造得出来。我那个时候就知道，我那个时候就决定……我要把你让出去。黑魔王或是别的什么，既然你爱他、相信他……我，我一直都相信你。所以我选择帮Hermione……我没想到最后会……但你又回到了我身边……我没法克制自己去想，我，我不想再放你离开了。我知道这样很自私。这么多年，我一直都在说服我自己……可是……我不是个圣人，Harry。所以……请允许我这样想，请允许我偶尔这样自我放纵，把我最最重要的丈夫看做是我无法放开、不愿分享的个人所有物。”

Ginny轻笑了一声，一只手整理着Harry的西服长袍领，深深地望着自己的丈夫，眼中闪烁着光芒：“现在，我的黄金男孩，去吧。小魔王在等你呢。”

Harry如释重负地咧嘴笑了。他捧着妻子的脸庞，狠狠地吻了下去。“有你在身边我真是太幸运了！”

Ginny被丈夫孩子似的冲动之举逗笑了，但还是没忘了在对方向外走的时候稍稍拉住，补上一句：“照顾好孩子们。”

“我可是他们的父亲！”Harry装出受伤的口吻。

圣诞节的空气依旧蔓延在学生尚未返校的Hogwarts。在火炉的热气、圣诞树的铃声、鲜嫩的肉与慕斯布丁等甜品的香气，及暖光雪色的熏蒸下，人的大脑仿佛也被烘成了绵软蓬松的蛋糕。与往年一样，在这种懒散精神的帮助下，一盒菠萝蜜饯加上一些好听的可怜话就足够让Slughorn教授允许他借用壁炉度过这个讨人喜欢的小孤儿难得的生日，并对他的往返睁一只眼闭一只眼。

待Slughorn假作不知情（哦，他应该是真的不知情。这个老滑头太聪明，才不会去好奇这种不清楚比清楚更有利的事。就算真的被抓到了，什么都不知道的他，可以毫无牵连地轻松脱身）地退回卧房，读起谁知道是什么的中老年读物，Tom Riddle熟练地踏进变绿的火焰中。今年比往年麻烦一点，River Song不会来接他，之后什么时候会出现也是个未知数。不过这并不要紧，他们早就考虑过这种情况了。飞路网是由交通部门支持的，从英国自然是无法直接到美国而不被人知道的。相比之下，门钥匙则提供灰色的空间。虽然这类非法律允许的门钥匙大都临时且不稳定，不过……

从对角巷的壁炉中滑了出来，Tom Riddle优雅地拍了拍身上的灰，拿出了备好的黑斗篷将自己全身包了起来，潜进了翻倒巷。确定了自己没有被意图不轨的人跟踪后，他从先前的藏匿点找到了门钥匙。

再见，伦敦。你好，纽约！

“著名作家Amy Pond的生日大餐，让我们来看看她准备了什么。”Rory拿腔拿调地说着，从后面搂住了Amy的腰。

“小心点，百夫长。说不定我会在你的那份里加些奇怪的东西哦。”Amy佯装愠怒地威胁道，将勺子戳到Rory嘴边。

Rory会意地尝了一口：“有点淡。”

Amy在丈夫搁在自己肩上的鼻头上亲了一下，转回身继续手上的烹饪。

“今年River大概不回来，是不是应该去接一下Julie？”Amy用手肘搡了搡自己的丈夫。

“到点了？哦，对，马上！”Rory如梦初醒地直起身，开始在房间走来走去，准备出门开车。然而就在Rory刚准备要迈出门去时——

门铃响了。

伴随着“呜呜”的声响，蓝色的警亭凭空出现在了阴暗无人的狭窄巷道，惊到了垃圾箱旁的一只猫。

“吱呀——”门内走出了显然不应该装得下的6个人。

“他们就住在这里？我以为麻瓜都住在Dudley表叔那样的房子里呢。”James的嗓门又一次给可怜的猫咪带来了心脏上的冲击。

“实际上，里Pond们的家还有好几个街区要走，不过我们不能冒险让Julius看到T.A.R.D.I.S.。”Harry向孩子们解释道。

“那为什……？”Lily眨巴着大眼睛不解地问。

“已经发生过的事情，蝴蝶效应。他1998年才再次见到我，这一点是不容改变的，不然就会造成悖论。”Doctor粗暴地解释着。

“可是……历史是可以改写的……不是吗？”Augustus试探性地问道。

“这一段不可以。”Harry认真地说道。孩子们看到父亲脸上的表情也都不再发问了。

“所以到了之后，也不可以和Julius提起任何关于Doctor、时间旅行和未来的事情哦。”Clara补充、同时也是安抚着被父亲的神情压抑得不敢说话的孩子们。

在原本的时间从网上查到著名作家Amy Pond纽约的故居并不难，换了轻松些的话题后，剩下的路程也就显得比较快了。

Harry攥了攥拳，走上门阶，按响了铃。

“Rory？是Julie吗？”Amy一边尝着又加了一些盐的浓汤，一边朝着门口问道。

“额……不是……”Rory诺诺地应着厨房的问题，眼睛却没有离开门口的人。他的视线越过Clara和他没有认出来的Doctor，直接落在了Harry没有被刘海遮住的伤疤上和他标志性的绿眼睛上。

“Amy！我觉得来拜访的是Harry Potter。”Rory没有底气的向着厨房喊道。下一秒钟，红头发的女主人就出现在了门口。

“你好，Pond们。”Doctor在Amy出现在门口的那一刻走上前来。

Rory半疑惑半震惊地呆在原地，Amy也惊讶地睁大了双眼。不过没过一会儿，Amy就恢复了先前的状态，笑着打量着这个穿着奇怪的老人。

“所以，又一次重生哈？终于把你的口音纠正了。这个是你的新旅伴？”Amy示意了一下Clara。

“Clara Oswald。很高兴认识你。”Clara笑着伸过手去。

“Amy Pond，现在是Williams了。”Amy也大方地伸过手去，“这个是我的丈夫，Rory。”

Rory却愣在原地，死死地盯着Clara：“你不是那个……？”

Amy不解地回过头。

“就是在Dalek疯人院……”Rory还没说完就被Amy恍然的声音打断了。

“啊！那个声音！可是那个女孩不是……？”

“说来话长。现在！”Doctor侧过身露出身后的Potter一家，语气活脱脱一个暴躁的小老头，“那个什么……谁？那个那个……”

“Harry Potter，很高兴见到你们。我听过很多关于你们的事情。”Harry又示意了一下自己的孩子们，“这是我们的孩子们，James、Augustus、Lily。我猜Julius还没有回来？”孩子们也笑着打着招呼。

Amy在听到Harry的名字后，不可置信地愣了半秒，而后下意识本能样地往门口挪了一下，充满了保护性。

“Julius？”

“Augustus？”（“为什么所有的人都要问我的名字？”Augustus小声嘟囔着。）

Amy和Rory几乎同时发问。

“你知道他。可是怎么……？”Amy努力回忆着自己读过的《哈利·波特》小说，挖掘着Tom Riddle可能让Harry知道自己第二重身份的时机，开始怀疑是不是日记本干的，虽然书中Harry没持有日记本多长时间。

“我以为你的第二个孩子叫Albus。”Rory打量着最像Harry的那个孩子。

“嗯。”Harry略显窘迫地扒着自己凌乱的头发，“最后一章的时候Doctor出现了，然后……和罗琳写得不太一样，其实她……说来话长……”

“我们进去说怎么样？”Clara适时地提议道。

大概是看出了Harry并没有表现出对小Voldemort的敌意，应该不是从未来穿回来刺杀他的，Amy让出了门的位置。

为了方便Pond们和Doctor、Harry叙旧，Clara强制地宣称自己要尝试奶奶的秘制食谱，并在Amy告知了Julius喜欢的口味后，带着孩子们攻占了厨房。

稳住了门钥匙刚刚降落时打颤的脚步，Tom掀开黑袍的兜帽，穿过除夕夜即将打烊的墨西拿第七街*，跨过通到喷泉的水幕空旷的后院，来到了作为出入门店的咖啡馆，这个时间，咖啡馆里的人很少。

“晚上好，Julius。Rory来接你了吗？还是需要等一会儿？饮料我请。”在收到学校录取通知书之前就知道了自己有魔法，并在麻瓜养父母和姐姐的陪伴下找到魔法商业街的麻瓜出身几乎没有，更何况每年都会到这里来个一两次，咖啡馆的老板Sally自然是认识他了。而作为一个包含着母性的生物，Sally总是会偶尔给他提供些免费的热巧克力什么的，尤其是在他等着Rory来接的时候。

“不了，谢谢。”Tom掏出了怀表，上面有四根指针，分别写着Amy、Rory、Julius和River。River的那根指针似乎永远没想好是标志“在路上”还是“致命危险”，而Amy和Rory的指针则坚定地指向“在家”。按照这个出行效率，Tom倒不如自己用公共交通回去。好消息是他带了美金。

“所以你爱上了Julius。Harry Potter爱上了Lord Voldemort！谁能想到！”Rory惊叹道。

“那么，按照你所说的，罗琳所写的结局和现实不一样，正是因为她看到了之后不一样的现实。”Amy推测道。

“也许。也许对她来说这些只是上天给予的想象？也许只是因为后面的情节和前面的主调完全不符？毕竟她所看到主要还只是我所看到的。总之她有太多的理由不去把后面的内容写出来。”Harry推测着。

“不管怎么样我想他快回来了。如果不想扰乱时间线，我们最好现在做些什么。”Doctor示意了一下墙上的钟，Julius的那根指向“在路上”有一会儿了。

“首先，不许提到‘Tom Riddle’或是‘Lord Voldemort’个名字（孩子们表示困惑，不过Harry很方便地用不能透露有关未来的信息带过去了），无论是在什么情况下对着哪个布丁脑袋，不行！”伴随着“Clara！”的巨大召唤声，集齐了所有人后Doctor如此指挥道，“其次，你们！”Doctor比划了一下Potter们。“装作完完全全不认识他。从来没有听说过！改名字！改外貌！可不想在他未来的什么时候想起了见过或是听过你。时间可以被重写，考虑到你们两个的状况，简直是可以瞎编乱造了！”

“Harrison Evans，James、Augustus、Luna Evans，怎么样？反正Evans这个姓很普通，名字也差不多。我是Clara Oswin，Doctor就叫…Peter Curry*好了。别想提出异议，你知道要是用John Smith他一下子就会认出来的！我们是刚从英国搬来的巫师及其亲戚，在伦敦认识的Pond一家，现在顺道拜访，怎么样？”

“我知道一个咒语，可以大概改变外貌让别人认不出来，但魔法波动很不明显，不会被人看出来。是Hermione之后根据我们到处跑那段时间的经历发明的。”见Harry抽出了魔杖，Amy和Rory都好奇地坐直了身子，毕竟，说到底Tom Riddle还是个学生，而你不是每天都能看到Harry Potter施魔法的。

在咒语完成了它的最后一项任务时，门铃响了。

走出地铁站，Tom还有好长一段路要走。他··感受着冰凉的夜的气息环绕在身边，舒适而自在。但同时，他又不可抑制地涌上了一股小小的失落。Tom在脑中回忆着在学院中感受到的压抑、观察到的排挤，他感到自己无法清晰而理性地思考，他不知道该怎样想。一方面他倾向于认同其他人的观念，想要认同他们，他也觉得，作为其中一员他有必要去认同，但心里总有一部分不断提供着反驳的论据。暂时地离开Hogwarts，来到这个完全不同的环境，为他提供了短暂的喘息，但或许也给了他更多的困惑？不……Pond家是特例。

他甩甩头，转而开始思考别的问题。比方说，总是盯住他不放的Dumbledore。要怎么样才能躲过那个老蜜蜂，来寻找关于自己身份的信息？无论是Pond们，还是当年的Doctor都对他们为什么听到自己的名字会吃惊，讳莫如深，或许就是因为他所不知道的父母？就是因为他的出身？更何况，就像每一个孤儿一样，尤其是像他这样从小在孤儿院长大的，“我从哪里来？我的父母是谁？为什么他们不在？”这种问题是一开始就会产生与脑海中的吧？他会蛇佬腔这一点已经足够让他相信自己和伟大的Slytherin有血缘关系了，但当他花时间寻找关于自己身世的信息时，总能感觉到被一道视线注视着。那个多管闲事的家伙，我找寻关于身世的信息跟他有什么关系！Dumbledore的视线也让他在搜寻关于Doctor的信息上不得不缩手缩脚……

想着想着，便走到了家门口。压抑下蓦然涌上的不知名情绪，Tom上前按响了门铃。

看见自己日思夜想的人出现在门后，Harry恍惚间有种不真实感，仿佛被突然丢进了梦境中。那个他在Dumbledore保存的记忆中反反复复、像是瘾君子一般一遍遍去见的、年幼的Tom Riddle就站在门后，Slytherin的制服和毛衣的外面裹着一件呢子大衣，提着包，怀中抱着一件黑色的袍子似乎很冷。Harry还记得他偏低的体温和怕冷的体质。这个Tom Riddle比Dumbledore记忆中的高了一些，容貌也成熟了一点，正疑惑地看着房子里多出来的人。他似乎很努力地不表露任何情绪，但到底还是年少，读年长的那位Harry都不在话下，更不要说小Tom那点点被陌生人闯入时的不悦了。

不过很快，Tom就被Amy和Rory围住了。Rory拿走了他的包和外袍，将他迎进了门。Amy则用自己的拥抱袭击了他：“Julie，生日快乐！”然后摸了摸他被风吹得凉凉的脸，嗔怪地说着：“你怎么总是这么冷？来，到房里来暖和。”

Rory放完东西之后便回到了他们身边，介绍着家中的不速之客：“Julius，这位是Harrison Evans先生，他是刚从英国搬来的巫师。我们额……在伦敦认识的。”克制住自己的情绪，Harry微笑着伸过手和Tom握了握。“还有他的孩子们，James、Augustus、Lily。”刚刚还闹哄哄的孩子们，见到Tom就紧张了起来，毕竟是故事中才听到的人突然出现在面前。直到一向比较大大咧咧的James终于效仿自己的父亲和Tom握了握手，其他孩子才小心翼翼地打了招呼。

“这两位是他的亲友，Peter Curry和Clara Oswin。”

在和Doctor打招呼时，Tom眯着眼多看了一会儿：“Curry先生。”

“晚餐时间。”Amy招呼着即将陷入冷场的诸位，“今天的生日晚餐是Clara和孩子们做的。”

生日晚餐在Tom对Clara厨艺礼貌的称赞、对他人为他庆祝生日的感谢，还有吹蜡烛切蛋糕的流程中度过。Doctor偶尔会说出一些非常不得体的话，这时就往往是Clara挤眉弄眼或是发出尴尬的咳嗽的时候了。Amy和Rory则会在这种时候露出不易觉察的，怀念的表情。

Tom对于Evans一家的到来原本是不快的，毕竟好好的生日晚餐突然被不认识的人闯入。不过在Evans先生显示出他在魔法上的博学时候，他就很快对这个从英国搬来的巫师产生了好感。他还没遇上过什么不是时时刻刻像盯着定时炸弹一样盯着他的博学巫师呢。而看着Evans和孩子们的互动，看着他宠溺而温柔的表情，Tom感到一阵混乱的情绪，这就是亲生父亲和孩子们的相处模式吗？

他们两个就这样一直聊着天，直到所有人都离开餐厅前往客厅舒适的沙发，他们还坐在餐桌上聊着天。紧接着Harry突然想到了：

“Amy向你提过守护神咒是吗？”

Tom点了点头：“她希望我能比某个不知道是谁的家伙更早学会。不过我还没有时间练习。”

“基本原理相信你都知道？”Harry听到之后笑了笑接着问道。

“您准备教我？”Tom的语气中溢出了丝丝兴奋。

“是的……我想是的。”Harry犹豫了一下，接着微笑地引着Tom来到了一块稍微空一点的地方，“有成年巫师在身边，他们检测不到未成年人在校外施法，这么好的机会。”

“我知道守护神咒是一种积极力量的外化，能够驱逐摄魂怪，每一个巫师的守护神都是独一无二的。念咒语时需要把所有的意念都集中在某一个特别愉快的时刻。咒语是‘呼神护卫’。”

“这样你大概就知道全部了。之前试过吗？”Harry虽早就想到，但还是忍不住感到一阵自豪。

“试过一两次，不过……”Tom似乎感到羞愧。

Harry了然地笑笑：“只是银色的光晕是吗？”在看到Tom勉强的点头后，Harry接着说。“没关系。大多数巫师在这个年龄甚至都完全不知道这个咒语呢。我们今天就是来练习的。”

在Harry的鼓励下，Tom尝试了他第一次看见Hogwarts的记忆，但是他总能感到学院中暗流涌动的压抑的阴影；他尝试了第一次见到Doctor的记忆，还有他坐上Sylapentibus的石座启动Sy之星的记忆，但哭泣天使和Dalek的样子又会突然在脑海中闪过。此外他还尝试了各种各样的记忆，甚至包括他第一次从开罪他的孤儿手中获得战利品的记忆。但都没有用，始终只是银色的薄雾。

而Harry也第一次见识到了Tom Riddle小时候便具有的狂躁性格。平时他总是控制得很好，但在这种不断失败的状态下，他暴躁的本性却是完全暴露出来了。在不知道第多少次失败后，Tom发出一声狂怒的咆哮，沮丧地摔了自己的藤木魔杖。在温暖又明亮的环境中都无法变出一个守护神，到了真正危急的时候他又该如何保护自己？

被一开始的声音吸引过来，一直靠在门框上观察着他们的Rory终于决定走了进来。他捡起被Tom摔在地上的魔杖，在Tom身边蹲下身，将魔杖递给他。

“好了，你能做到的。”他鼓励地摸了摸Tom的头。很不高兴被人看到失败的Tom只是偏开头摔倒了脑袋上那只手。

Rory只是笑了笑，然后转向了Harry：“守护神咒，我记得那个快乐的时刻需要的是比较具象和集中的快乐，对吧？好让人从中汲取力量之类的。”Tom知道他想起了他的两千年。

Harry知道了Rory的方向，了然地答道：“是的。这样比较有利于情感的集中。快乐和积极的情感会透过这些时刻积攒放大，压过其他所有的情感。”

Tom垂下眼，似乎在思考着，魔杖依旧在手中松松地下垂着。接着他感到自己总是冰凉的手被一只温暖的手握住。Harry托起他的手，攥紧了魔杖：“我们再试一次？”

Tom深深地望进Harry绿色的眼睛，觉得自己看见了些什么。接着他甩开这些念头，点了点头。他看着Rory微笑的浅色双眼，看见客厅中Amy火一般的红头发。暖炉的温度环绕着他全身，Amy红色的头发仿佛真的成为了火焰，在他的心里烧出一阵又一阵的温度，传递到他的全身。他孤注一掷般地念出了那个咒语：“呼神护卫！”

一道明亮的光芒从他的魔杖尖射出，将房间点得更亮，银色的光团漂浮在空中，比之前的尝试都要实在。

Tom难抑心中的失落：“我猜我又失败了。”

但Harry却在魔咒射出杖尖的那一刻就知道：“不，你成功了。这就是你的守护神。”

Tom听到了什么很荒谬的话一般盯着Harry，然而光团突然展开的大大的翅膀却立即证实了Harry的话。那个带翅膀的光团在屋子里绕了一圈之后就消失了。

Rory欣慰地笑了一下，赞赏又庆贺地拍了拍Tom的肩膀，便将剩下的时间留给Harry了。

“这是个什么守护神？”Tom听上去嫌弃但又掩饰不住赞叹地说。

“一个天使。”Harry的语气中透着怀念。

Tom不可置信地看着他：“我以为守护神都是真实存在的动物。”

“这个嘛，我们也没法确定天使是不是某个别的星球上的动物，不是吗？”Harry又想起来很久以前，Hermione也问过相似的问题。那个时候他们还是敌人，以为两个人之中必须要死掉一个。

Tom垂下头思考着。就在Harry准备继续用关于守护神和摄魂怪的知识和他进行交流时，Tom抬起头，收起魔杖，非常认真地看着Harry。

“Evans先生，希望你不要介意我问。”虽然那口气一点也不带商量，“我注意到，当你看着我的时候，你的眼神，就好像是在看一个很重要又很怀念的人。但我非常确定我从来没有见到过您。”

Harry惊讶地往后退了一下，接着想起来自己是在和谁说话，又认命地笑了笑：“很抱歉给你造成了烦恼。是的，我们，我们没见过。不过……”Harry叹了一口气，靠着最近的窗边坐下，Tom也跟着坐在了他边上。

“我曾经爱过一个人……他已经不在了。他……和你长得很像。”

“长得很像我……”Tom不由自主地想到了孤儿院的保姆们提到的他母亲的临终遗愿。

似乎知道Tom在想什么，Harry急忙解释道：“不，按年龄来看，我想他应该和你没有关系。”

Tom有些小小的失望，不过还是出于礼貌地说道：“我很遗憾。”

Harry似乎没有反应过来。

“我是说，失去您的爱人。我听说，对于相爱的人来说，宁愿一起死，也胜过孤身一个人活着的痛苦。”Tom看了看客厅里的Amy和刚刚加入她的Rory。

“那么死亡呢？你害怕死亡吗？”Harry忍不住好奇小时候Tom的观点。

“害怕。因为我答应了等一个人，在等到之前，我一定不可以死。”Tom的眼中透出锐利的光。

“等到之后呢？”

“依然害怕。因为我承诺过不会让他一个人。”Tom想了一下，接着补充，“刚才那个问题。如果……如果我爱上一个人，我一定不会留下他一个，无论是在死亡还是生命中。失去和分开，一定是很痛苦才会有人选择一起死亡。”

Harry望着年少时的爱人认真的表情，听着他信誓旦旦的话语，苦笑了一下，内心涌上一片冰冷的泪潮。“可是你自己却不守这承诺了啊。”Harry在心中苦涩地想着。

“那孩子们？”

似乎知道Tom要问什么，Harry温和地笑着，解答他的疑惑：“是在他之后。我从来没想过我还会有机会拥有一个家庭。我一直以为我的余生都会在孤单与悔恨中度过。但孩子们给了我活着的其他意义。他们带来的我不值得的快乐……如果我能够让他也……这大概就是家庭的力量吧。和自己血脉相连的生命，没有办法不认真对待，然后意外地发现这一切所给予的回报远胜过预期……”Harry看着自己可爱的孩子们，微笑着，随口说着，紧接着又想起了一些关于Voldemort的事情，忙补充道，“不过家庭也未必需要血缘才能存在。”

不过Tom的眼睛正出神地望着不知道什么地方，不知道听进去没有。

就在这时，Augustus跑了过来，打断了Tom的出神。他从客厅里急急忙忙地冲过来又突然刹住，差点摔了一跤，幸好有Harry及时扶住。

因为自己刚刚没礼貌又差点出丑的举动羞红了脸，Augustus怯怯地举着一盒巫师棋小声问道：“Julius……请问，请问您可以陪我下下棋吗？”

Tom勾起嘴角，利索地跳了起来，显示出他高过同龄人的修长身材，优雅地拍了拍衣服：“为什么不呢？”

作为Potter家唯一一个Slytherin，Augustus完美地继承了不知道从哪里来的智商。输了几盘，掌握了Julius的路数后，这个先前被动的小观察者就开始毫不留情地转变策略了。Tom不得不承认，Augustus是一个非常不错的对手，无论是在智力相当这一点上，还是同为Slytherin的气质上（当然Tom是不知道Augustus其实是个Slytherin的）。伴随着两人越下越多的棋局，原本只是随便玩玩的Tom竟也越来越吃力，最后不得不投入十分的精神来维持自己几乎不存在的微弱优势。这也是Tom最喜欢Augustus的一点，尽管他在棋盘上占据了越来越多的主动，却一直保持着谨慎、沉稳和近乎谦逊的姿态，并不因自己愈盛之态而有丝毫自喜。Tom感兴趣地观察着始终对他保持着敬畏的害羞的小对手。Augustus这样的人很难被利用，他看起来很温顺、没什么锋芒，但却见鬼地聪明，且无比地耐心。他看起来好欺负的外表是完美的防护，聪慧通透的大脑又足以让他人愚蠢的尝试无所遁形，他的耐心与稳重则透出他在自我立场上很难被动摇。如果Tom可以……

“你……不像他们说的那样难相处。”下着下着，Augustus突然说道，接着又因为自己刚刚莫名说出的不太礼貌的话红了脸。

“他们？”Tom可不打算放过逗逗这个比他没小多少的、爱害羞的小家伙的机会。

但Augustus似乎打定了主意不再说话地低下头，好像自己的外套边突然变成了全宇宙最有意思的东西。Tom抬头看看边上的Pond们，大概有了猜想。接着又回过头打量着对面的棋手，嘴角忍不住勾起一抹微笑。

“大概是因为你也不赖。”

Augustus惊讶地蓦地抬起头来，似乎不太相信自己会被夸奖，神情中交杂着受宠若惊与欣喜若狂。

又下了两手，Tom状似无意地问道：“所以……那是种什么感觉，有一个兄弟？”

Augustus的小脸上立即露出了嫌弃的神色，满是委屈地抱怨着：“James就是个讨厌鬼。总是爱捉弄我，还拿各种各样的事情来骗我。他还乱翻我的东西，偷看我的日记，还把内容告诉Rose他们。不高兴的时候还那我撒气，还会说一些很刻薄的话。总之哥哥最讨厌了！”

Tom不带情绪地注视着他。

挪动了一下棋子，Augustus又思考了一下，用认命般的柔软口吻继续道：“不过……我想我还是爱James的。就像爸爸妈妈总说的那样，不管哥哥怎么闹我，他也一定是爱我的，他只是不知道怎么样好好地做一个哥哥罢了。我也许也不是真的那么讨厌James。不管怎么说，他都还是我的哥哥、我的家人呀。”

Tom抿抿嘴，垂下眼，像是在思考棋局。好一会儿，他才回应道：“我猜有一个血亲兄弟一定很好。”

Augustus甜甜地笑着，点了点头。

棋局没有延续很久，因为旁观的Clara很快用她丰富的阅读量吸引了Tom的注意，而James抢走了他玩着“无聊游戏”的“书呆子”弟弟。

“想什么呢，Doctor？”Amy端着两杯茶坐到了正独自待在窗边的Doctor身旁。

“没什么。”Amy送去了一个完全不相信的眼神。不过Doctor好像突然又想起了一个新的话题，一边思考一边问着，“我在想……如果当初没有那些天使，你和Rory是不是还会继续和我一起旅行？”

Amy仿佛意料之中一般地笑了笑，喝了一口茶：“我想你知道答案的，Doctor。”

“是啊，我想是的。”Doctor沉思着说道。当时在伦敦塔前时他就应该已经知道Pond们的意愿了……他奔向Pond们时他就已经做好了他们会消散在时间中的觉悟。或许幸福而自愿的退场对于Pond夫妇，对于Doctor自己来说，都是最好的结局。只是……不甘心。

“为什么？”Doctor突然问道。

Amy困惑地从茶杯上抬起头。

“为什么收养Tom Riddle？你们明明知道他会变成什么样，知道最后的结局。即便如此为什么还要做注定无用的事情？”Doctor的口吻像是一个和Riddle没有牵扯的，完全的旁观者。

“这个嘛，”Amy扮了个怪相，“一开始River把他带到我和Rory跟前的时候我们确实有顾虑啦。毕竟——黑魔王。不过……”Amy看了看Tom所在的方向，神情陷入了沉思。突然一个笑容出现在嘴角。“我猜Rory和我只是需要一个机会吧。我们没有办法再有孩子了，River的童年我们没有办法陪伴在她身边，至少这个孩子我们可以……说到底，不管看没看过小说，Pond家的Julius还只是个小孩。想象一下，River小时候也不是什么乖孩子吧，就把他当我的Melody养也没什么不好。再说，等Julie死的时候，我和Rory早就不在了吧。”Amy调笑地说道。接着又柔和下来。“稍微了解了一点之后，就算知道，也还是没有办法抱着憎恶的情绪。有的时候甚至会觉得看到了希望，一切都不需要像书中所写的那样发展。不过我和Rory也知道触动时间定点的危险性。就算……我们不敢真的收养他，带他到纽约一起生活。”

Amy没有注意到此时身边Doctor欲言又止的样子，没有注意到后者决定安静时脸上的愧疚。

“我想念你们。”Doctor轻柔地说道。

蓦然接收这句话的Amy停滞了一下，接着爽朗地笑着，揽过了Doctor的肩膀：“是啊，我们也想你了。知道吗，每年我们的圣诞晚餐总还会留一个位置给你。”

似乎不想让Doctor给出一个回应，Amy又立即转移了话题：“所以，口音终于对了的时间领主，离开了我和Rory这两个家伙之后你又碰上了些什么？讲给我听听吧。”

看见了Clara偶尔投向Doctor的视线，还有Doctor时不时飘向这边的目光，Tom挑了挑眉。礼貌地辞谢了Clara后，他朝着Amy和Doctor的方向走去，余光看见Clara走进了厨房。

轻轻咳了一声，提醒两人自己的到来，Tom朝Doctor点了点头以示礼貌：“我想Oswin小姐大概需要您帮她一起处理一下蛋奶酥，Curry先生。”

“哦。好的。”Doctor表现得不太开心却分外迅速地站了起来，绕过Tom走向了厨房，身后是Amy的轻笑。

Tom在心里因为对方的失礼皱了皱眉。这种近乎熟稔的无礼，究竟是真的熟悉还是性格使然？Tom非常确定自己之前并没有见过Curry先生这张脸。不过单纯性格如此也并非少见……决定不去过度思考，Tom选择和Amy一起坐坐。

原本愉快的谈话在短暂的静默后陡然转变了方向。不，准确地说，先前的谈话不过是Tom为之后真正想要问的问题做铺垫罢了。Tom看着Evans一家愉快的样子，看着James和Augustus打闹，看着Lily在父亲怀里撒娇，他一直都看着在。

“Amy。”

“嗯？”喝茶歇了口气的Amy抬起头来，在看到Tom神情的瞬间意识到接下来的话不会是令人愉快的。

“为什么你们不领养我？”Tom平静地问道，脸上的情绪看不分明。

“Julie，我们已经讨论过这个问题了。”Amy叹了口气。

“不。现在是Tom Marvolo Riddle。回答我。”Tom执意想要个答案时，Amy的躲闪注定无法起效。

“这很复杂。就像我们之前说的，你的家在英国，我们不应当就这样把你从那里带走。还有，你看，你现在在Hogwarts上学，把你从英国带走也不好。我们现在这样不也很好吗？”Amy搜罗着可以摆出来的原因，“哦，还有你的父亲，说不定他会来找你呢。要是离开了英国他找不到你了怎么办？还有你的母亲家里……”

这套说辞Tom先前就已经听过。Amy将他的父母家放在最后，像是从来没想过，强行想起来似的，让Tom更加确定了他们知道他的父母是谁。而其他的原因……这些年来，假期跟着Pond一家，他对纽约的了解不比伦敦少，由于没有被认出来的顾及，他在纽约的魔法商业街上购买奇怪的书籍、结交各色巫师，反倒还比伦敦自在些。更何况美国在东西两岸也有着自己的魔法学校，若是单纯的教育问题，根本就是不存在的，除非Hogwarts存在着什么特殊的意义……Slytherin的蛇佬腔……他莫非真是Slytherin的传人？

“你们还会领养其他的孩子吧？可以从婴儿就养到大的，纯洁的，从0开始的，彻头彻尾的Pond家的人。不像我。”‘从见面的时候就扭曲、阴鹜、傲慢、心机深重，哪里符合一个大人对于孩子的期待？’两个人都在心里补全了这层意思。

“Tom……”

“你们会吗？领养一个孩子？”Tom不留余地地追问道。

Amy注视着Tom，作为母亲心疼的酸涩感让她的回应变得迟钝。同时也因为自己这么多年依旧无法消除对方内心的不安与恐惧而感到愧疚。

“Julie……”顶住了Tom锐利的眼神，Amy似乎在思考着怎么说，“我们爱你。不管我们之后我们会不会领养一个孩子，都不会改变我们爱你的事实。不管你是什么样，会变成什么样，你都是Pond家的Julius。血缘或是什么时候加入我们都不重要。你在这里有一个家。”

但先前Amy的迟钝与愧疚在Tom看来似乎是另一种意思，从而也就导致他无法完全相信Amy之后所说的话。不，应该说是完全无法阻止自己将这段话，如同探究魔药般进行拆分解析，无法真正去聆听。他只是垂下头，沉默不语。而Amy则很开心他们终于可以结束这个话题了。

Pond们将客人送至了门口。注意到刻意放慢了脚步的Doctor和Harry，Clara带着孩子们站在了稍远一些的地方。

“至少这一次我们可以好好地说再见。”Doctor挑着他怎么看都皱着的眉说。

“哦，过来吧。”Amy强制性地拥抱住了这次重生后完全不习惯肢体接触得Doctor。Rory也立即加入了这个拥抱。

半晌后他们才终于散开。

“我不知道，也许你可以偶尔过来吃吃圣诞晚餐？”Rory状似随口地说。

“是的。”Doctor的神情在室内传来的灯光下看不分明，“是的。我可以过来。”

“答应我你会来。”Amy笑着说道。

“我会来的。”Doctor承诺道。

但三个人都知道，这不过是一个谎言。

“再见了，Raggedy Man。”Amy最后抚摸了一下Doctor的脸颊。

“再见，Doctor。”是Rory的拥抱。

“再见了，Pond们。”Doctor露出了一个微笑，最后深深地看了这对他曾有着那么多那么多意义的家庭一眼。这是最后的道别了，这个讯息在三个人的身心叫嚣回荡着。

Harry停在了Tom面前，转过身。后者在他们表示要走的整个过程中都迟疑又执着，稍远却紧密地跟在他身后。Harry注视着门后，似乎看向很遥远的地方。他不想就这样离开，却又不知道自己能够再做些什么，说些什么。接着像是突然被灵感击中，他蹲下身与Tom平视。

“Evans先生，真的很感谢你今晚对我的帮助，还有陪我度过这个生日。”Tom首先开了口。但他没有能把希望能够再见到Harry，希望能够继续获得他在魔法上的帮助这样的话说出来。

因为Harry的手覆上了他柔软的头发：“我才是应该感谢你的那个人。”

Evans先生失去的那个人。Tom知道他说的一定是这个。

Harry从胸口拉出一条链子，上面穿着一只戒指。他将链子取了下来，手指在解开链扣时有片刻的犹疑，但最后戒指还是被摘了下来，落在了Tom的掌中。

“衔尾蛇……”Tom在微弱的室内灯光下观察着这枚戒指。

“事出突然，没有给你准备生日礼物，就拿这个充数吧。”Harry望着Tom没有看向自己的眼睛，“这是我爱的那个人留给我的礼物……”

“我不能收这个。”Tom惊讶地抬起头，对上了Harry绿色的瞳。Tom好像想起了什么，某个恍惚之中看到过的片段，但那想法太过短暂，并没能在脑海中停留太久。

“我坚持。”Harry的眼神中透露着强硬。

Tom与他对视了一会儿，终于将它戴在了手上。对他现在的手来说还稍稍有点大。

Harry在心中笑了笑，决定再撒一个无伤大雅的小谎：“这个戒指上面承载着古老的守护咒。带着它，希望你能找到你所想要的，还有你所爱的。”

Tom在听到“爱”的时候露出了不置可否的神情。不过……古老的守护咒。既然是Evans先生所说……

Tom郑重地点了点头，无声地承诺着自己会好好保存着这枚戒指。

Harry想起了自己当初如何获得这枚戒指，看着戒指衔尾蛇的外形，不禁感叹魔法的无处不在，一切看似偶然微小，却又似乎是冥冥之中早已注定的。尽管不愿意，但夜已深，他不应再做过多的停留。最后抚摸了一下Tom的头，手指状似无意地滑过他的脸颊，Harry站起了身，做了最后的道别，走向了等待着他的孩子们和时空旅行组。

几个街区外,冬夜清冷的空气中，T.A.R.D.I.S.那蕴含着无限象征意义的呜呜声，等待着再次回荡在空气。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *涉及主剧情的剧透，所以看不懂的地方，那里就猜一猜BN的结局吧~
> 
> *Messina，取自古希腊神话Scylla和Charybdis之间的海峡。这里是编造的纽约的“对角巷”
> 
> *《帕丁顿熊》o(≧v≦)o
> 
> *话说Clara不知道哭泣天使和Silence，但是知道所有的Doctor、Doctor的孙女还有Jenny什么的，是不是可以理解为她只看到了性命攸关的部分，而不是全部的部分？
> 
> 至此，BN此篇番外就正式更新完毕了。从去年拖到了5月末实在是不好意思。感觉自己想要的感觉还是没有完全写出来，而且一些设定自己都忘了，还要回去翻_(:_」∠)_不过这次番外也让我对BN的走向还有需要修改的章节有了新的看法w还请大家多多关注正剧啦～感谢所有愿意读我的文的人！


	8. 第七集尘归尘注解 + 全文大纲 + 自制fanvid地址

**保留原文，第七集：**

发第七集的时候就删掉改成第七集的注解

感觉本集会成为所有里面考据最多的一集，之后大概都不会有像这集一样让我这个不喜欢看正经书的差学生逃避这么久的集了【理论上……本集关于Arthur和Merlin的形象，还有主要的背景构建来源基本上和http://vesper-r-w.lofter.com/post/42ba20_88fab29这篇里面是一样的，虽然我知道这里面引用了维基，但相信我，那是因为我在网上找不到其他电子版的。同时我还加入了杰佛里的《Vita Merlini（The Life of Merlin）》与Ronald Hutton的《古代不列颠诸岛的异教信仰》一书。鉴于在《亚瑟王传说粗探——故事年代粗考与法师梅林的形象演变》中已经陈述过的原因，尽管现代的亚瑟王传说大多包含着骑士与宫廷爱情，我只会在比较少的比例上采用马洛礼的设定，而且说实话，关于马洛礼，我只在写作这篇论文的时候读过《亚瑟王之死》前面包含有梅林的部分，所以我对于马洛礼的系列并不熟悉。鉴于杰佛里基本上拥有Merlin的全部版权，因为对这个人物最早进行记叙的是他，我会大部分地采用的他的记叙，去掉他基督徒的部分，部分使用马洛礼的石中剑故事，同时因为是HP宇宙，会选择性的采用罗琳的介绍，并将其中矛盾的或是个人不喜欢的部分【捂脸 归结于关于梅林和亚瑟王时代的记载本来就是传说居多，有错误很正常。在时间上，Vita Merlini显然和亚瑟王的传说存在着50年以上的时间差，因而导致了角色的一些问题……所以时间上我会用诸王史和马洛礼湖中仙，即梅林在那之后就退出了故事，然后把Vita Merlini的时间提前，虽然我觉得这里用电视剧等1500多年的解释也不错【哪里不错了？一把大刀，不过这里我不会用，所以时间还是差不多499-542A.D.之间~希望我在写的时候能够找到解释吧~Myrddin Wyllt和Merlin之间的时间差已经让我开始头疼了QAAAQ  
关于亚瑟王的形象，我则会融合早于杰佛里的记载，像是南尼斯(Nennius)的《不列颠史（Historia Brittonum）》、《Geraintson of Erbin》、《威尔士年鉴（Annales Cambriae）》、《Culhwch ac Olwen》和后期罗伯特·瓦斯（Robert Wace）的《不列颠传说（Roman de Brut）》中可能是押韵使然也可能是真有传说的圆桌设定——毕竟说到底亚瑟从来源上将确实是威尔士的英雄，以杰佛里的记载为主要文本（毕竟在被大量改编之前他的描写最为详细），少量地使用马洛礼的设定。其他骑士和人物同亚瑟。当然，不管是Merlin还是Arthur我用来脑补的源头都是BBC的剧《Merlin》，而且说实话，考据多了会发现虽然编剧们本子写得槽点满满，但在考据上他们也确实花了功夫，尤其是面对不同时代文本如此难以调和的时代不符、又不得不兼顾大多数人所了解的传说故事，不能像我这样想无视就无视，他们也挺辛苦的……总之他们的我也会用一些，毕竟是曾在青春期最难过的时候治愈过我的剧。  
关于Morgana，我会主要地使用杰佛里和早期关于Morgan La Fey的记载，毕竟就像Merlin，最早的Morgana也是出现在他的笔下，同时由于罗琳也在巧克力蛙上记载过她——感谢她没有大量地使用后期的传说——我会使用Morgana是Arthur同母异父姐姐、和Merlin是敌人、非常擅长治疗魔法的设定。关于Merlin和Arthur设定的具体比对，我大概会在出现的地方再具体注解或是补充一些并不需要的信息~关于当时不列颠岛上的其他民族、他们的宗教和魔法，我将只使用《古代不列颠诸岛的异教信仰》一书，一方面是因为我手头能获得的资源有限，一方面也是因为虽然我爱考据但我真的不爱读正经书233333从这个作者行文上可以看出他也是一个非常严谨的人，所以我相信他的记载和分析，或许会和电视剧还有罗琳说的不太一样，或许会一样，但我现在还没看到那么后面，所以……

目前还在进行Vita Merlini和《古代不列颠诸岛的异教信仰》的阅读，完了就会开始写作第七集…这个是当下的计划…希望没有其他事情突然跑出来吧……

**全文大纲：**

研究证明剧透并不会影响受众的体验。就，放出来让大家看看。至于这么做的原因，见Collect My Way Back to Life最新更的后言。

——————————————————————————————————-—————

六岁的圣诞夜，年轻的Tom Riddle遇到了一个穿奇装异服有着蓝盒子的旅行者，他给了Tom一同旅行的承诺。不过，规则第一条：博士撒谎。给他留下了永生的愿望和不断向前的动力。成为Voldemort的他终于又一次见到了博士，只是，以一个他不希望博士看到的方式。这一次的冒险又有了一个新的参与者……

先前看过一篇很短的同人文，讲的是见过Doctor的Tom Riddle，于是就想如果Tom Riddle真的受到过Doctor的影响，并且真实地承受过他人的善意会怎么样。标题灵感来自圣诞特辑《博士之时（Time of the Doctor）》中Amy的台词“Raggedy man, good night”展开，选取的《神秘博士》中的时间段都是Doctor逃离已经预知的死亡的时候，即《火星鬼水（The Water of Mars）》和《时之终结I（The End of Time I）》之间的第十任博士，《The God Complex》和《Closing Time》之间的第十一任博士，Voldemort的时间线则选在Hogwarts决战之后，以另外一个有关选择的预言暗示人物命运，实际就是在讨论死亡，通过一同的旅行让两人都可以坦然面对死亡，拥有对生死更为坦然和开放的态度。

情节：

主线1：43世纪的人类帝国，巫师和麻瓜们一同生活着，两方的融合在26世纪左右就已经彻底完成了，规划和促成这一漫长、渐进融合的，就是Voldemort和Harry Potter。但随着时间的推进和人类宇宙帝国的稳固，巫师和麻瓜之间的矛盾逐渐激化，敌视巫师的麻瓜和别有用心、对人类因魔法产生的发展心怀怨恨的敌对外星种族组成了未来联盟（联盟名未定），穿越在Voldemort的时间线中，决心抹消他的存在。

主线2：魔法给科技带来的迅速进步，如时空穿梭、武器等。魔法作为跟麻瓜科学解释方法不同的科学，如果没有Voldemort的话：前期人类会发展得更慢，巫师会因为和麻瓜的隔离及没有对更深的包括空间在内的魔法进行探究而在地球上灭绝。后期人类会灭绝，至少是大部分灭绝，且对幸存的人、人类文明退化，这样52世纪的种种组织，包括教廷也可能会不存在。故而Silence尽管有着阻止Doctor前往Tranzelore的任务，此时他们还需要确保Voldemort和Harry两者的存活。

主线3：魔法界是UNIT高层和某些知情人心照不宣的秘密。UNIT内部本身就有少部分巫师供职，其中就包括LV在神秘事物司一位手下的哥哥。其他的人并不知道UNIT是有意识地将与魔法相关的某一些地点交给会魔法的人士或是真正知道魔法的人来监控，并对自己内部也进行保密。但是有些事情，总会有一些自以为是的人去注意。准备安排这一次的讨厌鬼（尚未命名）是Voldemort1980年桑塔人事件的某位手下，虽然没有看到全过程，但他开始怀疑魔法界的存在，并出于某些嫉妒之类的心理，想要让魔法为自己所用，Doctor所说的“维多利亚价值观”之类的。他一直想要抓魔法界的把柄。LV第一次挂掉那天差点就被他查出来了（第一部小说中的大狂欢）。之后第六部的巨人和食死徒袭击事件，还有魔法部以为副部长出问题是LV干的（其实是一次入侵事件）而把副部长弄走的事件都被他注意到了，尽管事后LV、魔法部和UNIT、Torchwood都有做自己的掩饰让它们蒙混过关。他有用假身份的方式跟着麻瓜出身的家庭进入魔法界，了解他们。BN第一季第三集的入侵事件因为UNIT有帮忙发通知（因为不信任某些员工所有没有派人，当时去的只有火炬木的几个人）进行疏散，被他找到了魔法部的位置。他去找到了麻瓜部长，正好他也因为之前会面魔法界人的态度很不高兴，经他一怂恿更是认为魔法界是一个必须处理的威胁，就算不解决掉也要研究研究这到底是怎么弄出魔法的，或许别国政府也会参与进来？麻瓜世界的向着魔法界越逼越近，面对麻瓜的科技和专业的策划、袭击，巫师界毫无还手之力。

主线4：食死徒被Voldemort抛下，凤凰社被Harry Potter抛下，魔法部被Cybermen袭击内部势力也乱作一团。

主线5：Harry Potter、Voldemort和Doctor踏上了时空旅行的道路，并在这个过程中发掘敌对之外两个人在一些问题上的共识，通过看到不同的世界，寻找魔法界更好未来的答案。

第一季：

Episode 1 The Night-visit Before Christmas圣诞夜访客：1998年Hogwarts决战前，Voldemort不可避免地回想起了自己小时候的事情。1933年圣诞前夜Tom Riddle见到了夜间游荡在走廊的Doctor。

Episode 2 Angel-favored 天使眷顾：Doctor和Tom Riddle联手解决了孤儿院的哭泣天使（Weeping Angels）事件。Tom Riddle身上似乎存在着为哭泣天使提供能量的相对矛盾性（“身上充满了变数，就好像你的任何经历都可以随意地发生改变，而你周围的整个宇宙不会受到任何影响，与此同时，你又无比地固定，就好像是你生命中有什么事情注定发生但是却完全没有定论这个事情具体是什么，一个抽象概念”，其实指的就是他和Harry的关系（本文中的cp，这是没办法的）不管在哪个宇宙中以怎样的方式发生都注定会发生，而只要它发生未来和时间线就是安全的）。第七季天使攻占曼哈顿（Angels Take Manhattan）里面那些小天使吗？这里的设定是能量不够没有进化完全，于是进化停滞成了行动起来声音不那么隐蔽的种族。这一次的袭击也是为了将Tom传送到他们刚刚“建立”的曼哈顿基地。不过他们这一次也不是那么需要他了，因为他们的种族已经没有可以用来繁殖的胚胎了。且第三季第十集里的几尊天使也来自于这里。

Episode 3 His Name 他的名字：Doctor带Tom Riddle前往了名为Sylapentibus的星球，这个星球却莫名地吸引了Dalek的攻击。在战况最为绝望的时候却意外发现Sylapentibus的远古住民就是Slytherin的先祖，也是Slytherin蛇佬腔能力的来源，这一血统和Doctor带着Tom Riddle出现在这里的事实使Riddle成为了这个星球古老预言中的王。Riddle从这里获得了一个关于自己的预言“在生与死的帷幕之间，Lord Voldemort将要做出一个选择”。而Doctor也在这时终于知道了Riddle的全名。担心自己破坏了时间定点的Doctor在欺骗了Riddle之后将他再次留在了孤儿院。

Episode 4 The Flaw in the Plan 百密一疏：在孤儿院组织旅行的山崖下，Tom Riddle和孤儿院的另外两个孩子Amy Benson、Dennis Bishop遇见了在好友（未来的Voldemort）的建议下来关上一个时空裂缝的River Song，关上裂缝的同时却发现通过裂缝过来的东西已经不在这里了。River提出将被天使送回过去的Amy和Rory介绍给Tom认识。/1998年Hogwarts决战，就在Harry和Voldemort即将发出最后的咒语前，空气中传来了Tardis的响声。

Episode 5 Sheep and Goat 绵羊与山羊：三方正僵持着，突然接到了来自Jack Harkness的电话，告知魔法部地界有异常存在。Voldemort也收到神秘事务司部下的通知，神秘事务司遭到了未知物的入侵。不管是Doctor、三人组还是凤凰社都意外地发现不管是特里劳妮的预言还是Voldemort本人，似乎都不是他们一开始以为的那样。

Episode 6 The Dying Swan 天鹅之死：顺利解决Cyberman的事件（此次入侵的Cybermen正是通过当年的时空裂缝潜入的东西），暗示有重要的研发产品被偷走的事实，Harry和Voldemort同Doctor踏上时空之旅。

Episode 7 Ashes to Ashes 尘归尘：奇异的自爆事件在Camelot各处发生，爆炸主要集中在凯尔特族群中，也让“恐怖袭击”的猜测在全国盛行，眼看矛盾一触即发。作为魔法和普通人中介和和谐共处的维系者，Merlin和Arthur需要在各自的领域阻止战争的到来。Merlin那一集的时代，所有人都有可能有魔法，完全看天，魔法是由灵魂决定的，同时魔法血统人后代有魔法的几率会高一些。这是因为魔法除了有强大的灵魂，有魔法的灵魂，还需要有一个可以支撑的肉体。而有魔法的灵魂，在肉体上是会留下印记的，所以他们孩子的肉体也就会继承肉体印记遗传下来的这些魔法，就算灵魂本身不强大，身体的魔法也会使他们比较有可能成为巫师而不是哑炮，像哑炮就是遗传强大但是灵魂不行，或者说遗传下来的不强大灵魂也没什么天赋的人。有各种家族谣传，说什么最强大的巫师有些非人类的血统啊，像是关于Merlin血统的传说，Riddle他们会遇上Slytherin的祖先，也就是真正听说过Sylasan的人。这个事件中的自爆是因为身体无法承载魔法，实则是未来联盟为了促发战争、让魔法彻底灭亡做了手脚。尽管人们和会魔法的人在一起生活得很好，但还是心有芥蒂，总有种非我族类其心必异的感觉。于是为了保护有魔法的人的安全，还有有魔法的孩子的童年，Merlin将会魔法的灵魂大致指引，集中在有魔法血统的身体身上。同时这里也暗示了巫师和麻瓜共处时的状态。

Episode 8 缸中之脑的幸福

Episode 9 Slytherin出走的真相。创始人那一集的时代，则是普通人与巫师关系更为紧张的时代，就有点像是Legend of Korra第一季那种（其实那个动画就这么转移和搁置矛盾的方法看得有点不尽兴），将有魔法和没魔法彻底分成了两拨的。然后就像我那篇论文里面分析的，蛇祖很不爽。不跟麻瓜通婚大概就是讲，首先本来按逻辑上讲，魔法因为梅林的原因被限定在了较少的一拨人那里，也就是所谓的古老的魔法血统，跟麻瓜什么的通婚，按理说是会扩大接受这些遗传，有可能有魔法的人的数量的。但是如果这些血统与麻瓜的血统融合，反复多次，魔法的遗传很有可能就渐渐被麻瓜的埋没到完全不见了，也就是说，本来有可能通过巫师通婚有魔法几率很高的孩子——即有灵魂和肉体双重保障，有魔法的几率就降低了。魔法的遗传，很大程度上是，通过遗传，祖先的血统将自己的力量一部分传给了自己的后代，孩子如果不够强大，那么至少他们会把祖先的那一部分传下去一点，如果孩子和祖先一样强大，或是比祖先更为强大，这只血脉被传递下去的力量就会被累积增加。如果是哑炮和麻瓜的后代，则他们只是很有可能在某一代被随机点到有魔法的灵魂，有遥远的祖先遗传使他们有机会成为很强大的巫师，然后再由他们的血脉来高或低概率地传递魔法给后代。从这个角度上部分解释Slytherin的偏执，同时也是展现巫师和麻瓜两个不同又相同的族群之间矛盾激化的状态。

Episode 10 极端重视血统纯净的反乌托邦

Episode 11 纯粹精神的世界。结尾Voldemort被绑走

Episode 12 43世纪的人类世界，Doctor还有Harry来到巫师和人类联盟一边。Voldemort被囚禁在反巫师联盟一边的，陷入濒死状态，Silence出现，帮助他重新获得了完整的灵魂——在此次事件中活下去的力量。

Episode 13 Doctor和Harry阻止了未来联盟利用被偷走的研发物进行巫师种族屠杀的行为。Voldemort在Sylapentibus上为巫师找到了新的归宿，巫师与麻瓜再度隔离。Voldemort的肉身死亡。

圣诞特辑：为Voldemort寻找肉身，CP正式确立关系。

第二季：

Episode 1 回到现代

Episode 2 

Episode 3 误入假如没有《哈利·波特》原作，所有人都是麻瓜的世界。Doctor、Riddle、Harry三人都暂时丧失了过去的记忆。但其实有些接近Rory Amy和Doctor梦的那集，他们需要在茫茫人海中重新找到彼此，然后逃出。有12C。

Episode 4 帮助River, Angels,以防Angel为名建立的society of control

Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10

Episode 11 通过先前的经历，Harry和Voldemort得出了魔法界未来的答案。救回被麻瓜抓走的Hermione和Ron。Voldemort意识到作为麻瓜与巫师界切口、给人们带来过许多恐惧的自己（以及文中会交代的比这些更复杂的原因）已经成了巫师目前仇恨的中心，为了让他们改变魔法界的计划可以顺利进行，Voldemort和Hermione私下约定了将Harry与他彻底撇开关系的计划。

Episode 12 魔法部之围。他们去到了临时组建的在英国的专门处理这一事物的聚集UNIT高层的基地，达成了会加强联系和UNIT的联系，提供技术帮助和交流，但是让麻瓜真正知道魔法界还不是时候，要等到人类了解到更广阔的宇宙有了更广阔的接受能力之后才真正可以让他们将魔法以“与科学解释方法不同的科学”来理解，并逐渐使魔法界和麻瓜界再度合并。提出用UNIT的记忆修改器一次性删除其他所有麻瓜对巫师的记忆。UNIT提供帮助组织队伍阻拦对魔法部的进攻。LV提出需要去神秘事物司拿一个加强记忆消除影响范围的元件并制作一个附加件。但到魔法部就遇上了躲在那里的几乎魔法界所有人，他们都格外团结地认为是LV背叛了他们。于是三个人急急忙忙拿了材料躲进除了LV人人都说锁上了的那件房间（研究爱的那个）。刚造好，房间就被攻陷了，他们只好逃。到了死亡门的那间房，巫师们拿Doctor当人质，并把HP控制住认为他受到了迷情剂的影响。LV意识到一方面为了自己重要的Dr.和HP，一方面魔法界需要一个力量把他们统一起来，这个力量可以是快乐可以是激愤也可以是一种负罪感（说起来通过这个事件确实可以表明：1 麻瓜出身是巨大的安全漏洞2 麻瓜们像害虫一样可怕。加上LV其实一直都在努力掩护魔法界，这一次UNIT也是他们叫来帮忙并成功化解了危机的），让他们彻底的把这种血统的阶级矛盾放在一边，彻底动摇他们的社会基础（被麻瓜救了够不够？或者有外星人？或者是去过未来的人描述的巫师界图景？），使重建魔法界系统变得可能同时也不必要真正意义上带来某个魔法界阶层的被打压，而且当时的情况也没有时间给他做其他的选择了。总之他穿过了门，Dr,和HP跟去了，他们在死后世界发现了Harry和Voldemort身上矛盾点的真相，然后两个人又被死神和死后世界的Voldemort赶回来了，完结。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Hs411s7Hb/
> 
> 本人HP和DW交叉同人Buenas noches的衍生视频，或者说预告片？？？
> 
> 设定时间是在小10火星鬼水之后，时之终结之前；小11的611之后612之前，再加上一点timey wimey【也是私心，爱Clara成疾
> 
> 概括起来就是小10在那段时间解决了TR孤儿院的危机。TR在那之后遇见了River，然后又见到了705之后的Ponds。最后一战的时候Tardis出现了，打断了一切，然后LV+HP附赠一个黄金三人组就跟着Doctor开始了奔跑…含见梅林、没魔法的平行世界、假如发生方式不一样的平行世界、死神(SPN)之类的
> 
> 剪视频的时候真的超级讨厌大卫耶茨…没啥可用的黑魔王啊QAAAAAQ真的超需要20岁的V（只能拿16岁凑数了），后面和死神一起出现的V是换回了身体的V，不是日记本魂片


End file.
